


Ikiryou *Original*

by RussianHatter



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF!Lee, Bottom!Lee - Freeform, Demon holder!Rock Lee, Feminine Lee because female demon, I hate tagging, I love Rock Lee though, M/M, Multi/Lee, Sad past for Lee, Sexual Content, Ugh, i mean seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 89,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never a secret, but now, Lee doesn't want to tell. He was different from the others yet not so different from some. He had a lot more in common with Naruto and Gaara then most think...he just doesn't want them to know.</p><p>This is the original and discontinued. The new rewrite is under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are flashbacks and thoughts to oneself
> 
> Bold is Demon's talking
> 
> Bold Italic is the demon holders talking back to the demons

_When he was a child, Lee was the happiest boy in the neighborhood. In his home town of Kuma, also known as the village Hidden in the Clouds located in the Lightning Country. He had a loving mother with a big, innocent heart and a caring farther with a protective soul. At a very young age, Lee had learned to use his chakra to jump up the mountain peaks and into the clouds. He loved the feeling of flying in the sky._

_There were bad things in his life too though. He hated the special 'training' that he had to go through in order to control something inside him._

_'The two-tailed beast' they said. Lee needed to control the 'demon' inside him._

_They said that they 'sealed' it inside him when he was only two years old and that he would live with it forever, and become a Kuma ninja._

_Only that wasn't the only training he had gotten. Lee had never told anyone but he had actually began speaking with the tailed beast inside him and learned many things from the female demon named Matatabi. Matatabi taught him everything she knew, for she just wanted to get along with her host._

_By the time he was six, Lee was well on his way to becoming a great Kuma ninja but something horrible happened._

_He was trying a new training regimen that the elders gave to him at home but it went completely wrong. He couldn't control the fire that belonged to Matatabi and set his own home on fire. Lee could only watch in horror as the huge flames engulfed his home, trapping his parents in the death trap that was their house._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" He had screamed, trying to go in to save them when he felt his mind grow so fuzzy and dim._

_"Mata-san...?" He mumbled confused before falling unconscious._

_The rest was only a blur, as if he was dreaming. He could only vaguely recall Kuma ninja storming into his training area. No one tried to enter the burning house, no one tried to save his parents, instead, they attacked him._

_Lee's body had moved without him controlling it and Matatabi defended them, but it wasn't enough, in order to get away, she would have to hurt Lee by pushing to far, and she couldn't do that. So Lee was captured and knocked out._

_When Lee awoke, he was in a dark cell. Stone walls from three sides and iron bars on one, blocking him from freedom. Seals were on those bars as well. With a little frown, Lee got up and touched, only to get burned. He yelped in pain and started tearing up. On the opposite side of the bars, a door opened, and an older man came in._

_"E-Elder?" Lee stuttered, "W-What is going on? Why am I here, sir?"_

_"You were possessed, and because of that, your family is dead."_

_"W-what?" Lee whimpered and shook his head, "No, you are lying! Th-they cannot-!"_

_"Silence!" The Elder roared, making Lee flinch and quiet down._

_"We had given you the chance to live in peace, as long as you obeyed our rules. You have not. From now on, this is your new home. You will spend your days and nights in this room, only to be let out to train. That is it. Am I understood."_

_Lee nodded, frightened._

_"Good. Goodbye." The Elder said then left, closing the door and leaving Lee in darkness._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee's eyes snapped open before he was fully awake, he shuddered slightly at his memory and sat up. He grimaced slightly as the skin on his back pulled. They might be old wounds, but on days like this, they felt freshly healed. His skin felt tight and uncomfortable, and he didn't want to think of the past anymore.

_**'Mother?'**_ Lee thought to the demon in his head, _**'How long has it been since we had come to Konoha?**_ '

' **What makes you ask, little one?** '

_**'Just...memories...'**_ Lee smiled sadly then got up, _**'I...I had a nightmare...of the first night.'**_

' **We have been here for two years.** ' Matatabi's voice was sad in Lee's head.

"That is right...I am fourteen now. I have been in my Genin team for almost a year." Lee spoke to Matatabi and himself. He closed his eyes and frowned.

"I...I still do not know if I like being here..."

' **There is not much we can do little one. At least, this place is better than that cage...** ' It hurt Matatabi to say it but it was the truth.

"That is true..." Lee agreed then stood from his bed.

Lee walked nude in his shabby apartment. He went to his closet and pulled out a tight black turtle neck and tight black spandex pants. He pulled on black ninja shoes that went up to mid calf, then pulled on black fingerless gloves as well. The only skin that was showing was his fingers, toes, and face, all of which were as pale as snow.

Lee braided his waist length hair then looked at himself in his mirror. He nodded to himself, deciding that he looked alright, like usual, and wrapped his headband around his slender waist. Last, he wrapped his weapons pouch around his right thigh and put his leg weights on under his shoes before slinking out of his apartment.

' **Are you going to keep hiding your ability to use jutsu?** ' Matatabi questioned in Lee's head.

' _ **Yes. I do not want anyone to know. It is better that they think me weak, just in case...'**_

' **Just in case they find out about me...?** '

' _ **Yes. You know how they treat Kurama...I just want to be invisible. That's it.'**_ He knew it was slightly dumb, after all, some knew who...what he was. But even that was a select few. Only two people knew for sure in this village. The rest...found him disconcerting at times. At least, the one's with doubts did.

' **You should befriend him...** ' Matatabi broke Lee out of his quiet thoughts and he smiled.

_**'Kurama or Naruto?'** _

' **Both really, but for now, the holder would suffice.** '

Lee smiled again, laughing quietly to himself. He kept walking towards the training grounds, keeping to the shadows and being unnoticed.

_**'Of course, but do you really think I could make...'friends', mother?'** _

' **I do not think it would be to hard, little one. Be polite, be kind, and he will ally himself with you in due time. I do wonder though, how much control does Kurama have over the child...** '

_**'Yes...I do not think he has much. I doubt that Kurama would be the one to 'prank' the village. But I would not know completely, I have not truly met him.**_ '

' **Actually, he liked causing mayhem. He is a trickster, that is what foxes are. Maybe hints of his personality have gone into Naruto?** '

_**'Oh? Is that what happened between us?'** _

' **We have been around each other, day in and day out for years, little one. It is safe to assume that you have taken after me intimately.** ' Matatabi's voice was amused and fond at the same time.

Lee laughed quietly again, he smiled lovingly in thought of his 'mother' and was about to continue the conversation when he noticed a familiar boy running towards him, not realizing that he was there.

' _ **What was that saying, mother? Speak of the devil and he shall appear?'**_ Lee smiled at Matatabi's laughter and stepped into Naruto's path.

Naruto didn't even notice Lee until it was to late. The blond boy crashed into Lee, sending them to the ground. Lee cushioned their fall as much as he could, curling his body around Naruto to protect the younger boy from any damage.

Lee let out a small gasp as his body hit the ground hard. He was more stunned than hurt. He sat up slowly, still slightly keeping his arms around Naruto. Then he looked down at the boy.

"Are you alright-?" Lee had to bite his tongue before he said 'little one', a habit he picked up from 'Mother'.

Naruto's head shot up in surprise then he quickly pulled himself from Lee's arms, "Y-Yea, sorry 'bout that! I didn't see ya there, hehe..." He rubbed the back of his head then fixed his goggles by habit.

"That is alright. I am just glad that you were not hurt." Lee stood up, brushing the dirt off his body, then offered his hand to Naruto with a kind smile.

Naruto blushed slightly and took Lee's hand. He didn't know why, but something about Lee just called out to him. He shook his head then grinned widely at Lee.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" Naruto found himself eager to hear it for some reason.

"It is a pleasure to meet the famous Uzumaki Naruto." Lee giggled softly, his movements feminine as he wrapped one arm around his own waist and covered his parted lips with the other. He placed that hand on his opposite hip then continued, "I am Rock Lee."

"Hiya! O-hey, that headband! You're a ninja!" Naruto grinned excitedly.

Lee giggled again and nodded, "Yes, indeed I am. Just a Genin right now though, as I am sure you will be too, soon."

"Course! Imma be a Hokage one day! Believe it!"

"Believe it, I do. I have no doubt that you will, one day." Lee said in a fond tone, smiling gently at Naruto. He watched Naruto blush and rub the back of his head as he grinned. Lee slightly did want to stay and talk but knew he had to hurry and go to his team.

Lee sighed and said, "I am sorry, I must go now Naruto-kun. I need to go train."

"Oh, yea! Course! Talk to you later?" His voice was slightly hopeful even though he tried to hide it.

Lee smiled and giggled softly, "Of course!" he said, "I would be very disappointed if I do not get to talk to the future Hokage again soon." Lee winked and pet Naruto's head gently. He leaned down for a moment and kissed Naruto's cheek before leaving. Lee didn't look back, so he didn't see Naruto standing there with wide eyes and a completely red face.

Lee walked to his training grounds and immediately saw Tenten and Neji but no Gai. With a little hum, he walked over to them and leaned against a tree right next to them. He subtly flexed his hands, feeling the odd urge to drag his sharp nails down the tree to clean and sharpen them further. An amused smile made it's way onto his face, really, he took on too many cat-like qualities...

Neji looked back at Lee for a few moments before slowly turning towards him. His eyes were narrowed as he suddenly spoke, saying, "As always, why do you not use your chakra? I can see that your paths are undamaged."

Lee rolled his head towards Neji at the familiar question -really, Neji asked him at the beginning of every month.- and smiled slowly, saying, "I still do not need to answer that."

Neji glared angrily at Lee and stepped up to the boy. He looked right into Lee's eyes as he bit out, "Why is it so hard to answer...What are you up to?"

Lee grinned widely and pushed away from the tree. He stepped up to Neji, pressing their bodies together, before purring, "You know~, you are pretty cute when you assert yourself~"

Neji's face turned red immediately and he shot backwards. His blush grew even darker as Lee laughed at him. He opened his mouth to shout at Lee but Gai chose that moment to appear in a puff of smoke, distracting them.

Gai looked around slightly confused as to what had been happening but then grinned widely, his white teeth sparkling. He laughed and called his student's youthful then told them what they were to be doing that day. There were no missions for them so they were just training instead.

The day passed on like that, with Lee, Neji, and Tenten training together on all their specialties. Lee trained harshly on Taijutsu and was pulled away to secretly add a few more pounds to his weights. Lee felt thankful to Gai for everything that he was doing, and told him so in not so many words. Gai had just laughed and patted Lee's back, saying that Lee was his precious student, he would always help, no matter what.

The words made his heart pang but he pushed away the feeling and went back to training with speaking with 'Mother'.

' **Despite how odd that man is. I like him, he is very...kind, and his kindness is not false.** ' Matatabi spoke in Lee's head. Lee glanced at Gai and gave a mental nod to Matatabi.

' _ **Yes, I...I admire him...maybe.**_ ' The thought made Lee blush slightly. He never admired or looked up to anyone before. It was an odd but warm feeling. ' _ **I feel like...I want to make him proud of me...is that strange?**_ '

There was a warm laugh echoing in Lee's head before Matatabi replied ' **No, not at all. I think you have chosen a fine person to look up to, despite his eccentric ways.** '

Lee smiled to himself, feeling slightly proud just from that. Matatabi was really like a mother to him, so the fact that she was proud of his choice made him feel warm inside.

Hours later, when the sun was disappearing under the tree line, Gai called the training to a halt and told them all to go home. Lee wiped away his sweat and immediately wanted to take a bath and get clean. He hated being dirty.

With that thought in mind, Lee left the training area first. He took a shortcut through the village streets but did not go onto the roof's. A familiar sound made him stop after five minutes of light running and he looked towards Ichiraku, the Ramen stand. Lee smiled slightly as he saw Naruto with the Academy teacher Iruka. He walked a little closer to say hello but froze at what he heard.

They were talking about him...

"Naruto... I know your happy at making a shinobi friend but, I want you to be careful around that guy. He's dangerous..." Iruka said in a quiet concerned tone.

"Wha? Why? Lee's cool, and really really nice!" Naruto said confused but grinning.

Iruka reached over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I can't say much, just be careful. Trust me on this."

Lee felt himself smile widely though he felt burning anger on the inside. Someone, who didn't even know who he was...was... ' _So this is how it is..._ ' he thought to himself before turning on his heel, ' _Alright. It does not matter anyway._ '

Lee continued walking back to his apartment, vowing to stay away. After all...he was 'dangerous'.

' **...I am sorry little one...** '


	2. Chapter 2

Lee kept himself busy the following week. All he did was train, sleep, and eat. Anytime he saw Naruto, he would leave before the blond could see him, then go to the training grounds to work off some frustration.

He didn't know why Iruka's words irritated him so badly. The thought of Naruto believing the Chunin made Lee's skin prickle uncomfortably and his hands flex as if wanting to carve something up. Lee shook his head harshly and aimed one last kick to the thick training log he had been attacking for the last twenty minutes. He wasn't even sweating yet but could take no more of it.

He needed to take a bath. That would calm him down...

Lee turned and walked from the training area. His fingers twitched and he clenched his hands into fists. He took slight comfort in the bite of his nails almost piercing his skin through his gloves. Lee closed his black pearl eyes for a moment then sighed, slowly forcing himself to relax.

' **Come now little one...why do we not go to that meadow we found a few weeks back after your bath?** ' Matatabi said in a gentle tone.

' _ **Yes, that would be nice. I really do like that flower field.**_ ' Lee smiled softly then began walking a little faster. A voice shouting his name made Lee stop before it even registered in his mind. He slowly turned as he recognized the voice and smiled without feeling it.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Lee said in a quaint tone.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto grinned widely as he finally got to the other boy. His cheeks turned slightly pink as he put his hands behind his head, "I haven't seen you around. That mean's you've had some missions right?" Naruto sounded so excited.

Lee kept his polite smile as he told Naruto the truth, "No." he said, "I have just been avoiding you."

Naruto's grin just dropped from his face and he looked at Lee in confused hurt. His arms dropped as well and he stopped squinting his eyes to look at Lee completely with his dark blue eyes.

"W-wha?" Naruto slightly stuttered, "Why?"

For a moment, Lee actually felt regret. He bit his inner cheek, forcing back the want to hug Naruto and apologize. Instead, he said, "I overheard your conversation with Umino Iruka last week. As I am...apparently dangerous, I have decided to stay away from you. I do not want to ruin your chances of becoming Hokage."

Naruto stared at Lee with slightly wide eyes and felt himself begin to blush. His ears burned and the color was slowly spreading to his cheeks as well. He laughed and grinned, trying to distract himself from the odd, somehow pleasantly queasy feeling in his stomach, then said, "Nah, you don't have to do that! I'll become Hokage no matter what! Believe it!"

Lee blinked at Naruto's reaction and earnest expression. Finally, Lee just had to smile warmly at Naruto. He reached out and gently ran his hand through Naruto's hair, saying, "Of course. I will never doubt that."

' **Kurama's holder seems to be quickly attatching himself to you.** ' Matatabi said in a fond tone.

' _ **Yes, it is kind of...really cute.**_ ' Lee thought in an equally fond tone.

After a moment, Lee let his hand drop, barely letting his fingers brush Naruto's cheek. He noticed Naruto's slightly disappointed expression before it quickly disappeared and had to smile. He placed his hand on his out jutted hip and aimed his smile at Naruto, saying, "You know what? You want to go get something to eat? My treat."

"Yea!" Naruto exclaimed, slightly jumping in the air, "Let's go get some ramen!"

Lee covered his mouth in a dainty manner as he giggled. He gave Naruto a short nod the held out his hand to Naruto, saying, "Yes...let us go."

Naruto looked at Lee's hand and felt himself blush again. He looked away, slightly grinning in excitement as he reached and took Lee's hand. Then he pulled Lee along, saying, "To Ichiraku!"

Lee laughed lightly as he was pulled along. He quickened his pace to walk right beside Naruto and smiled down at him. Soon, Lee found himself in Ichiraku, sitting at the bar, right next to Naruto. They ordered their food then Lee halfway turned to the blond and said, "How have you been, Naruto-kun?"

"Really good! I gotta go to the academy a lot though, so I see the bastard every day." Naruto frowned heavily but then grinned sheepishly, saying " I hate going to classes but I'll be graduating to a Genin in a week anyway so it doesn't matter!" his grin grew.

Lee smiled fondly at Naruto and said, "How grand~"

Naruto slightly blushed and quickly went back to eating, shoveling the noodles into his mouth.

"Slow down, Naruto-kun. I do not want you to choke." Lee said gently

Naruto looked at Lee slightly surprised then grinned and nodded, saying "Alright.". His heart jumped in his chest at Lee's worry.

After a while of them eating -with Lee laughing at how much Naruto could eat- Lee said that he should be heading home. At Naruto's poorly hidden disappointed look, he leaned down and lightly kissed Naruto's cheek again and said, "I will see you again soon." before paying for the food and leaving.

On the way back to his apartment, he heard Matatabi say,

' **Do you plan on seeing him often?** '

' _ **Kind of...Maybe...I do not know. I think, we shall see.**_ '

' **I believe that we will. If by us finding him or him finding us, I can feel how fond you really are about him. I think he feels the same way.** ' Matatabi said, teasing at the end.

Lee blushed softly, ' _ **I can not help but to treat him this way. He just seems...so young...**_ '

' **...Yes...** ' Matatabi said slowly, her voice slightly sad yet thankful

' _ **His dream will be difficult to achieve...I...I do not think he even knows what he is...**_ ' Lee frowned slightly as he opened his apartment door. He stripped as he walked through his 'home' and made his way into the bathroom, the only part he actually liked about the place. For how shabby everything else was, the bathroom was big and nice with a constant flow of hot water.

' **Neither do I...I hope he does not find out the hard way...** '

' _ **As do I, Mother...as do I.**_ ' Lee stepped into his now full bathtub and sunk into the hot water, closing his eyes and sighing tiredly.

He let his head loll back then felt his ears twitch as he head a soft noise coming from his bedroom. A flare of chakra told him who it was. Lee felt himself slightly smile and called out,

"In here!"

He listened to the quiet footsteps then tilted his head back to look at his bathroom door. He refrained from purring as he eagerly waited.

The door opened and the man in the doorway faltered for a split second before smiling.

"I didn't know this was your bathroom." He said, his tone amused.

Lee giggled softly and turned in the tub. He lay his arms on the edge and stared at the man, saying, "Sorry Kashi-kun, I thought you did. Oh well~"

Kakashi chuckled good-naturally and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms.

"How have you been, Lee. Settled yet?"

"I have been as normal as I always will. Settling does not matter." Lee said calmly.

"Lord Hokage hopes that you will come to treat Konoha as your home, you know that."

"Of course..." Lee held back a grimace. What home did he truly have? None. He would never have a home again. No one would ever love him like his parents had, and no matter how 'Mother' teased, he just knew that he would never actually find a mate.

"But," Lee said, hiding his inner thought's with a teasing tone, "Hokage-sama should know, my home is you Kashi-kun~"

Kakashi chuckled again, his eye crinkling in amusement, "You make an old man feel so young."

"I like them older. Experienced." Lee said, his smile widening. He looked at Kakashi intently, searching to see if he was making Kakashi feel flustered at all. He wanted to win their little game dammit.

"I do have plenty."

There it was! Lee could barely see it but it was still there, a faint red on the tips of Kakashi's ear. He grinned widely, like a cat who caught a canary.

"Anyway." Kakashi said quickly, "I've just come to see how you have been. Lord Hokage has been wanting to make sure that you've been...getting along, with your team. It has been a year."

"Of course, of course... We have been _getting along_ just fine. You do not need to worry, Kashi-kun, I will not unleash Ikiryou on anyone. I am in control." Lee cut to the chase, smiling without feeling it.

"Glad to hear it." Kakashi said, sounding like he was smiling but his visible eye was no longer crinkled.

Kakashi suddenly walked forward and crouched to Lee's height. He reached out and placed his hand on Lee's head for a moment, almost...petting Lee's hair before standing once again.

"I'll be going now, people to see, old ladies to help." Kakashi said with a nonchalant wave of his hand before leaving the bathroom then Lee's apartment.

Lee let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped against his tub.

' _ **I never know what that man is thinking...**_ '

' **Yes...neither do I.** '

' _ **But...he still does not seem so bad...**_ '

' **Nonetheless, he would kill us without a thought if ordered to.** '

For some reason, Lee felt himself become depressed. He nodded in reply to Mother's words and continued with his bath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over the next few days, Lee purposely sought Naruto out at random points of the day, even picking him up from the academy to treat him to ramen at Ichiraku's. It felt like the least he could do was be a giving...friend, of sorts, to Naruto while he grows, and hopefully, he could take the brunt of the scorn Naruto had received for far to long.

Only a day before the Genin test, Lee stood waiting outside the Academy, leaning against the tree with a lone swing on it. He frowned in a slightly lazy manner as he watched the students leave one by one, but no Naruto. After a few more moments, which was odd considering Naruto was usually among the first out, Lee stopped a random boy, not actually realizing that it was Uchiha Sasuke until he looked at the clan mark on his clothing.

"Excuse me, but do you know a boy named Naruto?" Lee still asked politely, smiling with his eyes half mast as usual.

Sasuke turned, frowning slightly. He shrugged and said, "Yea, he's been held back by Iruka-sensei."

Lee stared at Sasuke for a moment, a sharp pang of remembrance flowing through him. He mentally shook it off and nodded, leaning back against the tree with a quiet sigh. What did Naruto do now? ' _Silly boy..._ ' Lee thought fondly.

"You're a Genin?" Sasuke said, catching Lee's attention.

Lee glanced at Sasuke with an eyebrow slightly raised. A slow smile stretched his lips as he automatically purred, "Yes~. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke's expression turned surprised for a split second before Lee noticed the boy's ears gaining a red tint to them. He shoved his hands into his pockets before saying, "Why are you waiting for the dope?" instead of answering why.

Lee looked at Sasuke straight on at that point. He slowly tilted his head then leaned towards Sasuke, almost purring, "Why so curious...little Uchiha~?" again as he reached out to the boy.

As soon as his fingers touched Sasuke's cheek, the Uchiha jolted back. He exhaled slightly harshly and began breathing slightly heavy as if he had been holding his breath.

"What did you just do?!" He said with a slight hint of panicked confusion.

Lee hummed curiously and pointed to himself, saying, "Me? What do you mean~?"

"You-!" Sasuke cut himself off, his ears turning red again and the color slowly trying to spread. He couldn't say that he had felt like he had been hypnotized as soon as he looked into Lee's eyes, that he had even held his breath in some sort of 'anticipation'. It had only been Lee's warm touch to his cheek that had snapped him out of it.

"Nothing." Sasuke scoffed quickly before leaving even quicker.

Lee tilted his head in confusion, for once honestly not knowing what he had did. He pouted slightly as he heard Mother laughing in his head and questioned her in a slightly irritated manner. She took it in stride, teasing him instead by saying,

' **I believe you are gaining a little following, little one. I applaud you, your choices of a future mates are astounding.** '

Lee blinked, frowning, then began blushing darkly as he finally understood her meaning.

' _ **Mother!**_ ' Lee cried out in embarrassment. He covered his face as her laughing grew but quickly forced himself to look normal as he heard Naruto call out his name excitedly. Lee turned and smiled at Naruto, saying the first thing he would always ask.

"Ramen?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Yea!" Naruto nodded eagerly and grabbed Lee's hand out of a now familiar habit. Lee always offered his hand so Naruto finally just began grabbing it without prompting, though it still made his heart jump in his chest.

Lee giggled and followed Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen. He sits next to Naruto at the bar and ordered his own food after Naruto. When they began eating, Lee mostly watched Naruto instead. Lee slowly ate his own food then found himself reaching out to the other boy. He let his fingers softly comb through Naruto's hair, causing the academy student to turn to him.

"Why do you do that?" Naruto asked, feeling confused.

"You do not like it?" Lee asked instead.

"N-No! I like it!, just...no one else does this. Especially not to me."

Lee looked at Naruto's face, seeing a hidden sadness. He smiled warmly at the boy and said, "Well, I am not them, am I?" then laughed softly.

He continued to card his fingers through Naruto's yellow spikes and said in a dream-like tone, "I like your hair. It is very soft and looks like the sun." Lee's smile grew as he continued, "It suits you quite well."

Naruto looked at Lee in surprise then grinned, chuckling in an embarrassed manner. He stuttered slightly as he said, "I-ah..I like your hair too. Looks really soft and shiny." Naruto felt himself blush hard and hoped that Lee couldn't tell.

Lee laughed happily and grabbed his braid. He grinned as he brushed the end of his braid against Naruto's cheek.

"You smell nice." Naruto suddenly blurt out then his cheeks turned a dark red color.

Lee blinked then grinned again. For a moment, Lee felt his heart warm in his chest as he thought, ' _So...cute~_ '

"Oh?" Lee said in a slight teasing tone, "What do I smell like?"

"U-um, k-kinda like, u-uh...honey?"

"I smell like honey?" Lee grinned and giggled as Naruto quickly nodded, his face glowing red. Lee leaned close to Naruto and sniffed him quietly. He hummed after a moment and said, "You smell like...Oh! Spice! Like curry spices!", purring at the end.

Naruto glanced at Lee and shyly asked if Lee liked that smell.

Lee nodded happily and said, "I love curry. It is my favorite food! It is so tasty!"

Naruto slowly grinned then began to laugh, causing Lee to pout.

"What is so funny?"

"N-nothing!" Naruto quickly said, having no courage to say that he thought Lee looked so cute when he perked up at talking about curry. He instead said, "Well, curry can't beat ramen!"

"Yeah? I have to argue with that. " Lee teased, grinning widely, showing all his bright teeth for the first time.

Lee suddenly put down the money for the ramen then stood. He leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek before saying, "I must be going now, Naru-kun~. I will be seeing you tomorrow." then left.

The next day, Lee got up early and hand made box of cupcakes then a box of special onigiri after a moment of thought. When he was done, he headed to the academy in time for when the student's would come out.

When he got there, he saw that the graduating student's were already out. He looked around but could not see Naruto anywhere. Lee frowned and walked closer, holding the two bento shaped boxes to his hip. He frowned a little more as a fifth look around still showed that Naruto wasn't there. His gaze suddenly caught Sasuke standing alone and he quickly walked over.

"Little Uchiha!"

Sasuke automatically stopped then turned to Lee, saying, "Don't call me that."

Lee ignored that, saying, "Do you know where Naruto-kun is?"

"No." Sasuke said, frowning then turned to leave. He stopped again as Lee called him 'Little Uchiha' again and turned back to growl at Lee but instead stumbled as something was suddenly in front of his face. He made a slight confused sound as he looked at the white bento box.

"I heard you like rice-balls. So I made you some with bonita filling." Lee said with a little, almost fond, smile.

"T-tch." Sasuke blushed, turning his head away from even as he grabbed the box. His blush grew as he mumbled, "Thanks." actually feeling very happy. He loved rice-balls with bonita filling.

Lee smiled and briefly let his hand stroke Sasuke's hair before he took off to find Naruto. About five minutes later, Lee found the blond haired boy but he was talking to a Chunin. Lee frowned slightly then sighed, deciding to talk to Naruto tomorrow instead.

Only, that night, Lee woke to a strange feeling of disturbance.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee stood from his bed and walked to his window. He pushed it open, and barely shivered as the night air teased his naked body. A flare of familiar chakra made him frown and he quickly but on his tight black turtle neck and tight black spandex pants, forgoing his ninja boots and gloves for now.

He leaped out of his room, his bare feet barely touching the roof beside his apartment before going to the next one. Lee's eyes narrowed as he noticed other shinobi jumping around as if searching for someone. He frowned and another flux of chakra that tied to him had Lee turning sharply and heading into the training area of the forest.

' _ **Mother...**_ '

' **I know, it feels like Naruto.** '

Lee nodded sharply and quickened his leaps. His eyes darted back and forth, looking for the blond he had come to know within a couple months. He stopped on one tree as he finally found him. The tree not even rustling with his abrupt and quiet stop.

His eyes widened at the large scroll that was on Naruto's back but still stayed quiet. He calmly watched as Naruto tried, again and again, to master a jutsu he called 'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu'. Lee noticed Naruto's lack of hiate-ate and slowly began piecing things together. But he didn't have all the information, so he sat there.

Waiting.

Lee didn't know how much time had passed until the Chunin Iruka came to the clearing. He listened to their conversation and found himself trying to withhold a growl. How dare this...Mizuki, lie to his Naruto!

Lee stifled a surprised sound as Iruka pushed Naruto out of the path of flying kunai's. He still kept quiet, knowing that this was not his story, that he should not reveal himself at all tonight. Mizuki's speech had Lee biting his lip until it bled. He dug his nails turned to claws into his legs and forced himself not to move.

Iruka's speech to Naruto had Lee tearing up. It hit to close to home but he ignored his own feelings. A sense of pride filled him for a moment for Iruka but Lee leaped from the tree, following Naruto quickly. Sensing where Naruto was, only by the demon in his body.

He stopped in the tree above Naruto and looked down to him. He wanted to jump down and hold the Kyuubi vessel tightly but stopped himself. Iruka's second speech had Lee smiling and he leaned against the tree as Naruto attacked Mizuki, stopping him from killing Iruka.

Lee mentally giggled as Naruto pummeled Mizuki and closed his eyes for a moment.

' _Alright Iruka...I concede, you are not a bad guy after all._ ' Lee let out a breathless laugh as Iruka told Naruto that he graduated and stood.

' _ **I feel...proud...**_ ' Lee thought, letting Mother hear him. He felt his eyes burn even though his heart was light in happiness.

' **Of course.** '

Lee left the clearing, never letting anyone see him. He winced as the morning light slightly burnt his eyes and went back to his apartment.

"I wonder if I can get a nap before meeting with the team..." Lee said to himself as he jumped into his apartment room.

He closed the window and fell into his bed, not bothering to remove his clothing as he usually did. He gave one cat-like yawn and slipped into slumber quickly after asking Mother to wake him in a few hours...or more.

Three hours later, Lee woke up with a sharp gasp, his body trembling. He stared blindly at his wall and curled in on himself, terrified.

' **Lee! Lee, what is wrong!?** ' Matatabi asked frantically.

"N-nightmare." Lee croaked, still shaking.

' **...Do you wish to talk about it...?** ' She asked slowly, concerned.

"No I-...I am fine..." Lee inhaled deeply then stood from his bed. Not wanting to go back to sleep, he put on the rest of his outfit -boots, weights, gloves, hiate-ate, and pouch- before leaving his apartment. He did not eat breakfast, feeling like he would just throw it back up if he did.

Lee walked to his training area where his team waited for their sensei. He leaned against a tree and stayed quiet. He looked at the ground, thinking to himself. He remnants of his nightmare still clinging to him like a second skin. He tried to breath as steadily as he could.

"Why so quiet, Lee?" Tenten suddenly asked. Lee was never this quiet, usually he was teasing Neji.

Lee looked up and gave a lidded smile, "Oh~? I am sorry Tenten, I will never ignore you again!"

Tenten rolled her eyes amused, saying, "Sorry I asked. You're as normal as ever."

Lee continued to smile without feeling it and shrugged. He couldn't wait until Gai showed up. He sighed in relief as Gai showed up in a poof of smoke. He got to training immediately, away from the others.

He walked up to his training tree and began hitting it immediately, trying to forget the nightmare.

Lee flinched as he suddenly felt a cold sweat envelop him and faltered in his hits. He stopped and leaned against the thick trunk, breathing heavily as he tried not to let himself feel claustrophobic.

' _How stupid! I should not be feeling like this! It is over! I am not caged anymore!_ ' Lee gripped the trunk tightly, slightly cracking the bark.

' **Kitten please, tell me what is wrong...** ' Matatabi said quietly, her voice worried. Lee wasn't letting her hear his thoughts, she could tell, and it only made her worry more.

"I am fine...nothing is wrong. I am perfectly fine." Lee said out loud, "It does not affect me, I am past it. I am fine."

Matatabi went silent, knowing Lee felt the opposite but not being able to help.

"What are you talking about." Neji's voice cut in, making Lee flinch and almost send a kunai into Neji's head. His eyes flashed white for a moment but Lee still had his forehead pressed against the tree.

"Hm~?" Lee questioned in a light tone, pulling away from the tree, "What ever do you mean Ne-ji~" he purred, as if nothing happened.

Neji glared at Lee and practically stomped towards the boy. He gripped Lee's shoulder, forcing him to turn around then pushed him against the tree, "Don't play around!"

Lee grinned even as his eyes went cold and reflective, "Why do you care?!" He matched Neji's tone. They glared at each other before Lee leaned against the tree again, as if Neji wasn't pinning him against it.

"Just leave me alone _Hyuuga._ This is of no concern to you." Lee hissed lowly

"Of course it is!" Neji growled, glaring harder. His grip tightened on Lee's arms and he took a step closer to Lee, almost pressing their bodies together.

Lee grit his teeth together, feeling his hair stand on end in irritation. He leaned his head towards Neji's, leaving barely five inches between them as he hissed, "Why?!"

"You're my teammate!"

"You do not care! Do not pretend!"

"Yes I do! I always have!"

Lee went silent, staring at Neji wide eyed as Neji's eyes went wide as well and his ears and cheeks turned red. Lee snatched Neji's hand, stopping the Hyuuga as he tried to run.

"W-wait!" He said, his voice cracking.

Neji froze then slowly looked at Lee. He stood straighter as if waiting for something unpleasant but accepting it.

"You...you care?..." Lee whispered, looking down at Neji's hand instead of his eyes, "...Why?..No one..no one actually _cares_ about me. What makes you different!?" he tightened his grip on Neji's hand, needing an answer.

Neji stared at Lee's face, wondering if Lee knew how...vulnerable, he looked right now. He frowned out of reflex, his cheeks tinting red. He didn't know how to answer without revealing how much he actually liked Lee. Though Lee was odd and somehow flirty without actually being flirty, Neji found him cute and always wanted to- Neji blushed and looked away. He knew he couldn't think that way. No matter what, he knew it wasn't in his future, his destiny, that Lee was with him.

Lee frowned at the lack of answer and dropped Neji's hand. He guessed that he had been right. Neji didn't care, just like everyone else. He was disposable after all, unneeded and only useful when his skills were needed. Lee smiled bitterly.

"Forget it then..." He said, turning away from his current team mate.

' **Kitten...** ' Matatabi's voice was sad inside Lee's head.

' _ **Please. Just...do not say anything else.**_ ' Lee immediately thought to the demon inside him.

"No!" Neji suddenly reached out, grabbing Lee's wrist without thinking. He felt his face go red as Lee looked at him in surprise and quickly looked away. He grit his teeth in frustration and held Lee's wrist a little tighter, but not painfully so.

"I... I just do, alright, and I know the others do as well."

Lee looked at Neji, his face blank for just a moment before his lips formed a smile, his eyes blank and reflective.

"Alright, I believe you..." Lee said, humming a little laugh that sounded fake to his ears.

Neji grit his teeth then did something that not even he thought he would do. He pulled Lee forward and into his arms. He hugged Lee tightly, hiding his own red face as he did so.

"I'm not lying dammit. You've been with us for years, of course I-we care, idiot." They might have been teammates for a year, but before that they had been classmates. Neji still remembered those days clearly.

Lee stared at Neji for a while then slowly smiled.

"Alright. I believe you." Lee repeated, but it sounded different this time. He took a step forward and was suddenly hugging Neji, his arms wrapped firmly around Neji's shoulders as he whispered, "...Thank you."

Neji blushed darkly. He stood there, frozen, for just a moment, before slowly hugging Lee back. He guiltily took pleasure from the contact, knowing that it might never happen again, and just made a noise of acceptance.

Lee giggled at the noise and shook his head, feeling amused. He pulled away and smiled at his teammate, then, he turned away, saying, "Really...thank you, Neji."

Neji gave a short nod even though Lee's back was now facing him. He quietly watched Lee walk away but felt slightly accomplished by what happened. Now, he felt closer to the leaf-nin, even if it was only by a little.

Lee slowly made his way away from the training grounds, feeling slightly drained from his 'discussion'. Yet, he suddenly remembered that today, Naruto would be meeting his new sensei. Lee eagerly latched onto the thought and wondered who it could be. He hoped it would be someone kind, Naruto deserved someone kind. Lee then wondered who Naruto's teammates would be.

' _ **How funny would it be, if Naruto-kun got paired with the one he calls 'The Bastard'.**_ ' Lee giggled to himself.

' **Poetic justice I would say.** ' Matatabi immediately replied, eager to keep Lee's mind on something happier as well.

' _ **It is a bit early but, should we go see?**_ '

' **I think we should.** '

Lee gave a short nod and quickly made his way towards the academy. He was taking the long way, enjoying the sunlight, when someone dropped right in front of him. Lee blinked then raised an amused eyebrow.

"Kashi-kun~" Lee said.

"Oh, Lee. I didn't see you there." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, his eye crinkling as he smiled under his mask.

"Oh? Is that why you dropped down right in front of me then? Though, It is a pleasant sight for sore eyes~." Lee smiled, slowly -teasingly- letting his eyes roam Kakashi's body as he started walking again.

"Continue doing that and I might skip. You wouldn't want me to strain these old bone's would you?" Kakashi said, chuckling. He fell into step right beside Lee, heading towards somewhere that Lee didn't know.

"I would love to strain those 'old bones', but not while skipping." Lee looked at Kakashi from the corner of his eyes, "I like _dancing_ more."

"Dancing? Hm...I don't think I've danced in a while."

"I am willing to get you back in practice~" Lee barely stopped himself from giggling as he purposely licked his lips while gazing at Kakashi. He looked for the signs again, hoping he could win another round when Kakashi just suddenly smiled.

"I like the sound of that, but I think I'd leave you _breathless_ too soon." There was something about the way Kakashi put an emphasis on that one word that had Lee fighting back a shiver. Kakashi's eyes crinkled like the devil as he spied a faint blush on Lee's cheeks. He chuckled again then said

"You should head to the platform next to the academy."

Lee quietly looked at Kakashi for a few moments then smiled and nodded his acceptance, "Duly noted." he said before taking a slight turn. He paused for a moment and looked back at Kakashi who was giving a slight wave. Lee barely realized how widely he was smiling until his cheeks quickly began to ache. He slightly blushed and took off in a slight run, heading towards where Kakashi told him.

Lee sat in a tree within the platform for about five minutes before he saw Kakashi walking towards them with Naruto, Sasuke, and a pink haired girl right behind him. Lee slowly grinned, now knowing what had happened.

' _ **Oh, this is good~ Kashi-kun is Naru's sensei!**_ ' Lee bit back a maniacal giggle even as he heard Matatabi give her own giggle as well. Lee watched Kakashi sit down on the railing, facing the other three children and quickly listened, wanting to know what was going to happen.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" Kakashi said, his tone completely bored, like he could be doing something better.

"Introduce ourselves? Well...what are we supposed to say?" The pink haired girl asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "Things...you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies...things like that." his tone was still bored as he crossed his arms lazily.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said, slightly surprising Lee.

' **Oh, that was good. I doubt Hatake will actually give any information though.** ' Matatabi said and Lee had to agree with her. Kakashi wasn't the type.

"Me?" Kakashi said, pointing to himself, "I'm Hatake Kakashi,...things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that."

' _ **Bingo, right on the mark.**_ ' Lee bit his lip to stop a giggle, ' _ **Kashi-kun is so cute and predictable.**_ '

"My dreams for the future..." Kakashi continued, "Never really thought about it. As for hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

Lee smiled widely even as he could hear the girl say that that had been completely useless and they had only learned Kakashi's name.

' **You could learn a lot from someone's name.** ' Matatabi said, making Lee nod

' _ **True, with just his name, you can learn a lot about Kashi-kun's deeds. How strong he is, and that is all that really matters in this world...**_ ' Lee smiled a little bitterly.

"Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first." Kakashi said, talking about Naruto...as if he didn't know the boy.

"Believe it, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Lee, and instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Lee gets me at Ichiraku. But I really hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies' eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is...to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!" Naruto couldn't stop playing with his hiate-ate as he spoke.

' _ **Oh, Naruto. He should really eat something besides ramen once in a while.**_ '

' **You do not help that though.** ' Matatabi sounded amused, ' **You keep buying that ramen for him.** '

' _ **I cannot say no to him! At least, for this I cannot. It is like he is giving me puppy eyes each time...**_ ' Lee sighed quietly.

"Alright, next." Kakashi said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" The pink haired girl said, "What I like, uh..I mean, the person I like is um.." She looked towards Sasuke.

' _ **Oh...this is slightly embarrassing to watch now.**_ '

' **Seems like she wants to mate with one of your chosen.** '

' _ **He is not a chosen!**_ ' Lee felt his face go completely red as he denied it, ' _ **I do not have any chosen!**_ '

' **Please, kitten. You have four already.** '

' _ **Mother! When did this happen!?**_ '

' **It happened when I noticed how good they could be as mates. They need a little work but I think they would become great mates for you.** '

Lee continued to blush, burying his face in his hands. Suddenly he heard Kakashi say,

"Last one."

' _ **Oh, I missed Sakura-san's introduction.**_ '

"My name is...Uchiha Sasuke."

' **He sounds a little dramatic, does he not?** '

' _ **Be nice.**_ '

"I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything."

' **...Depressing, is he not? That needs some fixing.** '

' _ **Mother!**_ '

"What I have is not a dream, because I _will_ make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain...someone." Sasuke finished, leaving everyone staring at him in silence.

' **So...babies and death.** ' Matatabi pitched in, making Lee want to smack his head. He felt amused at the same time though, and bit back another laugh.

' _ **What an odd combination~**_ ' Lee finally said, mentally laughing.

"Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kinda mission are we gonna have?!" Naruto asked, voice excited.

"It's a task the the four of us will do together"

"What, what, what, what, what, what?!" Naruto repeated, making Lee smile.

"A survival exercise."

' _ **Oh dear.**_ ' Lee listened to the following conversation, as Kakashi informed the three that chances were, they'd be sent back to the academy if they failed the exercise. He watched Kakashi say that they were dismissed then add a passing word before leaving. When Kakashi was gone, Lee smiled and quietly jumped down from the tree.

He walked over to Naruto and suddenly draped himself over the blond's shoulders, saying, "Hello, Naru-kun~!" he felt Naruto jolt in his arms and giggled, "oh, did I surprise you?"

"Lee?!" Naruto turned his head then suddenly grinned, "When did you get here?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood~. A doggy told me where to go so I followed the directions." Lee smiled with his normal lidded gaze but then pouted slightly as he said, "I tried to find you yesterday to give you a graduation present but I could not find you!"

"A present?!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling torn between guilt and relief as he only got his headband that night.

"Yosh~ I baked you some cupcakes." Lee said then suddenly looked at Sasuke who was frowning, "Hello little Uchiha-kun~! Miss me?" He couldn't help but to tease, then said, "I do hope you enjoyed your gift! I put a lot of effort into it!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned away to hide his burning ears, "Hn." he said, not willing to say that he really did like them.

"Um excuse me?" Sakura suddenly said, making Lee look at her, "Who are you?"

Lee hummed, giving Naruto a light nuzzle as he felt the boy lean against him. The he answered the girl because he knew that only Naruto knew his name.

"I am Rock Lee, a Genin. I am a friend of Naruto-kun's...and now Sasuke-kun, whether he likes it or not~." Lee smiled slightly widely as he spoke.

' **Your chosen are glaring at each other.** ' Matatabi sounded amused.

Lee immediately blushed and reprimanded her but looked at the two anyway, slightly not believing it. He made a slightly confused noise as he saw that they really were glaring at each other and asked, "Hey, what is wrong?"

Naruto and Sasuke immediately stopped and looked at Lee. Naruto frowned -though, in Lee's eyes, it looked like a pout- and said, "I don't like that bastard."

Sasuke echoed the frown and said, "You're not worth the effort."

"What'd you say you bastard!?"

"Naruto!" Lee immediately said, releasing Naruto and crossing his arms, "You two are teammates now, you should try to get along."

Naruto looking torn between arguing and saying he was sorry.

Lee smiled and leaned down, quickly kissing Naruto's cheek before saying, "At least give it some thought, okay?"

Naruto's cheeks went red but he grinned widely and nodded. He put his arms behind his head, feeling like he could take on the world now.

Lee smiled again at how happy Naruto looked, then looked at Sasuke. He quickly pecked the Uchiha's cheek before the boy could move away and said, "You give it thought too."

Sasuke's entire face went red but he tried to act like it wasn't. He turned away, saying, "H-hn."

"H-hey! What are you doing to Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura suddenly said.

Lee blinked and looked at the girl. He tilted his head and said, "Giving him some advice?"

Sakura's cheeks went red in anger and she put her hands on her hips, unknowingly mimicking the pose her own mother gives her, "Not that!"

"Oh..." Lee tilted his head the other way then smiled, "You mean the kiss? Do you want one as well?"

Sakura opened her mouth to violently refuse but suddenly stopped. She tilted her own head in thought as she stared at Lee intently. Then, she suddenly smiled, as if coming to a realization, and said, "No thank you, I'm sorry for my attitude."

Lee gave a nod then just pet her head instead, saying, "Do not worry over such little things."

He then turned to Naruto and offered to take him to get ramen, missing Sakura asking Sasuke out. He giggled softly at Naruto's overly eager nod then smiled fondly as the boy grabbed his hand to get them going. Lee was about to follow when he suddenly stopped and looked back at the other two, saying, "Do you want to come with us? My treat."

Lee giggled again at Naruto's -to him- cute whine but smiled softly as Sasuke began walking towards them. Lee offered his hand only for Sasuke to blush and look away with a frown. Lee grinned slightly and hooked his arm with Sasuke's instead, making the Uchiha blush harder. He really had to much fun teasing the boy. Sakura immediately followed, walking on Sasuke's other side.

' **This is a nice little family you have forming.** ' Matatabi said, a smile in her voice.

' _ **Is it not?**_ ' Lee smiled happily.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few months since that day where Lee ate ramen with the Genin of Team Seven. He was able to laugh with each one of them, growing close to them. He almost regretted it when he learned that Team Seven were going on their first outside mission. An escort mission, but still, he worried over them, more than he should.

On the day they were supposed to leave, Lee didn't even reveal himself to them. He just watched them leave from a tree near the gate. Lee knew that Kakashi knew he was there -he didn't really try to hide himself- but still, he couldn't say goodbye.

He had this terrible feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Now, it was the day -almost night- that they were supposed to come back, and Lee was hesitating in meeting them at the gate. He sat by a tree in his training grounds, watching Tenten and Neji practice. His mind was not in the training area though, he kept thinking of the gate, of going there, and of the different things that could happen.

Would they be safe? Was he worrying over nothing? Or would he see one of them missing, hurt, or dead.

Lee sighed and let his head hang. He knew he was thinking to much on this but he couldn't stop himself.

"What are you doing?" Neji's voice broke through Lee's thoughts.

Lee looked up and at Neji. He tried to give his usual smile but it was weak. He looked forward and said, "So curious?...My mind will not stop thinking of bad scenarios..."

Neji leaned against the tree slowly. He stared at Lee, hiding his surprise that Lee was actually revealing what he was thinking of. They had gotten a little closer since Lee's slight melt down but not that much. So Neji spoke slowly, trying to find a way to get Lee to speak more.

"Why is that?"

"...I have made some friends..." Lee said slowly, "They went on a mission outside...I keep thinking that something bad had happened to them."

Neji went quiet, at first wanting to say that if something did happen, then it was destiny and nothing could stop that, but he couldn't. He crossed his arms, his brows furrowing slightly in thought. Then, he spoke again,

"We are ninja. We can get hurt and disfigured. If something did happen..." Neji paused and looked at Lee, who was staring at him. He felt his ears begin to burn at the stare but he continued on, saying, "I think you should greet them normally. It's the best thing you can do, just act as if it doesn't matter."

Lee stared at Neji and then, he slowly began to smile. He stood up, somehow feeling better by the rare act of care, and turned to Neji.

"Thank you Neji. You have made me feel much better." Lee said before leaning forward and kissing the boy's cheek. Then, Lee turned and ran of towards the gate, never noticing Neji's suddenly red face.

Lee kept his attention one the gate and beyond it. He spread his senses, wanting to know if Naruto and the others had already come back. Kurama's demonic was still easier to feel because it was similar to his own. It came to him a few seconds earlier than feeling for Kakashi's would. A smile lit his face as he felt how closer they were to the gate.

Lee paused at the gate, his feet making no sound as he jumped from a building. For a moment, he didn't know if he should actually be there though. Was he close enough to them to greet them at the gate? Suddenly, those months with the student's of Team Seven didn't feel like enough time and he felt like he was doing a too intimate thing. He didn't even greet Kakashi at the gate when he came back...though, he had always wanted to do it.

Before he could run into a tree like a scared cat, they showed up.

Quickly, Lee smiled and slowly waved both hands at the Team. He noticed something off as they all looked so tired, even Kakashi looked on the tired side. Without thinking, Lee stepped forward and hugged Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, telling them "Welcome back."

His heart tightened in worry as they all leaned against him, and even Sakura was wrapping her small arms around his middle. Lee looked up at Kakashi with a concerned expression and Kakashi just smiled, his eye crinkling. Then Kakashi left, but Lee knew he'd see the older man later. He looked down at his children and quietly started talking, saying

"Hey, you guys must be hungry? Want to go eat, my treat?" Lee hugged them a little tighter.

He felt the boys nod and Naruto question if they could have ramen. Lee giggled softly and said "Sure."

Sakura pulled back slightly and shook her head, "I...I'm going to eat at home. I just..."

Lee took his arms and wrapped them around Sakura only. He held her close, saying, "Hey, it is alright. We can eat together another time. For now, we will take you home first, Sakura-chan."

He felt Sakura nod against him and hug him tightly once again. Then, they were taking Sakura home. When they got to her home, Lee gave her a kiss on her forehead and told her to sleep well. After her door closed, Lee turned and took Naruto and Sasuke's hands.

"Now, food, yes?" Lee smiled lightly. He felt them squeeze his hands, Naruto's squeeze was obvious because he wasn't the type to hide. Sasuke's was subtle and just a little hesitant but he still held onto Lee's hand, walking close to slightly disguise the fact he was.

Lee smiled again and took them to Ichiraku, sitting between them when they sat and continuously holding their hands. He didn't eat anything, just let the boys eat instead while trying to offer the best comfort he could without being overbearing. Eating seemed to pace by to quickly and Lee didn't want to leave them, so, he offered for them to come over to his place.

They said yes.

That was how Lee found himself sitting on his couch, his T.V. -hardly used- on with the volume slightly quiet and the boys leaning against him, asleep. Night had fallen about three hours ago, and the boys had fallen asleep one hour ago. Lee didn't want to get up or disturb them at all, but he finally -slowly- moved, getting up while keeping them asleep.

' **What happened...?** '

' _ **I do not know, but I hope that Kakashi does come so we can ask... This is worrying me. They would not act like this normally...**_ '

' **Yes, it concerns me as well.** '

Lee sighed quietly and walked into his bedroom to change into night clothes that he hardly wore. Still, he grabbed a completely over-sized t-shirt and began removing his clothes when he heard his window open. Lee turned towards the window, almost completely naked save for his underwear. He pressed his finger to his lips when he saw Kakashi and whispered, "The boys are asleep on my couch."

Kakashi blinked in surprise and quietly went to see. After coming back into Lee's bedroom and closing the door, he chuckled in amusement. He then went and sat on Lee's bed while the secret demon holder finished changing.

Lee tugged the over-sized shirt over his head then pulled his hair out from under it. He slowly began undoing his long braid, just waiting for Kakashi to say something, anything. Then...

"The mission changed rank." Kakashi began speaking, "From it's normal C, practically D rank, to a B rank mission."

Lee looked at Kakashi wide eyed but stayed quiet. His heart beating quickly at the fact that Kakashi was actually telling him.

"Our client had lied about who was after him, but we continued the mission even after we found out. Turned out that Zabuza had been hired to kill the man."

"Zabuza? Momochi Zabuza?" Lee couldn't help but to say.

"The same...Do you...?" Kakashi left the question hanging.

"Yes, he was an incomplete mission. I..." Lee started but then stopped and smiled a little painfully.

Kakashi stayed quiet for a few minutes then said, "He is dead now, along with his partner, Haku." he looked at Lee and said, "During the final fight, Sasuke almost died and Naruto lost control."

' **Oh, that must be it then.** ' Matatabi said, then explained as she felt Lee's confusion, ' **He wants us to keep a closer eye on Naruto and Kurama when he can not do it himself. Why else would he tell us about a mission?** '

Lee froze and his expression suddenly went blank. He slowly nodded to Kakashi though his heart suddenly felt like it was tearing. It made sense, what 'Mother' was saying, no matter how much Lee wanted Kakashi to trust him and tell him just because he wanted to. It made more sense that he was just being a useful tool.

Finally, Lee gave a false smile and said, "Alright, I will keep an eye on Naruto-kun for you then." before quickly turning around and adding, "You can go now."

Kakashi's eyebrow furrowed slightly then his eye widened in realization at what Lee must have been thinking, and what he just did. He stood up and took a step towards Lee before suddenly stopping. He smiled bitterly under his mask, knowing he should take the out that Lee had unknowingly given him. He walked to the window to leave but stopped again, his feet not wanting to make the journey. He looked back at Lee once more and stiffened at what he saw.

Lee stood there, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he waited for Kakashi to leave. He felt safe in his moment of weakness, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't turn and see him like this. He tried to breath as calmly as he could, unfamiliar tears burning his eyes. It hurt more than he thought it would, the thought that Kakashi just viewed him as a tool, like so many others.

Lee tried to take a deep breath and calm down when it suddenly stuck in his throat. His eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled back into a firm chest, strong arms wrapping around his body easily. Heat sunk into his back from the body behind him and Kakashi's herb like smell surrounding him perfectly. He felt hot air brush his ear as Kakashi curled over him.

"I didn't tell you because of that." Lee heard Kakashi's voice in his ear, making his skin tingle and his heart beat double time.

Suddenly, the feeling was gone, along with Kakashi's chakra signature. Lee breathed hard, feeling his cheeks begin to burn hotly along with his body. He slowly turned and looked at his open window, his hand slowly traveling to his pounding heart. Matatabi was quiet in his head and he could feel her shock and surprise.

Finally, Lee began moving again, his head in the clouds as he made his way to the living room. He slowly picked Naruto up first and got him to the bed, taking off his jacket, pouches, and socks so he could sleep comfortably. Then, he did the same to Sasuke but took off the arms bands instead as Sasuke didn't wear a jacket. He crawled into the bed, between them, and pulled the covers over them all. He heard both of them shift and felt arms wrap around him, one over his stomach and the other over his hips.

Lee smiled at the feeling and held them both, quickly falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days passed but that night wasn't spoken of. Everything went back to normal quickly except for one thing. Lee didn't see Kakashi around at all, almost like the man was avoiding him. It hurt, but Lee powered through it.

Then, Gai had an announcement for them.

They were going to participate in the Chunin Exams.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Exam day came upon Lee quickly and he had suggested to his team that they lay low, act incompetent so the others would underestimate them. That's why Lee allowed himself to get punched in front of the fake entryway 201 instead of 301. What he didn't expect, was a sudden familiar shout.

"Oi! What are you doing to Lee, bastard!" Naruto shouted

Lee's head whipped around, staring at Naruto with wide eyes. He didn't even know that Kakashi approved Team Seven for the exams! Suddenly, he realized that Naruto was going to attack the disguised guard and he quickly jumped up.

"Naruto, no!" Lee said, quickly putting himself between them and catching Naruto before he could fight.

"It is alright. It is my fault, so do not worry, okay?" Lee said, trying to calm the demon holder down. Then Sasuke began speaking.

"I don't believe that you would let that guy hit you without a reason. You know this floor in faked too right?" Sasuke said, looking at Lee then slightly glaring at the guard who had hit Lee, "Now reverse your illusion, we're going to the third floor."

"So you noticed the genjutsu huh?"

"Go ahead and tell them Sakura, I'm sure you saw through it before anyone else did."

"Hm?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, surprised.

"You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills on our squad. You must have seen this coming a mile away."

Lee smiled at what he was hearing. He was proud that they were finally getting along and noticing each others strengths.

"I must have?" Sakura said, surprised by Sasuke's confidence in her. She smiled and nodded, saying, "Well, yeah, I spotted it right away. This is only the second floor."

"Right!" Naruto put in his own word.

The genjutsu faded, revealing that Sasuke and Sakura had been right. The sign now said 201 instead of its previous 301. Lee smiled again, feeling excited for his little friends.

"Well aren't we the smart ones?" The spiky haired guard said sarcastically, "So you noticed an illusion." then he sniffed and said, "Now lets see how you deal with this!"

He suddenly spun, throwing his leg out to attack. Sasuke immediately went to attack as well, also using his leg to kick the man but Lee ran right between them, catching both of the limbs with his bare hands. He briefly squeezed each limb before letting go and allowing the guard to move back. He sighed as he straightened up, dusting off his black tights.

"Hey, what happened to the plan." Neji said, sounding slightly irritated as him and Tenten walked up to Lee, "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know but..." Lee shifted, feeling slightly guilty.

"Never mind, it's over." Tenten sighed.

Lee pouted slightly and said, "Oh no, seems I made Ten-chan mad."

"...Lee, I will hurt you." Tenten glared, hating that teasing nickname Lee gave her.

Lee giggled and rocked on his feet, smiling widely at her, trying to play the innocent card. Then, he heard Neji talk to someone in Team Seven, asking what their name was. It confused Lee for a moment before he realized, he never told anyone about his friendship with the team. Only Kakashi truly knew the full scope of it.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone elses." Sasuke said, looking at Neji blankly.

"You're a rookie aren't you." Neji said, ignoring Sasuke's comeback, "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke replied, making Lee giggle.

Sasuke looked at Lee and raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by how Lee found this funny.

"What was that?" Neji said, glaring now.

"Now now! Let us not fight in front of so many people!" Lee cut in quickly. He looked at both of them and sighed, shaking his head, "I never noticed how similar you two were."

"Lee? You know this boy?" Neji looked at Lee, eyebrows furrowed.

Lee smiled again and nodded, "I know all of them. These are the friends I had been talking about before. When you helped me that one day." Lee's smile turned slightly warm as he looked at Neji. That day still made him think fondly of Neji.

Neji quickly turned, hiding how he was beginning to turn red.

Lee looked back at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, and said, "I must admit, I am surprised! I did not think that you three would be in the exams! Though, I should have. I am afraid that I slightly forget that you are all Genin from time to time."

"Cause we're so awesome, right?!" Naruto grinned, making Lee giggled and nod.

"Yes, you three are amazing." Lee said, only telling a little fib. It wasn't the reason he forgot, but he did think that they were amazing, "It is stunning, seeing how much you three have grown already."

"Hey Lee." Sasuke suddenly spoke up, making Lee tilt his head in question, "My kick...was it strong? How much chakra did you use to stop it?"

Lee tilted his head to the other side in question, his long braid thumping against his back, "Chakra? I did not use any, but your kick was very strong. I am impressed!"

"You didn't? Then how..." Sasuke trailed off. He thought he was stronger than that. Lee didn't exactly look like the strongest person, he was lithe and willowy. For Lee to have caught his leg without any chakra...

"Sasuke-kun." Lee wanted to reach over and pet Sasuke's hair but he refrained. He gave a little half smile and said, "I do not use chakra almost ever. My style of fighting is purely Taijutsu." finally, he reached over and lightly tapped Sasuke's shoulder, "You must not forget about Taijutsu, given the right amount of training, a Taijutsu user can easily defeat a Ninjutsu user...and I have had _a lot_ of training."

Sasuke frowned slightly but nodded nonetheless. He felt himself slightly blush at Lee's next smile, it was a warm smile that seemed to make him feel warm as well. Then, Sakura spoke up.

"Come on you guys. We got to go and register!" She smiled and quickly began pulling them, even Lee somehow got pulled with them.

Lee laughed and smiled at Sakura before saying, "As much as I would love to go with you three, I must go register with my own team. I will see you all in the 'classroom'." he nodded to them then left, not missing their little disappointed looks, no matter how subtle they were.

He quickly caught up to his team and walked with them to the registration. After that, they walked towards the waiting room.

"So...the Uchiha?" Tenten smiled, her voice questioning.

"Sasuke-kun? What about him?" Lee looked at her.

"He's bold, it's kind of cute."

Lee laughed lightly and smiled then, he nodded and said, "They are all cute to me. You should have seen Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun when they fell asleep on my couch."

"They were at your place?" Tenten looked at Lee wide eyed. Even Neji was staring with a frown.

"Yes...?" Lee tilted his head, wondering why Tenten sounded so shocked, "I invited them and we watched movies. They fell asleep."

"Hm...We've never really done that. I mean, we've been to Neji's home once or twice and both of you have been to my place. But we've never seen yours." Tenten said, thinking of the time's when they picked her up when she was late, or when her and Lee went to Neji's to find out if he was sick or not.

"That is because I am never late and I do not get sick." Lee smiled teasingly.

Tenten gave him a look then hummed as she said, "Still..."

Lee laughed softly then said, "How about this then. After the exams, we can all go to my place, and I will cook something yummy."

"You cook?" Neji said this time, his voice tinged with surprise.

"Yes, It is needed for my continued survival you know." Lee raised an eyebrow, amused.

"You don't just heat something up in a microwave?" Tenten asked.

"No, I do not like the taste of most pre-made frozen food. I prefer to make it fresh." Lee spied the double doors to the waiting room and opened them quickly, getting his team through the doors as well. When he actually stepped through the doors, he tensed up completely.

His senses were screaming at him. There were hostiles in the crowd, people that wanted to kill, murder... It made his skin prickle and his spine tingle. Some were so dark that Lee could feel his claws trying to form, could feel his eyes trying to changed, but he forced it back. Then, he forced himself to walk, towards the wall, towards his team mates.

' **Kitten, he is in here.** '

' _ **He, Mother?**_ '

' **Shukaku. You can feel it too, the darkness that feels crazy. Demonic. Concentrate kitten.** '

Lee did as Matatabi asked, he closed his eyes for a moment and breathed steadily. There were a few dark aura's but one was even darker than the rest, demonic, just like Matatabi made a part of him want to call the one with the aura out, made him want to play.

' _Oh~ Where is he? Where is he?_ ' Lee looked around, slowly licking his lips without a thought.

"What are you looking for...?" Neji's voice came quietly. Staring at Lee from the corner of his eye, he had been distracted by Lee's little movement, his pink tongue being all he could look at until it disappeared again. Only after that had he been able to think again and ask.

"Oh...nothing..." Lee said after a while, knowing that Neji wouldn't be able to feel what he was. He turned and smiled to Neji, his eyes lidded as always. Then, he dragged his eyes away and noticed Team Seven coming into the room. Lee didn't go to them immediately, preferring to wait and watch for a while. He almost laughed at Sasuke's completely annoyed look as a blonde girl hugged him from behind. Then, it seemed like the girl was making fun of Sakura...

Lee frowned and began walking over. He saw two other boys with the girl then another team come over. It suddenly registered, these were all the rookies.

"You guys are here too, man, everyone's here for this stupid thing." The one Lee vaguely remembered as Nara Shikamaru. He didn't exactly pay attention to who was who for the rookies.

Lee had only took notice of the handsome ones. Call him selfish, but he didn't care for the others to much.

"Yep, here we all are. The nine rookies, hahaha! This is gonna be fun! At least...for those of us good enough to make the cut. Right, Sasuke?" The wild looking one said, but Lee didn't really remember him. For now, he seemed to arrogant for Lee to actually want to know him.

"Kiba, careful you don't get overconfident." Sasuke said with a smirk.

' _Oh! Inuzuka Kiba! The dog users!...meh._ ' Lee thought to himself, still not really caring, but it was good to know who the boy was. Lee didn't care for dogs, the only dogs he was willing to accept were Kakashi's hounds.

Lee sighed and shook his head as he continued to listen to them squabble. Then, he noticed a bug on the ground, crawling towards the group.

"Oh..." Lee mumbled to himself then crouched and slowly got the bug to crawl onto his hand, "Should not go over there Mr. Bug. It is dangerous." Lee giggled to himself then looked around, "Now where to put you..."

"I'll take it, don't want it being stranded..." A slightly rough and deep voice came from behind him.

Lee turned with a little hum and raised his eyebrows slightly, ' _Aburame Shino! The other handsome one._ ' Lee thought to himself then slowly smiled.

' **This is one of the ones that looked interesting, right kitten?** '

' _ **Yes, this one is Shino, a bug user from the Aburame clan. The other was the first to speak, Shikamaru, the shadow user from the Nara clan.**_ '

"Alright, I will leave this one in your capable hands then~" Lee said, stepping up to Shino, who was surprisingly tall. He took the bug users hand and slowly got the insect to crawl onto it. He didn't notice how Shino froze or how his hand almost twitched.

Instead, Shino kept his hand very still, like he was trying to get Lee to not pull away.

Lee blinked when he saw a few bugs crawl out from under Shino's jacket sleeve. He tilted his head as they crawled onto his own hand and watched for a moment before placing that hand onto Shino's instead of slightly holding it. He waited for them to go back to their 'master', but they kept tickling his hand instead.

"Odd..." He murmured, then looked up at Shino with interested eyes, "Why are they not going back to you."

Shino stayed quiet for a moment, his hand tingling fiercely where Lee was touching, but not in a bad way. It was warm...very warm, and he never really felt this type of not hostile warmth anymore. More of his bugs wanted to come out and feel the interesting chakra that they could slightly sense, but Shino was keeping a tight hold on them.

"Chakra..." Shino finally made his voice work again, "They can taste your chakra, it is interesting to them."

"Oh!" Lee blushed at the realization. He must have subconsciously started flaring to find Shukaku's holder! How embarrassing! Lee quickly concentrated and took away every feeling of his chakra, leaving behind what would classify him as alive.

"Is that better?" Lee asked, his cheeks still slightly pink. He wasn't to worried about the subtle flare. Very few would have been able to feel it anyway.

"Yes..." Shino said, finally being able to relax his hold to normal and call back the bugs still on Lee's hand. He looked and noticed the hiate-ate around Lee's waist and was slightly surprised by the leaf symbol. He opened his mouth to ask for Lee's name.

"Hey, you guys!" A new voice suddenly came, making Lee subtly tense and turn to see.

There it was, another dark aura, subtle, almost hidden, but it was there. Lee moved away from Shino and slightly closer to the group,wanting to grab Naruto and keep the man away from his little fox.

"You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense, but you're the nine rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy...I wouldn't go making a spectacle out of yourselves. Just cool it, this isn't a class field trip." The man continued.

"Well who asked you!? Who are you?!" Ino said, pissed.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto, but really, look around you." Kabuto said, slightly smiling. "You've made quite an impression."

Lee glanced around, slightly hidden, as the others did as well. He had noticed already, the rookie's were getting a lot of attention from their talk. Now, it seemed like everyone was staring -glaring really.-. It made Lee's spine tingle again and the urge to fight rose within him. He breathed as steadily as he could and pushed back the feeling quickly.

' **The 'Kabuto' man is talking about chakra cards and the reason for the Exams.** ' Matatabi said then laughed, ' **Naruto looks lost.** '

"Do those cards of yours have info on the candidates...individually?" Sasuke said, catching Lee's attention.

"They might...do you have someone special in mind?" Kabuto replied.

"I might."

"Well, I can't promise that my information is complete or perfect, but I have something on just about everyone... Including you guys of course." Kabuto grinned, making Lee want to tear it right off, "So which one is it?"

"He is Gaara of the Desert...and Rock Lee of the leaf village while your at it." Sasuke said.

Lee blinked at hearing his own name. Surprised that Sasuke would ask this stranger about him.

' _Wait...what if he has my old information?! No..no he cannot, Sasuke said 'Rock' Lee, not my old name...not my old name..._ '

"Alright, first up is Rock Lee." Kabuto said, breaking Lee out of his thoughts.

"Look's like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience is eleven C rank and twenty D ranks. His squad leader is Gai and in the last twelve months, his Taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky." Kabuto said.

Lee sighed in relief, it was all the information he let be known when he got to Konoha.

"Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin but for some reason, chose not to participate in the exam. This will be his first time, like you guys. His team mates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."

' **He has practically no information on us then.** ' Matatabi said, her voice slightly quiet in his mind. Then Kabuto said something about 'Gaara.'

' _ **Who is Gaara?**_ '

' **I do not know...** '

"Mission experience: Eight C ranks and...get this, one B rank as a Genin. There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land, originally, but there is this...he survived every mission, without getting a scratch on him."

' _ **Mother, do you think he is the one?**_ ' Lee asked, biting his lip in thought.

' **Maybe...it seems like it can be. No injuries? Even on a B rank?** '

' _ **Suspicious...but, I slightly hope it is him.**_ '

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna beat every one of you, believe it!" Naruto's shout startled Lee into slightly jumping.

Lee turned his head to the demon holder then quickly clasped his hand over his mouth, not being able to stop his sudden laughter.

"Yea, I feel a lot better now!" Lee heard Naruto over the sound of Sakura and Ino arguing.

It only made Lee laugh harder, to the point he was clutching his stomach. Naruto heard him.

"Huh? Hey, Lee!" Naruto said with a grin.

"H-H-Hello N-Naruto," Lee stuttered, still laughing. He managed to get his laugh down to a giggle and said, "So much passion you have! I am very eager to see you, how did you say? Kicking every one's butt?", teasing Naruto as he walked over to them.

"Well it's true!"

"Oh? You think you can beat me too then?" Lee poked Naruto's cheek with a smile, "I look forward to it!"

Naruto grinned wider and put his hands behind his head, feeling proud of himself.

Lee looked at Sasuke and smiled at him as well, "But you, naughty naughty. Asking about me from a stranger. You could have just came straight to the source if you wanted."

Sasuke looked away, hiding his slight embarrassment that Lee had heard. He hadn't thought that Lee would.

Lee then turned his gaze to look at Kabuto -briefly waving hello to Shino as he caught sight of him as well-. He tilted his head and looked Kabuto up and down, before quietly saying, "That is some information though...so...incomplete."

Lee couldn't help it, a very large part of him wanted to scare the man. He wanted Kabuto to never come near his little fox child. It didn't matter if he had to reveal just a little bit of himself, he would if he had to.

When did he get so protective of Naruto?

"Incomplete? Would you like to offer some information then?" Kabuto said, smiling 'easily'.

"No, I do not think I will." Lee said, smiling the same exact smile Kabuto was giving him. He ignored the slight fighting behind him, keeping his eyes locked with Kabuto's, "but I am curious as to who you are...Ya-ku-shi Ka-bu-to." Lee separated each syllable, dragging the name out.

"Oh, I'm no one special..."

Then, their eyes moved at the same time. They knew someone was coming. Lee stepped back and gave a empty smile.

"No one special indeed..." Lee whispered to himself then walked away, just before Kabuto got attacked.

Lee made his way back to his team instead. He stood next to Neji then smiled at his team mate.

"So lively is it not?" He said.

"They're idiots." Neji replied, sighing with irritation. Then he glared towards the fight and said, "Lee, what was going on with that attack?"

"There was more to it than just speed...some kind of trick." Lee answered, his smile turning bitter. He hated that not even he knew.

Then, smoke exploded from the front of the room.

It was time for the exam.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee sat in his seat as Ibiki explained the rules. He leaned back in his seat and looked at the sentinels. He smiled, he knew the trick immediately.

' _ **Of course...**_ '

' **He does not tell us that cheating is unacceptable. Just do not get caught. Interesting.** '

Lee bit his lip, trying not to giggle as he flipped the page over. The questions on the test only made it clearer.

' _ **I think only Sakura or the Nara boy would actually be able to answer these with no help.**_ '

' **And you, kitten.** '

' _ **Well...**_ ' Lee looked down at the questions, ' _ **Yes, but only because it was beaten into me, to be smarter than anyone else.**_ ' Lee smiled bitterly then sighed, ' _ **But we are supposed to cheat, so lets do that.**_ '

Lee noticed the a mirror above him moving and knew it was Tenten. He smiled slightly and untied his headband, wrapping it loosely around his neck instead when it was in the correct position. He was happy that she was doing this for him, now he didn't need to cheat on his own. Though, that would have been fun.

He wrote the answers down quickly.

As soon as he was done, people were being kicked out. Lee watched one of the sentinels get rough with a guy and smiled.

' _It might be worth getting caught if I could get handled like that..._ ' Lee blushed softly at his thought's. Many of the ninja's were good looking, even Ibiki was attractive in his eyes...he couldn't help it.

' _Oh no...I am starting to think like mother...is this the 'heat' cycle she was telling me about?_ ' Lee frowned slightly. He really hoped not, he didn't want to view everyone as a mate candidate.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Ibiki spoke of the tenth question

' **I honestly cannot tell if he is bluffing or not. He is really good at hiding any signs.** '

' _ **Either way, I will not. It does not matter if we fail or not. We will still be used as a tool despite our rank.**_ ' Lee's expression was blank but his eyes were bitter, ' _ **At least...it is for Konoha...not the elders.**_ '

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You guys can act tough all you want but you won't scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life!" Naruto shouted, breaking Lee out of his thoughts.

Lee stared in surprise as Naruto continued, still shouting again, "I'll still be Hokage someday!"

Lee felt his lips curving into a wide smile. He leaned forward, resting his head on his hand's as he whispered to himself, "Good job, Naru."

No one else was leaving, Naruto had given them all courage.

Then the surprise came, they had all passed. The tenth question was just a test of courage. And the one's who stayed passed. Lee giggled quietly, feeling slightly delirious.

' _ **Oh that is fantastic! Even you could not tell what was going to happen Mother! He is good!**_ '

' **Maybe he could be a chosen as well?** '

' _ **No way!**_ ' Lee immediately blushed, and quickly covered his face. Even he knew that wouldn't really be a good idea. The guy had a nice grin though.

But, Ibiki was smart too, and the man was telling harsh truths about cheating as he revealed his scarred head. Lee stared at it as deeper part of him wanting to know exactly what happened, he wanted to feel those scars under his fingertips. Would they feel like the one's on his back? So deep that even his demonic healing couldn't heal them all the way? Or would they feel different, new?

He wanted to know.

Then, Ibiki spoke of missions, the responsibilities of a ninja, of a squad leader. It was...warming and enlightening at the same time.

Lee remembered many missions like that, before Konoha, but he never had a team, someone to watch his back. Lee smiled. It made him feel a little closer to his team now.

' _ **This Ibiki is a very good man. Sadistic obviously, but a very good man.**_ '

Lee only hoped that Naruto would take Ibiki's words to heart.

Suddenly, the window broke as a woman smashed her way through it. She introduced herself as Anko, saying that she was their second proctor. That it was time for the second test, but then she said that the test would take place tomorrow morning

Then, they were dismissed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee sighed as he made he way back to his home after Gai told them where to go for the second exam. He tried to relax but now that the first exam was over, and Lee had a moment to think, his mind went to Team Seven's leader.

He still hadn't seen or spoken to Kakashi since that night. When he felt Kakashi's arm's wrap around him. It had been the first time he had been hugged like that...

Kakashi was still avoiding him though, and it still hurt to think of.

' _ **Mother... Do you think Kakashi regrets being kind to me?**_ ' Lee asked hesitantly.

' **...** ' Matatabi was reluctant to answer, because, no matter what, she would not lie to Lee. She sighed and said, ' **I honestly do not know, but I think so.** '

Lee felt himself slump and sigh. He watched the ground as he walked, letting his feet take him where ever they wanted.

' **I am sorry kitten...but we already know how adults can be. They are cruel and deceitful.** ' Matatabi said, her voice kind but harsh with her blunt honesty.

Lee felt his eyes begin to burn and was close to horrified at the feeling. He would not cry dammit!...But, kami-sama, it hurt. The truth hurt.

"Yes, mother..." Lee said so quietly, trying not to let his shoulders shake.

He grit his teeth and walked faster, irritated with himself now. His sadness was swiftly turning to anger and self-disgust as he had actually let himself feel fondness for the white haired man. More than almost anyone here!

A hissing growl tried to rip through Lee's throat as he suddenly broke into a run, dashing towards the training area. He made it there within five minutes and tore off his gloves completely, tossing them to the ground. His fingers made a cracking sound as he flexed them, forcing his claws to come out quicker than normal.

Then he attacked a tree, clawing at it like it was the source of his frustration. His nails carved deep wounds into the bark and wood, over and over again as he made eerily cat-like sounds of anger. He didn't know how many times he clawed at the tree before he suddenly twisted and _slammed_ his leg into the tree, crushing its body. He dropped into a cat-like crouch and heard the tree groan then slowly fall to the ground.

Lee breathed heavily from the exertion, slowly beginning to feel his anger fade. At least, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Better now?" Kakashi said, his voice slightly teasing.

Lee tensed and his anger came roaring back. He slowly looked up, his eyes almost purely white except for the black slit in the middle -just like a cats eye-.

" _Kashi-kun~_ " Lee sang, his voice bitterly mocking, "Finally decided to show your face to me?"

Lee giggled bitterly, slowly standing.

"Well, I thought it would be a good time." Kakashi said easily, though Lee could see how the Jounin tensed in the dark, ready to protect himself.

"Good...time?" Lee grit his teeth again, feeling like he was being mocked, "You avoid me for all this time...and you choose now? Because it is a _good time_?"

"Lee, wha-" Kakashi began but stopped and quickly jumped to the side as Lee suddenly slashed at him.

"IF YOU WANT TO TURN YOUR BACK ON ME THEN SAY IT! Do not give me your lies! Do not leave me- abandon me like a filthy alley cat, you stupid mutt!" Lee practically screamed, slashing at Kakashi again. He could easily tear the man to pieces but a small part of him was still holding back.

"Lee!" Kakashi said again as he jumped back again and to the side. He grit his teeth then suddenly crouched low before shooting towards Lee, catching the teen around the waist and sending them to the ground. He quickly grabbed Lee's wrists and pinned him down.

"Lee, snap out of it!" Kakashi sharply said.

"No! You fucking lying scum! Deceitful, cruel, mocking, adult, human!" Lee struggled, thrashing under Kakashi's hold. He was just about to use his chakra when Kakashi stopped him short.

"I did not abandon you!" Kakashi shouted, dipping close to Lee's face, looking straight into those cat-like eyes.

Lee jolted at the yell and at how close Kakashi was. He stopped thrashing but he glared and his hand's curled into fists as he choked out, "Liar."

"How am I lying."

"You avoided me since that night! You hugged me! Then you were gone!" Lee felt his eyes burn again. His eyes widened briefly before his quickly turned his face away, not wanting Kakashi to see his tears.

It was quiet for a few moments then Lee heard Kakashi's whisper.

"I'm sorry..." Kakashi said quietly, "I wasn't...I didn't... I'm sorry Lee..." He tried to explain himself, needed to explain himself, but he couldn't get the right words out, so he just apologized again.

"I swear, I didn't mean to avoid you. I didn't consciously try to..." He continued.

Lee slowly turned his head back and looked at Kakashi, his eyes slowly reverting back to their normal black pearl color. He tried not to sniffle and instead said, "You...you were the first person to hold me like that. You have made me feel so confused."

"...I'm sorry." Was all Kakashi said again. He slowly released Lee's wrists and leaned back so he was no longer looming over him.

Lee slowly sat up then sighed. It wasn't all good but...now he knew. Kakashi wasn't lying about his kindness. Or at least, he hoped the man wasn't...

Lee looked at Kakashi and suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to just throw himself at the man. He wanted to feel Kakashi's arms around him, making him feel physically safe and cared for. Before Lee could talk himself out of it, he was doing just that. Lunging at the man, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi almost fell back as he had only been balanced on the balls of his feet, but he didn't. He shifted slightly so he could take Lee's sudden -though very light- upper body weight and his arms wrapped around to boy automatically. For a moment, Kakashi didn't know what to do. He knew what he should do -laugh it off and treat Lee like a child- but what he wanted to do was so much different -hold Lee close and enjoy the scent of honey that always clung to the boy-.

In the end, Kakashi's body decided without him and he was already pulling Lee closer, arms firmly wrapped around Lee's small waist.

Lee smiled at the hold and hugged Kakashi tighter, unknowingly giving a small sigh of happiness. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, concentrating on the body heat that came from Kakashi and sunk into his own.

Afterwards, Lee honestly couldn't remember when he fell asleep. Just that he woke up in his own bed, tucked under the covers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Lee stood before the Forest of Death, on the safe side of the fence. He held the permission slip in his hand, ready to sign, but could not turn his eyes away.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked quietly, stepping beside Lee.

Lee tore his eyes away from the forest and slightly smiled at his team mate, "Nothing..." he looked back at the forest then quietly said, "I...I can feel it...even from here. The Forest of Death...it lives up to its name."

"Are you scared?" Neji looked at Lee, his arms crossed nonchalantly but his eyes actually worried.

"No...I do not think I can fear death anymore." Lee said then shook his head and signed the slip. He looked back at Neji and smiled, "But your worry warms me. Thank you."

Neji's ears turned red and he quickly looked away. He made a "hn" sound and signed his own slip before taking Lee's and quickly saying, "I will get our scroll."

He went to Tenten and took her slip as well before leaving to get their scroll.

Lee laughed lightly and shook his head. Neji was such an odd man. He smiled and walked towards Tenten, waiting for the moment when they could all go to the gates and enter the dark feeling forest. Lee let his eyes roam and quickly found Team 7. Another -warmer- smile crossed his lips as he watched them. He was a little worried but knew that they would be fine. They were a strong team after all.

All to soon, Lee found himself running into the forest as the signal went off. Then, the hours seemed to run together.

The second day in the forest had Team Gai already in possession of the two scrolls they needed and they planned to take advantage of the terrain around them. Neji sent them in different directions with the promise that they would all meet in the same spot the following day.

Lee ran with no real purpose in mind but within a few hours, he felt that something was wrong. Very Wrong. He froze on top of a thick branch and looked around, a cold chill running up his back.

' _ **Why-...why do I feel like Naruto is in trouble?**_ ' Lee thought to Matatabi, looking deep into the Forest of Death. Then Lee suddenly shuddered again as he could feel a disturbance in the back of his mind.

' **Kurama's chakra! I can feel it! He's using it!** ' Matatabi said urgently.

Lee felt himself shudder and immediately took off towards the feeling. Then out of no where, the feeling in the back of his head vanished. Another shudder racked his body and Lee felt fear. He pushed himself harder, praying that Team 7 was okay.

' _ **I do not know where he is! How do I find him!**_ '

' **Follow the echo!** ' Matatabi's voice was tight with worry as well.

Lee nodded, biting his lip hard. His hands trembled as he pushed himself to go as fast as he could without chakra, then sent chakra into his legs to go even faster.

' _Where are they? Where are they?!_ ' Lee thought frantically. Oh gods, the echo was to far away! Faster, faster, why couldn't he run any faster!? Lee cursed his heavy weights but did not dare to stop and remove them.

Lee barely noticed that the sun was quickly setting as the dense tree's already made it look close to night. Then, he heard a sharp scream, sounding like it was coming from a female. His head snapped to the right and he spied orange flames in the distance.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Lee heard Sasuke yell as soon as he was close enough to see.

"My name is Orochimaru, but as to what I want...that will have to wait until we meet again." A slightly melted...man? It sounded like a man, said as he held up a scroll, "Which won't happen until you finish this test with the best score of all."

Lee ignore everyone else for a few moments, looking around frantically for Naruto instead. He felt himself bristle at seeing him just hanging from a tree, kept there by a single kunai.

"Sasuke no!" Lee heard Sakura shout and turned his attention back to 'Orochimaru', who was biting Sasuke.

It made his blood boil and Lee tensed, ready to attack without a single thought, but a shout in his mind stopped him cold.

' **Stop!** '

Lee felt himself freeze.

' **Do not go towards that man! Do not reveal yourself!** '

' _ **B-but...mother...he..**_ '

' **It does not matter. You will help afterwards. The fight is over, do NOT bring his attention onto you.** '

Lee exhaled shakily, his body trembling. He wrapped his arms around himself, holding himself tightly, as if that would help keep his raging feelings inside.

Sakura quickly turned her attention to Orochimaru, asking him the right questions.

Orochimaru answered her about the 'parting gift' then sunk into the ground, leaving.

The moment Orochimaru left, Lee launched himself towards Sasuke and Sakura. He felt himself whimper as Sasuke bellowed in pain, holding his neck. He looked at Sakura who was holding Sasuke tightly to her and quickly tried to force down his rage. She looked at him and gasped, tears immediately falling from her eyes.

"L-Lee?...Sasuke-kun's hurt...and N-Naruto's...what...what are we gonna do?" She stuttered through her tears.

Lee looked down at her then took a deep breath. He crouched and looked her in the eyes before saying, "First, you need to stop crying. You are a strong girl Sakura-chan, show it. I will get Naruto then I will carry both Naruto and Sasuke-kun as we try to find a safe area to let them rest, yes?"

Sakura nodded shakily and tried her best to either force away her tears or, at least, cry them all out quickly.

Lee turned and jumped onto the tree holding Naruto. He stuck his feet to the tree and gently got Naruto out, cradling him like a child. He jumped back to Sakura and said, "Here, put Sasuke-kun on my back."

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded determinedly. She gently got Sasuke up but struggled in getting him onto Lee's back. A little while later, Lee was carrying both of the boys and following Sakura through the trees. It took some time before Sakura spotted a good area settled in the roots of a huge tree.

"There!" She said, jumping towards it.

Lee sighed in relief and made his way to it quickly. His worry was growing for Sasuke as he had to listen to his constant pained sounds. It did not help the it felt like Sasuke was running a high fever. Naruto was completely unconscious but other than that, he seemed fine. It was a small mercy.

Lee moved under the tree and put Naruto down first before gently doing the same to Sasuke. He quickly pulled off both of their hiate-ate's then pressed his forehead against Sasuke's. He frowned in worry as his temperature was much to high. He pulled back and brushed the hair off Sasuke's face then made some makeshift pillows and placed them under their heads.

"H-Here." Sakura hiccuped, holding out two white cloths, one she had wet with the water from her canteen.

Lee smiled and took them quickly, placing them gently onto both Naruto and Sasuke's head.

"Good thinking." He praised quietly.

Sakura gave a shaky smile then sunk to her knees, body trembling harshly. She felt frustration in herself as tears blurred her vision again but she felt so scared. Sakura slapped her hands over her mouth as she began to sob. Warm arms coming around her had her freezing for just a moment. She looked up at Lee then her face contorted and she launched herself at him, holding onto him for dear life as she cried into his chest.

Lee held Sakura gently, one arm raising to run his fingers through her hair. He whispered comforting words to her, feeling the strings of his heart attaching to Sakura. Lee looked out at their dark surroundings then looked back down at Sakura. His eyes softened and he held her tighter.

' **So young...she should not have seen these horrors yet.** '

' _ **No...but she is a kunoichi...**_ ' Lee closed his eyes tightly, ' _ **I-...I want to protect her. I want to protect Naruto, and I want to protect Sasuke.**_ '

' **I understand kitten. They are becoming your little ones, like you are mine.** '

' _ **Is that not bad? Naruto is like us but the others are not. Why am I getting so attached!?**_ '

' **Because that is how you are.** ' Matatabi said fondly. She knew of Lee's want for a big family, of his want to be a mother figure, to give love and receive love and not be rejected.

Lee smiled wryly then finally stopped running his hand through Sakura's hair. He looked and noticed that she fell asleep. He smiled fondly and slowly moved her to lay down. He gently set her head on his thigh then reached to feel Sasuke's head. He bit his lip as he felt that the fever had not gone down at all, but at least it seemed like Sasuke's breathing had become easier.

' _This will be a long night..._ ' Lee thought to himself but felt determined.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning light broke through the tree tops, signaling that daybreak was coming upon them. Lee turned his head to the opening in the tree roots. He felt the presence of three people in the trees but did not do anything about them. His duty was to stay and watch over his little ones.

His ears twitched slightly as Sakura mumbled something in her sleep then slowly opened her eyes. She raised her head from Lee's leg and looked around confused, for a moment, not knowing where she was.

She gasped as it came back and her eyes locked on Sasuke immediately. She reached over and felt his head before looking at Lee.

"Is he?" She said, but did not want to finish.

"He is much better. Do not worry." Lee said with a little smile. He slowly switched the rags, pouring cold water from his canteen onto the new one before switching it with the now dry rag.

She heaved a relieved sigh then jolted as a bush began rustling. She pulled out a kunai immediately, trembling. When a squirrel came out, she blanched and sighed. She turned to Lee but almost yelped as a flash of black rushed past her.

Lee snatched the squirrel up and removed the paper bomb, crushing it in his hand. The squirrel squeaked and ran up his arm to hide behind his long hair. He let the paper bomb drop to the ground and made his way back to Sakura. He sat down and checked on Sasuke again before looking at Naruto and making sure that he was still just asleep.

"I'm surprised you saw the bomb" Dosu chuckled, "but it doesn't matter as we found them." he looked at Sakura and continued, saying, "Wake Sasuke up, we want to fight him."

Sakura glared at the three sound ninja then spoke loudly, "What do you want here. What do you really want? I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows! What's that strange bruise on the back of Sasuke-kun's neck? You're behind this too aren't you, and now you want to fight him when he can't defend himself?!"

Lee kept his head pitched slightly down, shadowing his features. He stayed completely still, simply sitting on his knee's near Sasuke and Naruto's head.

"I can't stay quiet after hearing you talk to us like that." Zaku said, slightly grinning. He spoke to his team but loud enough for Sakura and Lee to hear, "First I'm gonna kill this girl, then I'm going to kill Sasuke."

Then, Zaku rushed forward.

" **Come any closer...and I will kill you.** " Lee's voice was soft yet terrifying.

Zaku's body stopped on reflex and he almost raised his arms to block an attack that wasn't coming. He looked towards Lee, who was still kneeling by Sasuke and Naruto, but his head tilted just slightly so Zaku could see his left eye.

An eye that was pure white in color but with black slits as pupils...like a cats eye.

"What the fuck?" Zaku mumbled.

"Get away from here!" Sakura suddenly shouted, throwing shuriken at Zaku, making his attention turn to her.

Dosu stepped back, his instincts telling him to stay away from the one clad in black. He began doubting that they could do this but shook his head. He will stay back for now.

Soon, Zaku and Rin attacked Sakura and she fought the best she could, realizing her inner strength, and making Lee feel proud of her -he would have jumped in to help her, but he knew she didn't want him to-. Team Ten came out and did their Ino-Shika-Chou attack. But the entire time, Lee kept his eyes on Sasuke and Naruto. He noticed purple chakra coming from the comma bruising on Sasuke's neck and a shiver ran down his spine. The chakra felt...dark.

Lee's eyes widened as the purple chakra seemed to be coming from his entire body now.

 _'_ _ **Mother? What is happening?**_ _'_ Lee asked, his mental voice slightly shaky

' **I-...I do not know.** ' Matatabi's voice was the same.

Suddenly, Lee's attention was torn away from Sasuke as he heard Neji's voice. He laughed lightly as Neji taunted the sound nin then smiled, turning to Neji as Neji began speaking to him.

"You're late Lee." Neji said.

"You idiot! I thought something happened to you!" Tenten yelled

"Enough, time to fight. Full power!" Neji came in, then stopped as he noticed something.

"Hm..seems like the decision was taken out of my hands..." he said.

Lee shuddered as he felt dark chakra lick at his back. He slowly turned to see Sasuke getting up, purple chakra swirling around him malevolently.

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" Sakura said but her happy voice cut off at what she saw.

' _ **M-mother...it is dark...so dark...**_ ' Lee trembled, feeling his heart squeeze in his chest. Even as Sasuke began talking to Sakura, even as he explained what he 'realized'.

' _ **It..it is growing.**_ '

Lee gasped as Zaku unleashed a powerful attack. He moved to protect Naruto, wrapping his arms around the boy, but felt himself be grabbed and next thing he knew was that he was being gently placed down in a different area. Lee's eyes snapped to Sasuke, catching his gaze for just a moment before he was gone, leaving Lee sitting next to Naruto and Sakura.

"What do ya know? Blew them all away!" Zaku boasted

"Not quite." Sasuke said before knocking Zaku away with one hit.

Lee exhaled shakily, his eyes locked on Sasuke's form.

' _ **I am...scared...**_ ' Lee thought towards Matatabi, trembling, but his 'mother' still didn't speak back.

He watched the one sided fight and felt his body grow cold.

' _ **Mother...he is..smiling...**_ '

' **...yes** ' She finally replied

' _ **I do not...I do not like it.**_ ' Lee shuddered at the crack of Zaku's arms dislocating...or breaking. It rang unpleasantly through his ears.

"You are the last one...let's hope you're more entertaining..." Sasuke seemed ready to chuckle as he began walking to the obviously scared Dosu.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke suddenly stopped his walk towards Dosu as Lee said his name. He turned his head slowly and looked straight at the older ninja.

"Stop." Lee said in a subtle commanding tone trying with all his might, not to let his voice shake. His arms slightly tightening around Naruto's limp body "You have defeated the enemy, there is no need to go any further. You are scaring everyone."

He tried so hard, but Lee could actually feel the burn of tears in his eyes.

' _You are to young..._ ' was Lee's betraying thought. He knew Sasuke wasn't to young to kill, but he did not want this to happen. Sasuke was...Sasuke was his. Just his, like Naruto was his, and now Sakura. Lee wanted to protect what was his.

"Come back, Sasuke." Lee said as Sasuke stayed silent, "Come back to me." he raised his hand towards Sasuke, "Please."

Sasuke felt his want to fight, to have revenge and his want to go to Lee, war within himself. His hands twitched but slowly, he started making his way to Lee instead, thought's of his time with the boy running through his head, helping him make his decision.

He said he was an avenger but...seeing Lee's glassy gaze and slightly shaking hand. He didn't want Lee to look like that ever again.

Before he even realized it, his hand clasped Lee's and his marks sharply receded. He fell to his knee's, the strain of the curse taking it's toll on his body.

Lee ignored Dosu as he spoke about how they were too weak to take Sasuke on. Instead, Lee pulled Sasuke to his body and whispered, "You had me very worried Sasuke..."

Sasuke fell against Lee, resting his head on Lee's shoulder. He felt himself begin to blush as he listened to Lee, his heart thudding in his chest. It was him that Lee had worried about, not Naruto, who he saw, was unconscious. A minor win but a win nonetheless. It still made him smile.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, only loud enough for Lee to hear.

Lee laughed softly, his breath tickling Sasuke's ear. He felt so...relieved.

"Just try not to do it again, and it will be fine." Lee whispered, his arms tightening around Sasuke. Without even realizing it, he mumbled, "My little one...my Sasuke..."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she same back to their side after getting the scroll, "Are...are you alright?"

Sasuke pulled away from Lee gentle hug and faced Sakura. He nodded and sat down completely saying, "Yea, and you?"

"I-I'm good!" She gave Sasuke a shaky grin

Lee moved away from the two, leaving them to talk, and stood to go to Naruto. Neji's voice stopped him.

"Lee."

Lee looked at his team mate's and gave them a little smile, "Hello, sorry about being late."

"Tch, idiot." Neji frowned then looked towards Sasuke, "That Uchiha...he is a stronger opponent then we realized."

Lee and Tenten looked back as well, both nodded. Then a yell distracted them.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Your- your-! Your hair!" Naruto said, running over to his team mate. "What happened?!"

"Oh..I just, wanted a new look." Sakura replied.

Lee snickered then began laughing. Leave it to Naruto to notice something like that first.

"Huh?" Naruto turned at the familiar yet unfamiliar sound, "Lee?! When did you get here!?" He grinned widely.

"Oh, only a little while ago." Lee smiled, winking at Sakura.

"Lee, we should get going." Neji said.

"Sir yes sir~" Lee smiled at Neji then waved to Team 7. He giggled at Naruto's disappointed sound and said, "I look forward to seeing you three at the tower. Do not keep me waiting, alright?"

"Psh, We'll get there before you!" Naruto said, his grin growing.


	6. Chapter 6

Lee sighed as he lay back on a couch. He had been waiting for a few days now, only one more until the Forest of Death challenge was officially over.

He had mostly stayed in the room provided for his team -each one got there own- but he was so bored! Lee felt a little worried as well but decided not to think about that. He knew that his little team would pull through. Team Seven wouldn't let him down.

Lee sighed again as he felt the stirs of boredom again and decided to wander again -maybe he hadn't found another hiding spot yet?-. He left the private room and walked down the hallway, slightly playing with his bandages. His black pearl eyes swooped from left to right, gazing at his surroundings like a cat looking for entertainment.

A flash of red caught his eye and Lee perked up quickly. He looked and saw three people walking past a large doorway. Two men and a woman, the hiate-ate's showed that they were from Suna.

Lee hummed lightly and started walking towards them. His curiosity egging him on. The girl noticed him first and she gave him a look before saying,

"What do you want?"

Lee giggled softly, jutting out his hip as he came to a stop. He placed his hand on his hip and smiled at her, "Oh nothing really. I saw you three and grew curious-" he abruptly stopped and locked his gaze with the red head who suddenly stared at him.

' _ **Mother, he feels-**_ ' Lee began but Matatabi answered him quickly.

' **Yes. I can sense him. His power feels like Shukaku. He's the one.** '

Lee refrained from physically nodding but could not tear his eyes away from Shukaku's vessel's intense gaze. He let out a long breath and smiled widely, making the red head narrow his gaze.

"I am Lee, pleased to meet you...?" Lee tilted his head, questioning.

The red head stayed silent from a few moment's before saying, "Gaara..."

A shiver ran up Lee's spine at hearing Gaara's deep, raspy voice. He purred audibly and leaned towards Gaara.

"Can you repeat that? Or say anything else, please~? The longer the sentence the better~" Lee smiled widely again, his lidded gaze flashing for a moment.

Gaara slowly turned his body towards Lee, even as Temari and Kankuro choked in surprise.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara..." Gaara said, sending another shiver up Lee's spine

"I am very please to meet you Sa-ba-ku no _Gaara_ ~" Lee purred softly, not being able to help himself. He giggled and stood up straight. He gazed at Gaara with his constant bedroom eyes and said, "I have been wanting to meet you for a long time..."

"You know who I am...?"

"Yes and no." Lee answered, smiling mysteriously, "I know not of your past, I only know of you...and a few of the things you have done."

"That doesn't even make sense! Who the hell are you?!" Kankuro suddenly cut in, glaring at Lee.

Lee's smile froze and he looked at the painted man, his eyes cold. He slowly looked Kankuro up and down before saying, "It is rude to ask for someones' information without giving your own..."

"Kankuro...quiet..." Gaara said lowly, a crazed grin slowly stretching his lips as he gaze intensified on Lee.

"But-" Kankuro suddenly stopped as Gaara glared murderously at him. He grit his teeth and kept quiet.

Amusement flashed in Lee's eyes as he grinned at Gaara, "How commanding~" Lee teased

' **Calm down little one.** ' Matatabi teased Lee, ' **It is not even your heat cycle.** ' She laughed.

Lee could not stop himself from blushing, making Gaara look at him in a curious manner. Lee looked away for a moment, mentally whining ' _ **Mother!**_ ' before opening his mouth to say something.

"Lee." A voice interrupted, making Lee turn.

"Neji!" Lee chirped, slightly skipping over to his team mate, "Where have you been~? I have been very bored...and I would have _loved_ your company~!"

A faint blush coated Neji's cheeks and he grabbed Lee's arm saying, "Come on, Tenten's waiting."

"Oh, okay!" Lee followed but turned his head to Gaara and waved to him, saying, "I will see you soon Gaara-kun~!"

Lee followed Neji to the room they were staying in and hung out with him and Tenten. Though Lee practically teased Neji the entire time, making Tenten laugh and causing Neji to become almost permanently flustered.

The day passed and finally it was the last day where the Forest of Death test would end. Everyone was called to a large indoor arena and told that there was going to be a preliminary round.

Lee stood beside Team Seven on the stands and said, "Hello everyone! I am so glad to see you here!"

"What, ya doubted us?!" Naruto grinned, joking. He quickly went to Lee's side, trying to be as close as possible without being embarrassing. He blushed slightly as Lee hugged him immediately but gave a hug back, secretly inhaling Lee's honey scent. Naruto relaxed at the familiar, calming scent.

"Hello Lee!" Sakura chirped

"Sakura! Hello!" Lee giggled as he released Naruto and hugged Sakura as well.

Sakura smiled widely, hugging back quickly. She didn't know why but she enjoyed being able to be so familiar. She had missed Lee more than she thought she would while trying to find another scroll. She nuzzled Lee like she would with her mother then stepped back.

"Sasuke~" Lee turned to the youngest Uchiha. He giggled again as he spotted a faint blush beginning on Sasuke's ears.

"Hey." Sasuke said, face slightly turned away but his eyes locked on Lee. Part of him -a large part- wanted a hug from Lee as well but he couldn't ask or look like he wanted to. He felt his ears burn as Lee raised an eyebrow and stared at him with that intense lidded gaze.

Lee opened his arms and tilted his head in question. He grinned widely as Sasuke shifted towards him slightly and decided to end his little game of 'torment'. Lee stepped forward and hugged Sasuke tightly, slightly nuzzling the younger Uchiha. He smiled as Sasuke leaned into his hug and he whispered,

"How are you? Have you been in any pain? I have been worried..."

Sasuke felt his ears burn hotter and his heart skip slightly in his chest. He shook his head, slightly fibbing. His heart skipped again as Lee's hold tightened around him and he heard Lee sigh in relief. Lee really cared for him... Sasuke felt a familiar yet unfamiliar emotion rise within him and he wanted to pull Lee back to him as the black clad ninja pulled away.

Lee finally turned to the last person of Team Seven and said, "Hello Kakashi-san." giving him a little more respect in front of his team.

"Lee, it's been a while." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as he smiled under his mask.

Lee smiled a fondly though he tried to hide it. For a moment, Lee wished that they were alone, so he could speak freely with the man. Kakashi truly was one of the so very few adults that held a special place within his heart. Especially after their fight, and their second hug... Lee began to blush but he quickly tried to push it down. He quickly thought about their games and smiled. He had missed their games...he had missed him. He was relieved to see the man in good health, but his heart was starting to do strange things in his chest.

"Yes it has. You look well, I am glad." Lee immediately hid how breathless he felt as he spoke.

"Oh, really?" It was half way a tease, half way an honest question.

"Yes." Lee said seriously even as he continued to smile. A large part of him wanted to tell Kakashi that he had missed him, but he didn't think it right to say in front of the others. Didn't think it right that he felt high from Kakashi's presence.

"Hey! You know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto cut in, sounding confused.

Lee turned to the younger ninja's and smiled almost lovingly at them. He nodded and said, "Yes, I met him on a mission a long time ago."

For a moment, memories of the past flitted through Lee's mind. The feeling of being lonely, used, beaten, useless...knowing that each time he was forced to due the elders bidding, he could die and they would only care for Matatabi, not lowly Lee. Then, meeting Kakashi... Lee had been scared and distrusting, knowing that the moment he let his guard down, he would be betrayed and killed...but that moment never came...

Lee smiled at Naruto and carded his fingers through that sunshine yellow hair again.

"It is thanks to him that I am even living here." Lee said, slightly lost in his memories.

"Huh? Really?! What do ya mean by that?!" Naruto looked a little panicked as he stared at Lee.

"I was not originally a Konoha ninja." Lee said with a smooth shrug, letting his hand fall from Naruto's hair.

"What?" Sakura spoke up this time as the other two boys stared at Lee, "But, why?"

"It is not really a question of why. I just used to live somewhere else, then, Kakashi-san found me while he was on a mission. One thing lead to another and I became a Konoha resident." Lee said, sticking to the barest truth. He didn't say that it had been Kakashi's mission to find him, that it was because of what he was.

"Without Kakashi-san, I do not think I would ever have the life I have now." Lee paused for a moment and looked at Kakashi, who was staring right back at him. Lee smiled and said, "I owe him so very much."

He saw Kakashi's eye widen just slightly then crinkle as if he were giving him a soft smile. Then Lee slightly closed his eyes as Kakashi pet his head. All his senses turned towards that feeling, and it felt so very nice. Lee could live for that feeling.

"You don't owe me anything, Lee." Kakashi said. He pulled his hand away, slightly blushing under his mask from the -though quick- affectionate display he just did. He could barely believe that he just did that in front of his students.

"So you say." Lee smiled fondly, not about to argue but secretly thinking that he really owed Kakashi more than just his life. Things could have been so much different if it weren't for him...

' **Though I am still hesitant about him... Maybe he would be a great chosen for you. After he sufficiently proves himself worthy.** ' Matatabi said, her voice strangely hopeful though she tried to hide it just a bit.

' _ **...**_ ' Lee felt himself begin to blush and quickly shoved it down, for once, not saying anything to Mother about chosens.

Lee looked back at the genin's of Team Seven and smiled widely.

"So, now that I have talked way to much, why do we not watch the fights? They are about to start!" He said with an excited lit.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, slightly jumping, "I'm gonna kick some serious ass!"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, staring at Kakashi for a moment, then Lee. He stepped a little closer to Lee and just made his usual "Hn." noise.

Sakura smiled widely, but she looked a bit lost in thought as well. Finally, she said, "Well, I hope we all go through."

"You will, you are all very strong. I believe in you." Lee smiled, looking at them all.

Finally, the matches started.

Lee didn't know he could feel so much worry in such a short span of time. His little ones...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke was out, taken away by Kakashi. Lee felt fear for Sasuke the entire time, he had seen the dark mark forming on his skin and knew that nothing good could come from it.

Shino won the second round, and Lee felt deliciously vengeful as he saw Zaku's arms practically explode. Lee decided that he really liked the bug user. He would love the chance to talk with the boy again.

The one named Kankuro beat a man that Lee couldn't remember, but Lee was impressed by it.

Sakura was out cold, but he felt so proud of her. It didn't matter that it was a draw. She fought so hard.

The one named Temari fought with Tenten and Lee felt a flash of anger as his team mate lost.

Then, Nara Shikamaru won against Rin, making Lee giggle. He liked him as well.

Naruto won, on accident, but it made Lee laugh. He felt even more joyful that it was the dog he beat.

He didn't know what to feel about Neji's fight. From obsevation, he knew he should feel mad at what he did to the female Hyuuga, but the old part of him. The part that was so much him as anything else, was proud that Neji won, no matter what.

Then it was his turn.

Lee stared at the names on the board and felt a shiver run up his spine. His hands flexed, and he felt his arms tense in anticipation. He wanted to do this. This fight. Yet he didn't. But his heart was already begining to pound.

Lee licked his lips and hopped over the railing into the arena.

Gaara was already there.

Lee shuddered as he stared at Gaara's still form. He could feel this _malicious_ aura immenating from the red head. It was demonic and felt _excited_...

' _ **Mother,...I do not think I should fight him.**_ ' Lee thought quietly but he could not deny the excitment rising within him.

' **No...I can sense Shukaku and he is not even close to stable right now...** '

' _ **Soo, I finish this as soon as possible?**_ ' Lee struggled not to grin to widely.

' **That would be best.** '

Lee nodded and focused on Gaara who was still standing stationary. He controlled himself and smiled before saying, "Thank you for allowing me a moment to think."

Gaara slowly blinked, feeling slight surprise. He nodded and spoke in his normal rasp that made Lee shiver and think to himself ' _Oh I will never get over that sound~_ '

"Just hurry up. I wish to start." Gaara said, his arms crossed as he looked at Lee with subtle interest.

"Of course~" Lee smiled wider and ran towards the red head. He shot his leg out, then his arm, kicking and punching Gaara but each hit was blocked by the sand each time.

' **You have to get faster. The sand seems to be an automatic defense.** ' Lee heard Matatabi say. He nodded subtly and mentally replied.

' _ **Yes...but I do not think I can unless I remove my weights or use some of my chakra...**_ ' Lee bit his lip then quickly jumped over Gaara to the other side then attacked faster, hoping that he could bypass the sand without it. He saw sand coming at him from the side and grabbed his kunai, slashing at it quickly. Sand gathered into a small wave and tried to overtake him but Lee quickly rolled until he was at least ten feet away.

Lee glanced at Gaara who was just staring at him with no emotion, at least, that was what it looked like from afar. Lee wasn't to sure that Gaara felt that way on the inside. Matatabi had told him about Shukaku, and it wasn't the best story.

Lee saw more sand rush at him and he tried to jump away. His leg was caught and Lee was swung in the air, he was tossed to the wall but he twisted his body at the last moment and landed safely. He crouched and barely had a few seconds to look before sand, once again, came flying at him. He rolled away and quickly got to his feet before running back at Gaara. He threw a punch and jumped back quickly before repeating. The sand still protected Gaara from each move Lee made.

Sand came up from under him and Lee did a series of back-flips to get away again. His eyes widened as he felt himself slip but instinct made him twist his body and dash away like a cat. He turned and looked at Gaara, his body close to the ground. He suddenly laughed lightly, making Gaara pause in his attack.

"Why do you laugh?" He spoke slowly

"Oh, because you are interesting~" Lee practically purred, he slowly got to his feet. His body swayed as he felt excitement, and that was when he realized that this fight had gone on to long. He needed it to end now, before he got crazy. He couldn't afford letting _anyone_ see that.

"I will end this now though." Lee continued and suddenly pumped just enough chakra into his legs to bypass Gaara's sand and shot towards the red head. He stopped right in front of Gaara and grabbed his face with both hands, his fingers slightly digging into the red hair.

Lee ignored how Gaara's face contorted into complete surprise and instead, slammed their lips together. For a moment, Lee could hear the cries of surprise from the stands but he focused on Gaara instead. Lee pushed his tongue into Gaara's mouth with single minded determination, not even realizing the Gaara's hands had raised to rest on his hips, his fingers digging into his sides.

' **Remember, once you make him sleep, you only have a minute or two at most to wake him before Shukaku comes out.** ' Matatabi said as Lee finally exhaled the sleeping toxin created in his lungs, making Gaara inhale it. It felt almost odd, using his power like this again. He hadn't for so long.

Lee let go of Gaara's face and gently lay him down as his eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep. His sharp hearing picked out the confused sounds from the people in the stands and the fearful sound coming from Gaara's team. Suddenly, Gaara's hand shot up though his eyes were closed.

' **I think we made it to strong, hurry!** ' Matatabi said urgently.

Lee snapped his head up and looked at Hayato, then quickly said, "I win, correct?"

"Uh...he must be unconscious or give up." Hayato said, a little stunned, then quickly got back to his job, "He is still moving."

As soon as Lee heard Hayato say that, he mentally cursed. He didn't have enough time anymore! he quickly straddled Gaara and attached their lips together once more. He pushed Gaara's mouth open with his tongue and breathed the antidote into Gaara's mouth just as his lids snapped opened to reveal gold coin eye's. The gold faded quickly back to his normal blue-green eyes. Lee pulled away with a sigh of relief and stood up. He wrapped his arms around his slender hips as he sighed tilting his head in thought..

"Dammit..." He said with another sigh then smiled down at Gaara, "Oh well. You win."

Lee turned to Hayato and raised his hand, "I give up."

Hayato blinked then coughed and nodded, "Winner, Sabaku no Gaara!"

Gaara stared at Lee with wide eyes. He felt his heart doing strange things in his chest, things he had never felt before. It felt completely different from the pain he used to feel, and he liked it. His eyes traveled down to Lee's smiling lips and felt the urge to feel them again. Sand began shifting under him then raising as he slowly stood.

Lee hummed and shrugged to himself. He was slightly irritated, but it was just bad luck that he had to fight with Gaara. He liked Konoha, he didn't want Shukaku coming out and destroying it. Suddenly, Lee heard something hiss. He looked back at Gaara and his eyes widened as he saw that the sand was moving towards him. He stepped back and felt slight panic. He gave up! Surely Gaara was not going to kill him? Wait, that was completely possible...

"Hey! The fights over!" Naruto suddenly yelled from the stands as Temari and Kankuro shouted Gaara's name.

"You...What did you do to me?" Gaara rasped as he stood, his hand going up to clutch the fabric of his chest.

Lee frowned slightly and said, "I gave you a sleeping toxin then gave you the antidote."

"No!" Gaara growled. That wasn't what he meant! Why did he want this boys' touch again? This...Rock Lee... Gaara's gaze turned slightly insane as he focused on Lee again. He took a step towards the boy, his sand shifting and moving in sporadic motions.

"Tell me what you did!" Gaara demanded lowly.

Lee stepped back and looked around, catching sight of the Jounin getting into subtle battle positions. This was not good, not good at all. He said the first thing that came to his mind, "Later!...I will...I will tell you after these rounds. Is that acceptable?"

Gaara's glare stayed but he nodded and sand rushed around him. He disappeared then reappeared on the stands.

Lee looked back at him then jumped to his side of the stands as well. He sighed in relief then looked across the arena. His body jolted in surprise as he saw Gaara staring intently at him and Lee quickly looked away.

What was he going to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

Lee made his way back up to the stands quickly, trying to calm down again. He suddenly noticed the stares he got from Team Seven and his own team mates. Lee tilted his head, saying, "What is it?"

"Lee...what did you do?" Tenten said slowly.

"Why'd you k-kiss him!?" Naruto added, his expression something that Lee couldn't place.

Lee tilted his head the other way and answered them both, though he felt odd from the stares he got from Neji, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"I gave him a fast acting sleeping pill that I hid in my mouth as a back-up." Lee partially lied, "Then, I gave him the antidote that I had on the other side. I kissed him because that was the quickest way."

"But Lee!" Gai suddenly cut in, surprising them all, " I am proud that you showed youth, giving that boy a chance to redeem himself at the cost of your own rank up! But you should not give away your special kiss like that! Was it not your first!?"

Lee was distantly reminded of a father when Gai spoke to him like that. It made him smile. Truthfully, Gai-sensei was slightly like a father he almost forgot he used to have. He might be an adult, but he was also one of the few that he admired.

Really, the adults he admired were: Kakashi, Sarutobi, Gai, then Ibiki. In that order.

"No, it was not." Lee answered, "I gave my first kiss to someone a long time ago..."

Lee still remembered that day, when he thought that he was going to die. He had thought his 'savior' was a -stunning- demon, come to take him to hell where he belonged...but he didn't. Instead, he actually took care of him for a full week, bringing him food and taking care of him as his demonic chakra healed him.

He had kissed that man with red eyes, telling him that one day, he would properly repay the deed. That first kiss had been a dear promise because that man had been the first to ever show him kindness.

Lee leaned against the railing and looked at the board to see who would be going next. What he saw made him bristle. Dosu was fighting against Chouji. He wished that the chubby leaf-nin would kill the sound ninja.

"Hey, Lee?" Naruto said from Lee's side.

Lee hummed as he looked at the blond haired ninja.

"...Who was your first kiss?" Naruto sounded slightly hesitant under his false bravado.

Lee smiled and looked forward, remembering again. He knew exactly who the man was now, but he answered as he remembered him, "A fallen angel disguised as a demon. I thought he was going to send me to hell, but he saved me from it instead."

"Huh?" It flew over Naruto's head but he caught onto one thing at least, "He? You like guys?"

"Yes." Lee giggled then looked at Naruto and tilted his head, "Is that a problem?"

"N-no! That's okay! Doesn't matter to me!" Naruto said quickly, his face going red. He looked at Lee from the corner of his eye and watched Lee smile, feeling his heart thump. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Lee...

Lee looked down at the fight and sighed at what he saw. Chouji was stuck in the wall, his body big from his family's expansion technique. Lee knew that the leaf-nin was going to lose. He heard Shikamaru point out to Ino that Chouji was going to lose, that the expansion worked against him at this time.

Then Chouji was out, knocked unconscious by Dosu's sound machine.

The preliminary rounds were over.

Lee felt Gaara's eyes on him again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee felt a little guilty as he ran away from the exam room. After telling Kakashi that he had to leave, he had just booked it out of there, not wanting to face Gaara. Really, how did the demon vessel expect him to explain what he did? Lee thought it was obvious, but Gaara confused him. Now he was to nervous to try and answer anything. So, he ran home instead.

As soon as he got inside his apartment, Lee felt himself relax. He walked to his kitchen to make himself some food and began speaking to Matatabi.

' _ **Mother?**_ '

' **Yes, kitten?** '

' _ **I am surprised you are not saying anything about me running.**_ '

' **It is because I understand. Not even I know what Shukaku's vessel wants, and well...Shukaku was not always the most stable, as I have said before, so I would rather you retreat.** '

' _ **...Thank you. That is good to know.**_ ' Lee smiled, ' _ **On another note, now the contestants have a month until the finals. It will be exciting to see Naruto and Sasuke fight! I am looking forward to Neji's battle as well!**_ '

' **Yes, I wonder who they will be fighting...** ' Matatabi accepted the change of subject.

' _ **No matter who they fight, I just know that it will be so exciting!**_ ' Lee grinned, putting his cooked food on a plate. He sat at his small table and ate eagerly, and when he was done, he leaned back and said,

"I think I will take a bath now."

' **Splendid idea. Let us go and relax then!** '

Lee laughed at how happy Matatabi sounded. He nodded and got up, removing his clothing as he walked. He ran the bath and then got into the warm water. He purred as his muscles felt like they were melting, warm baths always made him feel _so_ good. He washed himself quickly so he could just relax afterwards. Lee didn't know how long he stayed, laying there, when Matatabi suddenly spoke.

' **We have a visitor.** '

Lee made a little curious noise and spread his awareness, expecting Kakashi even though the man hadn't told him that he would be coming. He tensed as he felt someone else instead.

' _ **It is Gaara!**_ ' Lee bristled, not liking that he could feel the demon vessel in his home. Kakashi was one thing, that man had his permission, Gaara did not! He suddenly calmed himself and thought to himself, ' _Fine, I will play this game._ '

Lee extracted himself from the tub and dried himself off and his hair. He then wrapped the towel around his waist, not really caring that the towel was low on his hips, allowing one to intimately see how his hips swayed as he walked.

He rolled his head, then his shoulders just before leaving the bathroom. He stepped into his bedroom and leaned against the door frame, staring at Gaara who had his back to him. Lee could feel strands of his hair sticking to his cheeks but made no move to brush them away. Instead, he just waited.

Gaara finally turned from staring at the bed and stared at Lee instead. His eyes immediately dropped to Lee's revealed body and he felt his blood rush hot in his veins, and his breathing became ragged.

Lee grinned without feeling it at Gaara's intense stare and said, "See something you like?"

"Yes." Gaara said, surprising Lee with how blunt he was. Gaara stepped towards Lee, voice rough as he said, "You said you would tell me. Now tell me, what did you do to me."

"I gave you sleeping gas as I kissed you. Then I gave you the antidote." Lee said, not moving from his relaxed position. He raised an eyebrow, saying, "Need I show you?"

Gaara's eyes snapped to Lee's lips and he stepped to Lee again, until he was just inches away from the boy.

"You did something else." Gaara said, "Why else would I want."

"Want what, Gaara- _kun_ ~" Lee said, barely tilting his head though he just stared at the red head with his lidded eyes.

"Your lips... _you_." Gaara growled.

Lee's eye's widened and he suddenly felt his cheeks begin to burn. Aside from his and Kakashi's jokes, no one had ever acted like... _this_ to him. Lee felt himself become even more flustered until something suddenly clicked in his mind.

' _Wait...why would Gaara not understand what I did?_ ' It was obvious, what Lee did, and because of that, Lee had another thought.

' _He is...He is just_ _ **playing**_ _with me!_ ' Lee grit his teeth together behind his lips, ' _He is_ _ **mocking**_ _me!_ '

The thought of this _boy_ being cruel enough to try and trick him in his own home made Lee bristle. What did Gaara want so bad that he had to come into his home _uninvited_ and _mock_ him?

' _Fine, let me see how far he is willing to continue this...game..._ ' Lee shifted and his expression changed to a mask of teasing as he purred, "Do you need another demonstration then? I could... _intoxicate_ you again~."

Lee's eyes widened a fraction as he saw Gaara's darken. He gasped as she felt sand creep up his body, touching him. The combined particles feeling strangely like rough hands.

"Without sleep." Gaara suddenly said, making Lee's eyes snap back to the demon holder.

Lee's eyes widened and a strangled whimper escaped him as he felt the sand touch his intimate area's. He felt his blood rush to his cheeks and knew they were now a dark red color. He bit his lips and stared at Gaara as the man stepped closer to him.

"You will intoxicate me again, without putting me to sleep." Gaara slightly repeated, his voice sounding like a demand to Lee's ears.

Lee's breath became short as he felt a stirring in his stomach. His cheeks burned hotter as he -just barely- recognized the feeling. He was becoming aroused by this, how Gaara had him 'trapped'. Though he knew that he could break out -even if it would take him a while-, something about this situation made him feel hot inside. To the point that he had to remind himself that Gaara wasn't being serious.

"You are taking this pretty far, for such a trick." Lee said, viciously holding back his bitterness about it.

"Trick?" Gaara said, voice monotone as he took the final steps to be only inches away from Lee's almost nude body.

"Is that not what this is?" Lee bared his teeth in a grin, "A trick, a...game? Not that I know why you would choose to play this game with me."

"I don't play games or tricks." Gaara said, staring straight into Lee's eyes. He reached and touched one of the spots on Lee's body where his sand didn't touch. He slowly ran his hand up, the sand shifting away so he could touch bare skin. He felt Lee tremble under his palm and immediately glared.

"Are you scared?" He asked, his tone dark.

Lee bit his lip hard, trying not to move. He wanted to though, he wanted to press against Gaara's hand and feel it against more of his skin. He blushed again at Gaara's question, knowing it was because he couldn't stop a shiver from racking his body.

"No." Lee said, his voice embarrassingly breathless. Oh why was his body doing this to him!? He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, at least...until Gaara called him a liar.

Lee's breath stopped in his chest and suddenly, the emotions churning in his body turned to anger. If there was one thing that he hated, it was being called a liar. His eyes narrowed into a furious glare and he put all his strength into freeing at least one arm from the sand. It broke surprisingly quickly and faster than the sand could stop, he put his hand on Gaara's face, his fingers pressing into those red locks.

"It would do you well..." Lee began, his voice deceptively calm as he leaned towards Gaara's face, "to **never** call me a liar."

A grin suddenly stretched Gaara's lips, crazed and seemingly excited. Then, Lee felt a hand make it's home in his hair. He quickly put his hand on Gaara's shoulder instead, and looked into Gaara's insane looking eyes. For a moment, he felt sympathy for Shukaku's vessel, and his fingers began absentmindedly stroking the revealed skin of Gaara's neck.

Gaara's eyes began to burn at his action and Lee could feel the hand in his hair tighten its grip, slightly pulling him closer.

"If I kiss you, will you leave my room?" Lee asked, voice calm and reflexively teasing as he felt the urge to end this quickly, "I do have things to do tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Then I shall endeavor to make it fantastic." Lee purred, leaning forward until he was practically breathing Gaara's air. He paused, their lips almost touching, and halfway expected Gaara to pull away and laugh at him.

That didn't happen.

Instead, the hand in his hair tightened once again and Lee was yanked up. Their lips collided together and -maybe by instinct or something more...demonic in nature- Gaara turned his head just so their lips would fit perfectly together. Lee made a surprised -and not at all disagreeing- noise in the back of his throat and licked Gaara's lips.

Like Gaara had remembered what Lee had done in the arena, he opened his mouth, but instead of accepting Lee's tongue into his mouth, he pushed his own into Lee's.

Lee squeaked in surprised then -embarrassingly- moaned at the feeling. He reflexively tightened his grip on Gaara's shoulder as he felt his legs tremble. His eyebrows furrowed as he knew he shouldn't be feeling this way -like Gaara was the one giving him a drug-. Lee shifted the best he could and kissed Gaara back fiercely. He pushed his own tongue against Gaara's and suddenly _felt_ Gaara growl before he could hear it.

The sand moved on his body and next thing Lee knew was that he was being pushed against his wall, Gaara's body pressing hard against him. Lee moaned again and blushed at the fact that he was -he wasn't trying to, the sounds just kept...escaping him-.

What was happening was beginning to scare him. Lee might know about doing these types of things, but he never actually experienced anything like this! He once felt a flutter in his stomach when he kissed his 'fallen angel' then again when Kakashi had hugged him...held him. Now, he felt the strange hotness pooling in his stomach -the arousal he only really knew of thanks to books and Matatabi's talks of mating.-.

Lee ripped his head away, needing to breathe, to think. His breath caught in his throat as he suddenly felt Gaara's lips on his neck, licking his bare skin.

"E-Enough!" Lee gasped, "Y-you are taking too much from me!" He shivered hard as Gaara _slowly_ licked a long line up his neck before pulling away.

Lee leaned harder against the wall, trying to ignore the way he could still feel Gaara's sand shifting on his body. His cheeks were flushed -he knew it, and it was embarrassing- and he was short of breath. Still, he turned his head back to look at Gaara and struggled not to let his cheeks grow hotter as Gaara was _staring_ and him -Gaara looked somehow _hungry_ and confused at the same time-.

"I said a kiss, nothing more. Now you must hold up your end of the deal." Lee said

Gaara stared at Lee for a while longer and the leaf-nin. Lee could not read the demon holder and could not even guess at what Gaara was thinking. After a few long minutes, the sand finally shifted off him and the red head disappeared in a swirl of it, leaving him alone.

Lee just breathed for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down completely. His legs were trembling and he slowly slid down the wall. He raised his hand, touching his finger tips to his tingling lips, then, took a deep breath.

' _How would Kakashi kiss?_ ' the thought came out of no where and his pale cheeks flamed. His eyes widened at his own thoughts and he blushed darkly, pressing his hand to his lips harder.

' **Kitten...?** ' Matatabi's voice made Lee jump and he quickly turned his attention onto the female demon.

' _ **Y-yes mother?**_ '

' **Are you...okay?** ' Matatabi's voice was hesitant and slightly guilty sounding.

Lee sighed and nodded, saying ' _ **Yes I am...fine. I am fine.**_ ' at the same time.

Lee put his hand on the wall and used that to help himself up. Though his legs still felt a bit like jelly, he made his way to his bed. It was then that he consciously recognized that part's of his body felt warmer than it should. He touched his chest and felt warm flesh as if it had been scraped.

It must have been because of the sand.

Lee sighed again and raised his arms, crossing them over his closed eyes. He slowly shifted on his bed, bringing one leg up and bending it at the knee. He tried concentrating on feeling the night air on his warm skin.

"What just happened...?" Lee whispered to himself, only to get a reply.

"That's what I would like to know." Kakashi's voice broke into Lee's thoughts and the boy stifled a gasp of surprise.

Lee yanked his arms away from his eyes and looked at Kakashi in shock. He quickly looked away, heat returning to his face as he suddenly remembered his earlier thought.

"Kakashi...when did you get here?" Lee questioned, his heart beating fast.

"Just now, but I can see the signs. Do you have a new-" Kakashi stopped abruptly, realizing how he sounded. He bit the inside of his cheek, inwardly scolding himself for sounding so...jealous.

"Forgive me. It's none of my concern." Kakashi suddenly said, reminding Lee of a ninja on duty rather than the man he knew.

"Hah..." Lee smiled a little self-deprecatingly then said, "Not even I know what happened." Lee began to explain, not knowing why but feeling like he needed to, "At first, I thought he was playing a joke on me...I was very wrong..."

Lee touched his lips again, looking away. He took in a deep breath then turned on his bed, facing Kakashi completely. His now dry hair falling over his shoulders in waves. A question bubbled in his chest and it came out his lips before he could even think about what he was asking.

"Is kissing...always like that?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi's voice sounded strangely strained but Lee continued anyway.

"Consuming, wet, hot,...scary." Lee didn't notice how Kakashi tensed further and further with each word, at least, until the last one.

"Scary?" Kakashi said, and suddenly, he was kneeling in front of Lee, placing his large hand on Lee's knee, "Lee, are you alright? What happened?"

Lee blushed at the warm weight on his leg and telling Kakashi, "I...was in the bath, then I felt someones presence. At first, I thought it was you, but quickly realized that it wasn't... I was angry that someone other than you come into my home without my permission, so I got out of the bath to confront them."

Lee went silent for a moment then continued, "He wanted to know what I did to him, so I told him. He said I did something else...saying 'Why else would I want.'...I asked what he wanted and he said...me."

Lee paused again, his hand going to cover Kakashi's own without thinking. He suddenly said, "Kakashi...I-" He stopped then shook his head before saying "...it was like our jokes, but he _meant_ it. I thought he was mocking me, so I...decided to play along, see how far he would go for this joke."

" _Lee_ , why would you..." Kakashi began, trying to figure out why Lee wouldn't take the 'guy' seriously. He felt angry, not at Lee, but at the guy that had been here. He had an feeling that he knew exactly who it had been, but he was trying to be patient and listen to Lee -though he really wanted to go after the boy who did this.-

"Kakashi...please. I know the only reason why people would ever want me is because of what I hold inside me. I am a tool and I have recognized and accepted that fact. I am just glad that I am being used for Konoha now."

It was quiet for a moment, then Lee was suddenly yanked forward. The boy gasped as arms wrapped tightly around him, forcing him off the bed and onto Kakashi's knee. Lee blushed hotly at the feeling and his heart pounded. It felt like butterflies were in his stomach,...and he liked it, then, he heard Kakashi speak.

"Lee that's...it's not true." Kakashi said, feeling and sounding awkward but wanting to comfort Lee, "Ninja's are tools, yes, but that is not all you are. That was never our intention. You are a part of Konoha, and that means you are important. With or without the demon. Never doubt that."

Lee blushed harder and bit his lip at the same time. His heart felt strangely tight yet light in his chest. He felt his eyes burn and was horrified at the feeling. He quickly buried his face into Kakashi's chest and his arms shook as he wrapped them around Kakashi's shoulders.

"K-Kakashi? W-will you..." Lee began but then paused, biting his lip hard. Suddenly, he felt ashamed for what he wanted to ask and just kept quiet.

"What?"

"N-Nothing." Lee stuttered but paused again when Kakashi whispered his name. Lee blushed again, feeling stupid but asked anyway, "Will you...k-keep me company...tonight?"

It was silent for a few moments, making Lee feel like a complete idiot, like a child. Then, he was lifted and put onto the bed. He looked at Kakashi and his eyes widened as he saw Kakashi removing his green Jounin jacket and weapons pouch. Kakashi noticed Lee's stare and didn't look at him as he said,

"Might as well be comfortable if I'm staying."

Lee blinked then slowly began to smile. His lips stretched into a brilliant smile and he nodded, getting up. "I will put on some pajamas then." He said.

Lee moved to his closet quickly and pulled out a t-shirt three sizes to big and put it on. It hung on him like a short dress. Then he put on some tight underwear, so he wouldn't be completely nude under the dress-like shirt. When he was done, he turned to see Kakashi making himself comfortable on one half of his bed, leaning back with his arms crossed under his head. He only wore his dark blue turtle neck -not really a turtle neck as the neck continued to form his mask- and dark blue pants.

Lee felt a shy smile cross his lips and he crawled into bed. He curled on his side and closed his eyes, subtly breathing Kakashi's scent. It calmed him down completely and left a giddy feeling in his chest instead.

' **It will be cold tonight Kitten. You should get closer to him as I do not think he will be getting under the covers.** ' Matatabi whispered in Lee's mind, making the butterflies return to him stomach.

Lee slightly opened his eyes and glanced at Kakashi, who had his own eyes closed. He bit his lip and scooted closer until he was pressing his forehead against Kakashi's side. He felt shy, wanting to be even closer to Kakashi, but didn't have the courage to do it. But as the heaviness of slumber dragged him further down -Kakashi's presence making him feel safe-, he moved closer to the Jounin. Lee reached out and clung to Kakashi's shirt, resting his head on Kakashi's chest instead of just pressing against it. His legs moved as well but since Kakashi was on top of the covers, he couldn't cling any further.

Minutes later, as Lee was almost falling off the ledge of sleep, he felt a strong, warm arm come around him. He was pulled to an equally warm body and Lee began purring as he finally surrendered to sleep.

When he woke, Lee was alone again, but the area where Kakashi laid was still warm.


	8. Chapter 8

Lee stayed home for longer than he expected, just laying in the area Kakashi had stayed, immersing himself in the scent Kakashi left behind. When he finally got up, it felt like more time had passed but really, it was only an hour. He changed into his usual black outfit then tied his hair into a high pony-tail instead of its usual braid.

That was when he noticed a little note. Lee picked it up, not knowing what to expect and giggled softly when it was just the names for the third and final exam. Kakashi had written down who was going against who, knowing that Lee wanted to know.

With a bright smile, Lee left his home and headed towards the hospital, knowing that Sasuke was still there.

Not wanting to waste time talking with nurses, Lee concentrated on Sasuke's chakra and sneaked up to his room, using the window as a door. What he saw had him sighing yet smiling at the same time.

"And where are you going?" Lee asked, sitting on the window seal.

Sasuke jolted slightly and looked at Lee in surprise. Then, he gave a slight smile and finished pulling his shirt on, saying, "I can't waste time here, I need to train."

"That is true...You know you are going up against Gaara?" Lee asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes."

Lee's calm smile suddenly dropped and he said, "Do not underestimate him Sasuke. He is so much stronger than you think, and he would not hesitate to kill you."

Sasuke looked at Lee for a few moments then nodded, taking what Lee said to heart.

Lee smiled again and opened his arms, saying, "Now come here, I have been so worried about you."

Sasuke's ears went red but he walked into Lee's arms anyway. He sighed as Lee's arms wrapped around his shoulders and he wrapped his own around Lee's waist. He took a deep breath, calming down at the now familiar, welcoming scent of honey.

"You are going to be gone for a long while, are you not?" Lee asked, sounding as sad as he felt.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei came by. I'll be training with him for the entire month. We won't be back until the end." Sasuke said, hugging Lee tighter to him, suddenly feeling slightly sad as well.

Lee made a little sound of sadness and hugged Sasuke tighter as well, "This will be the longest month of my life then...you are all going off without me... I do not want to let you go..." as if to further his point, Lee slightly curled his legs behind Sasuke as well.

Sasuke's ears burned and he could feel the warmth trying to travel to his cheeks. It finally did as he felt Lee softly nuzzle him -reminding him of a cat-.

"You better come back to me, okay?" Lee said, nuzzling just a bit harder.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll come back." Sasuke said quietly, then his heart jumped as he felt Lee kiss his cheek before the older boy released him.

"I will be waiting..." Lee whispered, raising his hands to cup Sasuke's face. He smiled at the boy and kissed his cheek again, letting his lips linger for a moment longer, "Be safe, my little Uchiha." he said, half teasing but completely serious.

Sasuke nodded and stepped back. After a second, he leaned down and kissed Lee's cheek as well, making Lee giggle. Sasuke looked away afterwards, his face red, "Alright," he said, "I have to go now before someone comes in."

Lee's smile went sad again and he nodded with a sigh, "Okay, I will see you..." Lee said, giving Sasuke one last kiss before hoping out of the window. He turned and saw Sasuke do the same before the boy took off.

Lee sighed again and left the hospital as well. As he walked, he decided to check on Neji's training. With that thought in mind, Lee took off in a light jog. He got to the training grounds within a half hour then found both Neji and Tenten training. He hopped into a tree and watched for a while, knowing that at least Neji would know that he was there.

He just watched for a long while. Admiring how Neji moved and how fast Tenten could throw her weapons -though Neji was blocking them all-. Finally, he saw Tenten stop and heard her say that Neji was inhumanly fast now. Lee almost laughed but he sensed that something was going to happen. He heard Neji say that he used to much chakra and knew that his team mate was going to collapse.

Lee jumped down and caught Neji before he could hit the ground.

"You..." Neji panted, allowing Lee to support his weight, "It's about time you showed up."

"Well, you know I like dynamic entries." Lee laughed lightly, shifting Neji so he could pull the Hyuuga's arm over his shoulder, "Come on, I will take you home."

"I'll come with you guys." Tenten said, looking concerned.

"Alright, you should gather your weapons first though. Afterwards, you can catch up." Lee said, looking back at the girl. He saw her nod and he smiled and began walking with Neji. After just a little bit, he heard Neji speak.

"You changed your hair..." Neji pointed out, sounding exhausted but trying to hide it.

"I did not braid it today, yes." Lee said, smiling, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No...it's nice."

Lee blushed slightly then smiled a little shyly, "I think you are exhausted, my dear friend. You are paying me such nice compliments."

"S-Shut up." Neji's ears went red, "I'm just tired." he agreed

Lee laughed and slightly hugged Neji, not noticing that this made Neji get redder. He suddenly heard running footsteps and knew that Tenten has come. He looked back and said, "Why do you not grab his other arm? It will help."

"Alright." Tenten said, quickly putting Neji's other arm over her shoulder. She smiled at Neji, saying, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired. I do not need all this help." Neji grumbled

"Oh yes you do~!" Lee slightly sang with a wide smile, "Stop complaining! You have a beautiful woman helping you!"

Tenten blushed while Neji glared at him before telling him to shut up again. It only caused Lee to laugh again.

Finally, they made it to the Hyuuga complex and Tenten went ahead to gain entrance. Lee shifted to take on most of Neji's weight again and made he way to where Neji's room was, knowing that Tenten was explaining their presence -they always had to as some of the other Hyuuga's got a little touchy about it-. He got to Neji's room and helped him down onto his bed.

"Lee..." Neji said, gaining Lee's attention. He frowned and said, "You should be in the final exams too."

"Oh? Are you not going to say what happened was destiny?" Lee tilted his head, sitting on the edge of Neji's bed.

"...I do not want to believe that the kiss you had to give was worth nothing in the exams." Neji said then seemed to realize what he was saying. His cheeks went red and he looked away, seeming to glare at the wall, "Forget what I said."

Lee tilted his head but said nothing. He stood and turned to Neji, slightly smiling, "Tenten will be here soon. I imagine she will love being your nurse."

"What are you going to do?" Neji looked back at Lee, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I have some little ones to find."

"Team Seven, correct?"

"Yes, so you will be good for me until I come back?" Lee teased with a smile.

Neji gave a short sarcastic laugh and Lee grinned, saying, "I will take that as acceptance."

Lee leaned down and, for the first time, kissed Neji's cheek. This time, he saw Neji's face go completely red, and he laughed at that, thinking that Neji was so funny, getting embarrassed over a kiss to the cheek.

Tenten suddenly came in and sighed, immediately saying, "What did you do now? You know, you should really stop teasing Neji, Lee."

Lee gave her his best innocent look and said, "But it is what I live for~!" then laughed again, "Anyway, I will leave Neji to you as I must be going."

"Alright, take care." Tenten said, going to Neji's side.

Lee nodded and quickly left.

The sun was setting in the sky when he found Sakura, walking with an air of sadness down the street. Lee quickened his pace and walked beside Sakura for five full minutes before she noticed.

"Oh, Lee!" Sakura said, surprised.

"Sakura." Lee said with a soft smile, he reached and took her hand, intertwining their fingers, "What has my favorite blossom so sad?"

Sakura squeezed Lee's hand and walked a little closer to the other leaf-nin. Her eyes went sad again and she said, "I tried to visit Sasuke-kun today, but he was gone. No one knows where he went and-...I'm so worried for him. There is something wrong with him, I just know it."

"Oh, Sakura..." Lee stopped and pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her back, "Sasuke is safe, I promise." He pulled back to look at her face and said, "I was able to talk to him. He is training with Kakashi now. They will not be back until the month is over."

"What? But...Sasuke-kun..." She bit her lip, concern growing, "He's pushing himself to hard, he's hurt!"

"He is a boy, of course he is." Lee smiled and gently pet Sakura's soft pink hair, "That is how most boys are. Still, you should not worry, Kakashi is with him and that man will not let anything bad happen to Sasuke."

Sakura looked at Lee for a few moments then slowly nodded, whispering, "Yeah...you're right."

"Yes, now, what we can do is wait and get stronger at the same time. So, when he come's back, stronger than before, you can show him, and Naruto, that you have not been slacking either." Lee said.

"But, I'm not in the exam's anymore." Sakura said, voice sad, "and I don't think anyone will be able to train me..."

"Hah! You do not need to be!" Lee smiled then kissed her cheek, "As for training, I will help you."

"You will?!" Sakura asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Most definitely." Lee said, voice turning fond, "But for now, why do we not go to dinner? My treat, little blossom."

Sakura smiled fully and nodded. She turned to continue walking with Lee and grabbed his hand again. Her heart felt lighter now after talking with Lee.

They chose a lighter topic as they sat down to eat, talking instead, of movies and books, and anything else that caught their fancy. Lee even talked about boys with her, talking of who was cute and how they were cute. Mostly nonsensical things that got them to laugh. When they were done eating, Lee paid for the food then began walking Sakura home.

"So, when will you train me?" Sakura asked, holding onto Lee's hand again.

"Hm, we can start tomorrow if you wish. It would keep our minds off our training boys at least." Lee said.

"Yeah...how do you think Naruto-kun is doing?" Sakura asked, gazing forward as she thought about her other team mate.

Lee's eyebrows rose in surprise then he smiled widely, feeling happy and slightly proud, "I think he is doing just fine. He probably found someone fantastic to train him and is learning so many things now."

Sakura giggled and smiled at the thought, "More like pestered his way into getting a great teacher."

"Yeah, that does sound a little more like him." Lee smiled as well but he knew that he would be visiting Naruto tonight to check on him.

They stopped in front of Sakura's home and Lee kissed Sakura's forehead, saying, "Sleep well blossom. I'll see you in the morning. I'll pick you up at seven a.m."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Sakura said with a wide smile then went inside.

Lee watched her go and only left when the door closed. He turned and jumped onto a roof before running towards where Neji lived. He breathed in the night air and jumped down to the gates then sneaked in, not wanting to explain why he was there to anyone. When he made it to Neji's room, he quietly opened the sliding door, expecting his teammate to be asleep.

Lee was surprised to see he wasn't.

"Neji, why are you still awake?" Lee whispered, walking towards his friends side.

Neji looked at Lee then looked away as he said, "You had said that you would be back. Why would I go to sleep? That is not hospitable."

"Since when have you been 'hospitable'?" Lee smiled, raising his eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"Now that is the Neji I know." Lee teased, sitting by Neji's side, "But really, you must get your rest, my friend."

Neji looked at him for a while then sighed, "Yes, I know. I must keep up my strength. I must get stronger."

"You must not push yourself to hard."

"That's surprising, coming from you."

"What is?" Lee looked away, feeling strangely shy, "I...care...about your well-being. Why would that be surprising? You are my teammate after all." Lee spoke quickly, embarrassed.

Neji stared hard at Lee then suddenly blushed. He cleared his throat and mumbled, "W-well...I-"

"Anyway!" Lee said, jumping up to his feet, "I should go and you should sleep!" he whispered quickly, turning to leave. He was suddenly stopped by a warm hand on his wrist. Lee looked back, still feeling strangely shy.

"Lee-" Neji said but abruptly stopped. He looked down at his hand that encircled Lee's wrist completely and quickly let go, feeling his ears burn.

"Never-mind. Goodnight." Neji said, looking away as he tried to not blush any more.

Lee stared at Neji and bit his lip for a moment. Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed Neji's cheek, whispering "Goodnight" against Neji's warm skin.

He ran after that.

With his heart beating strangely fast, Lee made his way to Naruto's apartment. He paused when he got there to push even scrambled thought from his mind. He breathed in deeply then, with a calm mind, jumped to Naruto's window. He peeked in and smiled as he saw Naruto sleeping. Lee quietly opened the window then raised an eyebrow at seeing how messy it was. He sighed and shook his head.

Lee walked to Naruto's side and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and gently began petting Naruto's hair. He smiled as Naruto grinned in his sleep and held back fond laughter when the blond rolled closer to him. Then he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him.

"Hm?" Naruto mumbled sleepily, slightly waking as he felt Lee's body warmth. He looked at Lee blearily then grinned, "Lee...you're here...where's the ramen?"

"Ramen?" Lee smiled, giggling softly.

"You where giving me ramen and saying ya loved me..." Naruto said, his voice slurred with sleep and his eyes bleary.

Lee smiled widely and bent over, kissing Naruto's forehead. His whole being filled with warmth and he said, "I do love you Naru. I love you so much."

Naruto gave a dopey grin and nodded, "I love ya too." He said, his eyes closing and his arms tightening around Lee's body as he nuzzled Lee's stomach.

Lee shifted, turning towards Naruto. He curled his body around the boy and gently held him.

' **It is becoming a family now.** ' Matatabi spoke for the first time that day.

' _ **Mother?**_ '

' **You, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi...you are all becoming more like a family now.** '

' _ **Oh, that would be...fantastic.**_ ' Lee smiled with so much joy, the word 'family' bringing a fierce, aching want in his chest. He closed his eyes, deciding that he would stay the night with Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Lee woke up before Naruto. He slowly got out of Naruto's clingy grip and stretched, yawning. He looked at the time then at the mess and smiled.

' _ **Well, I have some time before meeting Sakura. I will clean up a bit.**_ '

' **Oh thank Kami, this place is horrid!** '

Lee mentally laughed and grinned widely. He quickly got to work and within an hour, the room was clean and breakfast was sitting on the now clean table. Lee had even thrown out all the bad and expired food and drink. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote:

" _My Naru,_

_Your place was a complete mess, so I cleaned it up. Try not to let it get so bad again? Anyway, I made you breakfast, eat all of it, you need your strength. I also threw out all of your expired food. I will go shopping for you later, or if I cannot, come to my place tonight and I will make you dinner._

_Stay safe, and I expect you to tell me all about your training. I know you found a teacher as I have not seen my little sun anywhere lately. Shame on you, I missed you. ;3_

_With love,_

_Rock Lee_ "

Satisfied with what he wrote, Lee set it next to the food then left through the window. He got to his own home and took a quick shower then redressed. He put his still damp hair into a high pony tail then braided it and tied it off again. He searched for a few things for Sakura's training and put them into a pack that he would bring with him.

When he was done, he left from his window and lightly jogged to Sakura's house. He stopped in front of the door and knocked, knowing that it would be better to do that than just going up to Sakura's room and leaving like he would with the boys. Sakura had parent's after all.

The door opened to reveal a man with dusty pink star shaped hair.

"Hello, who are you?" The man asked.

"Who's at the door honey?!" Another voice suddenly shouted from deeper inside the home. It was a woman's voice. The man chuckled a little sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I apologize, my name is Rock Lee-" Lee began but was interrupted after -not that Lee minded-.

"Oh! You're the one Sakura talks about! Nice to meet you! Come in, come in!" The man laughed as he ushered Lee in. Lee guessed that this man was the type that was almost overly friendly without passing the line and was a very upbeat man.

Lee blinked and quickly walked in, slightly surprised by it. He didn't exactly know what to do as he didn't really have any experience with parents.

"Kizashi!" The woman's voice came again and this time the man -Kizashi- answered.

"It's Rock Lee, the one Sakura talks about!" He called out, "I'm inviting him for breakfast!"

"Oh, good!" The woman said, her head poking out from a doorway that Lee guessed was to the kitchen, "It's so nice to finally meet you! Sakura hasn't nearly told us enough about you. My name is Mebuki, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you." Lee reflexively said, feeling a little panicky now, "I- uh..."

"Lee!" Sakura's voice suddenly came in, unknowingly making Lee relax a little, "I'm sorry, I told my parent's that you would be here at seven and they said that they wanted to formally meet you."

"Oh, that is alright." Lee said, smiling gently at Sakura, "I am just lucky that I have not eaten anything yet today as I have been invited to breakfast."

"You'll like mom's cooking!" Sakura said, coming up to Lee's side, "She can't do any other types of house work but she make's up for it with being a decent cook." she was smiling teasingly as he heard Mebuki call out at her, but Lee could hear the amusement in her voice as well. Kizashi was laughing as he sat at the dinning table.

Sakura grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him further into the house after Lee took off his shoes. She made him sit then took the seat next to him. Mebuki set the food down and the drinks then sat next to her husband. They began eating, then half way through, it was Kazashi who asked the first question.

"So, Lee-san, what are you to my daughter?" There was a slight tease in his tone that made Mebuki immediately say his name in a scolding tone.

"What I am? Um, a friend, I hope. I suppose, what I am, is more up to Sakura than me." Lee said, "I can say that I care very deeply for her though. I would protect her with everything I have."

"That sounds a little more than a friend." Mebuki said, making Sakura look at her with horror.

"Mom! It's not like that, Lee cares for all of us like that. He takes care of us and helps us when he can." Sakura said quickly, defending Lee from something that Lee didn't know. Still, even though he didn't really know what was going on, he smiled at Sakura fondly.

"Then I have to say, thank you Lee." Kazashi said, "for looking after our daughter and helping in keeping her safe."

"Of course." Lee said, "but it is not something you need to thank me for. I am glad to do it, as it means that Sakura is safe for a while longer." Lee took one last drink from his cup then set down his chopsticks, "Thank you for the food, it was lovely."

Sakura quickly finished her food as well and echoed the thanks before saying that Lee and her were going to leave now. She got Lee up and moving quickly as Kazashi called out for them to be safe while Mebuki called out Sakura's name in exasperation.

They put on their sandals and left.

"Sorry about that..." Sakura said as they made their way to the training area.

"It is alright, it was an...interesting experience." Lee smiled and gently pet Sakura's hair, "I just hope it made Kazashi-san and Mebuki-san more acceptable of me. I would hate to cause you any trouble."

"Don't worry about that, they'll understand sooner or later if they didn't now." Sakura said, trying to be assuring as she enjoyed Lee's fingers playing with her short hair.

Lee smiled again and just nodded. Soon, they made it to the training area and Lee turned to Sakura. He placed down his pack and said, "Alright, I know that your strength is genjutsu but you are severely lacking in taijutsu. So that is what I will start you on. First thing is first, I will teach you how to properly stretch so you will remain limber and flexible."

Sakura nodded and with that, they began their training. Though it was her first time doing training like this, Sakura didn't complain...

Even when half way through, Lee gave her four beginner weights that were five pounds each. One for each wrist and one for each ankle. He didn't make her punch tree's but instead, made her punch his palms as hard as she could, repeatedly, and making her hit them while he was moving them too.

His explanation for that was that she couldn't expect the enemy to stay still so she could get the best hit in.

He made her do the same while kicking too.

This continued on for three weeks straight with them stopping when the sun set. Sakura was proud to say that she had graduated to ten pound weights by the third week but at the same time, his body was screaming at her for it.

Lee was happy to be able to help Sakura as he did care deeply for her, but it was also a way to distract himself from the fact that Naruto was gone training for the entire day -though Naruto gained the habit of coming to Lee's home for dinner then sometimes spending the night.- and that Sasuke and Kakashi were just plain gone for the entire month.

Lee never told anyone that sometimes, he would sense Shukaku's presence and had the eerie feeling that someone was watching him. He was completely sure that it was Gaara, but he was still confused as to why. After all, shouldn't Gaara have forgotten him by now?

It was in the third week that his and Sakura's schedule changed, when Naruto came to them in the middle of training.

"Naru/Naruto-kun?" Lee and Sakura said at the same time, pausing in their training.

"Lee, Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran over, "Uh, I have, um, something to ask."

"Hm?" Sakura tilted her head in question while Lee looked past Naruto.

Lee narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling someone else near, but it wasn't Gaara's -now too familiar- presence, but someone else. It was strong too, really strong.

"C-Can I...have a hug? From both of you?" Naruto asked, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"What? What are you playing at?" Sakura said, slightly suspicious. Naruto played to many pranks for her to accept blindly.

"Of course Naru!" Lee said, "But why ask?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto. He nuzzled Naruto's face as he hugged the boy tightly. Naruto was hugging him as well, tight enough to make his spine crack, but all it did was make Lee laugh. Lee smiled widely and kissed Naruto's cheek hard for good measure.

"It's for training. Ero-sensei told me to give a hug to the people I like." Naruto said, leaving out the fact that Jiraiya had said to hug the girl he liked. Lee was here and Naruto always wanted a hug from him.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked, looking incredulous.

"Come on little blossom, there is no harm in it. Naru is very nice to hug, he is like a little sun." Lee smiled widely, giggling.

Sakura blushed but sighed and shook her head, saying "Fine, but just one hug!"

"Really? Awesome!" Naruto threw his fist into the air. He went over to Sakura and opened his arms with his usual happy-go-lucky smile.

Sakura blushed again and Lee heard her mumble "How embarrassing." before stepping forward and giving Naruto his hug.

Lee covered his mouth, trying hard not to giggle with giddiness. Finally, his two little ones were getting along! Lee gave a little hop but then felt unfamiliar eyes on his person. He kept his smile up but looked towards where he felt the feeling. He could see an older man with long white hair, staring at them with a grin.

"Naru?" Lee said, as he hug ended, "Who is that over there?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked over and grinned, "That's Ero-sensei. The big pervert that's training me!"

"Oh~?" Lee turned towards the hidden man completely then said, just loud enough for the man to hear, "You are the one training my Naru. If it is alright, I would like to ask you a few things."

Jiraiya laughed as if he meant to be caught and stepped out from his hiding spot, "Yeah?"

"First, I would like to ask you for your name. My name is Rock Lee." Lee said calmly.

"I'm Jiraiya, the Toad Sage." Jiraiya said, looking at Lee with his arms crossed but an easy expression.

"Pleased to formally meet you. I am surprised that _you_ are the one teaching my little Naru...then again, maybe I should not be." Lee said, "Anyway, that is not what I wanted to say. I just want to ask, are you taking care of him?"

"Eh, the best for the situation." Jiraiya said, making Lee want to bristle.

"Alright, I suppose I must accept that answer. There is only one thing I wish to say then. If anything damaging happens to Naruto..." Lee felt himself tense and his smile seemed more like he was baring his teeth, "I will hold you personally accountable."

"Uh..." Jiraiya raised his hands and laughed a little, "Well, I will try my best."

"Hm..." Lee didn't like it, how this man seemed to be a little fidgety -for more than one reason really. If this really was the legendary Toad Sage then why was he acting like this?-. Lee turned to Naruto, his smile back to normal, and his personal sun another hug.

"Be safe alright, I will expect you for dinner tonight." Lee said, pressing a kiss to both of Naruto's cheeks

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be there!" Naruto laughed.

Lee nodded then watched Naruto leave with the Sannin. He saw the Toad Sage look back once and wondered if the man knew what he was -he slightly doubted it, Sarutobi kept it a secret since Lee had come to Konoha-. A little reluctantly, Lee got Sakura to continue with training.


	9. Chapter 9

That same day, only about an hour later, Lee suddenly felt something cold grip his heart. His instincts were telling him that something was wrong. Holding back panic, Lee told Sakura that they were going to end training early that day, as a treat for all her hard work.

The smile on her face made Lee happy with the decision.

He had just got her home when he felt it. Kurama's chakra. Fear gripped Lee's heart tightly and he dashed towards the familiar chakra. Lee had only felt it once before, but Naruto had been attacked by Orochimaru when it happened.

What if something horrible was happening again?

Soon, Lee could hear yelling, an odd older voice yelling for Jiraiya, but that was where Lee could feel Naruto's chakra. Lee could see a large hole -bigger than a hole but that was all Lee could think of at the moment- in the ground and his fear just grew. Suddenly, an arm caught him by the waist, and Lee was abruptly stopped.

Acting on instinct alone, Lee twisted and brought the person with him, sending them to the ground. Lee almost got away when another arm wrapped around him, pulling him down.

"Stop, dammit!" Jiraiya's voice broke into Lee's frantic mind and suddenly, he felt deep anger.

Lee turned his attention onto Jiraiya and _hissed_ , "You said you would keep him safe!" he could feel his eyes trying to change from his anger but held it back. He could even hear Matatabi growling in the back of his mind.

"Look, he's-dammit!" Jiraiya struggled under Lee's thrashing and quickly flipped them over, pinning Lee down so he could talk to him with less trouble, "He's okay! I needed him to learn and this was the best way for him!"

"You made him call out Ku-Kyuubi!" Lee corrected himself at the last moment. He knew as soon as he said it that he shouldn't have mentioned Kurama, but at least he hadn't said the foxes true name.

Jiraiya went silent and stared at Lee. Lee returned the stare with a defiant glare, saying as calmly as he could -with a hint of steel in his voice-, "I was there when Naruto last had to use that chakra. It was against Orochimaru. I am sure you can understand, I do not equal that chakra with something good."

Jiraiya nodded then said, "That doesn't explain how you know the nine-tails is within the kid. It is forbidden to speak of."

"Hah! You should tell that to some others." Lee said, "A man named Mizuki told Naruto, then tried to kill him. The man is in jail now."

Jiraiya nodded, accepting the explanation now. He got off Lee then offered his hand to help Lee up. Lee took the hand, slightly reluctant, and got up as well.

"Sorry for this, but we should really leave. I can't let Gamabunta find me." Jiraiya said just before using Lee's hand and pulling him onto his shoulder. He wasted no time in running to get further away.

Lee yelped as he was suddenly lifted. He put his hands on Jiraiya's back to push his upper body up. He looked to where Naruto was, and said, "But, Naru is-"

"He'll be fine!" Jiraiya said quickly, putting a firmer grip on Lee's waist to make sure Lee didn't try to go back and hurt himself. When he was finally far enough away, he stopped and turned his head to look as he heard a loud rumble and wind blasting against them.

"Huh, he's finally out..." Jiraiya said, looking towards where Gamabunta was. He hopped onto a tree and got to the top for a good view -with Lee still on his shoulder-. He sat down then put Lee next to him and put his hand on Lee's shoulder as a precaution. Lee grumbled slightly but kept still, though he was still worried -though less than before-. Then, they both watched as Gamabunta began shaking like mad.

"Hehe, looks like something interesting is happening." Jiraiya said, amusement in his voice.

Lee slightly glared at the man but then sighed and shook his head. Suddenly, they heard giggling, the type that belongs to young girls.

Jiraiya looked through some branches and took out a scope. Lee saw him blush and heard him mumble, "I should help Naruto, but I think I shall return to my original task." Jiraiya gave an odd laugh and mumbled, "Data gathering, data gathering..."

Lee frowned and looked to where Jiraiya was looking. Using his cat eyes, he could see the girls in bathing suits perfectly. A cat-like growl began in his back of his throat and he stood from his seat, whispering, "You foul loathsome man!"

Lee slammed his foot against the back of Jiraiya's head, making the man make a "Gah!" sound and fall from the branch. Then, Lee jumped off the branch and began running towards the large frog and Naruto. The only problem was, they kept moving.

Lee hissed in frustration and just stopped, trying to calm himself down. Even Matatabi was trying to send him calming vibes, at least, until he felt something off around him. Then, he felt a presence behind him. He frowned and turned quickly, thinking that it was Jiraiya. His breath caught in his chest and his eyes widened as it wasn't Jiraiya he saw.

"...Gaara-san...?" Lee whispered, stunned, "What...what are you doing here?"

"Why won't you get out of my head." Gaara said, ignoring Lee's question and instead, saying his own.

Lee jolted slightly, surprised. He blushed and stuttered, "I-...I d-do not know what you are talking about." then he shook his head, knowing that he had to get to Naruto.

"I am sorry, I have to go." Lee said, turning to run. The only warning he got that he wouldn't be going anywhere was a dark, growl.

" **No.** "

Lee gasped as sand suddenly wrapped around him, yanking him back towards Gaara. He blushed again, remembering the last time he had been covered in sand. Then, he was face to face with Gaara.

"What did you do to me." Gaara asked, but like almost everything he said, it sounded more like a command for an answer.

"I did nothing!" Lee said immediately, "I do not know what you are talking about! You must explain it to me!" he felt confused and a little frantic as it was getting late, the sun just beginning to set.

"You will not leave my mind. The memory of our...kiss is constantly replaying, and you have not removed this _want_ from me." Gaara said, stepping closer to Lee, his eyes going dark. _Emotions_ swirled inside him, confusing and demanding.

"W-what?" Lee stuttered, his mind going blank, to shocked to even blush at this point.

"I want to touch your skin. I want to taste you again. I want to bury myself within you."

Lee squeaked, his face becoming a flaming red color. His heart stuttered in his chest, and he felt astonished, flattered, scared, aroused, slightly wanting, but mostly panic and worry. The last two emotions were specifically for Naruto as he could still feel the vibration's in the ground.

"I-I...I do not know what to say..." Lee said, his mind drawing a blank on how to fix this.

Gaara didn't say anything, instead, he did what he said he wanted to do. He put his hands on Lee's body, slowly feeling Lee's sides as the sand fell from there. Gaara frowned then, he pushed his hands under Lee's black turtle neck.

Lee inhaled sharply, slightly getting light headed from how red his face still was. His muscles twitched and trembled under Gaara's hands and he said, "Please, Gaara-san, I cannot-oh!"

Lee whimpered as he felt Gaara's tongue on his neck, just like last time. He yelped as Gaara suddenly bit him then moaned, feeling breathless, as he could feel Gaara lapping up his blood. The sand encasing his body shifted and it felt like rough hands on his body -just like last time-.

A rumble came from Gaara's chest as he licked the life liquid from Lee's neck. The taste was making his body throb. He felt a tightness in his groin and his mind briefly flashed to the images that Shukaku would whisper into his mind. As if obeying the image's that stuck in his mind, his sand began manipulating Lee's body.

Lee gasped as he felt the sand go to his hands and bring them up above his head. He felt some go to his ankles and it made him spread his legs. Lee's face went red once more but he forced himself to just breathe and _think_. Lee took a deep breath as he finally thought of a plan and steeled himself for it.

Thanks to the sand now being rather thin around his hands and feet, Lee broke out quickly. He used the moment of surprise to tackle Gaara to the ground. Sand raised around them but then Lee slammed their lips together and began kissing Gaara with fervor. He dug his fingers into Gaara's red hair and lightly dragged his nails over his scalp.

Lee pushed his body against Gaara's as he coaxed Gaara's tongue into his mouth. He heard the other demon holder groan and Lee licked Gaara's tongue, going from pure instinct on what to do. He felt Gaara grip his hips tightly and heard sand rise around them. Lee suddenly ground against Gaara's groin, hoping that his -though dangerous and partly stupid- plan would work.

Gaara jerked up, pressing back as his hands flexed on Lee's hips. At the same time, Lee heard the sand spasm around them and knew that was the moment. Lee pushed himself away, their lips separating with a wet smack, then, dashed away.

Lee couldn't bring himself to look back as he felt guilty at what he just did -but he focused more on the guilt he felt than the arousal-. He heard sand chase after him but ran faster than the sand could go. Lee looked up as a large shadow flew over him and saw Gamabunta. He gasped and ran faster, jumping up into the tree's to follow. He shot a small amount of chakra to his feet and leaped onto the cliff-side, running straight up.

He saw Jiraiya standing on the edge.

Suddenly emotionally tired, Lee walked over to the older man and looked over the edge of the cliff. He saw Gamabunta there and multiple Naruto's there. He could sense that Naruto shouldn't have made clones of himself as his chakra seemed too low. Then, Naruto fell off the frog.

Lee didn't move as he saw Gamabunta's mouth open and the frog caught Naruto with his tongue.

Then, Jiraiya threw a scroll down to Gamabunta and before long, the large toad jumped into the air, towards Konoha.

"Gamabunta is heading towards the hospital." Jiraiya said, informing Lee.

"Toad Sage..." Lee said, voice quiet.

"Hm?" Jiraiya paused and looked at Lee.

"I-...I am sorry." Lee said, suddenly feeling physically tired as well, "For striking you earlier...though I know you allowed me to do it. One does not gain a reputation like yours by being unaware." Lee smiled blandly, "and I am sorry for panicking. Naruto makes me...very much not like myself."

"I get scared when I think he is in danger. I feel a fear greater than anything I have ever known for someone, and I do not know how to handle it. I-" Lee suddenly stopped then apologized again, "Sorry, you must ignore my rambling. I am still not like myself right now."

Lee sat down, figuring that Jiraiya would just leave now. He reflexively curled into a ball and looked at the sun as it finally disappeared under the tree line. He shivered lightly, not because of the cold, but because of his overwhelming emotions.

' **Kitten...** ' Matatabi spoke softly in Lee's mind, ' **I am so sorry...** '

' _ **Why are you sorry, Mother? You did nothing wrong...**_ '

' **I did though, I should have known that Shukaku's holder was there...** ' Matatabi said in a sad tone, ' **and...I should have warned you, Shukaku was probably telling the boy about mating.** '

' _ **It is not your fault. I should have realized that Gaara would not stick to just staring...and...**_ ' Lee bit his lip hard, ' _ **What happened was not really what made me scared, I just...I am so very confused. I have never felt like this before. I am getting thoughts that I have never really entertained before.**_ '

' **Kitten...You-** '

Lee was quickly broken out of his conversation when he was suddenly lifted. He made a little startled noise and quickly looked at Jiraiya, who was slightly frowning.

"Come on, I'm going to take you to Naruto then. So wipe that depressing look off your face." Jiraiya grumbled before taking off, running. He kept a firm hold on Lee so Lee wouldn't fall off him.

Lee looked at Jiraiya surprised then bit his lip, slightly smiling. He whispered "Thank you." before getting comfortable. When they got to the hospital, Jiraiya set him down and Lee bowed to the older man, saying 'thank you' once more. Jiraiya waved his thanks off and left. Lee watched him for a moment then turned and reached out his senses for Naruto's already -though slowly- reviving chakra.

He walked around the hospital until his found Naruto's window and jumped up to it. He got inside and walked to Naruto's side. He smiled, immediately feeling calmer and more at peace when he saw Naruto's sleeping expression.

Lee laid next to Naruto and pulled him close, cradling him as he closed his eyes to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee sat in a chair next to Naruto's hospital bed. It was morning, past seven a.m. He had went to Sakura's home briefly, to tell her that today's training would be canceled -though she could train on her own if she wished-, then returned to Naruto's side.

After the first day passed, Lee resigned himself to a very long wait.

The second day came and went with Lee going back to train Sakura, but he kept his senses on Naruto, stretching them so he could tell if anything changed. But when night came, Lee sneaked into Naruto's room and curled up with him in the bed again.

Third day was the same.

Fourth started the same but changed quickly. He sensed something new and it made him call the training session to an end after just three hours. He made his way back to the hospital after getting some fruit to munch on. He went through the entrance for once then made his way to Naruto's room.

When he entered the room, he saw Nara Shikamaru sitting in a chair, playing Shogi. Lee stared at Shikamaru for a moment, then smiled pleasantly and nodded to him in greeting. Then he made his way to the other chair and sat down, leaning back with his legs crossed -one knee over the other- and began to slowly cut up some apples, waiting for Naruto to wake up as he knew it would be today.

The clack of the shogi piece's was slightly calming as Lee finished cutting the apples into different shapes. He ate one slowly and looked at Shikamaru before holding up his plate in offering.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said, taking one to eat.

"Of course." Lee said with a little smile. He went back to eating another piece when Shikamaru sighed.

"This guy sleeps a lot...maybe he's dead." Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"Says the one known for always sleeping." Lee said, not taking offense to Shikamaru's words.

"Ah..." Shikamaru 'said' having no comeback for that as it was true.

"Want another?" Lee offered his plate again and Shikamaru thanked him again before taking another piece. A few more moments passed before Shikamaru motioned to the shogi board.

"Want to play?" He asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Lee said, standing from the chair then pulling it over to the board game.

Shikamaru started a new game and they played in peaceful silence for a while. Lee was smiling as he had liked the Nara boy ever since seeing him fight, the Nara was calm and collected while fighting, good traits to have at your side. The peaceful silence was interrupted as Shikamaru noticed that the sand hourglass suddenly stopped working.

"Damn, it's stuck." He mumbled.

Lee froze as he felt a cold tickle on his back. Maybe he was just imagining things, but he didn't like that the _sand_ in the hourglass just stopped.

' **He is here.** ' Was all 'Mother' had to say to make Lee's heart jump into his throat. But then, Lee was quickly distracted by the sound of Naruto grumbling.

Lee's head snapped up and he smiled warmly as he saw Naruto's eyes open then turn to them.

"Hey," Shikamaru said with a slight grin, "Finally awake?"

"Where am I?" Naruto mumbled, sounding tired and slightly out of it.

"The hospital." Lee said, leaning back in his chair as it felt like a weight that he didn't know he was carrying was suddenly lifted.

"I heard you were asleep for three days straight." Shikamaru added

"...Three days?" Naruto said, then, as if it suddenly registered, he yelled, "Three days?!" then shot to his feet while still on the bed.

"W-What?" Shikamaru said, surprised and Lee just laughed.

"Shikamaru, when are the final matches?!" Naruto asked, voice frantic.

"Ah, tomorrow..." Shikamaru said, his eyes slightly wide.

"WHAT!" Naruto freaked out then turned to Shikamaru and grabbed his shirt, saying, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! I don't have time to sleep here! Where's the perverted hermit? Where is he?! I need him to supervise my training!"

"What are you talking about?!" Shikamaru said, looking as if he would rather not be in this situation, "I have no clue what you're talking about!"

Naruto suddenly released Shikamaru and turned to search for his clothes, frantic and yelling that they weren't there. Shikamaru ran his hand over his head with a slightly irritated expression, saying,

"Geez, he's sleeping one minute, and causing ruckus the next."

"That is Naruto for you." Lee said, stepping beside the Nara, his voice was fond and amused at the same time as he said, "He can be quite a handful."

Shikamaru sighed again, saying, "How troublesome..." then, apparently, got fed up with Naruto's scrambling as he told Naruto to quit it and that there was no use worrying, that he should consider rest as part of his training.

Lee smiled widely at that.

Then Naruto suddenly stopped and Lee giggled quietly, already knowing why. He quickly got the plate of cut apples just as Naruto told Shikamaru that he was hungry.

"Here Naru, I cut some apples for you." Lee said, bringing Naruto's attention onto him.

Naruto brightened immediately and grabbed it, "Thanks! It looks good!"

"You're welcome." Lee smiled fondly at his little personal sun.

"Ah, I also have these." Shikamaru said, suddenly picking up a basket of fruit, "I bought them for Chouji but the doctor said he couldn't have them. We can eat them together instead."

"Chouji? He's hurt that badly?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru huffed a slight chuckle, saying, "Don't get the wrong idea. He ate too much barbeque and his stomach isn't feeling well."

Naruto burst out laughing at that. Shikamaru then tossed another apple at him. Naruto caught it then suddenly stopped and laughed a little evilly.

"We should eat these in front of Chouji." Naruto grinned.

Lee shook his head, amused and Shikamaru sighed with the same emotion. Then, they were making their way to Chouji's room.

"Oh, you two go on, I just remembered, I never checked in." Lee suddenly said, feeling a little guilty. He had not been writing down his presence for long enough that he had just walked by without doing it. He knew he would get in trouble if the nurses saw that.

"Ah, Lee!" Naruto whined.

"I will not take long, I promise." Lee said, pressing a brief kiss to Naruto's cheek before leaving. He briefly heard Shikamaru ask why he had done that -with no disgust, just curiosity- and Naruto replied that Lee did it to all of them.

Lee smiled and made his way back to the front of the hospital. He noticed that the nurses were gone when he got there and guessed that they were on break. He quickly signed his name and began jogging back. He stopped once by Naruto's room to pick up the kunai he had used for cutting the fruit as he remembered that he had left it there. When he placed it in his pouch, he suddenly froze, static running up his back as he felt those familiar eyes on him.

He had forgotten that Gaara was here.

Lee saw the sand on the ground at his sides, coming towards him. He whispered, "Do not-" before he even thought about what to say. The sand didn't stop moving, but it did stop moving towards him. Instead, it swayed in place, almost like a snake. It was wrapped around his body but not actually touching him. Lee slowly turned towards the other demon holder.

"Gaara..." Lee said, dropping the suffix he would have used with the boy. After everything that happened this month, it didn't really feel right to use one, "You must stop doing...this. This is not right."

"You will deny me then..." Gaara said, voice even rougher than normal, "Cast me aside?"

Those words made Lee's chest hurt. He clenched his hands into fists, immediately saying, "No!" without thinking. Then, he stopped and bit his lip, knowing that he should have just stayed silent.

Lee knew that he wasn't properly 'equipped' to deal with this. What did he know about these emotions? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. All emotion was stripped away from him when he was with the elders. It was only because of Matatabi that he had been steadily regaining his emotions since coming to Konoha.

Baring that one time with his Fallen Angel. Mother had practically begged him to just go with the man, but fear had stopped him. It was the only emotion he was able to feel, pure fear of the elders.

Lee took a deep breath and looked at Gaara who had come closer. He saw Gaara reach out towards his body then suddenly stop. A flash of yellow and Lee saw Naruto punch Gaara straight in the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Lee!?" He shouted, even as Shikamaru grunted in surprise.

"Hey watch it! I have him in a shadow bind, when he moves, I move!"

"Oh! Sorry Shikamaru, hehe." Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, but then got right back to glaring at Gaara, "Well!? Are you gonna tell us what you were going to do?!" He shouted again.

"I tried to touch him..." Gaara said, not caring that he was answering Naruto.

"Touch- You fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled, looking just a second from punching Gaara again. Only Shikamaru's earlier words stopped him.

"And what do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked, trying to buy some time. "Are you going to hurt him? You don't need to do that, you won the match."

"Leave." Gaara said instead, slowly looking at both of them, "He belongs to me. I will do what I want."

Lee could feel Matatabi bristle inside him at the admission.

"What the hell! You fuc-" Naruto began, enraged, but then Shikamaru cut him off, "You don't want to do this. He is a Konoha ninja, he is protected."

Lee looked at Shikamaru in slight surprise. He didn't expect Shikamaru to speak in his defense...it felt nice...

Gaara glared murderously at them, speaking in a growling rasp "If you get in my way, I will kill you..."

Shikamaru grit his teeth, feeling creeped out. Nothing about Gaara felt right to him.

"Oh really!? Well let's just see you try! Do it! Give me a reason to kick your ass!" Naruto raged even as Shikamaru told him to calm down, to let him handle this.

Shikamaru decided to bluff, it was his best option at the moment.

"Yea, yea. We watched your match against Lee. We know you're tough. But you know, me and Naruto have a few tricks up our sleeves as well. We were holding back during the competition, there are things you haven't seen yet. On top of that, hey, it's two against one. So don't be a fool okay."

"Just take my advise and leave Lee alone. Go."

Gaara stared at Shikamaru, unfazed, and said, "I'll say it once more. If you get in my way, I'll kill you...", his voice going deeper in irritation.

"Gaara..." Lee suddenly said, voice quiet and disapproving.

"You can't kill me!" Naruto shouted quickly, grinning, unknowingly blocking Lee's voice from anyone but Gaara.

"Back off will ya! We don't want to go there!" Shikamaru said right after, annoyed, then continued "This guy fights like he's mad! Like he's a demon or something!"

"I have a real monster inside me. I won't lose to him." Naruto grinned wider but still looked angry. And quickly, his grin dropped and he looked ready to just start growling.

Lee's breath hitched at Naruto's admission. Naruto had never openly said it before.

' _Oh Naru...my Naru..._ ' Lee felt his heart squeeze in sorrow ' _I am so sorry..._ ' Lee closed his eyes for a moment but then they snapped right back open as Gaara began talking.

"A monster huh...Then I am the same." Gaara said but then he began speaking about his life. How he took the life of his mother when he was born, how his father turned him into the demon he was by binding Shukaku to him as a baby. The news that Gaara was a demon holder wasn't new -of course- but when Gaara began speaking of 'love' and 'family'... Lee felt a pang in his chest.

Then, he revealed that his father had tried to assassinate him since he was only six years old.

Lee felt something in his chest ache fiercely. After a moment, he realized that it was his heart that felt like it was breaking. As Gaara continued speaking, Lee felt his eyes begin to burn. He wanted to hold Gaara close to him, tell him that things can get better. It got better for him after all, why couldn't the same happen for Gaara? Then Lee noticed Naruto's gaze...it was understanding.

**'** _**Naruto understands...what it is like to wonder why he should live. When everything seems to want him gone.** _ **'**

' **I think, all of you do. Naruto, Gaara, and...you.** ' Matatabi said, her voice sounding so sad

Gaara's ending speech only made the feeling of sadness worse.

"And this is what I concluded, I exist to kill everyone other than me. I finally found relief inside the fear of being assassinated at any time. By killing the assassins, I was able to recognize my reason to live. I fight only for myself, and only love myself. As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, the world is wonderful. As long as there are people to kill in this world, to make me experience the joy of living. My existence will remain."

It was quiet after Gaara stopped speaking, then, Naruto stepped backwards.

Lee's gazed snapped from Gaara to Naruto and he could see the fear in Naruto's eyes. Then, Sand erupted from around them and Lee knew what Gaara was about to do.

" _ **Gaara**_ **!** " Lee's voice changed, it was like a woman's now but still close enough to his own that he could have gotten away with it if it weren't for his eyes which were now white with black slit pupils...just like a cats. Everything stopped, and it was like the demon inside of Gaara realized what was happening, even if Gaara didn't. Lee continued, hissing, " _ **Cease this foolishness this instance! This boy is mine to protect and you will not harm him**_!"

Gaara turned his crazed eyes onto Lee, rasping, "Why do you protect him...?"

" _ **Because I love him**_." Lee answered honestly, his voice still that mix between his own and Matatabi's. He slowly walked around Gaara -as the sand was in the air instead of around him now- and stood between the Gaara and them.

At Lee's words and defiant stare, Gaara gripped his head in pain. He breathed raggedly and felt hatred towards Naruto. His sand spasmed around them and it was only Lee's next word that had the sand trailing back into his gourd. It was only his name, but the way Lee said it made him need to leave as his mind felt like it was cracking completely.

He _had_ to _leave_.

Lee watched Gaara leave then slowly turned to Naruto and Shikamaru, knowing his eyes were still changed.

"W-what?" Naruto whispered, sounding so confused.

" _ **My little**_ _**Naru**_..." Lee's voice slowly faded back to normal,

"You are not the only monster in Konoha..."


	10. Chapter 10

Lee sighed softly and turned to Shikamaru. He smiled and said, "I must ask you to keep all of this quiet. No one can know what happened in this room today or what we are. Especially, what I am."

Lee paused then stepped up to Shikamaru, saying, "I will say this to you though. The Hokage knows about me and Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded after a moment, taking the situation seriously, "Alright."

Lee let out a soft breath and smiled brilliantly at Shikamaru, "Thank you." he said, leaning up to kiss Shikamaru's cheek.

Shikamaru's face went red and he looked away, slightly clearing his throat. He nodded saying, "Y-yeah."

Lee turned to Naruto and said, "You are going to come with me okay?"

Naruto stared at Lee, looking slightly torn -unknowingly hurting Lee- but then he nodded.

Lee held back a sigh of relief and almost took Naruto's hand, but, fearing rejection, Lee just started walking. He lead Naruto back to his home and welcomed him in. They both stayed silent as Lee got food out of his fridge -things he had made earlier- and set them on plates. Just as Lee put the plates on his table, Naruto burst out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said, sounding hurt and frustrated and confused.

"Food first. You need to eat." Lee quietly said.

"I need answers more!" Naruto said, his voice getting louder. He stopped and almost looked away in guilt as Lee looked at him so blankly yet tiredly.

Naruto sat down at the table and began eating.

Lee gave a slightly tired smile and sat as well. He ate quietly, taking pleasure in the momentary calm. He finished his food to quickly for his tastes but looked at Naruto anyway. He took a deep breath as he saw that Naruto was finished and just staring at him.

"I did not tell you because...it did not really matter to me." Lee finally said, folding his hands on his lap.

"Understand this, Naruto, I did not plan to keep it a secret. It never had been before, but when I came to Konoha...well...it was just better that no one knew. It was never because I did not want to tell you."

Naruto slowly nodded after a few moments. He still felt a little frustrated but pushed that away, now knowing that Lee hadn't kept it from him on purpose.

"So, there are three of us?" Naruto asked

"No," Lee answered, "There are nine in total. You can count them by their tails."

"Nine!? Tails? What do you mean?"

"Take Ku-Kyuubi for example. He has nine tails, while Shukaku has one."

"Shukaku, that's Gaara's demon, right? He said that was the demon sealed in him." Naruto said, remembering that immediately.

Lee smiled and nodded, "Yes. Starting from one-tail, there is: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, then Kurama."

"What about Kyuubi? You said he was the Nine-tails."

"Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name. Some of the Tailed beasts have nicknames that the humans have given them. Kurama has one and so does Matatabi. They call her Ikiryou, the living ghost. I think those two are the only ones with those type of nicknames, most just call them by their tail number."

Naruto nodded in understanding then bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to ask but didn't know if he should. Then, he thought 'to hell with it' and asked anyway, "Which one are you?"

Lee chuckled quietly and said, "I am Ikiryou. My demon is the two-tailed cat, Matatabi"

' **Hello!** '

"She says hello." Lee smiled fondly.

"H-hi." Naruto said, grinning a little sheepishly. He looked at Lee and then smiled, "Thanks by the way, for telling me."

"Of course, it...it actually feels really great to finally tell you. And, if you let me, I can help you too."

"Help me?" Naruto frowned in confusion.

"Every tailed beast has a power that works best with them. I know for a fact that you heal very quickly, faster than what is normal for the jinchuriki. That is one of the best abilities you could ever have, especially with our line of work and what we are," Lee smiled, grateful for that, then said, "But you have another ability, Matatabi told me about it. If you work on it, you will be able to sense negative emotions."

"Sense negative emotions? What good is that?" Naruto asked. He knew the healing was awesome, and it made him feel fantastic and strong, but sensing emotions?

"An example is, say that an enemy has infiltrated your group. He or she could be the best, perfectly acting as one of your friends, but they could and probably would have moments of hatred, anger,...blood-lust. You would be able to tell. You would be able to save your team from being murdered." Lee said, "You just need to train yourself with it."

Naruto stared, thinking about it. He nodded, immediately determined. If something like that actually happened...he didn't want anything to happen to his team, his friends. Hell, something like that already did happen, with those teams in the Forest of Death.

"You'll help me?" Naruto repeated Lee's earlier offer.

"If you allow me. But...I must warn you, that means I will be making you try to feel any anger or blood-lust that will come from me." Lee said.

"Maybe we should get someone else then." Naruto grinned widely, "I don't think you'll be able to get enough for me to sense."

Lee blinked then smiled, hiding his sadness. He had forgotten that Naruto hadn't seen his anger before. And suddenly, he wished that Naruto would never feel those emotions from him. Especially blood-lust...he didn't want Naruto to ever see him like that.

It was hard enough, pulling himself back from his excitement when he had fought Gaara. What if he couldn't pull back when his blood-lust rose.

"Maybe you are right... I will figure something out." Lee said, then stood from his seat, "Will you be sleeping here tonight?" He tried to asked as nonchalantly as possible, slightly scared that Naruto would reject him in this.

"Yeah! Can you make breakfast in the morning?" Naruto jumped up, excited.

"Of course." Lee smiled brightly, his heart feeling light in his chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Lee kept to his promise and made Naruto breakfast. Afterwards, they said goodbye and promised to meet each other at the arena.

Lee sighed as he sat on his couch, staring at the blank television screen.

' **Kitten? Is there something wrong?** ' Matatabi's voice suddenly echoed in his head.

' _ **No...Yes...maybe. I do not know.**_ ' Lee sighed, dropping his head into his hands and rubbing his eyes. He slightly smiled as 'Mother' giggled at him.

' **Tell me little one. What has you so wound up. You were so happy with Naruto.** '

' _ **I...I feel like something bad is going to happen today. Maybe I am just over thinking things but...**_ ' Lee sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes harder, making his vision spot with white.

' **Stop that.** ' Matatabi immediately said then continued when Lee obeyed her, ' **Now, not even I know if anything will happen, but you know it is always better to be cautious. Whatever you are feeling, keep it in mind, but do not let it overpower you.** '

' _ **Of course, Mother. Thank you.**_ ' Lee smiled a little tiredly then stood. He would act happily today, no matter what!

With that in mind, Lee changed out of his pajamas and into his normal black outfit. He braided his hair tightly then wrapped it into a bun. He nodded quickly then ran out of his apartment. He jumped from roof to roof and surprisingly say a flash of red on the ground. He stopped and saw that it was the Suna team. It was Gaara.

Lee didn't even think before he jumped down in front of them.

"Who- Wait, you're that one guy!" Kankuro said, vaguely remembering Lee from the battle last month.

Lee slowly tilted his head but nonetheless, politely said, "I am Rock Lee. Pleased to meet you."

He then looked at Gaara and gave the red head a little soft smile.

"You're smiling now. Why?" Gaara said, taking one step forward.

"Because I want to...maybe." Lee said, taking a step forward as well, "Truthfully, I do not know why. I do not even know why I stopped to speak with you." he took another step, "I just did."

"You are like me aren't you." Gaara suddenly said. What happened yesterday played on repeat in his head all night. That voice and that look in Lee's eyes.

"Yes, but that is not important is it?" Lee smiled and laughed softly, "Really, Gaara-kun. You confuse me so much..."

"I confuse you?" Gaara said, raspy voice hinting that it was the opposite instead.

"Yes. You want so much from me. More than I know how to give." Lee closed his eyes for a moment then took those last few steps and acted without thinking.

Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders, hugging him. He softly nuzzled Gaara's cheek, whispering, "You want things like this, yes? This I will willingly give. Anything I know how to do, I will willingly give to you."

' _You deserve it. You who had been scorned since birth, who had been betrayed and hunted._ ' Lee added in his own mind.

Gaara had frozen in Lee's arms, his eyes slightly wide. On the inside, his heart was beating faster. Faster than anything before. Lee's body heat was sinking into his skin, bypassing his sand armor. It made him want... It made him want to remove his armor and actually feel Lee's skin against his own again, but this time it was willing. Lee was willing.

He wanted more.

" _Because I love him._ " Gaara remembered those words. That Lee said them while protecting Naruto. He wanted that. Though he swore to fight only for himself, love only himself, Gaara wanted those words aimed at him instead. He _wanted_ , and it was almost to much for him to handle.

Lee sighed softly and nuzzled Gaara's cheek again before pressing a kiss to that pale skin. He didn't notice the slight stutter in Gaara's breathing as he pulled away and instead, smiled at the boy again.

"Good luck with your match. I will be watching." Lee said then stepped away and ran off towards the arena.

Gaara stared at Lee's back, hands twitching and his breathing fast. Sand rustled in his gourd, wanting to just rush out and grab the leaf-nin but he held back. For once, he held back.

"Let's go." Gaara said as he began walking again, ignoring Kankuro and Temari's confused questions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee stared up at the large building where the matches would be. He took a deep breath, held it for a few moments, then let it back out. He closed his eyes and spread his senses...there were so many people...so many ways for this to go wrong.

Lee suddenly remembered that man. Pale as paper and terrifying...what if Orochimaru was still here?

Lee shuddered as something cold raced up his spine and his skin prickled. Just the thought made him feel slightly sick. Orochimaru was powerful, Lee still remembered the elders whispers of Orochimaru's deeds. Before another shudder could rack his spine, Lee felt a familiar presence come up behind him.

Pushing his thoughts away, Lee slowly turned and smiled at Neji.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji spoke first, his pearl colored eyes focused completely on Lee.

Lee gazed at Neji for a few seconds longer before looking back at the building. He hummed softly as Neji stepped up beside him and slowly said, "My mind...it is not settling on just one thing." suddenly, he shook his head and continued, saying, "but that is neither here or there."

He turned to Neji and smiled at his team mate. Then, want-needing to change the subject, he said, "I wish you luck with your match"

"I don't need luck. It is destiny that I win." Neji said, his lips turning up into an attractive smirk.

Lee laughed softly then said, "I would not be to sure, my friend. Naru has gotten very strong. Nonetheless," Lee put his hand on Neji's shoulder and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "I still wish you luck." then he left.

Lee walked into the building and headed to the area that he could sense Sakura. Right as he got to the open double doors, he stopped and looked around. Almost everyone of the rookie nine was there, except for those fighting.

Lee noticed Sakura's hair and went to take a seat next to her. He noticed the one named Ino on Sakura's other side but ignored her. Instead, he said hello to Sakura and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How are you, little one?" Lee asked kindly.

"Hey Lee!" Sakura smiled widely, "I'm good, I just got done with some training before I got here! I think I could move up in weight again soon!" She was excited for that.

Lee softly laughed and kissed her forehead again, "That is absolutely wonderful! I am so proud of you!"

Before he could say anything else, Lee and Sakura noticed Naruto crashing into the arena.

"Naruto's here!" Sakura said, voice happy.

"Yeah but he's late." Ino chimed in, frowning.

Lee smiled and sat back. He noticed Sakura looking concerned but said nothing. Now wasn't the time. Instead, he just looked down at the Genin, his eye's focusing on Gaara.

There was something brewing in Gaara, he could feel it.

Lee almost frowned but kept his expression blank instead. He watched the competitors go to the waiting room and knew he had to speak with Shikamaru. He had to make sure.

Lee stood and made his way to the back, to where no one would notice him. When he knew that no one notice, he sunk into the shadows and moved to the waiting room.

When he got there, he stared at everyone. The Shino, the sand siblings, Gaara, and Shikamaru. He needed to get Shikamaru's attention only.

Knowing that he needed to speak with the Nara heir, that he couldn't go back, Lee walked over the the boy. Making sure that no one else would see or sense him, Lee draped himself over Shikamaru's back so they could speak without anyone hearing. He felt the slight tensing in Shikamaru's body and lightly patted Shikamaru's torso where his arms curled then said, "Do not worry, it is only me."

Shikamaru had tensed in surprise at the sudden weight on him, having not heard or even sensed Lee's presense. His eyes widened slightly as Lee whispered into his ear, making him force down a shiver even though he couldn't stop his skin from prickling at the pleasant soft tones.

His ears tinted pink as he unwillingly focused a little to much on how warm Lee was against him.

"What is it? How did you get down here?" Shikamaru said, forcing his voice low.

Lee blinked, his ears perking at the low rumble of Shikamaru's voice. He mentally shook his head and said, "I wanted to make sure that you have not regretted yesterday. You are not having second thoughts on telling, yes?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Shikamaru said.

Lee purred and pressed closer to Shikamaru, wrapping his arms around the Genin in an actual hug, "I am so glad. I knew I was right to like you."

Shikamaru couldn't stop the shiver that time, that purr making something warm rush through him. His ears tinged red and he forced himself to focus on the conversation again. It didn't help though, with Lee's words, he couldn't help but to remember that Lee had kissed his cheek yesterday.

Then he forced himself to remember that Naruto said Lee did that to everyone.

"Good luck with your match today. I will be rooting for you." Lee smiled, "But afterwards, I wish to speak with you again."

Lee turned his head to kiss Shikamaru's cheek but at that moment, Shikamaru turned his head as well.

Their lips met instead.

Lee blinked in surprise, slightly frozen as he felt those rather warm lips against his own. When his brain finally kick-started again, Lee let go of Shikamaru quickly.

Shikamaru felt his cheeks burn red and had to just lean forward, not looking at anyone and he covered his mouth. His lips tingled and there was a pleasant warmth running through him. He groaned quietly, not able to force his mind away from what just happened.

"A-Alright. I will seek you out later." Shikamaru said quickly.

"Y-yes, good. See you later." Lee said quickly as well.

He turned and left as fast as he could without anyone noticing. When he was back where the spectators were supposed to be, Lee walked over to where Sakura was. As he took that short walk to Sakura, he suddenly felt his cheeks warm up and he touched his softly tingling lips.

' _N-no, this is not the time to be distracted._ ' Lee shook his head quickly and took his seat next to Sakura again. Then, he heard something that immediately set him on edge.

He forced himself not to scowl as he heard people speak of Naruto. His hands tightened into fists then he tensed for another reason. His eyes darted back and forth until they landed on an Anbu.

' _ **Black ops!?**_ ' Lee thought to himself, tensing further.

' **It seems you were right, little one. Something really is not right with this.** '

' _ **What should I do?**_ '

' **Wait and see. There is nothing else that we can do right now.** '

' _ **Yes mother.**_ '

Lee turned his gaze back to Naruto and Neji. He would keep his eyes on everything. He would distance himself from everything...no matter what.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto and Neji's match, Naruto won.

Second, Gaara and Sasuke, it was postponed.

Third, Kankuro and Shino, Kankuro withdrew. Shino won by default.

Fourth, Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru gave up in the end. Lee forced back any emotion he would have felt. Though... ' _I think I fell in love...at least a little._ ' Lee smiled faintly.

Fifth battle...

Kakashi and Sasuke finally showed up.

' _ **Now...**_ '

' **The real battle begins.** ' Matatabi finished for Lee.


	11. Chapter 11

Lee stared down at Sasuke and Gaara, his body thrumming with energy. This fight, _this_ fight...He could feel the excitement coming from Gaara. It made Lee want to giggle to laugh full out. He wanted to join, he wanted-. He wanted to-

' **Lee.** ' Matatabi's stern voice made Lee flinch.

Lee took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He dug his sharp nails into his arms and the pain grounded him again. He released his breath quietly, calming down again.

' _ **Thank you mother.**_ ' Lee said, then heard Matatabi's approval.

"Hey!" Kakahi said as he walked down the stairs towards them, Gai surprisingly with him. Lee suddenly felt a weight he hadn't noticed, lift from his shoulders. He felt...relieved.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, her voice slightly off.

"Oh, right." Kakashi sheepishly said, looking towards Sakura. "Sorry about that. You must've been worried. Sorry for not keeping in touch."

"...I don't mind, that's okay..." Sakura said, her voice depressed in Lee's ears.

Lee turned his head and stared at Kakashi disapprovingly -for many reasons-, making Kakashi chuckle and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Now, don't look at me like that. Traffic was terrible." Kakashi said, his eye crinkling at Lee.

"Hmm." Lee hummed, turning his head away. He felt like he was slightly acting like a child but...he had missed Kakashi, and the fact that Kakashi had been late with Sasuke...didn't that man know how worried he had been!?

He had been worried...Lee hadn't even realized it until now.

"Listen Sensei..." Sakura's voice caught Lee's attention, "You know that there was a mark on Sasuke-kun's neck, right?" there was silence for a moment and Lee looked at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye.

"Well...is it..." Sakura began but her voice was hesitant.

"It's nothing to worry about." Kakashi said after a moment.

Lee watched Sakura turn to Kakashi in surprise then her lips formed a relieved smile.

"So, that's that." Kakashi finished that conversation.

Soon, to quiet for anyone else to hear besides Gai -and him-, Kakashi began talking about the ANBU with Gai. It made Lee tense but he kept his eyes forward towards the match that hadn't started yet.

Lee wanted to do something right now, he wanted to get up and hug Kakashi. He wanted to feel those arms wrap around him. He wanted to tell Kakashi what had happened when he had been gone. How he had been training Sakura, how Naruto had gotten so much stronger...he wanted to say that he met with Gaara three more times but that he felt an urge to protect Gaara as well. Give Gaara affection like he had been with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Most of all, Lee wanted to know if Kakashi missed him like how he missed the older man.

' _Stop being so pathetic Lee! This is not the time!...and even if it was, you know that he would not want to be bothered with such talk._ ' Lee bit the inside of his lip and paid attention to the fight instead.

' _It has started._ ' Lee thought as he watched sand burst out of Gaara's gourd, then, he noticed something off with Gaara.

' **He's talking to Shukaku.** ' Matatabi said, making Lee lean forward just slightly.

He watched the fight, his blood rushing in his veins. This was Sasuke that Gaara was fighting -and Lee knew that Gaara wanted to kill him- but...it was so exciting.

Lee's breath caught in his throat as he watched, his hands curled tightly together. Then, Sasuke punched Gaara and Lee realized something.

"He looks a little like me." Lee whispered, "Sasuke has gotten faster..."

' **But you know it is not enough.** '

' _ **Yes, it takes too much stamina from him to maintain it.**_ '

Lee's attention was suddenly taken as Gai and Kakashi spoke again.

' _Sasuke learned from copying what little he saw from me..._ '

"But that will not work alone." Lee suddenly said, "I did not defeat Gaara with Taijutsu, and I know I would not have won only on Taijutsu."

Lee looked at Kakashi, "So what else did you teach him."

Kakashi looked at Lee but before he could say anything, they all heard Naruto yelling.

Naruto begged Kakashi to stop the fight, that Gaara thought that his point in life was only to kill people. That if the fight continued, Sasuke was going to die.

Only, Kakashi told Naruto not to panic, that there was a reason that they were late in getting there.

Lee snapped his eyes back to the fight and watched, ignoring the others until Sasuke suddenly stopped and his chakra became visible.

' _That blue lightening..._ ' Lee's eyes widened, "Not...Chidori?!"

"Yes." Kakashi said even as Gai began explaining.

Lee looked back to the fight and saw Sasuke's hand go through Gaara's sand dome. He grit his teeth, standing up sharply, his body close to vibrating.

" _AH! BLOOD, IT'S MY BLOOD!_ " Gaara's terrifying shout echoed throughout the arena.

Lee shuddered, wanting, needing to go down there now. Because, it was going to happen, soon, now, he didn't know. Then, he saw Shukaku's arm.

"K-Kakashi-" Lee began but stopped himself, feeling it, that aura.

His breath came out in gasps as he stared at Gaara with wide eyes. Lee felt seconds away from cracking in his own skin. His body thrummed with energy then he saw the feathers and he felt irrationally angry.

"Kai." Lee hissed, releasing himself from the genjutsu. It didn't matter at the moment, that he was giving away that he could do jutsu's. No one would notice.

Then, smoke erupted from the Hokage's area.

Even as ANBU rushed towards the Hokage, Lee shouted towards Kakashi "I am going to help!" and ran, discarding his weights at the same time.

He made it inside the Ninjutsu barrier just before it went up, then quickly hid his presence completely. He pressed himself against the tile of the roof, his heart breathing hard in his chest but excitement thrumming through him.

Still, though the Hokage was in danger, and Orochimaru revealed himself. Lee waited, bidding his time until the right moment. He kept himself calm, breathing slowly.

At least, until Orochimaru summoned the two first Hokage's.

' _It is like what I can do..._ ' Lee grimaced, ' _What I was named after._ '

' _I hate it._ ' Lee slowly stood. A plan formed in his mind, and he knew it was stupid, but he owed Sarutobi this.

' **Kitten! Do not do it!** ' Matatabi commanded him but...

' _ **Sorry Mother...**_ '

Lee disappeared from where he stood, running fast enough to be invisible. He begged the gods he rarely believed in, to let this work, and appeared right behind Orochimaru, slamming his foot into the man's head, sending him flying.

' _Dammit!_ ' Lee shouted in his mind, cursing Orochimaru immediately.

It didn't work. He had felt the older man's chakra against his foot in that split second. Enough to injure, but not to kill.

And now, he had revealed himself.

Lee jumped back as he watched Orochimaru slowly stand then turn to him.

"It seems a little mouse sneaked it's way into my barrier..." Orochimaru seemed half amused and half angry, "and this little mouse dared to try and hurt me..."

"I did not try, I succeeded." Lee said, his excitement growing at Orochimaru's cold grin.

Orochimaru's grin disappeared as he felt a trickle of blood run down his cheek. He frowned instead and took one step towards Lee, hissing, "Who are you."

"You do not deserve my name or my title." Lee took a fighting stance, "So I will give you neither."

"So defiant." Orochimaru suddenly grinned again, "You think you can take me on?"

"I know I can." Lee said then disappeared again.

Excitement and terror filled him as he aimed another kick to Orochimaru's head, only to be blocked. Orochimaru only felt amusement as he grabbed Lee's leg, planning to throw him into the barrier. Only, Lee's leg suddenly set on -what felt like- fire and he immediately dropped him.

Lee landed on his hands and feet and leaped away immediately. He hissed lowly, letting his fire-like chakra fade then stood. He flexed his fingers and immediately, his nails lengthened into long claws.

"Interesting..." Orochimaru said, "It's almost a shame that you will die here."

"I will not die." Lee grinned, "Cats have nine lives after all."

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly then, they were suddenly locked in battle. Lee swiped with his knife-like claws and Orochimaru blocked with two kunai. It was like a dance, the way they moved around and against each other.

It was so terribly exciting to Lee.

"How fun...it is so _fun~_ " Lee didn't even realize that he spoke out loud until Orochimaru chuckled.

Still, though he tried not to, Lee giggled in reply. He was losing it...but it was so _fun_.

"Come on, surely you can give me _more_ ~" Lee purred, pressing hard against Orochimaru, using his strength to get his deadly claws closer.

"Hmhmhm~" Orochimaru grinned, seeming to enjoy this. He pushed right back but then had to flip backwards to avoid Lee's clawed feet. His lips stretched into a grin and he knew that he could -and would- use jutsu soon, but this was actually interesting. Even just using Taijutsu, this little boy was strong.

It was _enticing_.

Suddenly, Orochimaru heard then noticed that Sarutobi was close to getting captured. He looked at Lee and his grin spread wider.

"I'm afraid I can't play with you anymore but...I think I'll give you a parting gift as well." He said.

Lee hummed, just wanting to get back to fighting. He expected an attack but...not this one.

' **LEE!** ' Matatabi cried out, figuring out what was going to happen before Lee could. Lee's eyes widened as Orochimaru's head was suddenly right beside him. His hand automatically went up but it was too late.

He felt the sharp pain of teeth sinking into his neck.

Lee gasped, frozen, then when Orochimaru pulled back, a rush of white hot pain flowed into him. Lee whimpered and gripped his neck, almost falling to his knee's.

"Y-Y-You...no-" Lee began but whined as the pain grew. His eyes watered but he stayed on his shaky legs.

"Until next time, little kitten." Orochimaru said, using that moment to purposefully knock Lee out.

And for Lee, it all went black. Even as Mother screamed in his head.

-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Time passed and Lee woke up, he was in the same place. He slowly looked up and saw Orochimaru escaping.

' **Lee! Lee! Kitten! Are you okay!?** ' Matatabi asked, voice saturated in worry.

"Y-Yes, M-mother...I...I am okay..I..I mu-must g-get up." Lee stuttered, body still racked with pain, and it felt like he was on fire. Still, he had to get up, he couldn't let anyone see him, see what happened.

' _W-wait...if Orochimaru..._ ' Lee gasped and shakily pushed himself off the ground, ' _Where is Sarutobi?_ '

Lee held back a cry as his body rebelled against him. He forced himself to stand, panting hard and sweating when he finally got up.

"W-Where is h-he...w-where i-is S-sarut-Sarutobi..." Lee said to himself.

He forced one leg in front of the other and walked into the newly made forest. Pain made his mind fuzzy and he stumbled with every other step until his eyes landed on something he just didn't want to believe.

"S-S-S-" Lee's voice choked in his throat and he felt a pain worse that what he felt in his body, start in his chest.

"N-No...n-no, no, no, no, no!" Lee cried, falling over his own legs as he tried to move to Sarutobi's side, "Y-You c-can't...You can't be dead!"

Tears pooled in Lee's eyes -still a foreign feeling- and the tears rushed down his cheeks. His throat squeezed and ached with repressed cries. He felt guilt, so much guilt. If he had been stronger, if he hadn't gotten distracted, maybe- Lee suddenly felt people coming into the forest. His eyes widened and only adrenaline had him getting up and running away.

Lee felt wrecked. He was confused, angry, sad, in agony, and scared...so very scared.

So he ran, and ran, and ran, pushing his body beyond it's limits, even as the pain made him spasm. It was hot, too hot.

' _ **Mother! Mother I'm scared! I'm scared!**_ ' Lee cried

' **Kitten please! Calm down, you need to calm down! Get somewhere safe, ride this out. Just concentrate on riding this out for now.** ' Matatabi tried her best but Lee's panic grew.

Lee was deep into the actual forest when the agony overtook him, making him stumble and fall to the ground. It felt like his chakra was attacking him, burning him alive. The urge to scream crawled up his throat and his mind regressed.

It was like he was with the elders again, and he couldn't let them know how much it hurt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was only a few days later, when they held Sarutobi's funeral. After the pain dimmed enough to be manageable, Lee went home and stayed home, waiting for his fever to break. When he left to figure out everything that had happened, he stuck to the shadows and didn't talk to anyone. Didn't even let anyone see him. Not Naruto, Shikamaru, or even Kakashi. He just felt so very tired, drained of everything he had in him.

He was tempted to not go to the funeral but...

Sarutobi deserved it. Lee still owed the man though he was no longer alive. Still, the thought made Lee tremble yet he got up and put on his funeral wear. He got out his front door and looked up to the cloudy sky.

It was going to rain later, he could smell it.

Lee pushed the thought out of his head and let his mind go blissfully blank. The funeral began and Lee saw almost everyone there, except for Kakashi. He let his eyes trail over Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, but then turned his tired eyes down to the ground. He merely got into the line and when it was his turn, he whispered his thanks into the white flower he held and laid it with the rest, staring at the Hokage's picture for just a moment.

Then he moved and walked away. When far enough away, Lee turned and looked at the coffin again.

' _You were not supposed to die yet. I was not able to pay back everything I owed you._ ' Lee closed his eyes against the rain, ' _You gave me a chance. You gave me a home. You gave me something to live for._ '

' _Today, the world lost someone truly great..._ ' Lee bit his lip hard enough to bleed, then, he began to smile ' _but...you gave us something great. The will of fire is strong. Just like you wanted, old man._ '

Lee took in a deep breath and opened his eye's to the clearing sky.

' _I am so sorry I could not help you...but I will protect the village you left behind. I swear to you._ '

Lee turned and walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The village was on it's way to recovery and even Lee made some time to help, though he still avoided everyone.

It was such a bright day, to the point that Lee squinted a bit when he looked up towards the sky. He made his lips form a bright smile then let it fade. Then he sighed.

"Another day..." Lee said quietly then began walking with no actual thought as to where.

He looked at the different repairs happening around the village then notice a dango shop.

Suddenly, he remembered a day with the man with red eyes. His fallen angel who liked the occasional sweet.

' _ **Why would I suddenly think of him?**_ '

' **Him, Kitten?** '

' _ **My fallen one...I thought of him just now.**_ ' Lee chewed on his lower lip, ' _ **It is...odd, usually I do not do that.**_ '

' **Maybe it means something...maybe it is nothing.** '

' _ **So many maybe's.**_ ' Lee released his lip and continued walking.

A few hours passed with Lee helping around the village. Only, sometimes he would hear a soft ring, like one you would hear from a bell. And each time he heard it, red eyes would flash in his mind again.

' _ **Mother...I...**_ ' Lee bit his lip as he finished helping another person. He looked towards the bell sound he heard again, his heart suddenly skipping a beat. He felt the need to follow it but held himself back.

' **Yes, little one?** '

' _ **Nothing, I am sorry.**_ ' Lee shook his head and began walking to get something to eat. He got to Ichiraku's and saw the back of Naruto's jacket.

With a suddenly feeling of longing and a soft smile, Lee walked over and hugged Naruto from behind.

"Ah! Wha-Lee!" Naruto's surprised voice quickly turned happy, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"A week, at least." Lee smiled and nuzzled Naruto's hair, "I have missed you dearly little one."

Naruto grinned widely and leaned into Lee's hug, soaking it in as much as he could. He had felt a little more lonely than normal without Lee around, so he was glad to be able to see the older boy now. His ears tinted a little pink as he said, "Missed you too."

Suddenly, they heard someone else come in and it was Jiraiya.

"Wow! I just had to see it for myself! You really do only eat ramen!" Jiraiya said, grinning.

"Ah! Perverted sage!" Naruto said, surprised.

Lee looked and said, "Hello Jiraiya-san."

"Yo." Jiraiya's grin grew.

Before Lee really knew what had happened, he was walking with Jiraiya and Naruto. The spoke about a research trip and that Jiraiya wanted to find a certain 'beautiful' woman. Naruto denied wanting to go but then Jiraiya pulled the jutsu card and Naruto was as eager as ever, running off to pack.

"What a knucklehead! Still, you can't help but to like him." Jiraiya said, watching Naruto's disappearing form.

Lee glanced at Jiraiya and said, "So..."

Jiraiya jolted a bit, as if he had forgotten that Lee was still there. He laughed, looking away from Lee quickly.

"Will this be dangerous." Lee cut through Jiraiya's laughter.

Jiraiya sighed and crossed his arm's looking at Lee, "Look kid-"

"Please. Do not call me that. My name is Lee."

"Alright, Lee then. I'm just going to take Naruto for a little research trip. That's it." Jiraiya said, but Lee could tell, the man was lying.

Lee frowned immediately, "Please, do not insult me by lying so obviously." then, Lee sighed, "I supose you do not actually have to tell me, but that does mean one thing."

"Oh?" Jiraiya said, raising an eyebrow, inwardly impressed.

"It means that I will be tagging along with you two." Lee said bluntly, making Jiraiya stare at him with wide eyes.

"W-What?!" Jiraiya said, but Lee was already moving.

"I will pack as well. Oh," Lee said, turning slightly to grin a little, his eyes lidded, "and do not try to run, I will find you Jiraiya-san."

Lee left Jiraiya spluttering and disappeared to quickly pack. As soon as he got home, he stopped and felt an irrational fear. He pressed a hand to his neck, knowing that _that_ mark was there.

He never looked at it though. Too scared to make it real.

Lee felt pathetic.

He clenched his hand into a fist for a moment then just made sure that his shirt covered his neck completely. Then, he forced himself up the stairs and into his apartment. Lee wasted no time in heading to his bedroom and got to packing.

Afterwards, he found Naruto first and informed Naruto that he would be coming along as well. It made Naruto even more excited. And that way how Lee found himself walking with the two, listening to them talk.

They briefly stopped at a shrine but made it to the next town rather quickly...and it was an odd town. Jiraiya found them an Inn quickly...then got distracted by a woman.

Lee sighed as both Jiraiya and Naruto drooled over the woman. He took the key from Naruto's hand as he began to yell and said, "Come My little Naru, I will teach you a few things tonight."

He smiled at Naruto and took his hand, leading him up to the room.

When they got there, he set down his pack and began undoing his hair, wanting to brush it then put it up in a different stye.

Naruto groaned as he got onto the bed, complaining about 'that pervy sage'. He grumbled then looked at Lee and blushed a little.

"Ah, so are ya really gonna teach me something?" Naruto asked.

Lee looked at Naruto as he ran his fingers through his hair and said, "I said I would Naru. Just give me a moment. I wish to brush my hair."

"U-uh...I could do that for you, if you want!" Naruto gave a shy grin and Lee giggled.

"Really? I would love that." Lee said with a bright smile. He grabbed the hair brush and handed it to Naruto before sitting down in front of him, "Just be gentle, alright?"

"O-Okay!" Naruto said, sounding a little flustered to Lee's ears.

Lee giggled again then purred softly as Naruto began brushing his hair. He absolutely loved having his hair played with or brushed. It was heavenly and it sent little pleasant shivers up his spine. Lee lost track of time while Naruto brushed his hair, slightly blushing as Naruto spoke of how soft his hair was.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Lee opened his eyes lazily and hummed as he looked at the door. He pulled away from Naruto and went to get up when Naruto said that he would get the door.

Lee nodded and watched Naruto get up and head to the door.

"It's the pervy sage, he probably got dumped already." Naruto said, then continued as the knocking continued as well, "Alright, I heard you! Just let my unlock it!"

He unlocked the door and Lee looked to see who it was.

Lee froze as his eyes caught a familiar black and red cloak. His gaze slowly rose and his breath caught in his throat.

"I-Ita-kun?" Lee whispered and those red sharingan eyes snapped towards him.

Itachi Uchiha was standing right in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hard to believe that such a child carries the nine-tailed fox." Another voice came in, walking into the room as well.

Lee's eyes snapped to the other man and he was moving before he could even give thought to what he could do. He took his place in front of Naruto, trying to block him from the new man's sight.

"Naruto, you're coming with us." Itachi spoke that time, sending shivers up Lee's spine.

It was almost like he had been tossed back into the past, the first time he met Itachi, his fallen angel. Then Lee felt a little stung.

Itachi hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

No, he couldn't think like that! Lee stepped backwards, making Naruto do the same.

"I am sorry, but what do you want with Naruto?" Lee asked, his arms slightly curled backwards, towards Naruto. He didn't actually have to ask though, Lee knew about the Akatsuki. He had heard so many rumors...

"Hm? And who're you anyway." The one Lee didn't know, spoke.

"He's no one." Itachi said, his eyes on Lee for just a moment, then he looked at Naruto, "Let's take a walk."

Lee felt a pang in his heart at the dismissal. Suddenly, he heard Matatabi say something that made him realize.

' **Why is he not telling the other that you are a Jinchuriki too?** ' She sounded confused, ' **He knows who we are.** '

Lee barely stopped his eyes from widening, and he suddenly felt warmth fill his entire body.

' _Is...is Ita-kun protecting me?_ ' Lee felt almost dizzy with happiness, but then, another thought filled him with such sadness, ' _What if he just does not remember me?_ '

Lee mentally shook his head, knowing that now wasn't the time to think of things like that. Instead, he moved slowly, getting Naruto out of the room for the 'walk', but he kept himself between the two.

"Hey...Itachi, it'll be a pain in the neck if this kid makes a run for it. Maybe I outta...chop off a leg, just in case." Kisame said, gripping his overly large wrapped up 'sword'.

Both Lee and Naruto tensed, and Lee pressed himself closer to Naruto to protect him. The silence that followed was so loud in Lee's ears...and Itachi wasn't saying anything.

"Right." Kisame continue, walking towards them.

Lee tensed, the urge to hiss rising up in his chest. He shifted slightly, ready to protect Naruto when he suddenly noticed.

There was someone else with them.

"It's been a long time..." Itachi said, not even turning towards the new person, "Sasuke."

' _No..._ ' Lee's eyes fell to the youngest Uchiha and he felt fear again.

"Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke grit out.

"Well, the sharingan, and he looks an awful lot like you. Itachi, who is this kid?" Kisame sounded too amused to Lee's ears.

"He's my younger brother."

"That's strange. Cause the way I hear it, the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out...by you" Kisame added, the amusement growing.

"Uchiha Itachi..." Sasuke's voice rumbled with anger, "I hope you're ready to die"

Lee felt himself tremble, his mind going blank at those words. Just ' _I hope you're ready to die._ ' it repeated in his head ' _ready to_ _ **die**_ '. Lee just... he couldn't...

He couldn't let that happen.

Lee's eyes snapped back into focus as he saw Sasuke rushing at Itachi, the Chidori's sound piercing his ears. His limbs moved without thought and before Lee could think about the consequences, he was in front of Itachi, _shielding_ him, deflecting the Chidori by grabbing Sasuke's wrist and forcing him to hit the wall instead.

"L-Lee?" Sasuke said, his eyes wide.

Lee stared right back at Sasuke, his own eyes wide with panic. He could feel Itachi's gaze on his back and it made him tremble again. He opened his mouth but couldn't say anything, then he felt Naruto summoning Kurama's chakra. Lee sucked in a sharp breath and took one step forward. He put his hand on Sasuke's chest then _pushed_.

Sasuke flew backwards, slowing down just in time to hit the wall at the end of the hall, gently enough to just knock him out but not actually damage.

Lee snapped around and locked eyes with Itachi. He felt Kurama's chakra suddenly disappear and heard Kisame's explanation about his chakra eating sword, but couldn't look away from the older Uchiha.

"I-Ita-kun..." He whispered, suddenly feeling like he was small again. Lee felt the need to just reach out and grab onto Itachi's sleeve, just as he had when Itachi had looked after him, so many years ago. That fateful week when Itachi was the first to show him kindness, concern,...affection.

"You should not be here." Itachi's voice was so quiet that Lee could barely hear it, even with his cat-like hearing.

A rush of happiness filled him despite Itachi's words. His fallen one remembered him! He really remembered him! Did that mean that he was trying to protect him as well?

Lee felt almost dizzy again.

Despite the situation around them, Lee began to smile at Itachi, and he found himself reaching out to touch Itachi's hand.

"You really remem-" Lee cut himself off as he suddenly heard a poof sound, like a summoning. His eyes snapped back towards Naruto and he saw a red form that was about the height of Naruto. Then, there was another behind him and Lee saw Jiraiya...with a unconscious woman slung over his shoulder.

' _...Really?_ ' Lee had to spare a thought at Jiraiya's speech, ' _You are handsome, yes, but not irresistible... Then again, he looks like he is having fun._ ' Lee mentally sighed.

Lee shook his head as Naruto began arguing with Jiraiya.

"I think I feel a headache coming on..." Lee whispered to himself, rubbing his head.

Suddenly, Kisame began chuckling, "Whatever name you go by, Master Jiraiya, I must say, you're something of a disappointment. A lecherous old man with the disposition of a child. It's almost impossible to believe that you are one of the three legendary Sanin..."

"Wha-! Y-you already know who he is!?" Naruto freaked out

"Uh...Don't be fooled by appearances," Jiraiya said, ignoring Naruto, "or you know, anything this squirt might say." he chuckled.

Lee looked at Itachi again as Kisame spoke of the genjutsu that he had placed on the woman. Though Itachi was turned towards Jiraiya and Naruto, Lee couldn't help but to just stare at Itachi's handsome face. He thought of that week again, of those expressions that seemed like they were only for him.

Itachi had _smiled_ at him, pet his head, poked his forehead... _talked_ to him as if he actually mattered. He gave Lee so many firsts, at least, firsts since he became the Elders personal weapon.

Lee's ears suddenly caught what Jiraiya was saying, "-to separate me and Naruto. He's the one you're after."

Itachi began speaking, "That explains how Kakashi knew."

' _Kakashi?!_ ' Lee suddenly felt a pang of worry.

"Now I understand...He learned from you." Itachi said, "You're right. Naruto is the prize the Akatsuki are after... And we will have him."

"No way you're getting Naruto." Jiraiya said, "Actually, this works out for me. Now I can eliminate you both."

"Stay out of this!" They suddenly heard Sasuke. Lee snapped his gaze to Sasuke who was pushing himself back up from the ground and already starting for them, "The only one, who's going to eliminate _him_ , is me!"

"Go away, you don't interest me at the moment." Itachi said, barely even looking at Sasuke.

Immediately, Lee knew what Sasuke was going to do. He wanted to stop him again but...Jiraiya was here now, he was watching. Suddenly, Lee felt a sharp pulse on his chest, close to the area that he got bit.

' _Do it._ ' A strange hissing voice echoed in his head, ' _Stop him, even if you have to hurt him._ '

"Then get interested!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards them.

Lee could almost see what was going to happen. Itachi was going to move, and he was going to hurt Sasuke. Lee didn't want anyone to get hurt, but he was suddenly feeling the urge to stop Sasuke. Not to save him, but just to save Itachi.

Lee shook his head and went to move away, or at least, he tried to. He couldn't move, not even to physically shake his head. The pang on his chest came again, harder this time, and he began to tremble.

He couldn't move as he watched Sasuke get kicked by Itachi, sending him flying for the second time. It felt like he was underwater as he could barely hear Naruto call out but Sasuke denied Naruto's help. Then, Sasuke began running at Itachi again.

' _You know you want to. You want to feel their pain, their fear. You want to make sure that they can't hurt you_.' The hissing voice said, seductive with it's dark tone. Lee tried to move, to get away, to ignore the voice that was already chipping at his frail sanity. Then, the voice shouted, ' _DO IT!_ '

Against his will, Lee moved. His leg shot out and he kicked Sasuke, hard. Sasuke went flying again and this time, he smacked the wall at the end of the hall audibly.

Even from where they stood, they could see the blood Sasuke had been forced to cough out.

"Lee! What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled.

' **Kitten! Kitten you mus-** '

"I-I..." Lee began to tremble harder and the hissing voice echoed in his head, drowning out Matatabi's words, 'Get rid of them. Make them suffer! Kill them. Kill them. Kill them!' his chest pulsed, again and again.

Lee looked towards Naruto and Jiraiya, and that was all he could do, "I-I can no-" he could barely move his lips now.

"Heh! This is a weird kid, but I think it's time to get rid of you." Kisame said, shifting and lifting his 'sword'.

Lee whole body pulsed with pain and Lee whined softly, his eyes wide with fear at what was happening. He didn't even hear Itachi tell Sasuke that he was too weak. He saw Itachi walking towards Sasuke this time but did nothing to stop it. Then, he moved again. Faster than one could see, Lee crouched down and attacked Kisame, quickly breaking one wrist then slamming his foot into the bigger man's side.

Kisame didn't fly, but he skidded a few feet.

Naruto began running towards Itachi and Kisame -after looking slightly torn- ran after Naruto.

Lee slowly turned and his body trembled again as he tried with all his might to just stay where he was. He could faintly hear Matatabi but couldn't make out any words. Then, the area around them suddenly turned pink, as if they were inside of a mouth.

It was a jutsu, a toad mouth made by Jiraiya.

Then, Itachi and Kisame ran away, and the hissing in his head faded.

Suddenly exhausted, Lee fell to his knee's and began breathing hard. Shame quickly filled him as he looked up and saw Sasuke, slightly sunk into the fleshy wall, unconscious. Lee covered his mouth and felt his eyes begin to burn.

Needing to get away, to just get out of there, Lee forced himself to stand. He turned and began walking away as fast as he could -which wasn't fast at all at the moment-. He almost got to the end of the jutsu when the pink flesh suddenly curled around his feet, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Now wait just a minute." Jiraiya's voice came and Lee almost started trembling again.

' **Kitten!** ' Matatabi's voice suddenly sounded in his head. Tension and panic faded from Lee's body quickly.

' _ **Mother...**_ ' Lee mentally sobbed, ' _ **What-..what happened?! I did not like it! I did not like it at all!**_ '

' **Shh, it is okay now Kitten. There is no need to worry, we will find out. I promise.** '

Lee felt his eyes burn again then there was a heavy hand on his shoulder. He gasped as he was forced to turn around and found himself staring up into Jiraiya's suspicious eyes.

"Mind explaining what the hell just happened?" Jiraiya said, his tone and face completely serious.

"I-" Lee started, not actually knowing what to say. He paused and tried to gather himself when his body suddenly pulsed again. Pain filled him and his legs suddenly gave out on him, making him grasp onto Jiraiya just so he wouldn't fall.

He gasped and whined, feeling foreign chakra suddenly try to invade his body while draining his own.

"Lee!" Naruto called out and Lee saw him try to come closer.

"Do not come near me!" Lee shouted immediately, making Naruto just freeze. Then Lee turned pleading eyes onto Jiraiya and _begged_ him, "Please, take them both away. Do not let me hurt them. I will deal with this, just do not let me hurt them." then, he let go of Jiraiya and fell to his knee's.

Lee was beginning to sweat and distantly he remembered when Sasuke first woke after getting the curse mark. That never happened to him, the swirling purple chakra, the black markings...was this now happening because of that?

Lee never noticed Jiraiya's slightly torn expression before he reluctantly went to get Sasuke. All he knew was that Jiraiya was walking away from him, and Lee felt glad for that. He heard Naruto call for him but guessed that Jiraiya pulled him away since he wasn't coming near.

' _Oh gods..._ ' Lee whimpered then clawed at the newly returned ground as pain racked through his body, not as painful as the first time but painful enough.

"Dynamic Entry!" Lee's head snapped up as he heard Gai's voice but went back down as pain racked him again. At least they were down the hall now...

Lee didn't pay attention to anything this time, just tried to make his body obey him. Still, he couldn't help but to hear them.

' _Kakashi is injured? Who injured him?_ ' Lee thought with a whimper then he realized who Jiraiya was actually trying to find.

' _Tsunade-san..._ ' Lee thought, and it was a slightly good idea. He heard a lot of the woman, even met her once by coincidence. Lee breathed in deeply, the pain slowly leaving his body again. He got up and began leaving before they could notice him again.

He forced his body to move and just ran. Ran out of the town and into the forest.

' **What are you planning on doing Kitten?** ' Matatabi asked.

' _ **I do not know... What should I do, mother? I want to go and see Kakashi, I want to go talk with Ita-kun, I want... I do not know...**_ ' Lee bit his lip.

' **Alright, little one. I want to see Itachi as well...** ' Matatabi said then she sounded like she was smiling, ' **I will give you some of my chakra for more energy.** '

Lee smiled and breathed in as energy filled him. Any lingering pain vanished and his mind was only filled with Matatabi instead of a lingering hissing sound.

' _ **Mother, there is no pain anymore...**_ '

' **Do you think that the mark is connected to chakra then? Or at least, how much you have?** '

' _ **Maybe...you know that you hold all of my chakra, including my original amount. So that when Neji always looked, he would see a minimal amount.**_ ' Lee bit his lip, ' _ **Maybe the pain comes when I am low...**_ '

Suddenly, Lee felt it. He was close enough to taste it on his tongue. Itachi's chakra. He stopped and looked towards where it was.

Itachi knew that he was coming.

Lee began walking towards the feeling. His heart skipped in his chest and he walked a little faster, bypassing the trees. Finally, he broke through the tree line and into a clearing where Itachi was sitting, leaning against a tree.

"Itachi-kun..." Lee whispered, taking one step towards the older man.

"Kitty." Itachi said, his eyes opening as he turned his head towards Lee.

Lee smiled at the name.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"What is your name?"_

_"I...do not have one anymore."_

_"Then what do you go by?"_

_"The Elders call me Demon...but...Mother calls me Kitten."_

_"...Your mother, where is she?"_

_"In my head. She is not my real mother but she calls me her kitten. So I call her mother."_

_"...I will call you Kitty then."_

_"Okay!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ita-kun!" Lee reverted back to the nickname and ran over to Itachi. He fell to his knee's when he got to Itachi's side and immediately grabbed the sleeve of Itachi's coat.

"It's been a long time, Kitty." Itachi's smooth voice washed over Lee.

Lee leaned closer to Itachi, nodding softly. He slowly pushed his forehead against Itachi's arm and inhaled. Itachi's scent tickled his senses pleasantly and he sighed in content.

"I have wanted to see you again for so long..." Lee whispered then he looked up and asked, "May...may I move closer?"

"Do what you want." Itachi said.

"What I want? Anything?" Lee asked, his heart suddenly skipping again.

"..." Itachi stared at him for a few moments before giving a slow nod.

Lee's breath caught and after a moment, he slowly moved closer. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders and hugged him. He shivered lightly in repressed emotion and when Itachi didn't push him away, he hugged the older man tighter. Suddenly, his breath hitched as he felt strong arms come around him. The burn returned to his eyes and he buried his face into Itachi's chest.

"There is something wrong with you, isn't there..." Itachi said

Lee nodded and pressed closer to Itachi, not even realizing that he was now sitting on Itachi's lap.

"I-...I..." Lee hiccuped and said, "Orochimaru cursed me with his mark. I could not control my own body, and it hurt so much..."

The arms tightened around him, "Tell me what happened."

Lee answered with no hesitation, "Orochimaru pretended to be the Kazekage during the Chunin Exams. During the final phase, he revealed himself and attacked Sar-...The third Hokage. I was fast enough to get into the barrier before it was complete. I tried to help...I wanted to help, so I fought with Orochimaru...then he bit me."

"I think he just wanted me to die." Lee said, not knowing any other reason that he could have received the curse mark.

"Let me see." Itachi said, and Lee still followed with no hesitation.

Lee removed his shirt then looked at Itachi, slightly worried. He shivered as he felt Itachi trace something on his chest. Lee looked down and stifled a gasp.

"It is different from Sasuke's..." Lee whispered, surprised then bit his lip. He looked up at Itachi and locked eyes with him.

"Yours isn't sealed." Itachi said and Lee shook his head,

"I have not told anyone else what happened." Lee said, then added, "Mother and I think it is linked to chakra. Since Mother holds most of my chakra, I am always low, but she gave me more and the pain suddenly left."

"So you still have her...the two-tails, Matatabi."

"Yes...Ita-kun?" Lee suddenly began, voice soft, "...Why...why did you not give me away?"

"..." Itachi gazed at Lee, his thumb still brushing just around the mark on Lee's chest. Instead of answering Lee, he said, "I will seal this for you."

Lee recognized the avoidance but said nothing against it. He nodded instead, leaning forward and hugging Itachi tightly again.

"What do I need to do." Lee asked.

"Stay still, I will be doing this a different way." Itachi said. He bit his finger and began writing symbols on Lee's body, "It will be weaker than Sasuke's, but it's better than nothing."

Lee shivered and blushed softly as Itachi wrote on his body. It felt intimate, Itachi writing on him with his own blood. His blush grew as he finally realized that he was sitting on Itachi's lap, then, his heart started beating faster as he remembered that Itachi hadn't said anything about it.

Soon, Lee's entire torso was covered in symbols and Itachi placed his palm right over Lee's curse mark.

"Brace yourself." Itachi warned, making Lee nod and hold onto Itachi's arm.

Itachi made a hand-signs with his other hand and Lee gasped. The symbols burns and he felt them move on his body, shrinking and circling the mark. It suddenly felt like lightening running through him and next thing Lee knew, was that he was waking up in Itachi's arms.

"Ita-kun..." Lee mumbled sleepily, cuddling closer. He looked up at Itachi and his heart stuttered in his chest as he saw the older man smile at him, if only for a second.

"It's done." Itachi said, his face back to that emotionless mask, "Whatever you do, don't use the curse marks power or anything that will make it activate. If you refrain from that, the seal will stay. If you don't...then it won't."

"Thank you..." Lee said, breathless. He smiled brightly at Itachi but then his smile faded, "You have to leave soon...do you not?"

"Yes."

"and I will not see you for a very long time again...yes?" Lee said sadly.

"...Yes."

"Then...I cannot keep my promise." Lee wilted, "I promised to repay what you did for me. I swore it by giving you my first kiss."

"Then make me a new promise." Itachi said, making Lee look back up with wide eyes, "Look after Sasuke. Protect him...and tell no one of me or what happened here."

"Yes, whatever you say." Lee said, determination filling him, "I swear to protect him. I seal this promise with a kiss."

Lee leaned forward and pressed his lips to Itachi's. A spark of happiness ran through him at the feeling. Suddenly, he felt pressure against his own lips and a shiver racked his body. Lee gripped Itachi's coat, kissing him harder as he didn't want this to end.

He didn't want to say goodbye to his Fallen Angel again!

Lee felt desperate to continue his time with Itachi, so he pressed closer to the Akatsuki member, now wrapping his arms around Itachi's shoulders. He opened his mouth slightly and took one lick of Itachi's lips, wanting to know what they tasted like, so he could at least have that memory. Suddenly, there was a large hand in his hair and he felt Itachi's tongue dive into his mouth.

Lee moaned and kissed back, his body trembling in pleasure and excitement. He pressed his body tight against Itachi, wishing that he could get even closer. It was an almost overwhelming need, to get closer. He whimpered as Itachi's tongue mapped out his mouth almost possessively. Lee nipped at that tongue and heat pooled in his stomach as he heard a soft groan come from Itachi.

Suddenly, the hand in his hair tightened then began to gently pull him back. Lee whimpered again in disappointment but he pulled back anyway. He opened his eyes and gazed into Itachi's darkened red. Lee blushed hotly but did not let go of Itachi's coat.

"I- I do not want to be separated again...but I will follow your will, Itachi-kun." Lee said, his voice breathless, "Just...please, do not forget me...okay?"

"I will never forget you." Itachi's husky tone sent another shiver down Lee's spine.

Lee teared up then suddenly opened Itachi's coat. He pushed it back to reveal Itachi's chest, then quickly pulled up Itachi's shirt, just enough see he could see the skin over Itachi's heart. He leaned forward and kissed the skin over Itachi's heart.

"I am...very selfish Itachi-kun. I want there to be a physical reminder. So I will do the physical representation of what you have done to me." Lee whispered before opening his mouth and biting down. He felt Itachi's hand grip the back of his neck tightly and was happy that Itachi didn't yank him away. Lee bit hard enough that he tasted blood, and knew that this would forever be a scar.

Just like the one he felt that Itachi had left on his own heart.

Finally, Lee pulled his teeth out of Itachi's skin and licked the area, tasting and swallowing Itachi's blood. He pulled away completely and pulled Itachi's shirt back down, then he closed Itachi's coat.

"I am sorry, but I hope you will look at that and always remember me." Lee whispered, "and...no matter what, I hope I will see you again."

Lee felt a hand under his chin. He followed it so that he was looking at Itachi again.

"Maybe you will...and I find myself wishing the same." Itachi leaned down and kissed Lee softly, gently nipping Lee's lip, "Goodbye for now, my little Kitty."

"Goodbye for now, my Fallen Angel." Lee said, breathless once more. He kissed Itachi once more then stood. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on then looked at Itachi once more before running towards Konoha.


	13. Chapter 13

A week passed in Konoha. It felt similar to the Chunin Exam as Lee wasn't able to see Naruto anymore, but everyday, he went to the hospital to spend a few hours with Sasuke. Sasuke who still hadn't woke up. Then he would go and spend even more time looking after Kakashi.

It hurt, seeing both just laying in bed, like they could wake at any moment, but knowing that they wouldn't. It hurt more than Lee expected it would.

Lee sighed as he looked out of Kakashi's hospital room window. He noticed that the sun was going down and suddenly, his stomach was growling. He out his hand over his stomach and sighed again. He had forgotten to eat...again.

Lee stood and looked at Kakashi's masked face. Then, like he had since the second day, Lee leaned down and kissed Kakashi's revealed cheek bone, whispering, "Please, wake up soon, Kashi-kun..."

Then he left.

Lee made his way to the food shops, wondering what to eat. Though, honestly, he didn't really feel the urge to eat. Despite it having been a week already, Lee felt tense and on edge, like he couldn't relax or calm down. The only times he could were when he was visiting Kakashi and Sasuke at the hospital.

Lee sighed and looked around at the different food shops. He felt ready to just give up when he heard someone familiar.

"Lee?"

Lee turned to Shikamaru, feeling slightly surprised. His lips twitched up into a small smile and he crossed his arms to hold onto his own waist, "Hello Shikamaru-kun." he said.

"Hey, its been awhile..." Shikamaru said as he walked over to Lee, "I never could find you after the exams..."

Quickly, Lee remembered that they had been supposed to talk. For a moment, Lee felt guilty but he just smiled at Shikamaru again and said, "I believe that is my fault. Sorry, things have been...difficult lately."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head then nodded with a sigh. He could understand that, seemed like everything bad happened in these few weeks. A sudden sound had Shikamaru looking at Lee again. He saw Lee blush and look away, and had to chuckle.

"Hungry?" Shikamaru teased slightly.

"Just a little." Lee smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed that Shikamaru had heard his hunger.

"...I'll treat you." Shikamaru suddenly said, not even thinking before offering his arm to Lee, "Then, we can talk while or after we eat."

"Oh, you are a gentleman!" Lee said with a giggle, teasing Shikamaru even as he took Shikamaru's arm. He watched Shikamaru blush and laughed again, but felt a sudden rush of fondness inside him. He grinned and actually hugged Shikamaru's arm to him, feeling _happy_.

"Yeah yeah, keep laughing." Shikamaru grumbled, his ears still red. The red color spread to his cheeks as Lee hugged his arm. A glance to the demon holder made the word 'cute' pop into his head. He quickly looked away and just lead Lee to a food shop. He choose something that had a little bit of everything, not knowing what Lee liked to eat.

When they sat, Shikamaru sat next to Lee and Lee took advantage of that by leaning against the Nara heir. Lee sighed softly in content, still feeling slightly tired but now comfortable too. He closed his eyes for a few moments and took in a deep breath, the scent of sandalwood playing on his senses. Lee made a little noise of approval.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, wanting to know what Lee found so pleasing.

"You smell nice." Lee said, "I never noticed before..." Lee inhaled again, liking the scent of sandalwood a lot.

' _Ita-kun smelt like sandalwood too._ ' Lee thought to himself, smiling warmly before feeling slightly guilty. He then noticed another scent that only belonged to Shikamaru. He almost giggled, ' _Shikamaru smells like fresh grass too. Must be from sleeping while watching the clouds so often._ '

Shikamaru felt his ears burn again and covered his mouth, looking away. He felt the urge to pull Lee against him but held himself back. Though, his brain traitorously reminded him of the last exam, of feeling Lee hugging him from behind, a small warm body against his back. Shikamaru pressed his hand harder against his mouth, as if that could stop his thoughts. He cleared his throat and said,

"A-anyway, what are you going to get?" Shikamaru asked, "What do you like to eat?"

"Hm? Oh..." Lee opened his eyes and reached for the menu, "I like spicy curry, that is my favorite, but I like fish as well. It is the cat in me really."

"Cat?"

"Oh, right. I did not explain it to you..." Lee said, half to himself. He sat up and looked at Shikamaru, "Do you wish to know? About the nine of us?"

"Nine? You mean...?"

"Yes."

"But why tell me? Wouldn't it be better to keep it quiet?"

"Maybe...but..." Lee sighed then smiled softly at Shikamaru, "You are smart Shikamaru-kun, and I feel...good, at the thought of you knowing." then, his smile faded and he said, "but maybe I am just being selfish."

Lee sighed and looked away but a warm touch to his chin had him stopping. He felt Shikamaru's hand gently grasp his chin and slowly turn his head so Lee had no choice but to look at the shadow user again. A fluttery feeling erupted in his stomach and Lee felt strangely shy all of a sudden.

"No I-...I'd like to know." Shikamaru said, voice low but quiet, "...Tell me."

The answering smile the Lee gave took Shikamaru's breath away. Shikamaru's hands twitched and his mouth felt dry all of a sudden. He let go of Lee's chin, feeling his fingers begin to shake. He swallowed roughly and froze at what happened next.

Lee leaned up and pressed his lips against Shikamaru's cheek. He kept his lips there and whispered, "Thank you." at the same time before slowly pulling away. He looked at Shikamaru and suddenly noticed how tense the man looked. He subtly frowned and lightly touched his fingertips to Shikamaru's other cheek, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Shikamaru said, his voice strangely rough, "I'm fine."

Lee watched Shikamaru take a deep breath and slowly relax. He still felt concerned but nodded anyway and let his hand fall back to his lap. He opened his mouth but the waiter finally came to their table, apologizing for his lateness.

They placed their order and after the waiter left, Lee looked back at Shikamaru. He bit his lip then leaned against the shadow user again before saying, "If you truly wish to know, come with me to my home after we eat."

"...Alright." Shikamaru said, his voice still slightly rough but normal now.

Lee smiled slightly and closed his eyes again.

After they ate -Shikamaru actually did pay for them both which surprised Lee-, Lee lead Shikamaru to his apartment quietly. He closed his door behind them and showed Shikamaru to his couch then sat down next to him. He took in a slight calming breath and tucked his legs underneath him before turning to Shikamaru.

"I will answer any questions afterwards, is that alright?" Lee asked first.

"Yes." Shikamaru said, turning towards Lee as well. He got himself as comfortable as he could and looked Lee in the eyes.

"Good..." Lee said then took in another breath before beginning, "First, Naruto has the Kyuubi inside him, which I am sure you already know. Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name. I have Matatabi, the Nibi. Matatabi is a cat demon. Starting from one-tail, there is: Shukaku which is Gaara's demon, Matatabi who is mine, Isobu belongs or belonged to Yagura the Mizukage, Son Goku belonged to a man named Roshi of Iwagakure, Kokuo from Iwagakure as well but I don't know who, Saiken who's holder is Utakata a missing-nin from Kirigakure. Then there is Chomei who is unknown, Gyuki from...from Kumogakure...Killer B is the holder, then Kurama who belongs to Naruto."

"You are following so far, yes?" Lee took a break to ask. He sighed slightly as Shikamaru nodded and quickly continued, "Every name I gave you is the demons real names. I need you to remember each thing I just told you...just in case."

Shikamaru nodded again and Lee licked his dry lips. He didn't say what Matatabi's or really, his other nickname was. Though he had told Naruto of the name 'Ikiryou', Lee had known that Naruto wouldn't know of the name. Naruto was surprisingly naive of a lot of things outside of Konoha...but Shikamaru...Lee was more than sure that the Nara heir would know.

Lee didn't want to see Shikamaru's opinion about him change...but...

Lee shook his head to clear his thoughts and said, "The reason why I am telling you all of this is because...I...I need you to help me. Naruto is important, more so than you know, but I know I cannot always be there to help him though I dearly wish I could, and I promised him that I would help him with his ability..."

"Ability?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Every Demon has a special ability. Naruto's is that he can sense negative emotions, like blood-lust, anger, things that could help if an enemy had sneaked into his group." Lee bit his lip hard, "I told him that I would help him learn to control it but..." Lee went quiet again, the words not wanting to come from his lips.

If he asked Shikamaru for help, then Lee knew that he could keep Naruto safer. Still, he didn't want these people to know...

"How would you help? You don't seem the type to be able to do it." Shikamaru said, then added after a moment, "or are you?"

Lee smiled bitterly and that was answer enough for Shikamaru. Lee felt bitter towards himself as he asked, "Does that change your opinion of me?"

"...Right now, no." Shikamaru said, "You're on our side. As long as it stays that way, I don't care."

Lee blinked, his mind going blank in surprise. Then, he slowly began to smile again, that strange fluttering back in his stomach again. Without thinking, Lee suddenly launched himself at Shikamaru, hugging him tightly as they fell against the couch.

Shikamaru grunted in surprise as he felt backwards. He looked down at Lee and suddenly felt his heart speed up in his chest. His ears burned and he just continued to stare before slowly wrapping his arms around Lee as well. His hold tightened as Lee nuzzled his chest and Shikamaru suddenly wanted to kiss Lee. He tilted his head up, staring at the ceiling almost angrily, angry at himself for his thoughts and urges. Now was not the time!

"I am sorry..." Lee suddenly said, slowly and reluctantly pulling himself up, "I should not have...attacked you."

"Don't worry." Shikamaru said, reluctantly letting his arms fall from Lee, briefly touching Lee's braided hair, "It's too troublesome for you to care about it. I don't."

Lee stared up at Shikamaru and slowly smiled again. He whispered, "Thank you." before sitting up completely.

"Anyway, how will you train Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, needing to keep his mind off Lee's smile.

"I do not really want to but...I can only think of making Naruto try to find me by letting my own...negative emotions out." Lee frowned slightly and said, "but the problem with that is that I am not always able to control myself when I do it."

"So you need my shadow possession ability to stop you if you get out of control." Shikamaru said, connecting the dots of what Lee wanted.

"Yes..." Lee sighed, half relieved that Shikamaru understood and half scared of what could happen, "Will you help me?" he still asked.

"...Yeah." Shikamaru said, "Hell, this is making me tired..."

Lee blinked that giggled softly as Shikamaru rubbed his face, "You are welcome to sleep here if you wish. Though, I only have one bed, so we would either have to share or use the couch." it was the least he could do. Plus, Lee wanted to sleep beside someone again. He always seemed to get the best sleep when he did.

Shikamaru felt his ears go red again, and he quickly rubbed his face a second time. Then he suddenly thought of something.

"Before I do, I have one more question." Shikamaru said, looking at Lee again, "You said you wouldn't be able to control yourself...but why?"

Lee almost grimaced but sighed instead, "It is...It is because that is how I lived. Before I came to live here I..."

Lee couldn't get the words out to explain. His throat closed and familiar fear filled him. He closed his eyes and said, "Lets just say, if I wanted to live at all, I needed to."

Shikamaru stared at Lee for a few minutes longer then just nodded. He leaned back and said, "I'm going to sleep now."

Lee blinked and looked at Shikamaru. Slowly, he began to smile then stood. He offered his hand to Shikamaru and said, "Come on then. Let me get you to bed."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow then huffed a slight chuckle. He grabbed Lee's hand and stood, letting the boy lead him to a bedroom.

"If you wish, I can give you a large shirt to wear." Lee said, going to his closet to pull out a large shirt for himself to wear.

"Nah, I sleep in my boxers." Shikamaru said then quickly turned as he saw Lee beginning to undress. He sighed as he felt his face burn. He was really hating his own reactions to the demon holder.

"Alright." Lee said after he finished undressing. "Take whatever side you are comfortable with. I do not have a set sleeping side."

"...We're sharing?" Shikamaru almost choked but barely got his voice to keep a bored tone.

"Yes...unless you have something against it? I can sleep on the couch instead." Lee said, lightly biting his lip.

"No. Nothing against it. It's all good." Shikamaru quickly said before forcing himself to shut up. He just removed his own clothing until he was down to his boxers then sat on the right side of the bed. He then pulled the tie out of his hair and ran a hand through the messy locks before getting under the covers and laying down.

Lee smiled and took the left side, which was closer to the window. He kept his hair in its low braid and got under the covers. He turned on his side and slightly curled up before looking at Shikamaru, who was staring at him. Lee smiled at Shikamaru and said, "I must warn you. I think I might be a cuddler in my sleep."

"T-That's alright." Shikamaru said, quickly looking up at the ceiling.

Lee softly laughed then closed his eyes. He let out a purr-like sigh and quickly fell asleep. Shikamaru's presence somehow calming...Just like Kakashi's...and Itachi's.

Faster than Lee expected, he was asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning came and Lee woke up at 5 a.m. naturally. He took in a deep breath and pressed himself closer to the warmth he was laying on until he realized, that warmth was beating. Lee's eyes snapped open then his face suddenly flamed red as he felt arms wrap tighter around him and someone nuzzle his hair.

' **Do you not remember? You fell asleep with the shadow user.** '

' _ **Y-yes, I remember.**_ ' Lee's blush grew, ' _ **I just...did not expect to wake...like this.**_ '

' **Well, he seems to like you. He has not let go yet. In fact, I think you might have to fight to get out of his grip.** ' Matatabi's voice sounded like she was about to laugh.

Lee mentally stuck his tongue out at her but noticed that she was right. Lee was pressed tightly against Shikamaru, and Lee knew it would take some time to get out without waking the other boy. Then, Lee looked up at Shikamaru's face and slowly had to smile.

 **'** _ **Shikamaru looks very attractive when he sleeps**_ _._ ' Lee accidentally thought towards his mother.

' **You do not think he does when he is awake?** '

' _ **Shikamaru is very handsome when he is awake too. Even more so, I think.**_ '

' **What do you think makes him so...attractive?** '

' _ **I think...it is his intelligence. I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at me. He is not like the other boys my age. Shikamaru might be Naruto's age but he acts like he should be Kakashi's age instead... He kind of reminds me of my Ita-kun as well.**_ '

' **Yes, I understand now.** ' Matatabi smiled in Lee's mind, ' **He would be a great mate.** '

' _ **Of course you mention mates.**_ ' Lee mentally laughed. He smiled as he let his eye's trace over Shikamaru's features.

' **Well, you have a good following. I have it down to four that would be best out of the seven.** '

' _ **Seven?! When did I get seven?!**_ '

' **Well, the ones I cut out were Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji...There was the Aburame as well but we have not spoken to him since the written exam, so I did not include him.** '

' _ **Who are the four then?!...You cut out Naruto and Sasuke?**_ ' Lee was mildly surprised, ' _ **Wait, Neji was in the running?!**_ '

' **Kitten, Kitten, Kitten...of course. We both enjoy Naruto and Sasuke but I know you think of them as your own kittens like I think of you. As for Neji, he is smart so I thought that he could be a good mate. He still is but he has not proven himself to me yet.** '

Lee paused, gently resting his head on Shikamaru's chest in thought. He always wondered what he felt towards his little Team Seven, and having Mother tell him like this felt right. Yes, he did think of the Genin of Team Seven as his little ones. He wanted to protect them...and it only made Lee feel even guiltier about when he did to Sasuke.

' _I hurt Sasuke at the Inn..._ ' Lee thought to himself then heard Mother speak again.

' **As for the four I have settled on, it is: Itachi, Shikamaru, Kakashi, then Gaara. In that order. I still do not like Hatake too much, but we have not seen Shukaku's carrier in a long while so that is why he is not last.** '

' _ **Why do you dislike Kakashi so much, Mother?**_ ' That was the first question in Lee's mind. He did not dislike who Mother chose as his potential mates. He liked them all, though Gaara did slightly scare him...but he also cared for Gaara as well and wanted the sand-nin to feel accepted. Lee still didn't understand actual love...he didn't know if he ever truly felt it either but maybe...maybe he could feel it for one of those four.

Of course, he knew he could feel it for Itachi but...even Itachi said that they wouldn't meet again for a very long time.

' **He is very unclear with how he feels. I do not like that at all. After he hugged you, he avoided you. Then he slept beside you, but for the next month, he did not even send a letter to see how you were. I do not like that.** '

Lee sighed softly but he did understand Mother's point. Lee mentally shook his head and looked up at Shikamaru's face again. He suddenly felt calm and happy again and had to smile. Slowly, Lee tried to get out of Shikamaru's arms, wanting to make them breakfast, only, he couldn't.

' _Very inconvenient time to figure out that he has very strong arms._ ' Lee thought to himself as he wiggled. With a reluctant sigh, Lee tried to wake Shikamaru up for at least a moment.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Lee whispered, reaching up on instinct and gently brushing those dark locks from his face.

Lee watched Shikamaru slowly take a deep breath from his touch and smiled as the man slightly opened his eyes.

"Mm?" Shikamaru mumbled, subconsciously pulling Lee closer. Then his eyes opened completely and slightly widened as he realized what he was doing. His ears burned and he quickly let Lee go, mumbling "S-Sorry."

Lee giggled softly and said, "It is no worry, I did tell you last night that I was a cuddler. Anyway, you can go back to sleep. I will make some breakfast for us and come back to wake you when I am done."

Shikamaru nodded and watched Lee stand from the bed. He continued to watch Lee as the taijutsu user walked to the door. The burning on his ears spread to his face as Lee turned back and gave him _that_ smile. The same warm smile that made Shikamaru feel warm as well.

When the door closed, Shikamaru fell back onto Lee's bed and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm so screwed." Shikamaru whispered to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Lee had made breakfast for Shikamaru, they had parted ways. Lee had went to the training grounds to train for four hours then went to the hospital and stayed with Sakura, watching over Sasuke before making her come with him for lunch when the time came around.

Usually, Lee would pick at his food and eat little of it while making sure that Sakura ate all of hers. They would talk for a little while then part ways.

Lee would go back to the hospital and sit by Kakashi's side and watch him for hours, usually losing himself to his thoughts. He would only leave when his stomach grumbled. The first day he left, Lee saw Shikamaru standing near the hospital doors and was surprised... but that was how Shikamaru become part of Lee's routine.

Every day for the rest of the week, Shikamaru would take Lee out for dinner. Often, he would go to Kakashi's room to get Lee if Lee didn't come down at six exactly.

It made Lee feel warm though. He liked that someone cared enough to make sure he ate, it was odd that someone would care so much, but he really liked it. But, at the beginning of the third week that Naruto had been gone, Lee felt odd.

Like someone was following him.

The feeling only stopped when Lee was inside his house or in the hospital, but when he was on the streets, the feeling never left. It made Lee feel tense and anxious again, but he tried to ignore it so Shikamaru wouldn't notice.

It was on the fourth day of the third week that something changed again.

Lee was in his room when he noticed something odd.

There was a crow perched right outside his window. It made Lee frown slightly and face the black bird. Briefly, a memory came to him, one of Itachi showing him how he used crows in some of his jutsu's. The memory made him smile and he walked over to the window. He opened it and knelt down to look at the bird, whispering, "Hello little bird. What are you doing at my window?"

The bird cocked it's head and Lee softly laughed, saying, "Usually, birds do not come near me. You are a rare one-"

Lee paused and subtly frowned as the crow showed him its leg. He looked at its leg and realized that there was a container on it, the same color as the birds leg.

"Oh..." Lee whispered in surprise. Even with his eyes, he barely noticed the little container.

Lee reached out and took the container, further surprised when the bird hopped onto him and settled on his shoulder. He frowned in confusion at the odd behavior, but opened the container instead. There was a note inside, which Lee unrolled to read. His breath suddenly hitched and his hands shook as he slowly read the letter. His heart was beating out of control and he felt so _light_ inside, like he could fly.

- _My_ _Kitty,_

_I shouldn't be writing to you but I find myself doing it anyway. The crow that is no doubt still with you, is a part of me. I have used my clone and turned it into this crow for us to speak together, if you wish. No matter what, the crow will always find me._

_Are you alright? I know I said it before, but the seal I placed on you is not that strong. Don't strain yourself, no matter what...and try to not bring attention to yourself. The Akatsuki are looking for all of the tailed beasts, but they do not know that it is you who carries Matatabi._

_Other than that...How are you?_

_From Ita._ -

Lee's heart gave another thump and he felt the urge to write a reply immediately. He smiled brightly at the crow that had stayed on his shoulder as he read and quickly kissed it's beak.

" _Thank you_!" Lee said breathlessly, his smile shining on his face.

He quickly got out a piece of paper and a pencil so he could reply to his Itachi. He sat down and bit his lip in thought before jotting down his reply.

- _My Ita,_

_Thank you for writing, I dearly want to speak with you and thought that I never could again. So this letter from you has made me so very happy! I would love to continue writing with you, if it is not any trouble for you._

_I am fine, thank you. So far, I have been able to ignore that I have a new mark on my skin as it has not been acting up besides a twinge here and there. Then again, there has been no chance for it to test its boundries lately. I am still looking over Sasuke every day, spending a few hours with him and Sakura at the hospital. And there is no worry, I will not bring attention to myself. Only three people know what I truly am in Konoha, and I trust them._

_It is a very odd feeling. Trusting someone. I have only ever trusted you and Mother, before I came to Konoha._

_As for how I am. I do not truly know. I know that I am content for the moment, though I am slightly uneasy at the same time. I think- no, I know someone has been following me. I feel eyes on me whenever I am outside. Whether this is an enemy or an ally, I do not know, but I will find out._

_But, Ita-kun, may I speak of how much I want to see you again? I think of you often, always have. Do you think of me? Has the mark I left on you healed? Is it a scar now? Is it selfish that I hope that it is? I want it to never disappear, so no matter what, I will always have some claim on you._

_How are you Ita-kun? What do you think of every day? I wish to know your thoughts... I wish to know_ you _._

 _From Your Kitty._ -

Lee smiled a little sadly as he finished writing. He took in a deep breath and whispered to himself, "I hope he will not look at this letter and feel disgust..."

' **Of course he will not, Kitten.** ' Matatabi quickly said.

Lee just smiled again and quickly rolled the note and pushed it into the small container before he could think better of it. He tied it to the crows leg and said, "Please do not get caught."

He watched the crow that was part of Itachi, fly off. He kept watching until it was a little dot in the sky then softly sighed.

He hoped that he would get another reply soon...but the days passed again and the third week merged into the fourth with no reply.

On Monday, Lee went through his normal routine. By the time that he got to the hospital to sit with Sakura, he felt strangely tired and still too tense. Lee sighed softly he settled himself down to wait with Sakura. He looked at Sasuke's still form and wondered -not for the first time-, would Sasuke hate him when he woke? Then he wondered,

When will that person stop _following_ him...


	14. Chapter 14

The hours felt long though it was only a few as Lee sat with Sakura, gazing at Sasuke's sleeping form. Suddenly, the door opened and a woman walked in. Lee head snapped up but once he saw who it was, he smiled tiredly. He stood up and bowed to her.

"Lady Tsunade. It is wonderful to see you again...not that I expect you to remember me." Lee said.

"Hm? You look familiar...sorry, I just can't place where." Tsunade shrugged and walked closer.

' _It is probably a good thing...We did meet during one of my murder assignments after all..._ ' Lee's smile turned slightly bland then he looked down at Sasuke.

"Sakura! Lee!" Naruto suddenly called out, sounding excited, "Don't worry, she's here to help Sasuke! He's going to be all right now."

Sakura blinked and looked at Tsunade, "So you're the one Gai talked about..." Sakura bowed and continued "Please, help Sasuke."

Tsunade smiled and put her hand over Sasuke's head. Her hand began glowing green and Lee smiled. A minute later, Sasuke was waking up.

Lee inhaled deeply then sighed in relief.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura threw herself onto Sasuke, hugging him as she began to cry.

"Hey, you're back!" Naruto grinned then the grin faded as they heard Sakura's crying. A moment passed before Naruto began walking away, then he said that Tsunade wasn't done yet.

' _Kakashi!_ ' Lee thought and quickly followed. He glanced back when he was at the door to look at Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke." Lee said, making Sasuke slowly look up. He thought of what he could say but finally settled on something simple. He smiled brightly and said, "Good morning and welcome back, my little Uchiha."

Then, he left, following Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto to Kakashi's room.

The same thing happened. Tsunade placed a glowing green hand on Kakashi's head and Kakashi was quickly waking up. Lee felt his heart leap in his chest even as Tsunade 'teased' Kakashi. Then, they left.

Lee stayed, staring at Kakashi's exhausted form.

"Hey Lee...It's been a while huh?" Kakashi chuckled sheepishly but tiredly at the same time.

"Idiot." Lee immediately said

"Hey, that's not nice." Kakashi chuckled again but abruptly stopped when he looked at Lee, "Lee...".

For a moment, Lee was confused as to why until he realized that he felt something running down his cheeks. He raised a hand to touch his cheek and saw tears on his fingertips. With a startled gasp, Lee whipped around and tried to quickly get rid of his tears.

"Lee..." Kakashi repeated but Lee didn't turn around. He noticed Lee's shoulders subtly shaking and couldn't stop himself anymore. He reached out and pulled Lee back by his waist, turning him at the same time. He pulled Lee into his lap and wrapped his arms around Lee, holding him tightly to his chest.

"Please...don't cry..." Kakashi whispered.

Lee shook harder but quickly pushed his face into Kakashi's chest. He gripped Kakashi's shirt tightly, trying to stop crying, but he couldn't.

"D-Dammit Kakashi!" Lee cried, "Why do you keep doing this to me!"

Kakashi's eye widened slightly but he held Lee tighter, not knowing what to do or say.

"Why do you keep making me feel like this!?" Lee continued, "You-you-..."

"What?...Tell me...how to stop your tears..." Kakashi whispered into Lee's hair.

"Stop making me worry! It is the same from when you were gone during the Chunin exams! I had been so worried when I saw you, and I wanted to talk but-..." Lee shook his head, "and now! You had been asleep for so long! I came every day, hoping that you would wake up!"

Kakashi stifled a harsh inhale. He grit his teeth then cupped Lee's face, slowly making Lee look up at him. Lee looked so...frail,...breakable in his hands. It made Kakashi want to hold Lee again, protect him...It made him want to kiss- no, he couldn't think that way.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I swear..." Kakashi said, gently wiping Lee's tears away, "Lee...what-"

Kakashi couldn't ask " _What do you feel for me?_ ".

Lee sniffled, his cheeks pink from his tears, "W-what?" Lee asked.

"Nothing..." Kakashi said, then without thinking, he leaned down and kissed Lee's forehead.

Lee gasped softly, his eyes going wide. Then, he slowly closed his eyes and just felt the warmth of Kakashi's covered lips against his forehead. Suddenly, it was gone and Lee felt a deep ache in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Kakashi said, completely releasing Lee at the same time.

The ache in Lee's chest grew and Lee felt the urge to cry again. More than that though, he felt the urge to run away. This pain felt familiar...it was like he was being completely rejected.

' _Mother was right..._ ' He thought with sharp clarity.

"No it-..." Lee choked on his words. He felt himself tremble and quickly said, "I have to go!" before bolting out of the room, feeling humiliated with himself.

Lee heard Kakashi shout his name but just ran faster, knowing that Kakashi couldn't follow him.

Lee ran and ran, letting his feet take him anywhere. He wanted to hit something, scratch and claw. He wanted to scream all these emotions away, but more than that, he wanted to continue to cry. Lee felt so overwhelmed by the emotions swirling inside him, it felt like he could barely breathe.

It felt like he was drowning.

' **Kitten...please.** ' Matatabi's voice finally cut through the haze in Lee's mind.

Lee abruptly stopped dead in his tracks, his breath coming out in gasps. He didn't even register how far he had run, he was deep in the training grounds, where no one really went. He tightly closed his eyes and shoved his palms against them, making bright spots form in the darkness behind his lids.

' _ **I...S-Sorry, Mother...**_ ' Lee finally thought towards the demon in his head, ' _ **I did not-...I do not...**_ '

' **Hush Kitten. I understand, there is no need to explain yourself to me.** ' Her voice was so gentle in Lee's head that a sob unwillingly broke from his lips.

Lee covered his mouth tightly and dropped to his knee's, another sob escaping him, then another. He closed his eyes again as the tears came rushing back and he just chanted 'Mother' over and over in his mind, begging for her help. Begging for her to help him understand.

' _ **M-Mother, please! I do not know myself anymore!**_ ' Lee cried, ' _ **I do not understand these**_ feelings _ **that torment me! I feel and feel but have no name or knowledge of what is happening! I was not trained for this!**_ '

"I do not understand!" Lee finally broke out into real speech, everything being to much for him to simply speak in his mind.

' **And that is alright, my little one. You have time to understand, time to feel.** '

"But I do not want to! I do not want these feelings! I do not want this pain and confusion! I do not want this betrayal!" Lee curled towards the ground, his hands fisting in the dirt.

' **Kitten-** '

"No! I do not want any of this. If this is what it means to be human, I want no part of it!" Lee cut Matatabi off, something he never really did before, "The pain outweighs the good things! There is too much pain in everything! I would rather be how I was in the beginning!"

Lee suddenly cried out, the burning in his chest -that he hadn't even noticed- growing until it felt painful. He grasped the fabric over his curse mark and could feel it straining to break Itachi's already weakening seal. He gasped for air, trying to calm himself down as he could only hear his blood rushing in his ears. He couldn't even hear Matatabi anymore, just the beginning of that strange hissing.

Lee whimpered, feeling the one emotion that always stayed with him. Fear. He was scared of what was happening, of what could happen. A whimper left him again before his wide almost sightless eyes finally focused on something.

The crow. Itachi's crow.

The crow had flown down and settled right in front of him. It had not made one sound, just made it's presense known. Lee stared at it with scared eyes and the crow came closer. He desperately reached out with the hand not clutching at his chest.

"I-Ita-kun...please," Lee whimpered, "I need you...!"

The crows' head suddenly moved, looking past Lee and Lee's breath caught in his throat as he felt someone near. Lee didn't even register the crow flying towards a hiding place as he looked back. His breath caught as he saw an older man staring down at him. The man had slightly long white hair and green eyes.

Lee immediately knew that this man was not from the village.

"W-who..." Lee stuttered then tried to moved away as the man stepped closer to him, "N-No! Stay away from me!" he yelled, clutching his chest.

"I am Kimimaro." The man said, ignoring Lee's cry, "Lord Orochimaru has sent me to retrieve you."

Lee's eyes widened in familiar fear but he pushed past it and forced himself to stand. He glared at Kimimaro, his pain slowly leaving as Mother gave him some more chakra.

"I will not be going with you..." Lee hissed like the cat he was.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Kimimaro said, "You can either come willingly or I will take you by force."

"Then I choose to fight." Lee said, but almost immediately, the pain in his chest returned, even with the added chakra. He gasped and almost fell to his knee's but forced himself to stay standing.

"As you wish." Kimimaro said as he lifted a hand, and Lee watched as a bone came out.

The sight itched at his brain. He remembered hearing about this once before but could not place anything it about it. Then he realised, Matatabi should be speaking to him but...he couldn't hear anything from her.

' _ **Mother...?**_ ' Lee thought, backing away from Kimimaro. His body went cold as he heard no reply...only that strange snake-like hissing. Something roiled within him and suddenly he felt sick with _emotion_. The muscles in his body twitched and tensed, and he _wanted_ to do _something_. His body was slightly beginning to tremble as the burning of the seal on his chest grew.

" _ **Do not touch me...**_ " Lee hissed lowly, his voice a mix between his own and Matatabi's, " _ **Do not come near me...**_ "

Kimimaro did not listen. He lunged at Lee, holding his bone like a blunt object. He had been told to not kill Lee, that the boy was important.

Lee stared at Kimimaro, not moving. His mind was frightfully blank and he just wanted to _scream_. He wanted someone to _save him_.

But no one would save him. Not even Itachi could now.

Lee's breath came out in short bursts. The bone was mere inches from him when his body just reacted. Flames consumed his body and he grabbed the blunt bone. The flames traveled over the bone and towards Kimimaro.

The man jumped back, detaching the bone from his body. Kimimaro stared at Lee, who was on fire yet not burning himself. Not even his hair was burning. If he looked close enough, Kimimaro would be able to see that Lee was crying.

Lee dropped the bone, still breathing heavily in fear. He couldn't think, his mind was filled with white noise.

" _ **Do not touch me.**_ " Lee repeated mindlessly, " _ **Do not touch me. Do not touch me. Do not touch me.**_ "

Kimimaro grit his teeth and lunged at Lee again. Suddenly, Lee went quiet and his eyes snapped to Kimimaro and then he _screamed_. The flames around him burst out, latching onto anything flammable. Kimimaro jumped backwards, trying to get away from the fire.

He stared at Lee with widened eyes and distantly, he recognized something in Lee's eyes. He was suddenly reminded of himself, of his life in that cage. Waiting day after day for light in the darkness.

Kimimaro began walking towards Lee slowly, not even thinking for once.

Suddenly, a kunai shot between them and lodged itself into a tree.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A familiar voice came from behind Kimimaro and Lee suddenly saw a black shadow curl around Kimimaro's body and wrap around the white haired man's neck.

Kimimaro grunted in surprise and slight pain. His hands tried to raise but it was like the shadows were actual ropes. Kimimaro turned as much as he could and glared at who was behind him. Then, the shadow suddenly faltered and Lee heard Shikamaru curse, just as Kimimaro suddenly _disappeared_.

Lee stared at the area the white haired man had just occupied.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, his voice slightly panicked as he stopped in front of Lee, "Did he-" he suddenly noticed Lee's eyes. The were wide, blank, and slit, just like they had been with Gaara.

Lee slowly stared up at Shikamaru and suddenly, the tearing inside him stopped and the fire surrounding him died out. He slowly allowed his lips to stretch into a smile, but then -to his horror- tears quickly fell from his eyes once again.

Shikamaru barely had time to widen his eyes in surprise before he reacted without a thought. He took that last step forward and grabbed Lee, yanking the other boy to him and hugging him tightly.

Lee's breath hitched and caught in his throat as he stared over Shikamaru's shoulder in shock. His expression slowly twisted into one af pain. He slowly raised his shaking arms then his hands trembled as they gripped at Shikamaru's jacket tightly.

" _ **Shi-Shika**_ " Lee tried to say but his voice cracked and suddenly, Shikamaru held him tighter, so much so that Lee felt like he could barely breathe. Shikamaru's arms were so strong around him, and though it should have felt stifling, Lee only cried harder. All the emotions from before were just overflowing and they left only the good ones. Lee never wanted to leave Shikamaru's arms.

"Dammit..." Shikamaru said, his voice rough, "Please, don't cry." he begged.

" _ **I-I..I c-cannot s-stop.**_ " Lee hiccuped, softly sobbing into Shikamaru's shoulder. He began mumbling that he was sorry, so very sorry.

"It doesn't matter." Shikamaru said, his voice suddenly gentle. He turned his head, pressing his lips against Lee's hair as he whispered, "I'll keep holding you until you stop. Don't worry."

Lee shivered hard and closed his eyes. He practically melted against Shikamaru, feeling a great weight lift from him. He still wanted to cry, but for a different reason now. Lee felt so _happy_. Only one person had ever held him like this, promising to _not let go_. He never thought that he could feel this way with someone other than Itachi but...here was Shikamaru, doing just that.

"Do not leave me..." Lee suddenly begged, his voice fading back to normal, "Please, do not ever leave me..."

Unwillingly, Lee remembered Kakashi, and the words that he had screamed months before,

' _Do not leave me- abandon me like a filthy alley cat!_ '

Will Shikamaru be abandoning him now? Kakashi had said that he didn't, but now Lee knew better. Kakashi really was a liar. Will Shikamaru be the same?

"I won't." Shikamaru promised, not even thinking about it.

Lee's breath hitched. Even he could hear the emotion behind Shikamaru's voice, the determination to not let go. More tears fell from Lee's eyes and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Shikamaru as well, clinging to him.

"Thank you...thank you, thank you-" Lee cried but Shikamaru gently shushed him.

"Don't thank me for that..." He said, "I-"

Shikamaru suddenly stopped, making Lee slightly pull back to look at the shadow user. His eyes locked with Shikamaru's and he felt his heart jump at how intense Shikamaru's gaze was.

"I want to always be with you." Shikamaru said, staring down at Lee with no hesitation. He was completely serious.

Lee's eyes widened and he shakily asked, almost sounding like a child, "Always...? You will never leave me? You promise?"

Shikamaru's lips quirked into a crooked smile and he wiped the remnants of Lee's tears away before saying, "I promise."

"You promise..." Lee repeated then leaned up, whispering, "Sealed with a kiss." just before he softly pressed his lips to Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru's hands clutched at Lee's hips tightly and he froze. He immediately wanted to lift Lee and claim those lips as his own but forced that down. He knew he shouldn't let this go to his head, Lee probably did this to everyone, just like the kisses to the cheek. Still, Shikamaru loved the feeling of Lee's soft lips on his own again.

When Lee pulled away, Shikamaru actually blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you always do that?" He asked.

Lee sniffled and tilted his head slightly, "You mean...sealed with a kiss?" he questioned.

"...Yeah." Shikamaru tried not to let his ears turn red from embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he actually asked.

"No," Lee said with a little smile, "I only seal the promises I want kept the most." Lee slowly leaned against Shikamaru, laying his head on the Nara heir's chest. He sighed softly, feeling content and happy, and gently nuzzled Shikamaru's chest, "I have only sealed a promise with one other person before you..."

Shikamaru's arms wrapped around Lee's waist and he hugged Lee to him tightly. His heart thumped hard in his chest and his mouth felt dry. Shikamaru felt _happy_.

"Good..." Shikamaru said, burying his face into Lee's soft hair.

Lee hummed in question but didn't really care if Shikamaru explained himself or not. He felt so comfortable in Shikamaru's arms, and so very tired. Without realizing it, Lee began to slowly fall asleep.

He was slightly woken by Shikamaru's deep chuckle but mewled happily as he was suddenly lifted. Lee wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders and rested his head in the crook of the other ninja's neck.

"How not troublesome..." Shikamaru said, an amused smile in his tone. He stared down at Lee's sleeping form and felt warmth spread in his chest, "Not troublesome at all."


	15. Chapter 15

When Lee woke up, he was in his own bed, covered in blankets. His eyes ached slightly and his raised his hands to rub at them. Suddenly, he realized that he was warmer than normal. Then, arms tightened around him and there was a sleepy grumble from behind him.

Lee tensed but the scent finally registered in his mind. Fresh grass and forest sandalwood. It was Shikamaru. Lee's body relaxed and he sighed in peace. He slowly turned so he was facing Shikamaru's sleeping form and pushed himself closer. He buried his face into Shikamaru's chest and slowly inhaled.

"Mine..." Lee whispered softly.

There was a slight chuckle above him and Lee looked up to see Shikamaru open one eye to stare down at Lee with amusement.

"Yours?" Shikamaru questioned, his voice rough with sleep.

"You promised." Lee reminded, raising his arms to wrap them around Shikamaru, "You said you would never leave me. So you are mine."

Shikamaru's arms tightened around Lee and turned so Lee was actually laying on him.

"I did." He said, his hands taking a mind of their own and playing with Lee's unbound hair, "but that's a two-way street. If I am yours, then you are mine."

Lee smiled at the soft tickling in his scalp then looked at Shikamaru, "Yours? You want me to never leave you either?"

"...Yeah." Shikamaru had a feeling that he shouldn't say he wanted Lee to belong to him, with him. He would wait a little longer before revealing that.

"Of course. If you are to never leave me, then I cannot leave you." Lee said, giggling softly. Finally, he lifted himself off of Shikamaru and said, "I am going to shower. Would you like to have breakfast with me after?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru quirked a crooked smile and let go of Lee. He watched Lee get up then disappear into the bathroom. He turned over and sighed, rubbing at his face.

"Dammit...how troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, "I need to get a hold of myself..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After having breakfast with Shikamaru then seeing the Nara heir off, Lee sat back down in his living room. He ran a hand through his unbound hair and sighed. A slight clacking at his kitchen window had Lee looking towards it. His heart suddenly felt light again as he saw a crow. Itachi's crow.

Lee shot from his seat and ran to the window. He shoved it open and smiled at the bird, saying, "Hello, little friend." he lifted a hand and the bird hopped onto it, making Lee smile brightly, "You saw something embarrassing yesterday...I am sorry. I hope I did not frighten you."

The crow gave a slight 'caw' then showed it's leg. Lee giggled softly and took the attached letter. He immediately began reading it.

- _My Kitty,_

_I'm glad that the mark hasn't acted up, but I urge you to find someone who can seal it better. Even twinges from the mark is concerning. As for the person following you...be careful. It is an enemy, one of Orochimaru's people, that is all I was able to find out._

_Kitty...I'm happy that you wish to see me so badly. I find myself thinking of you often, too often, and already, I know I shouldn't be telling you this. How do you do this to me? Your mark is still on me, it has scarred and even I hope it stays. I close my eyes and I can see you making it again. I want to see you again as well._

_If you are, then so am I. I want you to remember me as well. How do I make it so I will always stay in your mind, like you have in mine. That is what I think of everyday, you._

_As you asked, I am trying to not censer myself. After the end of this letter, I will not go back and re-read it to make sure I have not said anything wrong. There is more that I want to say, but I will save that for when I see you again. Not if, when._

_Your Ita._ -

Lee didn't even realize that he was crying until his tears fell onto his shaking hands. He gasped softly and quickly held the letter away from him, not wanting to damage it. Finally, he put the letter down and wiped his eyes, his lips stretching into such a wide smile.

"Ita-kun..." Lee whispered, his heart beating so fast in his chest.

' _ **Mother, can you believe it! Ita-kun feels like I do! He wants to see me!**_ ' Lee span in a circle, giggling freely as his hair flared out as well.

' **Yes, it truly is wonderful, Kitten. I am so happy for you.** ' Matatabi said, her voice a little tired as if she just woke up.

Lee felt simultaneously relieved and so excited. He had been worried about his 'Mother' since he hadn't been able to hear her yesterday.

' **I hope we see Itachi again. Him and Shikamaru will be superb mates once we have them both.** '

' _ **B-both?! You mean, having more than one mate?**_ ' Lee blushed, his hands going to his burning cheeks, ' _ **Is that not bad, Mother?**_ '

' **You deserve all the best things, my little one. You deserve their love, and they should be honored to have yours.** ' Matatabi said, sounding serious.

Lee blushed harder and slowly smiled. He could see it though, loving both Itachi and Shikamaru. They were similar in the right ways yet so different at the same time. They were both smart, intense when they wanted to be, and they both seemed to care for him a lot. Already, Shikamaru swore to not leave him, and Lee wanted Itachi to do the same.

If only...

No, Lee wouldn't think of it.

Lee quickly turned and got a piece of paper to write his own message once again.

- _My Fallen Angel_

_You are already always in my mind. I think of you constantly, and I wish that I could walk beside you. You said when, does that mean we truly will meet? Please, just give me a time, and where, and I will be there without a doubt. I want so badly to be with you. I want to be held in your arms again, just like the last time we met, and just like when I was a child._

_I still vividly remember when you held me that night. I just had a night terror and was afraid to go back to sleep. You came into my bed and held me the entire night. No one had ever done that before._

_I also want to make more marks on your body, and I want to carry some as well. Will you mark me too? I would bare those marks with pride and happiness. You have left a mark on my heart but no one can actually see it, I want something that will show._

_I know I must not speak this way, I fear that with each word I am slowly driving you away. That is something I could not handle. Out of everyone, you are the one I need the most. Mother says I need more in my life, but if you hated that, I would go against Mother's wish. She knows that too though._

_To end this letter, I will tell you, I have met the one following me. His name is Kimimaro, and he controls bones. He can push his own bones out of his skin and use it as a weapon. He told me that Orochimaru wants me...but I honestly do not know why. Orochimaru could not have found out who I was before I came to Konoha...and I can think of no other reason. He wants a weapon, I know that, but I am sure he can find better._

_It concerns me, I do not want to join him._

_From, your Kitty_ -

Lee sighed as he closed his letter then gave it to Itachi's crow. He kissed the crows beak, just like last time, and whispered, "Fly safely, lovely."

The crow gave a little caw then flew off. Lee stared at it for a while then closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath then stood from his seat and began to tightly braid his hair. He left his house, knowing that the next thing he needed to do was...he needed to talk with Sasuke.

Lee bit the inside of his cheek as he walked quickly down the roads towards the hospital. He knew that Sasuke -and Kakashi but Lee wouldn't think of that man right now- was due to be let out today, and he only hoped to catch him before hand.

A flash of rad and orange had Lee stopping though. He turned and smiled as he saw Naruto and Sakura walking together. He suddenly felt a little guilty, he hadn't even spoken with Naruto since he came back home...

"Naru-kun! Saku-chan!" Lee called out, giving a little wave as they stopped and looked at him. He smiled as they ran over to him, unknowingly making fondness rise to the peak within him.

"Lee!" They both said, stopping right in front of him.

"Hello, my little ones. What are you to doing?" Lee asked, "and have you been training, Sakura?"

"I was just heading to the training grounds. I've been skipping, but I'm always wearing the weights though!" Sakura grinned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Training? Weights?" Naruto suddenly echoed, "What are you talking about?"

"During the Chunin Exam's, I began helping Sakura with her Taijutsu training." Lee said, then added "And, I have to say, you are still doing wonderfully, my little blossom." Lee smiled and gently stroked Sakura's hair.

"Really?" Sakura's lips stretched into a giddy smile and she rocked on his feet in excitement, "I think I could go up a few pounds again. What do you think?"

"Hm...well, I do not think you have been training with anyone, correct?" Lee looked at her and she answered by shaking her head, "Well, it is different when you are fighting or not."

Suddenly, Lee looked at Naruto and smiled at him, "Why do you not train with Sakura as well? I am sure you could improve on your Taijutsu as well, my little sun."

"Can I?" Naruto blushed a little and grinned at Sakura, "I wanna see how far you've gotten! This is so cool!"

Sakura blinked in surprise then blushed a little as well. She looked away then nodded, "That wouldn't be to bad...you can help."

"Awesome! Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped in excitement, making Lee giggle.

"I should be going." Lee suddenly said, smiling softly at the two's disappointed looks, "I have something important to do, I apologize." Lee leaned in and kissed both of their cheeks.

"I will see you two again soon, alright?"

Sakura nodded as did Naruto and Lee turned to continue on his way. He looked back once to see Sakura and Naruto making their way to the training area and smiled.

' _My little kittens..._ ' Lee thought lovingly.

When Lee finally made in to the hospital, he immediately made his way to Sasuke's room. He stopped in front of the door and felt something in his stomach twist. He felt nervous. So very nervous...

Lee shook his head and knocked on Sasuke's door. After hearing no answer for a little while, Lee slowly walked in. He looked towards the bed where Sasuke still sat, quiet and unmoving. He still knew that Sasuke was leaving that day and that this would be best chance to get him alone but...Lee didn't want to have this conversation.

"Sasuke..." Lee whispered

Sasuke turned his eyes away from the window and towards Lee. He stared for a few moments then said, "Lee..."

"How are you feeling?" Lee asked, walking closer.

"Why did you stop me?" Sasuke asked instead.

Lee froze and he looked off to the side, remembering what had happened. How he had not been able to control his body. That his restraints were all gone and nothing matter beside what he wanted. But that wasn't what he wanted either. He wanted to protect Itachi, but not by hurting Sasuke...

"I..." Lee sighed, "I could not stop myself."

"What do you mean?! That doesn't make sense!" Sasuke's lips turned into a scowl and his eyes showed his irritation.

"..." Lee looked at Sasuke, his expression going blank. He walked over to Sasuke and reached out to him. He paused as Sasuke stared at his hand like it could attack him. Sadness filled him but his expression never changed. Instead, he reached and moved Sasuke's shirt, revealing the curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder. He touched it lightly and said, "Mine is a little different..."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "W-What...?" he stuttered.

Lee put his hand to his own shirt and pulled slowly it up. He watched Sasuke's eyes slowly trace his body until it locked on the curse on his chest. He heard Sasuke's breath catch and quickly dropped his shirt when he saw Sasuke's arm twitch.

"When did...?" Sasuke forced his eyes up to Lee's, unable to really finish the question.

"The third exam..." Lee whispered, "I got into the barrier with Orochimaru and the Third Hokage. I fought him, he bit me."

"Why does it look different from mine?" Sasuke asked.

"I do not know..." Lee grit his teeth behind his lips, his mind going to yesterday, to Kimimaro, "and I do not want to know."

Lee moved closer again and knelt onto the bed, "Do you forgive me...?" Lee reached towards Sasuke and cupped his cheek, "Please forgive me, my Sasuke. I did not want to hurt you. I swear."

Sasuke felt himself blush and grabbed Lee's hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. When he opened his eyes again, his breath caught as he saw Lee's thankful and _happy_ expression.

"Thank you...!" Lee whispered, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Sasuke. He pulled the younger boy to his chest and held him tightly. He felt Sasuke's arms slowly move around his waist then hug him back _tightly_. He stifled a gasp as Sasuke's fingers dug into his back, pulling him closer. Instead, Lee smiled and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's head, "I love you Sasuke. I love you so very much."

Sasuke froze in Lee's arms then began to shake. Lee could suddenly feel wetness growing on his chest and an instinct he didn't know he had, took over. Lee arranged himself so he was cradling Sasuke to him. He smiled softly and just whispered, "Sasuke, my Sasuke." while running his hand through Sasuke's hair and pressing little kisses to his head.

He continued to hold Sasuke and whisper gentle words to him until Sasuke suddenly went heavy in his arms. Lee released a soft breath and looked down at Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha was sleeping, looking so tired. Lee smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek softly, then his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my little one." Lee said, gently laying Sasuke back down. He wiped the tear trails from Sasuke's cheeks then left the hospital.

As soon as he stepped out of the building, Lee was surprised to see Shikamaru, leaning against the outer wall, just like he had before Tsunade came.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Lee said, his tone a question.

Shikamaru turned his gaze away from the clouds and looked at Lee with a crooked smile, "Hey," he said, "Want to grab something to eat?"

"Eat?" Lee echoed then realized just how much time he had spent in Sasuke's room, just holding him. It was close to passing lunch already. Lee smiled a little shyly, "...I would like that. Thank you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Lee found himself staring at the platform where Tsunade...the Fifth Hokage, had finished her speech of accepting her title a mere half hour before. Everyone who had listened to her had already left, but Lee had stayed. He stared past the building which Tsunade had stood and instead, stared at the late face's of the previous Hokage's. Specifically, Sarutobi's.

Lee closed his eyes, feeling a quick pain in his chest. Then he turned, finally ready to leave.

Now...he had to speak with the new Hokage.

Lee frowned minutely and stared at the Hokage tower in the slight distance. This was another conversation the he was not looking forward to... Still, Lee took a step towards his destination.

"Lee." Kakashi's voice had Lee freezing. Lee grit his teeth then released a soft breath. He turned and looked at Kakashi.

"Hatake." Lee said, nodding to Kakashi.

Kakashi stopped, looking surprised. He felt a pang of loss at the change and takes another step towards Lee, saying, "Lee...I'm...I apologize for what happened. For what I did."

Lee knew what Kakashi was talking about. He shook his head and said, "It is alright. I am actually glad. You proved Mother right after all..."

"Proved her right? What did I prove?" Kakashi felt that pang again, but this time, it stayed and twisted his stomach.

"That I cannot trust you...At least, I cannot trust you with my heart." Lee looked away for a moment then said, "But now is not the time to talk about that. I must go speak with the new Hokage."

Without letting himself hear anything else, Lee left, leaving Kakashi standing there. He felt torn inside, and betrayed as well. Lee swallowed roughly and forced the feeling away, knowing that he shouldn't be so surprised. Everyone will abandon him at some point, all except Mother.

Sooner or later, they will all realize how pathetic and useless he truly was.

Lee smiled ruefully and ran the rest of the way to the Hokage tower. When he got there, he wasted no time in vanishing into the shadows. When he came back out, he was already in front of the Hokage's office. Lee stared at the door as his face went blank and his eyes went halfway lidded as always.

He raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice came and Lee opened the door. He walked until he stood in front of Tsunade's desk and slowly bowed to her.

"No one told me that you were coming up." She said.

"That is because they do not know I am here." Lee replied with a polite yet fake smile, his eyes still lidded. From his peripheral, Lee saw Shizune shift into a ready-to-attack stance. Lee ignored it and asked, "Hokage-sama...do you know what Naruto truly is?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously but she spoke calmly, "Naruto is a young man, no more, and no less."

Lee's smile turned real and his eyes went gentle, "No, Naruto is so much more...but I mean no disrespect, Hokage-sama. I only wish to inform you of my use to you."

"Your use?" Tsunade's voice hinted at her being annoyed.

"I share Naruto's...condition, if you may. The only difference is, I have full control over my power."

"You mean...?" Tsunade's voice lost the annoyance and instead, was subtly shocked then she skeptically said, "Come on kid, I don't have any time for jokes."

"I do not see the joke here..." Lee subtly frowned then asked, "Do you not believe me?"

Tsunade slowly looked Lee over, only seeing a thin boy who didn't look to strong at all. She knew that there had to be strength in the feminine boy, as he was wearing a hiate-ate, but being what he claimed? Why and how could Konoha have two Jinchuriki?

"Show me proof." She said.

"Your wish is my command." Lee intoned blankly.

Lee stared at Tsunade for a few moment's longer before his eyes suddenly snapped open and wind burst from under him, making his hair float. He stared at Tsunade with his new slit cat-like gaze, then the wind became visible and clung to his body. It turned to blue demonic chakra with black swirls inside it, making him look like a flaming cat/human hybrid.

" _ **Is this enough, my lady?**_ " Lee spoke almost enchantingly.

"...Yes." Tsunade finally choked out.

The demonic chakra suddenly disappeared and Lee was back to normal. He blinked and his eyes resembled black pearls once again. He took a slight breath and said, "Now I must ask...Have you heard of Ikiryou?"

"Of course. They say that Ikiryou is a true demon. Murderous and without any mercy."

"Yes...they still do..." Lee looked past Tsunade for a moment in thought before focusing on her again and saying, "Hello."

Tsunade's eyes went wide at the implication then closed them with a sigh, "If...If you are truly the... _famous_ Ikiryou...why are you living here, in Konoha?"

"...Sarutobi granted me freedom." Lee said then continued, with a hidden self-depreciating smile, "At least, more than I had before. Here, I am still a weapon, but I am also...human... I had never been considered a human before."

Lee closed his eyes for a moment then suddenly gave Tsunade a sweet smile, as he said, "So, I have come to tell you: Slug Queen, Student of The Third Hokage, and now Fifth Hokage...you may call on me anytime. I will lay my life down for this village."

"..." Tsunade folded her hands in front of her then bowed her head, "I'm honored, Ikiryou."


	16. Chapter 16

Lee ran a hand through his bangs as he walked home from the Hokage's tower. Now another person knew what he was...and another person knew exactly _who_ he used to be.

Lee tugged harshly on his hair, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. Then, he paused as he suddenly saw the Genin of Team Seven sitting at a bench, drinking tea. Lee blinked and walked over. He stepped up behind Sakura -who was in the middle- and wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders.

"What are you three doing, hmm?" Lee purred softly, smiling at the three he cared for so much.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted with a grin alongside Sakura, while Sasuke just said Lee's name with a small smile that barely showed his teeth.

"We're trying to figure out how to see under Kakashi-sensei's mask." Sakura added.

Lee bit the inside of his cheek hard then gave them a convincing fake smile, "How funny~"

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly jumped in, "Why don't you help us!?"

Lee opened his mouth to say that he couldn't but they all looked at him so eagerly. Even Sasuke was looking at him, silently asking him to join them as well. Lee just couldn't deny them.

"Sounds fun." Lee smiled again.

Though, when they actually began to try, they failed. He watched practically follow Kakashi all day, only to get left behind as Kakashi easily figured out that Naruto was following him. After that, Lee walked all three of them home and said that they could try again tomorrow.

That night, Shikamaru knocked on his door, surprising Lee.

"Shikamaru?" Lee questioned as he stepped to the side, allowing Shikamaru into his home.

Shikamaru stepped inside and gave Lee a crooked smile, "Hey, I...You mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Not at all." Lee smiled gently, "I love sleeping beside you."

Shikamaru's ears turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck with a little proud yet embarrassed smirk, "I'm glad..."

Lee giggled softly and lead Shikamaru into his bedroom. Though, he didn't actually have to show Shikamaru with how many times Shikamaru has spent the night with him.

"So, may I ask why you wanted to spend the night again?" Lee asked as he changed into his pajamas. He looked back at Shikamaru and smiled fondly as he saw that Shikamaru was giving him privacy like always. His shirt was already gone and he looked ready for bed.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow. It will span an entire week...and I sleep the best around you." Shikamaru slightly mumbled then his ears burned red again as he felt Lee's face against his back.

Lee hugged Shikamaru from behind, gently nuzzling Shikamaru's back. He felt warm inside from Shikamaru's words. He hugged a little tighter and whispered, "I am so glad...your words make me feel so warms inside."

Lee blushed as Shikamaru turned and hugged him. Lee closed his eyes and nuzzled Shikamaru's firm chest instead, "You are warm too...I like this."

Lee gasped as he was suddenly lifted into the air. He looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes, making Shikamaru chuckle. Lee continued to stare at Shikamaru as the Nara heir laid him onto the bed.

"Come on, let's sleep." Shikamaru said, his voice oddly quiet. He got under the covers along with Lee then wrapped Lee in his arms again.

Lee moved closer to Shikamaru. It was slightly surprising, he had always woken up in Shikamaru's arms, but he hadn't fallen asleep in them before...besides when he had cried...

Lee felt surprisingly sleepy and clung to Shikamaru, laying his head on Shikamaru's bare chest. He fell asleep quicker than he expected.

But when he woke, for once, he was not the first. He stared blearily up at Shikamaru who looked ready to leave and was leaning over him.

"Shika-kun?" Lee whispered, sleep making him call Shikamaru so familiarly.

Shikamaru smiled and said, "I'm leaving. I'll see you in a week." before letting himself think better of it, Shikamaru leaned down and kissed the corner of Lee's lips. He wanted to actually kiss Lee but he would wait until he was sure that Lee would accept it without sleep clouding his mind.

Lee went back to sleep with a smile gracing his lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That day it was dark and looked like it would rain later on. Lee met up with the Genin's of Team Seven again. He chose to hug on Sasuke this time, gently nuzzling Sasuke's cheek as he did so.

Sasuke jumped a little then his ears burned red. He leaned back slightly, slowly inhaling Lee's calming scent.

Lee giggled softly and hugged Sasuke a little tighter.

"So, who's turn is it today?" Lee asked as he pressed his cheek against Sasuke's.

"Me!" Sakura jumped up, "I'll reveal his face! Cha!" She grinned, accidentally letting out her inner self as she got excited.

Lee smiled lovingly and Naruto got a dreamy look on his face then Sasuke chucked shortly. Sakura blushed and gave an embarrassed giggle before going off.

The hours passed and Lee treated the boys to tea and a snack while they waited. Then when Sakura came back, she scratched her cheek and slightly stuck her tongue out in cute embarrassment. Once again, Lee lead them all home, after treating Sakura to tea as well.

The third day came and Lee walked to the same spot. He stepped up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the demon holder's shoulders. He smiled as Naruto laughed and leaned looked up at him with a boyish grin. Lee's smile grew and he pressed a kiss to Naruto's cheek.

"So, I am guessing that it is Sasuke's turn this time around?" Lee said, looking over to the young Uchiha.

"Yeah." Sasuke stood and shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked past his teammates then looked at Lee as he left.

"And now we play the waiting game." Lee said, smiling back at Naruto and Sakura.

Like last time, he treated them to tea and a snack of dango. Lee couldn't help but to think of Itachi as he took a bite. He sighed softly then finished the snack quickly. It was rather early when Sasuke came back, looking annoyed. When they looked at him, Sasuke only looked away.

Lee laughed and got up, wrapping his arms around the other boy, "It is alright, My wolf. I am sure that Kakashi barely realized what was happening."

"Wolf?" Sasuke echoed, automatically wrapping his arms around Lee as well -just like the other two would. Lee just had that effect on them.-.

"Yes. My wolf." Lee nodded. He watched Sasuke think about it then nod in acceptance. It made Lee giggle.

Lee leaned in and kissed Sasuke's cheek then let go of the younger Uchiha. He went and kissed both Sakura and Naruto's cheeks as well then said, "Alright. Why do I not treat all three of you to dinner then take you home."

"Yeah!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted, and Sasuke smirked slightly.

Lee treated 'his' team to dinner, but just before taking them home, Kakashi showed up. Lee let his eyes gaze over Kakashi, just so he wouldn't have to hurt at the sight of the man. He listened as Kakashi told the the team that they were going on a D-rank mission tomorrow, and for them to meet him at the gate at nine.

For a moment, Lee thought that he felt Kakashi's gaze on him but Lee didn't look. He couldn't look. Then, Kakashi left and Lee finally took Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto home. Afterwards, Lee finally got to his own home and released his hair from his braid. A slight clacking from his window had Lee rushing to it without a thought.

The crow was there.

Lee threw open the window and took the letter from the crow immediately. Only briefly taking the time to place a kiss on it's beak again.

- _My Kitty_

 _Kimimaro. I had heard of him, but I dug further into his past. He is Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan, which he is the only survivor. He is one on Orochimaru's best as well, fanatically devoted. I am guessing that Orochimaru only knows of_ what _you are, not_ who. _Correct? Never let him find out what you had been called before. I am sure he would then come after you himself._

_...I remember that night as well. You were so small in my arms, I wanted to keep you forever. I wanted to stay in that home and never leave. But we had our own duties to do...But now that feeling is back and it is stronger._

_When you found me in that forest, I wanted to take you back with me. You let me taste your lips, and it was... I want to do it again._

_Did you know that the first time we met, I had just left Konoha only a year before? Seeing you, I wanted to keep you for myself. That was something I never felt before. I want to keep you now._

_That is why you can't drive me away. With every word you write, the more I crave to see you again. When the time comes, I will give you that time and place, then...we can create lasting marks on each other. I promise._

_But I do agree with your Demon. You deserve more._

_Your Ita._ -

Lee's heart fluttered in his chest and it felt like wasps were in his stomach. He giggled and spun in a circle, holding the note to his chest. He sighed in content and ran to his desk to write a reply.

- _My Special One_

_Only three people know who I was and what it means to have that name. Just told our new Hokage about who and what I am. You know that our new Hokage is Tsunade, the Slug Queen? She healed Sasuke and Kakashi from your Tsukiyomi. She is very good at what she does..._

_If you had asked, I would have stayed. I wanted to stay as well, but I was not sure that you actually wanted me. I was only a weapon for the elders, but I would have gladly became your weapon instead._

_I still want to be with you._

_If you want to taste my lips, or any other part of me...I would allow it. You can do whatever you wish to me, my Ita. My body is yours, my soul is yours. I beg for you to do what you please. Keep me, chain me, I do not care, just please let me be with you._

_If you allow me then, I will have more, but you are always the most important one. I think...If this is truly the right name for what I feel for you then... Itachi, I love you._

_Forever, your Kitty._ -

Lee turned to the crow after rolling up the letter and give it to him. He pressed another kiss to its beak and whispered, "Fly safe." as always.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Lee was at the gate, waiting so he could see his little one's off.

He sighed softly as he leaned against the wooden gate, looking up at the sky. He watched the clouds roll by and slightly smiled. He could understand why Shikamaru liked watching the clouds so often... Lee sighed again. He already missed Shikamaru.

A sudden noise had Lee looking to the side. Lee's eyes widened briefly as he saw Kakashi -actually early- instead of the others. He quickly locked down his expression and made it blank instead. He nodded to Kakashi then looked away, wishing that the rest of Team Seven would quickly show up.

"Lee..." Kakashi said

"You know that they are trying to see your face." Lee said, almost afraid of Kakashi could say. He could feel Kakashi staring at him.

"Do you want to see too?" Kakashi asked, walking closer to Lee.

Lee forced himself not to shift. He wanted to move away, to make sure that Kakashi couldn't get to close to him. It still made his heart react in a funny way, and he didn't want that.

"If you had asked me that last week, I would have said yes." Lee said.

"Why not anymore?" Kakashi's voice took on a strange tone as he took another step towards Lee.

"Because I will not hopelessly wish for that intimacy anymore." Lee looked at Kakashi and said, "I understand, Hatake. I know I must have made you uncomfortable. I took the affection you gave me and thought it meant more than it did. That is why you avoided me, then never sent me word that you were okay...then you apologized for kissing my forehead through your mask"

Lee's expression grew subtly pained and he had to look away. He bit the inside of his cheek then made himself continue, "I must have-"

Lee was suddenly cut off as his head was forced back towards Kakashi and his lips were blocked by something warm. His mind went blank and he shivered hard as Kakashi slowly pulled back, revealing his now uncovered face. Lee swallowed roughly, not being able to help himself as his eyes practically devoured the sight of Kakashi's bare face...Kakashi was so... _handsome_.

"That's not true" Kakashi said, his voice rough, "I was trying to protect you."

"P-protect? F-from w-what?" Lee whispered, feeling his face heating up and his heart beating hard in his chest.

"Myself, how I feel for you." Kakashi whispered, his voice still rough as he leaned down again. His lips barely brushed against Lee's again before he heard the sound of his team coming. Kakashi reluctantly pulled away, he stared at Lee's lips in longing as he pulled his mask back up.

Lee didn't even hear Kakashi address the others as those words were echoing in his mind. Lee swallowed roughly again, still feeling that his heart was racing.

' **Maybe I was wrong about him...** ' Even Matatabi sounded surprised.

Lee blushed hotly and looked at Kakashi's back as he spoke to them. Lee bit his lip and did his best to push back his blush and make it seem like he hadn't been affected.

"Be careful, my special ones~" Lee purred as he went to hug each one of them. He softly laughed as they hugged him back, one by one. He kissed them all on their cheeks as was pleasantly surprised when Sakura kissed his cheek back. Lee smiled warmly at her and gave her a second kiss on her forehead.

Finally, he was waving them off as they walked, but his eyes were on Kakashi's back once again.

Then, just before they disappeared into the tree's, Kakashi looked back at him. Then he was gone.

Lee's heart skipped a beat and he took in a shaky breath. He rubbed his chest lightly and spoke to Mother.

' _ **Mother...Kakashi confuses me...**_ '

' **I understand...but it seems that he truly does have feelings for you. As does Shikamaru, and Itachi-sama.** '

Lee bit his lip at the thought of the others. His heart felt like it was crying out. He wanted to see them. Itachi, Shikamaru, and Kakashi, even though Kakashi had just left. He wanted them back and near him.

Lee wrapped his arms around himself, wishing that it was Itachi's arms instead.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Lee woke up lonely. He sighed and didn't even feel like getting up. His mind still swirled with confusion as the memory of yesterday replayed over and over again. The feeling of Kakashi's bare lips still plagued him, the phantom feeling still making his lips tingle.

It was odd...Lee had now kissed four people. Each one burned in his mind.

Itachi when he was ten and recently, by that tree. Gaara during then after the second chunin exam, and just before the third exam. Shikamaru on accident during the third exam, then again to seal a promise. Then Kakashi, only yesterday.

Lee buried his face into his pillow, his cheeks heating up. He slowly pressed his hand to his lips. They felt like they were burning from the memories, as if all of it just happened.

Suddenly, Lee felt a briefly familiar chakra. He tensed and slowly moved, his unbound hair falling over his shoulders. He got up, quiet as a cat, and made his way to his living room window. The morning light created shadows perfect to hide in, but he stepped out as soon as he saw who it was. He opened the window, saying,

"Shizune-san, I believe? Lady Hokage's assistant."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama sent me for you. She has a special mission for you." Shizune said, and Lee could feel how wary she was of him. "Please come as soon as possible." She briefly added before disappearing.

Lee stared at the empty space in front of him then sighed. He knew that this would happen sooner or later. It was time, he guessed, for him to become Ikiryou again...

Lee turned on his heel and went back to his bedroom. He changed and bound his hair tightly. Within minutes, he was running towards the Hokage's tower. When he got there, he disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in front of Tsunade's double doors. He knocked then walked in when beckoned.

"Rock Lee." Tsunade said, her fingers steepled in front of her face.

"My Lady..." Lee bowed but continued to stare at her and his lips turned up in a slightly mocking smile, "I must ask, who you do you require? Rock Lee or...me?"

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment then said, "I am asking for Ikiryou."

"As you wish." Lee said and his smile fell. He stared at her with dead eyes and stood up straight, "What is your command?"

' **Kitten...** ' Mother sounded sad, but Lee forced himself not to reply.

"I want you to find this man, and take care of him." Tsunade put her hand on a folder and pushed it towards Lee.

Lee stepped to the desk and picked up the folder. He opened it and scanned its contents. He was surprised by how easy this mission seemed, it could easily be done by an ANBU.

"This man is an uprising leader of a new organization. Apparently, he wants to become the new Akatsuki." Tsunade said, "So you will need to infiltrate their place and get rid of each one of his members as well."

"Understood." Lee said. He looked at the profile again and quickly memorized everything, even the information about his members.

"I suspect I will be done in...at the most, a week. Is that acceptable, My Lady?" Lee glanced up from the paper.

"Yes. Just come back alive." Tsunade said, making Lee blink in surprise then smile softly.

"Thank you, My Lady." Lee bowed lowly this time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee left Konoha immediately, only grabbing what he absolutely needed. His hair fluttered behind him, unbound and free, like he used to wear it. He didn't want anyone to recognize him. That's why he even put on something close to his old outfit as well.

Lee looked down at what he was wearing and forced back his conflicting emotions.

It was a dark grey one piece cheongsam with long bell sleeves, to the point that it covered his fingers. The slits on the outfit ran all the way up to his waist, revealing the bandages that he was wearing around his waist. He wore pants too though tight and almost black in color, the same color that matched the outlines on the actual cheongsam. He had his hiate-ate around his neck, the ribbon black instead of dark red.

The outfit he didn't mind, it was just the memory that came with it...though, it was different now. A different outfit since he hadn't been able to wear the original in so many years. It fit different as well now, and that was enough to dull the slight shame he felt.

Lee closed his eyes and pushed back those thoughts. He needed to concentrate.

Three days passed with Lee traveling from village to village. He always hid in the cover of night if in a ninja village, and went in daylight if in a civilian one. He knew that 'Ikiryou' had not been forgotten though it had been so long and he would rather not have to kill someone just because they wanted to get rid of him.

By the fourth, Lee was able to gather enough information to find the hideout. It took the entire day to get there but that was to his advantage. Lee always worked the best in the dark and it was close to midnight.

' _ **Almost three more days before my time is up.**_ ' Lee thought as he hid in the shadows of the hideout. He watched as two out of the twenty minions walked from the dark forest and into the large house.

' **Just remember Kitten, be careful. Do not get lost.** ' Matatabi said, her voice subtly worried. It made Lee smile.

' _ **Do not worry mother. I have people to come back to, I know I must not submit to bloodlust.**_ ' Lee took a deep breath then closed his eyes. He felt the chakra of the shinobi inside. One, two, three...Twenty-one. They were all there, even their 'leader'.

' _Time to work..._ ' Lee force his nails to grow until they were the length of short swords, and just as sharp. His eyes changed as well, allowing him to see as if it were daytime.

Lee walked towards the doors and easily slip inside. He hid his chakra completely, knowing that it was better to do that instead of giving it to Mother to hold. His steps were completely silent as he went through each room. He went into each bedroom and silently shoved his nails into each shinobi's chest, shredding their hearts while he destroyed their vocal cords with his other hand so they couldn't scream.

One, two, three, four, Lee continued until he killed all twenty minions. The scent of their blood was already seeping into the hallways, making everything smell like iron or rust. Still, the only person left was their leader. A man named Yakushi. With no worry in his mind, Lee silently entered the last room then stopped.

The bed was empty.

Lee mentally frowned and spread his senses. He still didn't let his lips form an actual frown as he didn't feel Yakushi at all. Slowly, Lee walked further into the room, trying to find any clue as to where the leader went. Suddenly, Lee's ears picked up a sound and he whipped around. Just in time for a sword to slide through his stomach.

Lee's eyes widened and he looked down at the long piece of metal that was buried inside him to the hilt. His hand shot to Yakushi's hands so Yakushi couldn't slice up through his body then raised his gaze to the man.

" _ **Die...**_ " Lee whispered as a small trail of blood ran down his mouth. He shoved his nails into the man's chest, slowly shredding the mans heart. Lee enjoyed the expression of complete agony twisting Yakushi's face and his tortured screams. Not that they lasted to long before the man slid off his nails and fell to the ground.

' **Kitten...** ' Matatabi sighed in Lee's head.

' _ **I know mother...I was careless...**_ ' Lee looked back down at the sword still in him and frowned. He had kept himself clean throughout the entire mission too...but now there was a large blood stain, and it was still growing.

Lee gripped the hilt of the sword and slowly pulled it free from his body, hissing softly at the pain.

" _ **Truthfully, I did not expect to be done this quickly...**_ " Lee whispered, pressing his hand against his wound, though he could feel blood leaking from the exit in his back, " _ **I guess this was appropriate...all things considered...**_ "

' **It is not! You should not have been hurt! Now hurry up and go to the closest village to get healed!** ' Matatabi hissed, making Lee smile. Really, he was already beginning to heal, but Mother never liked waiting.

" _ **Yes, M**_ other." Lee's voice faded back to normal as his eyes changed back.

Lee stepped over Yakushi's body and made his way out of the hideout. When he got out, Lee turned and quickly did the handsigns -with one hand- to create fire in his lungs. He burned the house down, destroying all of Yakushi's work and everyone's bodies. He turned and began in the direction of the village only twenty minutes away by walking.

Ten minutes later, and Lee knew that something was wrong. He was starting to sway on his feet and his eyesight was getting blurry. Lee looked down at his wound and saw that the blood was just beginning o slow down.

"...He must have cut something important..." Lee said just before falling to his knees.

Lee tried to keep his breathing steady but it was labored. He blinked hard then frowned as he heard a rustle. He slowly turned his gaze to the side then smiled.

"Ita-kun..." Lee whispered before darkness pulled him under.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darkness receded and Lee took in a slow breath. He did not open open his eyes just yet. Instead, he spread his senses and found himself alone wherever he was. Finally, Lee opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bedroom. It was plain, undecorated, like a safe house would be.

' **Are you alright, Kitten?** ' Lee heard mother. He sat up slowly, frowning slightly as he felt a twinge of pain in his stomach. He looked down and noticed that he was completely nude, except for the bandages that were tightly bound around his stomach.

' _ **I am fine, Mother. Just a little sore.**_ ' Lee thought to her as he placed his hand over his stomach. He pressed on it softly and just like he thought, it felt like a bruise. Tender as if he had just gotten hit with an iron fist, but it was manageable.

Lee slowly got to his feet and took a few steps away from the bed. He was shaky at first but quickly regained his balance. The sound of the door opening made Lee tense, but as soon as he registered who it was, Lee forgot all about his pain and ran.

"Itachi!" Lee gasped. He jumped onto Itachi as soon as he was close enough, wrapping his arms around Itachi's shoulders. He made a happy noise as Itachi suddenly picked him up, and reached up to nuzzle Itachi's cheek.

"You should be in bed, my kitty." Itachi's voice was subtly amused as he spoke. He walked back towards the bed.

"I am only a little sore, Ita-kun." Lee said. "But um..." Lee blushed as he continued, "can you...call me Lee? It is my real name." Lee had always been his first name, it was just his last name that he had to change.

"Lee..." Itachi whispered as he sat on the bed instead of laying Lee on it. He arranged Lee to sit comfortably on his lap and gave Lee a small smile, "Simple. It does not reveal how...wonderful you are. Lee..."

Lee blushed and smiled shyly. His heart fluttered in his chest each time Itachi said his name. He suddenly noticed Itachi's face coming closer to his own and held his breath in nervous excitement. His breath suddenly hitched as Itachi's lips brushed against his, it was soft, like a question. It was a question Lee answered immediately.

Lee pressed his lips against Itachi's and shifted in Itachi's lap. He straddled Itachi and grabbed his shirt, glad that his special one had forgone that Akatsuki cloak. Lee shivered hard as Itachi gripped him tightly by his waist. The warmth of arousal pooled in his stomach and he welcomed it. Itachi was the one causing it after all, and that thought alone made Lee moan.

Itachi pulled Lee closer and shoved his tongue into Lee's mouth. The sound of Lee's pleasure spurning him on, creating a fire inside him that grew hotter the longer they kissed. He lifted a hand and tangled his fingers into Lee's unbound hair. He tilted Lee's head back and kissed him harder, not being able to stop himself. Itachi wanted this, Lee's mouth, Lee's moan's, Lee's pleasure.

Lee tugged on Itachi's shirt, wanting it gone so he could see the mark he had made. He hummed as Itachi caressed his sides then gasped as he suddenly found himself on his back. Lee looked up at Itachi, his cheeks flushed. His heart skipped a beat as Itachi gazed down at him with dark red eyes. Then, Itachi leaned down and Lee's breath hitched as Itachi attached his lips to the skin above Lee's heart and began sucking. The feeling left Lee squirming, especially as Itachi's thumbs pressed and rolled against his nipples. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain that made Lee squeak then whimper.

With great reluctance, Itachi pulled himself away. He looked down at Lee again and felt slight shame, but mostly want and need as he roughly whispered, "I want to have you. I want to be selfish, but you're injured...and..."

Lee's cheeks and body grew hot. He reached up, cupping Itachi's face as he said, "Please...I am not injured, only sore. I want you to take me, I want you to have all of me."

Itachi reached up and held Lee's hand, turning his head to press a soft kiss to Lee's palm.

Lee smiled, not knowing just how warm and lovingly he was looking at Itachi, "You are the one I want the most. I would do anything for you, my Fallen Angel. My Itachi." He said, so softly.

Itachi stared down at Lee then leaned down and kissed Lee's soft and addictive lips. He pushed his arm under Lee's body and pulled the smaller boy up and against him. Emotions rose within him and Itachi wanted to keep Lee with him. He wanted to protect that smile, this _purity_ that Lee seemed to give off, despite who Lee really was. At the same time, he wanted to bury himself within Lee, imprint the demon holders scent and feeling into his brain.

Lee pressed closer to Itachi, wrapping his arms tightly around Itachi's shoulders. His heart was beating hard in his chest and excitement filled him. He wanted this, more than anything before. Lee wanted everything that Itachi could, would give him. Lee felt almost...desperate, and it was different. He had never felt this way before. It was so intense that Lee felt that he could hardly breathe.

Their lips mashed perfectly together, over and over again. To the point that Lee felt his lips throb and slightly swell. Still, he didn't want to stop. It was addicting and he felt like he _needed_ this. Then, Itachi began pulling away. Lee whimpered and whispered, "No, no!" trying to pull Itachi back down to him.

"I can't..." Itachi said, voice rough, "I can't do this to you. I...I am dying. I just can't do this to you."

"NO!" Lee practically screamed, the heat leaving him and cold dread filling him instead. He suddenly flipped them over and gripped Itachi's shirt tightly, "No! Tell me you are lying! Dammit! Tell me!"

"...I'm sorry" Itachi whispered, lifting his hand and gently stroking Lee's cheek. He felt the wetness before realizing that Lee was crying. He looked into Lee's glassy eyes and felt a pang of regret in his chest. Then, his eyes widened just a fraction in surprise as Lee crushed their lips together again.

Lee kissed Itachi furiously, desperately. He ignored his own tears and begged, "Please then. If I cannot have you forever, give me this. Let me give you another of my firsts. I want to always have you in my mind, in my soul... I want you in me in every sense."

"I know you are not unaffected." Lee continued, moving back so he was sitting on Itachi's still present hardness. He heard Itachi suck in a harsh breath and felt a little pride in himself. He tightened his thighs around Itachi's hips and finally finished, saying, "and you have always affected me."

There was silence where Itachi just stared at Lee, heat flaring in his eyes. Then, he grabbed Lee and mashed their lips together again. He pulled Lee tight to his body, digging one hand into Lee's thick hair and placing the other on Lee's hip. He groaned as Lee pressed down on him and his own hips bucked up, grinding against his little kitty.

"Lee..." Itachi rumbled against Lee's lips, running his hand up and down Lee's bare side. He pushed his tongue into Lee's mouth and tasted the lithe demon holder again. He was giving in, Itachi knew that he shouldn't but, for once, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to love Lee without letting guilt get in the way, and he would. This time, he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

Lee moaned around the wet muscle in his mouth. He pressed his own tongue against it, going on instinct on what to do. His skin prickled pleasantly as Itachi's rough hand trailed over his side. He wiggled on Itachi's lap and gasped as that hardness almost pressed between his cheeks, even though it was covered.

Itachi groaned against Lee's mouth and gripped Lee's hips tightly. He flipped them over and looked down at Lee with heated eyes.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked, his voice rough.

"Yes!" Lee said, breathlessly, begging.

Itachi swallowed roughly an nodded. He leaned down and captured Lee's lips again, kissing him over and over again as he removed his pants. He sighed in relief as his aching hardness was finally freed then he ran his left hand down Lee's body and pressed his palm to Lee's member.

Lee twitched hard and moaned in surprise and arousal at the sudden rush of pleasure. He arched his hips and moaned again, but it was quickly not enough. He wanted to be with Itachi, not just get this pleasure. Lee whimpered and reached for Itachi, his hand curling around Itachi's hardness.

Itachi grunted and bucked into Lee's hand. His mind tried to go hazy from the painfully sweet feeling, but he forced himself to focus on Lee. He rubbed Lee harder and and trailed his other hand down to Lee's backside. He slipped his fingers between Lee's cheeks and pressed against his entrance.

Lee whimpered and immediately pressed back against Itachi's probing fingers. He mumbled, 'Hurry hurry!' over and over again. He slightly pulled on Itachi's member, trying to bring him closer to where he wanted.

Itachi chuckled at how needy yet cute Lee sounded then growled in pleasure as he felt Lee tug on him. He shoved two fingers into Lee and leaned down, biting the mark he had already left on his special one. Itachi grunted and bucked against Lee as he felt the younger boy grip him again. He leaned up and kissed Lee hard, slowly stretching Lee open for him at the same time.

"Ah~" Lee moaned, wiggling his hips. It felt weird and good at the same time, but it was Itachi's fingers that were inside him, and that made it even better. Lee whimpered and pressed back again, wanting them deeper. He moaned softly as Itachi kissed him again and licked Itachi's lips.

Itachi smiled and licked Lee's tongue. He pressed his tongue into Lee's mouth then added another finger, knowing he had to take his time. He was so much bigger than Lee, and he didn't want to cause Lee any unnecessary pain.

Lee suddenly jolted as fire rushed through him. He cried out and gripped onto Itachi's shoulders, rolling his hips to try and get that feeling again.

Itachi's breath hitched and he stared at Lee, his member throbbing as Lee rode his fingers. Saliva pooled in his mouth and he added another finger, wanting to see Lee like this.

"Go on..." Itachi whispered, "I want to see..."

"S-See?" Lee whimpered, not being able to stop his hips.

"You look so wonderful. I want to see you pleasure yourself more on my fingers." Itachi's voice got lower in want.

Lee's cheeks burned but he did what Itachi wanted. He lifted his hips, spreading his legs wider, then rolled his hips. He took Itachi's four fingers as deep as Itachi would allow, crying out each time. He felt full, and Itachi was only stretching him further.

"That's right...your doing so good..." Itachi said, entranced with the picture in front of him. He swallowed roughly, his erection giving another _painful_ throb. He finally rasped, "I...May I enter you now?"

"Y-Yes, please!" Lee said, lifting his legs to wrap them around Itachi's waist. He pulled Itachi closer, wanting to be one already.

"Wait!" Itachi said, quickly removing his fingers and grasping Lee's hips, "I'm dry, if I enter you, I'll hurt you." he said despite Lee's urgings.

Lee whimpered then suddenly glared. He flipped them over again and quickly lowered himself until he was eye level with Itachi's hardness. His eyes widened as he actually saw Itachi's manhood, it was large, thicker than his wrist and long too. He swallowed back his saliva, looking at the glistening head that was already red. Lee bit his lip, blushing, then slowly ran his tongue against it.

Itachi tried to muffle his loud groan as he watched. Lee looked so...it made his blood burn with want. He reached and cupped Lee's face without thinking. He shivered as Lee looked up at him with those heated but still innocent eyes and pulled Lee's face closer to his erection.

"Open your mouth..." Itachi rasped and his cock twitched as Lee obeyed him without question.

Itachi guided Lee until that _perfect_ mouth covered his erection. He groaned low in his chest and closed his eyes tightly, trying not to just _thrust_ into Lee's hot, wet mouth. He breathed heavily, tangling his fingers into Lee's hair and slowly pushed his length past Lee's lips. He barely got halfway before he gently hit the back of Lee's throat. He groaned low in his chest again and had to remove his hand from Lee's hair before he gripped it too tightly.

Lee's lids fluttered as he felt Itachi's thickness hitting his throat. He hummed in happiness then made a slightly choked noise as Itachi suddenly bucked deep _into_ his throat. He heard Itachi give a choked cuss and try to pull back but Lee just followed.

"Fu-" Itachi cut himself off, "Lee, I'm g-going to choke you." he said, still not wanting to hurt Lee.

Lee hummed again and Itachi couldn't stop himself from bucking again. Lee moaned as his throat was filled and the vibrations made Itachi buck again and again until Lee's lips were touching black pubes. His eyes watered heavily, but he wouldn't have this happen any other way. He would take whatever Itachi gave him, and he would be happy.

Finally, Itachi tangled his fingers into Lee's hair and pulled the younger boy off him. A string of saliva still connected them but Itachi broke it by practically yanking Lee up his body. He captured Lee's lips, keeping one hand in Lee's hair to keep him there. His other hand went to his own member and he guided himself to Lee's entrance.

Lee squirmed as he felt Itachi's bluntness against his hole. He tried to push down but squeaked as Itachi nipped his lower lip in reproach. Lee whimpered but waited, and Itachi gently sucked on his lower lip to sooth it, making Lee mewl.

Slowly, Itachi pressed _into_ Lee and Lee could feel every inch. It took away his breath, the burn of his body trying to accommodate Itachi's ridged length, but it was wonderful because it was Itachi pushing inside him.

Lee whined softly against Itachi's lips. His legs were shaking and he couldn't stop himself from digging his nails into Itachi's shoulders. He heard Itachi whisper that he was sorry again and again, saying that the pain was almost over. Lee quickly transferred his hands from Itachi's shoulders to his face and kissed him hard. He didn't want Itachi to apologize for this, this pain he was gladly endure. He would hoarde this pain if it meant that Itachi was the one inside him.

Finally, Itachi bottomed out and he was completely inside of Lee. He pushed his face hard against Lee's neck and tried to control his breathing. He wanted to start thrusting already. The urge was shouting at him, but his need for Lee to enjoy this as well overrode that.

"T-...Tell me when I can move." Itachi didn't even recognize his own voice. It was strained and rough with restrained arousal and need.

Lee nodded, holding onto Itachi tightly. He took in deep breaths and after a few moments, he began experimentally moving. He whimpered again but for a different reason this time. Despite the lingering pain, little sparks of pleasure ran through him.

Itachi groaned as if in pain and bucked once before forcing himself to stop. Lee gave a short cry and Itachi honestly didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure.

"Please, I'm barely holding on..." Itachi said, "Are you ready or...should I pull out?"

"No!" Lee gasped and held onto Itachi even tighter. He shifted and pressed closer, somehow driving Itachi deeper into his body which made him cry out again. Saliva pooled in his mouth and Lee quickly said, "Move, I am ready!"

Itachi groaned and gripped Lee's hips tightly. He lifted the younger boy then thrust back into him. Fire burned in his veins and Itachi pressed Lee back into the bed without a thought. He slammed his hand down just above Lee's shoulder and kept his other one on Lee's hip. Itachi thrust _hard_ into Lee again, his arm stopping Lee from hitting the headboard.

Lee almost screamed from the second thrust, his toes curling. He reached up and gripped Itachi's arm just in time for the third thrust, then the fourth...and fifth. Lee finally couldn't hold back any sounds as Itachi kept _pounding_ into him. He cried out again and again, his eyes rolling back and drool trickling down his chin.

"I-I-Itachi!" Lee keened, his arm moving and latching onto Itachi's other arm. He gripped it but couldn't actually hold onto it with how hard his body was rocking. He couldn't stop himself from babbling Itachi's name over and over again.

" _Lee_..." Itachi groaned loudly, curling his body closer to his little love. He moved his hand from Lee's hip to under Lee's body and reached up to grip Lee's shoulder _pulling_ him down into each thrust he gave.

" _My_ Lee..." Itachi growled and began thrusting even _harder_. He couldn't get enough of Lee. Lee's body, Lee's heat, Lee's sounds. He wanted and craved it all.

Lee suddenly dug his nails into Itachi's skin, screaming his name as Itachi hit something within him that had him seeing a supernova. He bucked against Itachi's thrusts even as Itachi pulled his body to meet them. It was so hard that it was slightly painful but pleasure overwhelmed everything else. He cried out and moaned, writhing and bucking against his special one.

Suddenly, the coil in his stomach snapped without a warning and Lee shattered. His whole body tensed and he wrapped his legs around Itachi's hips to keep his pressed deeply inside.

Itachi choked then shouted against Lee's neck as Lee's body clamped down on him. The pressure was so intense that he came with painful intensity. His ears tinged red as he felt some of his cum actually splash back against his pelvis. He shuddered and though he just wanted to fall against Lee, he slowly lifted the younger boy and held him as he moved to lay on his back.

Lee shivered hard, his body slightly throbbing, especially his lower half. He felt so tired for some reason. Lee looked up at Itachi with heavy lids but smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Ita-koi..."

Itachi held Lee closer at the intimate suffix and said, "No, thank you. For allowing me the honor of having you."

Lee blushed and his smile widened. He nuzzled Itachi's chest and wrapped his arm's around Itachi happily.

Itachi smiled softly and pulled Lee up so he was being craddled then whispered, "Go to sleep...Koibito. I will stay here with you."

Lee wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders this time and held on tightly. He buried his face into Itachi's neck, hiding his happy tears, and nodded. He pressed a kiss to the skin in front of him and whispered, "I...I love you, Ita-koi, so very much."

"..." Itachi stared down at Lee, his heart giving a hard thump in his chest. He smiled after a moment and kissed Lee's hair, whispering, "I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Lee knew he had to leave.

Lee teared up as he hugged Itachi tightly. The time had come for Lee to go back to Konoha but he didn't _want_ to. Lee inhaled deeply, wanting to always remember Itachi's scent. Then he smiled as he felt Itachi do the same. He looked up at his first love and smiled. He opened his mouth to speak but Itachi leaned down and gently claimed his lips. Lee sighed into the kiss and kissed Itachi back, a fluttering feeling in his stomach and chest.

"I don't want to let you go..." Itachi whispered against Lee's lips.

Lee felt his heart jump in excitement, loving the fact that Itachi felt the same as him. He sighed in happiness and kissed Itachi again and again. Finally, he pulled away and reached up, cupping Itachi's face. He stroked Itachi's cheeks, even letting his thumbs touch the tired lines under Itachi's eyes.

"I do not want to go." Lee whispered, "I wish I could just stay by your side forever." he leaned up and happily gave Itachi an Eskimo kiss. He made a happy noise as he head Itachi chuckle and return the nose 'kiss'. Then Lee sighed in sadness and said, "But I must go...do I not?"

"...Yes." Itachi said, running his hand through Lee's hair, "But, I will not let this be the last time we meet. I will see you again. I swear."

Lee's lips turned up in a bright smile. He sighed in content as Itachi leaned down and kissed him again.

Lee didn't register the amount of time that passed before he finally had to leave. He looked back at Itachi once more to see the missing-nin watching him leave. Lee's breath caught and he had to turn away. He rested his hand over his heart and ran off, knowing that he had to hurry before he decided to throw it all away and just join Itachi. At least, now he had the memory of his first time being with Itachi to keep him content.


	18. Chapter 18

It was well into the night when Lee finally saw Konoha's gates. He sighed in relief but then stopped, his brows furrowing. Something felt...off. Lee subtly frowned and continued walking. When he passed the gates he took off in a light jog, wanting to get to the Hokage Tower quickly. But then, he froze.

Sasuke was walking towards him.

The first thing that registered was that Sasuke was alone, then, Lee noticed the pack that Sasuke was carrying. Lee's lips turned up in a fake smile and he said, "I hope you are coming to greet me, Sasuke."

Sasuke's expression twisted into surprise for just a moment before it quickly went blank. Though his steps had faltered, he continued walking and said, "I'm leaving."

"Why." Lee subtly demanded, his smile dropping from his face. His dead eyes set directly on Sasuke.

"I need to get stronger. I don't expect you to understand." Sasuke stopped and stood in front of Lee, "Konoha is keeping me from gaining the power I need."

There was silence for a moment, then,

" _ **You selfish little boy!**_ "

There was a sharp sound and Sasuke felt his cheek burn. His eyes were slightly wide and he slowly looked back at Lee. His breath caught as he saw Lee's eyes, slit, just like a cat.

Lee glared furiously at Sasuke, anger pulsing through him. His lips were pulled back, revealing sharp canines, and his hand slowly went back to his side though he wanted to slap Sasuke again.

" _ **Leaving...because you wish to be...stronger? Giving up...**_ **freedom** _ **for**_ **strength** _ **and**_ **power** _ **? For revenge?!**_ " Lee trembled with rage, and he wanted...oh he _wanted_ to rip something apart, " _ **For such a reason...**_ "

Sasuke stepped back at Lee's strange hissing yell then bit back a slight terrified yelp as Lee shot forward and gripped the front of his shirt, forcing him forward.

" _ **I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!**_ " Lee hissed before suddenly letting Sasuke go, and he continued, saying, " _ **If you want to leave me so badly, you must defeat me first.**_ "

Lee stepped back and looked _down_ at Sasuke. After a moment of staring, Lee said, " _ **Come, you want revenge? You want to give up all you have? You want to abandon all of this...me? Then fight for this new**_ **life.** " Lee spit that word as if it were foul.

Sasuke slowly stood, though he couldn't stop staring at Lee's cat-like eyes. He swallowed roughly and his expression grew subtly torn.

Lee growled and yelled, " _ **COME ON!**_ "

Sasuke flinched and slowly began shaking his head, saying, "I...I can't, not to you." he just couldn't fight Lee. Lee who made him feel like everything was better, like he wasn't so alone anymore. Sasuke tilted his head down, feeling slightly ashamed.

Lee continued to glare for a moment but then, his eyes faded back to normal and he gave Sasuke a real smile. He walked over to Sasuke and pulled the younger boy into an enveloping hug. He breathed slowly before whispering, "Now, what happened, love? What made you decided to leave now?"

Sasuke was quiet for a while, just leaning against Lee, feeling confused and torn again. Finally, he sighed and relaxed before saying, "They call themselves the 'Sound Four'. They are with Orochimaru..."

Lee tightened his hold on Sasuke and immediately said, "Do not worry. If they come again...I will not let them take you from me." his voice soft with a dark promise.

Sasuke grabbed onto Lee at that point. He inhaled slowly, all his earlier rage and desperation slowly fading. He closed his eyes then said, "They told me about the curse mark as well. They said that it connects us to Orochimaru...and the more we use it, the more it will take us over."

Lee stifled a scared breath and hugged Sasuke even tighter. He gently nuzzled Sasuke's cheek and said, "Then we will not use it...and if you really want to be stronger...I will teach you."

"Y-You?" Sasuke said in surprise, turning his head so he was looking at Lee. His ears tinted red as Lee was only a few inches away from him, to the point he was breathing in Lee's sweet breath.

"...Yes, I am teaching Sakura already, and I had told Naruto that I would help him as well. It is only fitting that you are included." Lee lifted his hand and stroked Sasuke's hair then softly kissed his cheek, "I love you after all."

Sasuke's breath hitched and this time, he was the one hugging Lee tightly. He buried his face into Lee's neck, staying quiet for now. His arms tightened around Lee's waist again and he opened his mouth to ask Lee about his voice and eyes from earlier but then they both heard Sakura's voice.

"You guys!" Sakura ran over and Lee could see the relief in her expression before it was covered with a large smile, "Hey, Lee! Welcome back. I thought that you were on a mission."

Lee smiled and nodded towards her, slowly letting go of Sasuke, "Yes, and is this not the best welcome! First my wolf, then my blossom? All I need now is my sun!" Lee giggled softly then took Sasuke's hand, pulling him with him to Sakura, "But I do not think he knows that we are here, so instead, let us all go home."

Sakura nodded to Lee's suggestion and Sasuke squeezed Lee's hand, not saying anything. They took Sakura home and halfway to Lee's own home, Lee turned to Sasuke and asked, "Do you wish to sleep with me tonight?"

Sasuke's ears went red again and he looked off to the side. Still, he nodded to Lee's question and squeezed Lee's hand again.

Lee smiled and intertwined their fingers before continuing to his home. When they got there, Lee wasted no time in changing for bed, quickly putting on a nightgown. When he looked, he saw that Sasuke just removed his clothes until he was in his boxers. It made Lee smile, though, he couldn't help but to notice, Sasuke had a very nice, strong looking body. Lee finally tore his eyes away and got onto his bed, putting his hair into a loose braid.

When Lee laid down, he felt the bed dip behind him. He smiled again and got comfortable under the covers. He stifled a surprised breath as he suddenly felt an arm wrap around him and Sasuke press against his back. Lee slightly looked back but just gained a fond look as he felt Sasuke bury his face into his hair.

Lee closed his eyes and placed his hand on Sasuke's arm, not minding it at all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Lee was the first to awaken. He turned his head and smiled happily as he saw that Sasuke was still asleep, and still holding onto him, it made him quietly giggle. Slowly, Lee got out of Sasuke's arms but leaned over to press a soft kiss to the boy's cheek.

After that, Lee left his bedroom and went to his kitchen to make breakfast. When the food was almost done, Sasuke finally stumbled out of the bedroom, making Lee laugh. Lee set down the plates of food and placed another kiss on Sasuke's cheek when the young Uchiha sat down, saying, "Good morning~"

Sasuke's ears tinted red but he said, "Morning."

After eating, Lee got up and said, "I must be going now. I have to report to Lady Tsunade. You are welcome to stay here or you can go out. But! I wish to have lunch with you, Sakura, and Naruto today. So do not go to far."

"Heh..." Sasuke gave Lee a crooked smile and said, "Don't worry...I'm not going to leave. I won't leave you."

"Is that a promise?" Lee asked as he felt a rush of emotional pleasure.

"...Yes. I promise." Sasuke said after a moment.

"Sealed with a kiss then." Lee said before leaning down and softly kissing Sasuke's lips. When he pulled back, he didn't notice how red Sasuke's face was, since he was already turning to go change. After he changed into his normal black outfit, he went to his window and jumped out.

He ran as fast as he could, getting to the Hokage's window in five minutes, despite how far he lived from there. He knocked on the window, sighing softly as Tsunade jerked up from her nap. She looked back and Lee bit his lip as to not laugh at the line of drool or the words on her cheek. He subtly shook his head and slipped into the room, saying, "Good morning, my lady."

"Lee, you are back." Tsunade said, quickly fixing herself up, "I hope you had no true trouble."

"No, my Lady. The organization is gone and the members dead, including the leader." Lee said, taking his place in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Good." Tsunade reached into a drawer and pulled out a pouch, "This is your payment."

Lee took the pouch of money and bowed to her. He put the pouch away and looked at Tsunade again before saying, "Orochimaru's people almost took Uchiha Sasuke last night."

Tsunade choked slightly and looked at Lee wide wide eyes before they narrowed and she grit her teeth.

"Explain." She said.

"Sasuke is safe and still in the village, but those who call themselves the 'Sound Four' might come back and take him by force." Lee continued before going quiet and waiting.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her face in an irritated manner before saying, "Understood. That means we must increase our patrols... Thank you. Dismissed."

"Yes, My Lady." Lee bowed once more before leaving the way he came.

Lee got away from the tower and looked up at the sun. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the heat for a moment before sighing. He opened his pearl black eyes and looked down to the streets. With another sigh, he jumped down to the streets and began walking. His mind tried to drift off but before he could, he saw pink hair and smiled. He opened his mouth to call out, saying, "Sa-"

Lee cut himself off as a man suddenly dropped in front of him in the almost empty road. Lee's eyes widened as he looked at the grey haired, two-headed man. He glared as he immediately recognized the Sound-nin outfit and quickly raised his arms to protect himself.

" _Do!_ " The man suddenly yelled.

Lee choked at he suddenly got blasted with sound. He skidded back as it felt like someone punched his torso with a boulder.

" _Re!_ " The man shouted again and Lee was suddenly in the air.

Lee tried to twist but before he could do anything, he landed into a large barrel. His eyes widened and he quickly tried to get out when a dark lid suddenly slammed down over him. He clenched his hand into a fist, planning to smash it open when electricity suddenly shot through him.

Lee almost bit through his lip as he tried not to scream in shock and pain. It was too much, the voltage too high and Lee unwillingly passed out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Slowly, darkness receded and Lee opened his eyes only to be greeted by more darkness. Silence somehow echoed around him. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all.

' _ **Mother...?**_ ' Lee mentally said.

Moment's passed with no reply.

' _ **M-Mother?!**_ ' Lee thought a little louder, trying not to panic.

No reply.

Lee felt his breathing speed up and couldn't stop himself. His eyes widened in panic and he began screaming "Mother, mother, _**mother!**_ " Lee started ramming against the walls and ceiling of the barrel he was in. It did _nothing_. He screamed louder yet his voice seemed to be sucked up by the darkness. The fear and panic grew and before he even realized it, he began crying.

His blue fire engulfed his body on instinct yet the darkness didn't disappear. His body shook and he finally just fell back onto his knees. Suddenly, the lid was gone and Lee had to snap his eyes shut against the harsh light. As quick as he could, Lee opened his eyes and looked up, and he saw _Gaara_ standing over him.

Lee's breath caught in his throat and he launched himself at Gaara without a thought. The flames vanishing just before his arms wrapped around the younger boy's shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lee whispered, his voice slightly cracking with the first word.

He pulled away and suddenly grabbed Gaara's face, pulling him down and kissing him full on the mouth. Lee didn't even register Gaara's tight grip on his hips, or how he was being pulled closer.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice suddenly rang out, making Lee jerk away from Gaara and snap his gaze to the familiar voice.

Lee's eyes widened as he was now staring at an _angry_ Kimimaro. Even with the grey skin and what looked like bones sticking out of his skin, it was obvious. Lee's breath hitched as Kimimaro suddenly locked eyes with him, the anger quickly falling from his face. Lee barely noticed Gaara moving just slightly in front of him, as if protecting him. Then, Kimimaro started speaking while smiling at Lee.

"Lord Orochimaru is waiting...Let's go now."

Lee's brows furrowed in confusion and he slowly began shaking his head, making Kimimaro's smile drop.

"But you've been caged...I can see it. Lord Orochimaru can save you. He saved me..." Kimimaro said, taking a subtle step towards Lee even as Gaara's sand hissed in warning. Lee's breath caught in his chest again and he shook his head once more.

"No...I cannot, will not. Orochimaru cannot save me. Konoha has given me everything: my freedom, emotions, and...Konoha has given me people I _love_ , even when I thought that I would never be able to feel such a thing." Lee said, inhaling a little raggedly, then he asked, "...Do you understand?"

There was silence, then...Kimimaro grit his teeth.

"No, you belong with us. I know that. So I will free you from them." He said then immediately lunged at them.

Gaara suddenly grabbed Lee and wrapped sand around them, teleporting them away. When they came back up, Gaara stepped forward and said, "Leave him to me..."

Lee looked at Gaara and bit his lip, shaking his head at the same time, "No, I cannot let you do that. This is my fault. So let me finish this." he said.

Lee took a few steps but sand gently wrapped around him, pulling him back. It was a somehow firm yet gentle weight as if the sand was trying to protect him as well.

"No. I will fight." Gaara said, and just when Lee turned his head to argue, he continued, saying, "...I will protect you."


	19. Chapter 19

_"I will protect you."_

Lee felt his breath hitch as what Gaara said echoed in his mind. His heart beat strangely in his chest and his face felt warm. His stomach fluttered oddly and he had to press his hands to his stomach in an effort to get it to stop.

Suddenly, there was a groan to his side, making Lee's head snap towards the sound.

Lee gasped as he saw familiar blond hair and an orange jacket. He quickly got up and rushed over to Naruto's side, sinking to his knee's again when he got there.

"Naruto? My sun?" Lee whispered, cupping Naruto's cheek. Still, his little one kept sleeping, but he grumbled and that made Lee feel better. He gently lifted Naruto's head and set it on his lap, slowly stroking those sun-like locks.

Even with the sound of battle happening in front of him, Lee couldn't help but to think of what Gaara said again.

" _I will protect you._ "

Lee blushed again and looked up towards Gaara. Gaara was standing with both hands out, controlling the sand that was attacking Kimimaro. Lee shivered lightly at the look in Gaara's eyes, so determined and intense...

Lee felt his body 'awaken', similar to what Itachi did to him. Now that he experienced it, Lee was able to recognize that feeling within him. Gaara was a potential. Someone that Lee could mate with, just like Itachi.

' **Glad you can finally recognize it...** ' Matatabi's voice suddenly came, tired and weak.

' _ **Mother!**_ ' Lee gasped, feeling a rush of pure happiness, ' _ **You are back! What happened? Are you alright?**_ '

' **I am alright Kitten...just a little tired. I think that shock affected me...** ' Matatabi sighed in Lee's head and Lee could tell that she was smiling apologetically, ' **I am going to go to sleep for a while Kitten.** '

' _ **Of course, Mother. I will see you when you are well rested.**_ ' Lee thought, smiling with relief.

Finally pulling out of the mental conversation, Lee felt danger. His head snapped up and he saw Kimimaro racing towards him, sand right behind him. Lee reacted without thinking and quickly flipped his body over Naruto's, crouching in front of him protectively. His eyes went past Kimimaro to see Gaara, who was focused and _angry_.

Sand suddenly grabbed Kimimaro and _threw_ him away from where Lee was. Lee dragged his eyes to Kimimaro and he slowly stood. It was brief but Lee had smelt it. The scent of death.

Lee slowly stood from his crouch, eyes locked on Kimimaro. He began walking forward, towards the man, then broke out into a run. He dodged under sand and tackled Kimimaro, forcing the man to roll with him until Lee was pinning him to the ground.

Kimimaro's eyes widened then he opened his mouth to say something but Lee cut him off.

"You are dying." Lee said, "You are dying but you are still trying..."

"Yes." Kimimaro answered "But Lord Orochimaru will heal me. We can still fight together, we can be partners. We would never be caged again."

Lee felt his heart pang in pain. It sounded...nice, this thought. Maybe, in another life, Lee would have agreed but... "I made a promise, Kimi-kun...I must stay in Konoha and protect it. I am sorry..."

Suddenly, Lee felt Sand wrap around his waist, lifting him off and away from Kimimaro. He made to look back at Gaara but Kimimaro jumped up and slashed at the sand, grabbing Lee quickly. He jumped back and at the same time, continued their conversation,

"I cannot accept that answer. I must bring you back with me no matter what." Kimimaro said, looking straight into Lee's eyes.

"If that is the truth..." Lee felt sad as he twisted his body, forcing himself from Kimimaro's grasp. He pushed himself away and landed on the ground, "Then I will be forced to kill you."

Kimimaro _smiled_ , saying, "I would not mind that."

Lee felt his heart pang again but shook it away. He jumped back until he landed beside Gaara. He glanced at the red head but had to quickly look away again as that fluttering feeling entered his stomach again.

"I must request, Gaara-kun, that we work together." He said, slightly leaning forward so he could take off running again, "I would feel honored if you would fight with me."

He felt Gaara's eyes bore into him and suppressed the urge to shiver. He looked at Gaara and into those intense eyes. Lee licked his lips slightly, feeling like his mouth was a bit dry as he whispered, "I would like someone who could fight beside me. For them to cover my weaknesses as I cover theirs."

Gaara slowly lifted his hand, ghosting it over Lee's cheek in a phantom caress. He stared at Lee, eyes drawing Lee in as he spoke in his normal deep rasp, "I will be your shield."

Lee's mouth felt dry again and the fluttering in his stomach stormed. He nodded, briefly letting his cheek touch Gaara's fingertips before turning back to face Kimimaro.

Lee suddenly shot forward and sand followed him. Kimimaro look subtly happy as Lee twisted to drop kick him. His leg connected with Kimimaro's arm and he was pushed back. He flipped and landed on his feet again just as the sand rushed up and blocked Kimimaro's tail from hurting him badly. The tail still his him but the attack lost enough power that Lee grabbed onto the bone tail and went with it. He gripped it tightly and yanked Kimimaro with the turn of his body.

Kimimaro flew through the air but landed on his feet. He shot forward, a long blunt bone coming from his hand so he could knock Lee out when he had the chance. He tried to get Lee but sand blocked him each time and Kimimaro began to slowly feel anger towards the red head.

Lee practically danced as he moved with the sand that Gaara was controlling. He landed hit after hit on Kimimaro and felt a sort of freedom at fighting with Gaara's protection. Though it felt wonderful, he also felt sad.

"You are sure that you will not join me instead?" Lee had to ask. He guessed that it was the fact that Kimimaro understood the feeling of being imprisoned, but Lee wanted to offer Kimimaro one more chance.

"Will you come with me?" Kimimaro asked instead, some how getting close to Lee.

Lee bit his lips and sighed, knowing that the answer was no. He shook his head then in a single move, brought them closer together and shoved his hand through Kimimaro's chest.

Blood burst out of Kimimaro's mouth and he stared down out Lee. His body slowly lost its strength and he knew there was no coming back from something like this. He was only human. So, he did the one thing he wanted to do since he first caught Lee's gaze.

Kimimaro gently pressed his lips against Lee's for just a moment before falling completely against Lee, no longer breathing.

Lee blinked, his lips slightly tingling. He swallowed hard, feeling like something was twisting his insides. With a shaky breath, Lee gently laid Kimimaro onto the ground. He stared at Kimimaro's face and his breath hitched as he saw a subtle smile on the other mans' lips. Finally, Lee looked away and stood up.

He did not understand why Kimimaro chose to kiss him, and now he doubted that he ever would. Lee closed his eyes for a moment but they snapped back open as he heard Gaara from right behind him.

"You make so many feel something for you. How? Am I just one of many?"

Lee turned to see Gaara staring intently at him.

"You..." Lee began but then stopped. He faced Gaara completely and slowly tried to speak, "I do not..."

He did not try to do this. He didn't view anyone as one of many. He cared about the ones who captured his heart. So very few had managed to make him _feel_ , and he didn't want to lose any of them. But...how could he explain that?

"Lee!" Naruto suddenly shouted, shooting up from the ground.

Lee's head snapped towards Naruto then he glanced at Gaara before going to Naruto's side. He knelt beside the blond demon holder and smiled, saying, "I am here, Naru."

Naruto whipped his head around, staring at Lee with wide eyes before suddenly launching himself at the black haired boy. Lee fell back onto his backside but softly laughed and hugged Naruto back. He wheezed slightly as Naruto squeezed him too tightly but he didn't say anything against it.

Finally, Lee pulled back and gently cupped Naruto's face. He looked into those so blue eyes and felt a sort of helpless affection.

"Naruto...Why are you here?" Lee asked, honestly confused.

Naruto's face twisted in that same confusion and he said, "What do you mean? I came here to save you!"

Lee felt his heart pang in his chest and he gently kissed Naruto's forehead. He let his lips linger for a moment then said, "Please, never do this again."

"What!? Why?!" Naruto pulled away to look at Lee's face again.

"...You are very precious, my little Naru, and so much more important than I. You should not risk yourself for someone like me." Lee said with a little sad smile. He was so very happy that Naruto had come but...what if Naruto had gotten hurt or killed? The thought that Naruto could have died because of him...it tormented him.

Naruto went silent and suddenly, he yanked Lee into another embrace.

Naruto's silence continued, making Lee worry. Then Lee's heart squeezed as he felt Naruto hug him tighter as he began to tremble. Guilt trickled into Lee's body and he quickly hugged Naruto back tightly. He buried his face into Naruto's shoulder.

"You're important to me." Naruto whispered, his voice a little ragged.

Lee swallowed roughly and hugged Naruto tighter for a moment before pulling away. He cupped Naruto's face again, gently stroking his whiskered cheeks before sighing and standing up. He pulled Naruto up after and said, "Alright Naru, why do you not tell me what has happened since I was gone?"

For a moment, Naruto looked ready to say something but he changed his mind and said, "Sakura went to Grandma Tsunade, telling her that you had been taken. She called Shikamaru and he got me, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba to come with him. The bastard wanted to come but Shikamaru said something about it being unwise and Sasuke could be taken too. So he's not here. The others are back fighting with the sound four."

"Then we should go back for them." Lee said with a nod.

"Yeah, come on, we came this way." Naruto turned and took off.

Lee took a step to run but stopped and looked back at Gaara. He reached and took Gaara's hand without thinking before running, taking Gaara with him.

Gaara followed easily but stared at their connected hands in hidden surprise. After a moment, he tightened his grip on Lee's hand, feeling possessive over the feeling of warmth it gave him. He looked back up and towards Lee's face to see Lee turn his head towards him and smile. His heart thumped in his chest and he gripped Lee's hand a little tighter again.

"We should be close to where Shikamaru is." Naruto said.

Lee looked forward and took notice of the strange lack of tree's. He subtly frowned, knowing that Shikamaru didn't have any attacks like this.

"Temari is here." Gaara said.

"Temari? She is the blonde girl who was on your team, correct?" Lee asked, keeping his eyes forward.

"My sister. My brother, Kankuro, is here too."

Lee looked back for a moment then towards Naruto again. He hoped that Temari was on their side as well, just as Gaara. Suddenly, his eyes caught something different. He stopped, making Gaara stop beside him.

"Naruto, this way!" Lee called out before dashing forward. He ran with Gaara beside him and Temari was the first to notice them.

Temari immediately saw that their hand's were clasped together and felt surprised and a little worried. Her brows furrowed but she said, "Your friends' here."

Shikamaru turned, slightly tensed, but as soon as he saw Lee, his body relaxed. He caught the same thing that Temari did, that Lee was holding onto Gaara's hand but he didn't care. He stepped forward and his arms were suddenly and rightfully filled with the other Konoha ninja.

Lee hugged Shikamaru tightly with one arm, his other arm stretched out as his hand was still in Gaara's grasp though he gave Gaara the chance to let go.

"Shika..." Lee whispered so quietly that only Shikamaru could hear him, "You really did come to save me."

"Of course I did." Shikamaru chuckled, wrapping his arms around Lee completely, to the point that he could touch his own ribs.

Lee smiled and nuzzled Shikamaru's shoulder. Then, he felt Gaara squeeze his hand almost painfully tight. Lee squeezed Gaara's hand back before slowly pulling away from Shikamaru. He reached and took Shikamaru's hand as well. He felt like he needed to, to keep himself grounded. But he would never let Naruto know how unbalanced he felt.

It was only made worse by the odd feeling inside his head. Weak and struggling, Lee hoped that Mother would be better soon. He needed her presense inside him. He didn't know how to live without her.

Lee tightened his grip on both of Gaara and Shikamaru's hands, frightened by the very thought.


	20. Chapter 20

They met up with Kiba and Kankuro afterwards and were all running back towards Konoha, trying to find the others. Lee couldn't stop thinking about Neji and how he was fighting alone. He hand never been so happy to have Shikamaru and Gaara beside him, he could concentrate on them instead of the danger.

Then, Lee felt people coming their way.

"Nin's up ahead!" He called out to the others beside and slightly ahead of him.

"Friend or foe?" Shikamaru asked, staring intently ahead.

"I don't know, but they feel familiar. Hold on." Lee closed his eyes for a moment and when they snapped open again, they were white with the slit through the middle. He saw further and could make out a few people. He gasped as he realized who was leading the other nins.

"It's Hatake Kakashi!" He said, making Naruto whoop.

"He'll know where everyone else is!" Naruto said, grinning.

Lee sped up just a bit, looking to see if Sakura or Sasuke was with him. When Lee saw neither, he felt something clench inside him. If Kakashi was here, who was protecting them?

Kakashi and the medic-nin's stopped in front of them. His eye quickly searching Shikamaru's team. Once his only uncovered eye landed on Lee, his eye softened slightly in relief for just a moment.

Lee swallowed at seeing Kakashi close up. The memory of their last meeting suddenly springing into his mind. Kakashi had kissed him, had practically confessed that he held feelings for him. No, he couldn't think of that now. With a deep breath, Lee looked at Shikamaru and Gaara before releasing their hands.

"I will be back." He said and they nodded.

Lee looked back to Kakashi to see him subtly staring. It made Lee's mouth dry but he continued anyway, walking up to Kakashi quickly, and Kakashi turned to face him as he did so.

"Kakashi-kun," Lee said pausing for just a moment when Kakashi suddenly lost some tension. He pushed his confusion away and asked, "How are Sasuke and Sakura? Are they safe?"

"They're back at the village. Sasuke is being held under supervision for now." Kakashi answered, still holding onto the fact that Lee used his first name instead of his last.

Lee felt himself sag slightly and breathed a sigh of relief. He placed a hand over his heart and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but another voice interrupted,

"Hurry up guys! I'm hungry!" Naruto whined slightly, his hand behind his head.

Lee shared a looked with Kakashi then smiled, saying, "Good old Naruto."

"I don't think he'll ever change." Kakashi added with an amused crinkle to his eye.

Lee giggled softly then gave Kakashi another smile before making his way back to Shikamaru and Gaara. Both of them offered their hand to him, making Lee's heart jump slightly. Slowly, a little blissful smile crossed Lee's lips and he took their hands with a soft laugh. It made Shikamaru chuckle and Gaara's lip twitch for a moment.

Then, they made their way back to Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee stood in Tsunade's office between Shikamaru and Gaara, with Kakashi right behind him. Tsunade was sitting straight in her seat, staring them all down. Then she spoke,

"First, thank you Gaara of the sand, for coming to our aid." She waited until Gaara nodded to continue.

"I want you all to tell me what happened, in order." She said then looked at Lee, knowing that the story started with him.

Lee stepped forward and said, "It was right after I met with you. I left this tower and decided to walk instead of roofhop. I had seen Haruno Sakura and was about to call out when a two headed man dropped in front of me. He was able to create sound blasts that shot me back into a waiting barrel...they shut the lid on me and I was shot with a high voltage of electricity, knocking me out." Lee finished, stepping back to his spot.

Shikamaru stepped forward that time and sighed before saying, "I got Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, and Neji as my team members. We chased after the Sound Four and Chouji stayed back to fight Jirobo. Neji stayed to fight Kidomaru. Kiba fought Sakon and I fought Tayuya. Naruto continued to follow a guy who showed up and took Lee away. Temari came to help in the end."

Tsunade nodded then looked around. She locked eye's with Gaara and said, "Will you tell me your part?"

Gaara stared at her, not moving. Then, he said, "I came and took over the fight between Naruto and Kimimaro. He transformed, talking about a mark that Orochimaru gave him. I got to Lee's barrel and released him."

Lee smiled at Gaara then nodded to Tsunade when Gaara just stopped talking. He took over and continued, "Yes, Gaara-kun saved me from it. I could not get out on my own for some reason. I had tried but nothing worked. When Gaara-kun freed me, I teamed up with him and we killed Kimimaro."

Lee felt Gaara's eyes on him and glanced at Gaara. Gaara stared for a moment more before crossing his arms and closing his eyes, not saying anything about what Lee was leaving out.

"After that, Gaara-kun, Naru, and I made our way back to the others then we met up with Kakashi-kun." Lee finished.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi for him to tell her his version.

"The medic's, your assistant and I went to find them all. We came across Akimichi Chouji and Hyuuga Neji who are both now recovering in the hospital, Shizune went back with the Hyuuga. They had won their battles. After, we met up with Shikamaru's team and came back. Inuzuka Kiba is recovering in the hospital as well."

"All of the Sound Four are dead, including the fifth member." Shikamaru added.

Tsunade sighed and placed her arms on the desk, folding her hands as she turned her eyes from Shikamaru to Lee. She gave him a look and asked, "Do you have any idea why they would take you?"

Knowing what she was talking about, Lee slowly shook his head. Orochimaru didn't know who he was.

"I do not know, Lady Hokage." He lied. He knew because it was the same reason why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke. Well, at least, he was sure that Orochimaru wanted the power.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment with a sigh. She dismissed them, rubbing her head. She had a lot to figure out.

Lee bowed with the others -minus Gaara- then walked out. He wrapped his arms around himself, holding tightly onto his hips. When he got outside, he tilted his head up to the sun, for a moment, just basking in the warmth.

"What are you going to do now?" Shikamaru asked from right beside him.

Lee didn't answer for a moment. Then he finally opened his eyes and looked at Shikamaru, "I...I am going to go see Sasuke and Sakura. Then I am going to the hospital." Lee said then added, "I am going to eat after that and try to relax."

Shikamaru nodded, "I'm going to head to the hospital as well... I'll treat you to dinner."

"You always do." Lee said with a little smile, "I owe you quite a fee now."

"No you don't." Shikamaru stuck his hands into his pockets, "I want to do this, so just sit back and enjoy the free meals."

Lee softly laughed then nodded with a fond smile, "Alright alright. I will meet you at the hospital then."

"Yeah, see you in a few." Shikamaru said, reaching out for a moment to brush the back of his fingers against Lee's cheek before walking away.

Lee stared at Shikamaru's back for a while before looking forward again.

"I was right, you attract everyone to you." Gaara suddenly said, making Lee look back.

Lee stared at Gaara who stood just a few feet away. He sighed softly and shook his head, "I do not... but, even if I did, there are only a few who are close to my heart."

"And who are they?" Gaara asked, stepping towards Lee with his always intense gaze locked onto Lee, "Who holds the claim on your heart."

"It depends. I have Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke who I view as my kittens. But I have a feeling that you are talking of mates." Lee looked away for a moment, saying, "Mother told me that I need more than one and she pointed out four to me. All of who that I have grown attached to..."

"Who." Gaara said, his voice a subtle demand. He understood what Lee was talking of. Mates, and how he needed more than one. Matatabi was a cat and the only female...it made sense.

"My Fallen Angel who shall remain unnamed, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, and..." Lee stopped then looked back at Gaara, "You."

"Me...Good." Gaara stepped forward until he was standing beside Lee, "I plan to keep that position, and I will claim you as my mate."

Lee blinked in surprise then slowly smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Gaara's cheek softly, "I look forward to it, Gaara-koi."

Gaara snapped his head to Lee and stared at the other demon holder with darkened eyes. He reached and gripped Lee's chin, tilting his head up. Gaara kept his eyes open as he leaned down, pressing their lips together this time.

Lee's breath caught and he slowly closed his eyes. He pressed back into Gaara's kiss, humming softly in delight at the tingling feeling it gave him. The kiss stayed closed mouth and simple, but it felt...wonderful. Lee finally pulled away and opened his eyes to look into Gaara's eyes. He smiled and said, "I must be going now...I hope I get to see you again soon, Gaara-koi."

"You will." Gaara said then let his sand engulf him, allowing him to disappear.

Lee touched his lips and shivered softly. He closed his eyes again before letting his hand drop and heading to Sakura and Sasuke's home. He needed to make sure that they were alright. His feet lead him to Sasuke's apartment first and before long, Lee was standing in front of Sasuke's door. He knocked and waited.

The door opened, and Sasuke's annoyed expression immediately dropped at seeing Lee. He reached forward and yanked Lee into his place, making Lee laugh. He pulled Lee into the living room after yanking the door shut. He turned to Lee and began almost frantically looking him over, turning Lee in a circle and feeling to see it there was anything wrong or missing.

Lee smiled and let Sasuke check him over for a moment before turning back to Sasuke and cupping his face, making him look at him.

"I am okay, my wolf." Lee said, smiling gently, "There is no need to worry."

Sasuke stared at Lee then suddenly yanked Lee against him. He hugged Lee _tightly_ , making Lee practically mold against him. His voice came out muffled and a little ragged as he whispered, "I couldn't help you..."

Lee smiled again and hugged Sasuke back, raising his hand to run his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"I am glad you did not." Lee said, "They had wanted you too...and I would rather it be me taken instead of you or the others.", Lee pulled back and cupped Sasuke's face again. He slowly pushed Sasuke's hiate-ate up and gently pressed his lips against Sasuke's now bare forehead.

"You are precious to me and... I could not bare to see you hurt." Lee whispered against Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and leaned against the kiss. He reached up and gripped onto Lee, feeling a sense of belonging, something he hadn't felt in such a long time...He felt like he was a child again, when everything was...better.

Lee slowly pulled away but then heard someone knocking on Sasuke's door. He looked over towards it then told Sasuke that he would answer it for him. He walked to the door and opened it, saying, "Yes?"

"Lee!" Sakura gasped, her eyes going wide. Without any further thought, she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly, "You're back! You're okay!" she pulled away and began asking, "When did you get back? How long have you been back? Are you really okay? What happened?! I was worried!"

Lee laughed and pulled Sakura into another hug. He got her into Sasuke's place, closing the door behind them then brought her over to Sasuke

"I got back only a little while ago, and maybe a half hour now? Yes, I am fine, no injuries or anything. I was taken but they are gone now so you do not need to worry anymore." Lee answered, hugging Sakura again.

Sakura sighed in relief and hugged Lee back tightly. She then pulled back and remembered the original reason she came here. She lifted her pack and took out a bento box. She turned to Sasuke and held out the box.

"I made some onigiri for you, Sasuke-kun. They're just plain ones though." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke blinked then took the bento box with a small smile, saying, "Thanks."

"Of course." Sakura said with a nod and a smile.

Lee almost purred in happiness at the bond forming between the two. He was so glad that his team seven was coming together. He hoped that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke could have a bond that would last their entire life.

"Alright, my little ones." Lee said, taking a step back, "I must be going now as I am afraid that I made a prier arrangement. I will see both of you later."

"Okay...bye." Sakura said, giving Lee another hug which he returned.

"Don't get into trouble." Sasuke said as he hugged Lee right after.

Lee laughed and nodded. He left Sasuke's home and made his way to the hospital. He let his mind wander as he walked.

 _'I should tell Kakashi about my mark should I not?...Even Itachi said that I should get a better seal...'_ Lee lifted his hand and gently touched his chest, right where his curse mark was, ' _But...should I really? What if I did something wrong by keeping this hidden? No, even if I did, it is my choice on who to tell. I am in no danger of losing myself._ '

Lee nodded to himself, refusing to believe that he did anything wrong.

He looked up at the hospital and hoped that Neji was alright. He felt warm at the thought that Neji actually went to save him as well. With a slight smile, Lee walked into the lobby but then subtly frowned as he saw Shikamaru in the waiting room.

Shikamaru lifted his head as if he could feel Lee looking at him and looked straight at him. He immediately stood and went to Lee's side.

"Hey," Shikamaru said with an irritated sigh, "Both Chouji and Neji are asleep and not ready for visitors. But they're both in the clear and will be awake by tomorrow."

"Oh, at least they will be okay..." Lee said, a little saddened that he couldn't see his team mate.

"Yeah." Shikamaru pushed his hands into his pockets, briefly looking towards the doors then looked back at Lee and gave him a crooked smile, "You still want to have dinner with me?"

Lee smiled a little shyly and nodded, saying, "Yes, I would like that."

Shikamaru smirked a little proudly and offered his arm to Lee, making the other leaf nin blush. Still, Lee took Shikamaru's arm and walked with him towards the food district. Lee smiled, feeling a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Mother was right, Shikamaru would make a great mate...maybe he could tell the shadow user about what Mother said? Would Shikamaru accept being his mate? The thought made his heart jump and Lee felt excited at the possibility.

Lee barely realized when they entered the restaurant. He looked up only when Shikamaru whispered his name.

"Lost in thought?" Shikamaru asked.

Lee blushed slightly then nodded, "Yes..."

"What are you thinking about?" Shikamaru lead Lee to a table then sat down, smiling crookedly as Lee sat next to him.

"Mates." Lee said, leaning against Shikamaru and closing his eyes.

"Mates? Like a wife or a husband?" Shikamaru questioned, his heart skipping slightly at how cute Lee looked, nuzzled against him. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around Lee, pulling him closer. His ears burned as he heard a slight mewl come from the demon holder and felt Lee press harder against him, "T-tired?"

"Mmm, kind of and yes." Lee said, "It has been a long week." He covered his mouth as he yawned then said, "Mates are like husbands and wives but more. Once a...once someone like me chooses a mate, we do not leave them no matter what."

Shikamaru felt his heart squeeze and he subconsciously pulled Lee tighter against him, "Do...Do you have a mate?"

"Slightly...I do not know." Lee bit his lip, opening his eyes to stare at the table, "I am...different. Mother told me that I should have more than just one. So she chose four and...I am finding myself falling for each one of them."

"Four?" Shikamaru repeated, feeling his heart in his throat, "and...who are they?" logically, Shikamaru could understand yet knew it wasn't really a good thing to be included in something like that but...both his brain and heart were hoping that he was included in the chosen four. He could deal with sharing, as long as it meant staying with Lee and somehow, he knew that Lee would never make anyone feel left out or unloved.

"They-" Lee began, nervous, but stopped as the waiter came.

"Would you like to order or do you need more time?" The person asked with a polite smile.

"Two orders of medium spice curry and a side order of tuna. Also, two glasses of water." Shikamaru said, making Lee blink.

Lee smiled, feeling that fluttering feeling again as Shikamaru said exactly what he wanted. Those were his favorites. He giggled as the waiter walked away and said, "You know me very well. How did you know my favorites?"

"Of course. I pay attention to you after all." Shikamaru answered with that same crooked smile that kept making Lee feel warm inside.


	21. Chapter 21

The food came and Lee ate, still cradled against Shikamaru. They finished their food in silence but the silence was nice, comfortable. Lee liked it, lying against Shikamaru, with the other nin's arm around him. It made a soft purr erupt in his chest.

When they were done eating, Shikamaru paid for their meal then offered Lee his arm. Lee giggled and took Shikamaru's arm, following as they walked out of the restaurant. They walked for a bit until they were approaching the park. Lee led Shikamaru to the bench and sat down beside the man. They were in their own little bubble as the civilians and ninja's were walking a ways from where they were sitting.

Shikamaru stayed silent, subtly staring at Lee from the corner of his eyes. His heart was beating faster than normal, but he was now expecting that around the hidden demon holder. His hands were beginning to get clammy as he thought of their earlier conversation. Mates... Lee said that there were four that he was choosing. Was he one of them?

"Do you really want to know who my chosen's are?" Lee suddenly asked, making Shikamaru hands sweat and his heart pick up speed.

"Yes." Shikamaru answered quickly...a little too quickly, he thought as his ears began to burn.

Lee nodded, feeling nervous. With telling Gaara, he knew that Gaara would understand as they were both demon holders but...Shikamaru was not. Would he understand? It seemed like he was accepting of this, but would that change when he found out that he was part of the four? Would Shikamaru leave him...?

"They are..." Lee began but then stopped. He looked at Shikamaru, biting his lip as his nerves grew. "They are..."

"Am I one of them?" Shikamaru suddenly asked, for once impatient. His ears burned again but he was too eager to hear the answer to actually care. He stared at Lee, his heart slightly pounding in his chest and his stomach twisting.

Lee went silent then slowly nodded, his cheeks turning pink.

Shikamaru's heart jumped and he leaned towards Lee. "And that means...you've fallen for me?"

Lee's cheeks burned hotter and he nibbled on his lower lip. Slowly, he nodded again. Suddenly, Shikamaru was closer than before and Lee felt pressure against his lips. He gasped and his arms automatically wrapped around Shikamaru's shoulders as the other nin pressed closer, kissing him.

Shikamaru wrapped one arm around Lee's waist, pulling him onto his lap. With his free hand, he cupped the back of Lee's head, tangling his fingers into the thick braid. Shikamaru kissed Lee like he had been wanting to for so long now. He nipped at Lee's lips, slowly coaxing Lee into opening his mouth, and when Lee granted him access, he eagerly pushing his tongue into Lee's mouth. He tasted Lee languidly, as if he had all the time in the world, slowly finding every spot that made Lee twitch and softly whimper. Finally, Shikamaru broke the kiss, pressing one last soft kiss to Lee's reddened lips as he pulled away.

Lee blinked, dazed and flushed. He smiled a little giddily, saying, "Wow..." and giggling.

Shikamaru chuckled, moving his hand from the back of Lee's head to the demon holder's cheek. He stroked the warm flesh then said, "I'm glad that I'm not the only one feeling like this."

Lee slowly tightened his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders, hugging him instead of loosely holding. "So you like me that way too...?"

"No, I love you." Shikamaru said bluntly and with such certainty that Lee's breath caught in his chest. Lee stared at Shikamaru with wide eyes, causing Shikamaru's ears to turn red and the color traveled to his cheeks.

"Is that so surprising?" Shikamaru mumbled, holding Lee a bit closer with the arm wrapped around the other nin's waist.

Lee blushed and slightly hid his face in Shikamaru's neck. "Yes...I never expected you to feel the same."

"I told you that I would never leave you, and that I didn't want you to leave me." Shikamaru said as he buried his nose into Lee's hair, slowly breathing in Lee's honey scent, "That means that I always want to be with you."

Lee's heart skipped a beat. "So you will be my mate? You do not mind if I have more than just you?"

"As long as you love me equally, I'll be fine. Though," Shikamaru grinned a little teasingly, "I wouldn't argue against you favoring me the most."

Lee laughed happily, his eyes tearing up as he hugged Shikamaru tightly. "Thank you!" He whispered, pulling back and kissing Shikamaru slightly hard. He couldn't help himself, he just felt so _happy_! He had two of his mates now, three if he counted Itachi among them but he couldn't be sure as he never asked.

Shikamaru smiled against Lee's lips before kissing him back. He stroked Lee's cheek as he pulled back, gazing at him lovingly. He shifted on the bench seat and said, "Come, I'll walk you home. It's getting late."

Lee looked around and noticed that it really was. The sun was close to setting completely, bathing the land in reds and oranges. He nodded, turning to smile at Shikamaru, "Okay, I would like that."

Lee got off Shikamaru's lap and felt his heart skip as Shikamaru offered his arm as always. He took the muscled arm and walked beside his soon-to-be mate. It didn't take long for Shikamaru to escort Lee to his apartment -shorter than Lee wanted really- but Shikamaru turned to Lee as they got to the entrance and asked,

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lee felt his lips form a bright smile again and he quickly nodded, "Of course. I'll find you, no matter what. So expect me, okay? I just have a few things to do that might occupy me in the morning." he said, thinking that he'll visit Kakashi in the morning to tell him of the curse mark.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow then." Shikamaru said, leaning down and kissing Lee's addictive lips once more before leaving.

Lee watched Shikamaru leave, his lips tingling. He pressed a hand over his heart -that was still beating so very fast- and sighed, feeling so happy, almost like he was drunk. He span in a circle, giggling, before finally heading to his apartment door. He paused right in front of it, his skin prickling in warning.

Someone was in his home.

Lee inhaled slowly, lifting his hand to the door. He spread his senses, a subtle frown on his lips. Suddenly, he blinked and smiled softly. Lee opened his door and called out,

"Hello Gaara-kun." He said as he walked in then realized that he used the old suffix. It would take a bit to get used to calling anyone 'koi'. Though, the thought of getting used to that made butterflies swarm in his stomach. Suddenly, sand wrapped around him, lifting him into the air then quickly bringing him to where Gaara was.

Lee blinked as he saw Gaara standing by a window. He vaguely realized that that window gave a perfect view of the front entrance. He shook the thought away and said with a tilt of his head and a smile, "To what do I owe this wonderful visit?"

"You have acquired the Shadow user as a mate." Gaara said, his voice monotone but it was technically a question.

"Yes." Lee said with an amused smile.

"Does he know that there are others?"

"Yes, though, he does not know who." Lee's smile grew, "He asked me right out if he was included. It was…really cute."

Gaara finally turned his head towards Lee, his gaze dark. He stepped towards the other demon holder and said, "Do you prefer him then?"

Lee tilted his head and slightly raised an eyebrow as he continued to relax against the sand holding him up. Preferring? Was Gaara really asking him such a thing? Lee knew that he loved them all, at least, this was what he thought love was. Wait, was Gaara feeling…jealous? No, he said that he understood, why would he be jealous?

"No, I do not prefer anyone to anyone else. I love you all equally." Lee said.

Gaara stepped closer to Lee and gripped Lee's smooth chin, saying, "Say it to me."

"Say?" Lee questioned then thought about it, "I love you?"

"Again." Gaara growled, making Lee shiver sharply.

"I love you." Lee purred, looking at Gaara with a lidded gaze.

"Again." Gaara gripped Lee's chin tighter and pulled his face close.

"I-I love you." Lee's breath hitched as he felt warm under his clothes. His eyes darted down to Gaara's lips and he wanted to feel them against his own again. His wish was granted as Gaara gripped the back of his head and locked their lips together.

Lee whimpered and tried to press closer but the sand held him in place. He whined slightly against Gaara's lips and then the sand was suddenly gone. Surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his slender waist, yanking him forward. Lee grasped Gaara's shoulders as he was pressed tightly against his soon-to-be mate.

"Mine." Gaara growled against Lee's lips before pushing his tongue into Lee's mouth.

Lee twitched and trembled. He moaned and held onto Gaara tightly as his legs threatened to give out. He felt warmth pool in his stomach then Gaara suddenly pulled away, making Lee whimper and try to follow.

"While I am here you will pay attention to me, and me alone." Gaara suddenly demanded; his eyes hot on Lee.

"G-Gaara-koi…" Lee panted, still breathless. His cheeks were burning and his body continued to throb with want, "U-Un, I-I will…try my best."

"You will." Gaara rasped, leaning in close once more, his hand traveling from the back of Lee's head to his chin, "I do not share well. But for this, I am willing… When I am gone, you may have free reign, as long as you are mine before anyone else's."

Lee's breath hitched and he swallowed a bit roughly. The possessive tones in Gaara's voice sent shivers down his spine in the most wonderful way. He _liked_ this, the way Gaara was acting. Was he a bit wrong for finding it arousing?

"How greedy~" Lee said a bit breathlessly, looking at Gaara with heated eyes, "I think I like this side of you, Gaara-koi…"

Gaara's eye's darkened further and Lee was suddenly shoved against a wall of sand. Lips claimed his again and large hands gripped his hips tightly. Lee gasped then moaned as Gaara's tongue entered his mouth again. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and buried his hands into blood red hair. He tugged at the strands, pulling Gaara's head closer and making the demon holder growl approvingly.

Gaara shoved his hands under Lee's black turtleneck and greedily touched the skin that was still hidden from his eyes. The muscles of Lee's abdomen trembled under the hot touch and he mewled softly. Gaara then pressed hard against him and Lee gasped as he felt how this was affecting the red head. His cheeks burned as he swiftly remembered the feeling of something like that moving inside him. He whimpered, his body giving a harsh throb of want but Lee pushed it away the best he could.

Too soon. This was much too soon for him and Gaara.

Lee pulled his head away even as Gaara growled his displeasure and said, "W-wait, Gaara-koi!"

"Why?" Gaara rumbled as he slowly looked into Lee's eyes. His own eyes filled with an animalistic hunger that made Lee's body throb again.

"T-This is too soon for us. I do not think that we should…go any further than kissing." Lee slightly stuttered over his words, more affected by Gaara than he would like to admit.

Gaara stayed silent for a while longer before nodding, willing to follow Lee's advice on this. He didn't know what was 'proper' after all, though he didn't actually care for what was proper and what was not. He leaned in to kiss again but Lee place a finger on his lips.

"Please hold on. I wish to change into more comfortable clothes." Lee said, glancing to the night sky out his window.

Gaara slowly released Lee then crossed his arms, just waiting, his eyes still focused intently on Lee.

Lee blushed and smiled a bit shyly. He turned and went to his drawers, pulling out an oversized t-shirt to wear to bed. He glanced at Gaara and felt his heart skip a beat. Oddly enough, he felt a little too shy to change in front of the other demon holder, something he didn't think could happen. Lee quickly ran into his bathroom and changed for bed as fast as he could. When he was done, he released his hair from its tight braid and walked out of the bathroom, running his fingers through the wavy locks.

Lee's eyes locked with Gaara's again and he saw the route Gaara's eyes took down his body. He felt a twinge of arousal as Gaara's eyes focused on his revealed legs before snapping back up to his face. Lee smiled a little demurely then giggled as sand wrapped around his wrist, gently tugging him towards Gaara again.

Lee followed the tugging and stepped up to Gaara once again. He slowly ran his fingers up Gaara's chest, holding the fabric a bit tightly when he stopped then looked up into Gaara's eyes.

"I am leaving tonight." Gaara said, putting his hands on Lee's hips and holding him a bit tightly.

"So soon…?" Lee said, his lips forming a slight pout.

"Yes." Gaara leaned down and pressed his nose against Lee's neck, slowly dragging it up to Lee's ear, inhaling Lee's sweet scent. "I am going to leave some of my personal sand here."

"H-hm?" Lee shivered, the movement of Gaara's nose trailing up his neck feeling sensual.

"I am connected to that sand. I will be able to travel large distances as long as it is there." Gaara said.

"O-oh. So you will be able to-"

"Come here whenever we desire." Gaara finished for Lee, before sticking out his tongue and licking the curve of Lee's ear. There was a rumble in his chest as Lee mewled into his ear at the feeling.

"Then please, do so. I would…love to see you as often as I can." Lee said a tad breathlessly, pulling Gaara closer. This kind of contact was addictive and Lee felt himself falling for it more and more. He wanted to be closer to Gaara; he wanted to be closer to all of his mates.

The sound of sand hissed in the silence of his room and Lee looked to see sand gather in the almost hidden corner of his living room. He purred and pressed his cheek against Gaara's, nuzzling it happily. He pressed three kisses to Gaara's skin before Gaara turned his head and captured his lips instead.

Lee giggled against Gaara's lips and kissed back again. He got lost in the intimate touch once again then a while later, had to pull away as he covered up a yawn. It had been a slightly exhausting day and though Lee wanted to continue kissing, he knew he needed sleep.

"I apologize, Gaara-koi, but I think I need to sleep now…" Lee said and in the back of Lee's mind, he hoped that him sleeping would help Mother as well.

Gaara picked Lee up without a word, making the leaf-nin squeak. He walked into Lee's bedroom then lay Lee in his bed. He looked into Lee's eyes and said,

"Sleep. I will watch for as long as I can."

Lee felt himself blush but then nodded with a small smile. He reached up and tugged on Gaara's arm, making Gaara fall onto his bed. He turned onto his side and slightly cuddled to Gaara. He pressed his forehead against Gaara's shoulder but then Gaara turned and held him so very tightly, as if he could disappear if he didn't.

Lee took a shallow breath but did not reject the hold. He scooted closer and rested his head against Gaara's chest. He held onto Gaara as well, hugging him tightly for a moment before loosening his hold and just cuddling. A purring sound echoed softly from Lee's chest and he closed his eyes.

Gaara looked down at Lee's peaceful expression and tightened his arms around Lee even more, possessive over this moment of time and of the boy in his arms. He felt it echo in his body and felt the urge to never let Lee go, to lock him away and claim him as his and his alone. Gaara wanted to, even Shukaku approved, but he knew he couldn't. Slowly but surely he was learning to become a better person. He had even more of a reason now too, beside just his village. He had a mate to protect.

He had a mate to love.


	22. Chapter 22

Lee yawned as he rose from slumber. He blearily looked around, wanting to know if Gaara really did leave like he said he would. With a little sigh, Lee saw that he had been telling the truth. Gaara was no longer in his bed, and he couldn't sense the demon holder anywhere in his place.

He slowly sat up, stretching like a cat. When done, he hesitantly called to his mother, hoping that he would get a reply.

'… _ **Mother, are you there?**_ '

'…'

'… _ **Mother?**_ ' Lee whimpered softly, wanting to hear Matatabi's voice in his head. He still didn't know what was happening with 'Mother'. Was something wrong with him? Was he just not a good vessel anymore? Was that why 'Mother' was getting weaker?

A pathetic mewl left Lee's lips as he curled up in his bed.

' _ **Please, answer me...please... I miss you mama...**_ ' Lee whispered in his mind. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry. He felt...alone. For the first time in so very long, he felt utterly alone. He wasn't used to this. He had always heard mother in his head. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't…and now...nothing. He could barely feel her too.

That scared him more than the elders ever could.

"No…no…" Lee whispered to himself, not able to bring himself to talk to himself in his head and hear silence, "You must get yourself together. Remember your plan. Mother would not want us to dally."

Lee took a deep breath then nodded to himself.

He forced himself to get out of bed and quickly went about his daily routine. After he was dressed in his regular tight black clothing, he left his home. As soon as he stepped into the sunlight, Lee couldn't help but to flinch. It didn't seem right, to be in the sun without Mother commenting on something, but he had to push through. He had to…

Lee turned on his heel and made his way to Kakashi's house.

' _How am I going to do this?_ ' Lee thought to himself, ' _Can I just come right out and say what I have? But I have the seal Itachi gave me…would Kakashi question that? No, it does not matter. Even if he did, that is none of his business. I just have to…show him? Maybe. I could simply do that. He does know about Sasuke's curse mark. Even though mine is different…_ '

Lee hummed as he tilted his head back, gazing up at the place that Kakashi lived. Lucky memory lead him, as the last time he was there was when he was first brought to Konoha. His eyes roamed over the building before choosing a random window. He jumped to the ledge and peeked inside.

Living room.

Lee nodded to himself and extended his nails into claws. He wedged them through the tiny crack between the windows and unlocked the latch. Once he was inside, he locked the widow behind him. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that was purely Hatake Kakashi. The smell teased his nose and taste buds, something deep and musky. It had Lee absentmindedly licking his lips.

Quickly, Lee pushed that feeling away and made his way to where he felt Kakashi was. Without giving it an actual thought, Lee pushed the door open to reveal a bedroom. Lee paused and stared for a moment.

Kakashi was there, just as Lee had felt but the older man was asleep. Lee blinked and quietly stepped closer, taking in the sight. His lips twitched and he slightly wanted to laugh.

' _Even while sleeping, he still somehow covers his face…_ ' Lee gazed at the blanket that was pulled up, covering Kakashi's face just like the mask did.

Lee walked over and crouched by the bed, staring at Kakashi's hidden face and closed eyes. He felt a slow warmth of fondness and began to smile. A few minutes passed before Lee slowly reached out to touch. His heart thumped and began speeding in his chest. He swallowed back a nervous feeling and felt anticipation as his bare fingertips were only an inch away.

Suddenly the world flipped around him and Lee found himself on his back with Kakashi looming over him. Lee blinked and stared up at Kakashi's somehow sleepy yet sharp gaze. His breath caught in his throat as he was treated with Kakashi's uncovered face and Lee felt warmth creep into his cheeks.

"…Lee?" Kakashi questioned, his voice roughened from sleep.

Lee swallowed again, a soft shiver traveling down his spine but then he gave his normal lazy smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Kashi-kun, what a welcome~" Lee purred out of reflex, hiding how nervous he actually felt.

Kakashi's lips quirked, forming a subtle amused smile. He slowly got off of Lee and laid beside him instead, ignoring the fact that Lee could see his face. He turned his head to Lee and saw that the boy was on his side, looking up at him.

"You've never come to my place before." Kakashi said.

"True," Lee nodded then his expression smoothed into seriousness, making Kakashi's eyes sharpen once again, "I am afraid that this is not just a visit. I have been told that it would be…prudent to inform you of a new development."

"Oh?" Kakashi said, his tone hinting casualness but his gaze was serious.

"The curse mark. You were the one to seal Sasuke's, correct?" Lee asked, just to have a starting point. He tensed up slightly as Kakashi lifted himself onto his elbow, facing him completely.

"Yes."

"Then it seems I have need of a sealing. Sasuke was not the only one bitten." Lee said, staring hard at Kakashi. He watched the minute widening of Kakashi's dual colored eyes then saw them dart to his neck. Lee shook his head and sat up. He turned to Kakashi and gripped the bottom of his shirt, lifting it until Kakashi could see the mark on his chest. The same that he had seen on Kimimaro, three lines instead of the three comma's on Sasuke's shoulder.

"There is a seal there already." Kakashi said, staring at the curse intently.

"Yes, I had a friend help me, but he said that the seal in weak and will not hold forever… Will you help me?" Lee asked, clenching his hand into a fist.

Kakashi raised his eyes up to Lee's and gave a sharp nod. "Let me get dressed, then I'll take you to a place where I can."

Lee sighed in relief then dropped his shirt. He nodded and stood from the bed, "I will be waiting." He said before leaving the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The journey wasn't too long but as Lee walked beside Kakashi, it seemed to take forever. Maybe that was just his nerves talking though. Everything seemed more…hostile, without Mother in his head to calm him. Still, Lee kept quiet as Kakashi lead them to a building then inside. They went further in then down a set of stairs to a wide open room.

"I'll need you to remove your shirt so I can paint the symbols on your chest." Kakashi said, bringing Lee's attention to him.

Lee nodded and did as the older ninja asked. He sucked in a soft breath and Kakashi placed a cold paint brush against his skin, creating symbols just around the seal the Itachi had placed. Then he watched as Kakashi began writing symbols all over the floor from where Lee was standing.

"Tsunade-sama know what and who I am." Lee suddenly said.

Kakashi paused but then went back to work, "…So this Hokage has your stamp of approval?"

Lee let his lips twist into a wry smile at Kakashi's tone, subtly teasing and light. As if he were trying to keep the atmosphere from becoming heavy.

"Yes, she is…unique. I think she is a very good replacement for Sarutobi." Lee answered, "She accepted me and even has used me already."

Kakashi's eye shot towards him and Lee gave a slow shrug, not ashamed that he hadn't said anything to the other man. Despite the fact that he had before, any time that Sarutobi reluctantly sent him out.

"There was a group aiming to be like the Akatsuki. I got rid of them all." Lee said, as if that could make up for not saying anything earlier.

Kakashi sighed and finished up the last of the symbols. He went back to Lee and said, "This will feel uncomfortable." Before forming the hand signs and pushing his hands onto Lee's chest.

The symbols all around them began to glow then suddenly shot towards Lee. They crawled up his body and shrunk as they wrapped around the curse on his chest. He stifled a breath, feeling constricted for just a moment before it disappeared. He grimaced for a moment before nodding to Kakashi. He slipped his shirt back on after Kakashi handed it to him then looked at the older man as he began to speak.

"Try not to get too low on chakra. If that happens, the mark will try to take over." Kakashi said.

"Just like Sasuke's then." Lee mumbled.

' **Kitten?** '

Lee froze and his breath caught in his throat. His legs felt weak and his hand shot out, grabbing onto Kakashi before he could sink to the ground. He didn't notice Kakashi quickly wrapping an arm around him to hold him up.

"M-Mother?" Lee whispered out loud, half way too scared that he had just heard things.

' **I am here, do not worry kitten.** ' Her voice came again and Lee felt his eyes began to burn. His lips turned up in a beaming smile.

"Y-you are back…" He whispered again before his expression tightened and he said, "Where have you been!? I could not hear you…I barely felt you!"

Maybe he was overreacting but he didn't feel that way. It felt like a crushing weight had just lifted off his heart, one he didn't even know that he had.

' **I do not know…I have just been asleep. I had felt so very tired, Kitten. But now, it is gone. What happened? Did anything happen to you?** ' Matatabi began slowly then her voice quickened, wanting to understand.

Lee bit his lip then slowly said, "Maybe…the seal? Kakashi just sealed the curse on my chest…"

'…' Matatabi began hissing inside of Lee's head, ' **That snake is the reason then! We will rid ourselves of him soon, we will get this infection out of us!** '

Lee blinked then laughed. He pulled away from Kakashi, his mind focused on his Mother's anger. His lips turned up in a feral grin and he hissed back, ' _ **Yes…**_ '

"Lee…?" Kakashi's voice suddenly brought him back and Lee quickly looked up at the man.

Lee felt a flash of confusion for a moment then realized what he had been doing. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down and smiled almost lazily at Kakashi.

"Mother is back in my head because of you." Lee purred. He suddenly reached up and pulled Kakashi down. He pressed his lips against Kakashi's through the mask, "Thank you~" Lee breathed against the lips he felt then pulled away.

Kakashi stood, slightly frozen. His hand still hovering over Lee's hip. He blinked then swallowed roughly. He finally placed his hand on Lee's hip and said, "Glad to help…" his voice a bit low.

Lee blinked and stared up at Kakashi. Slowly he raised his hands up to Kakashi's face, to the edge of the mask.

' _ **Mother... I will get my third mate now.**_ ' Lee thought almost mindlessly.

' **Wonderful, my perfect Kitten.** ' Matatabi purred, giving Lee the feeling like she was curling up around him in pleasure.

"Hatake Kakashi," Lee said, cupping Kakashi's face, "You know who I am. You know that I am the vessel for the Nibiki."

"Yes…" Kakashi said in a low tone, matching the whispering yet serious quality of Lee's own voice.

"Demon holders mate, and we mate for life. Being who I am with the only female, I have four mates." Lee said, briefly watching Kakashi's uncovered eye widen with hesitant realization, then he continued, "What I am saying, Kakashi-koi, is that you are one of them…and I will not let you go."


	23. Chapter 23

Lee yanked down Kakashi's mask, wanting…more needing to kiss the man. As soon as Kakashi's face was revealed, he didn't even get the chance to lean up before those lips were crashing onto his own. Lee gasped a quick breath before wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck and yanking him down to kiss him harder. He felt bold and free from getting Matatabi back in his head and having that curse securely sealed. It made him want to continue on with the good fortune he was having and claim his mates as his own.

Lee purred deep in his chest and pressed his tongue against Kakashi's teeth, eager and wanting. He moaned and dug his nails into the back of Kakashi's shirt as the older ninja echoed his movement then took it further by grabbing his face and pushing that tongue into his mouth. Lee whimpered softly, wrapping his lips around the wet muscle and bringing Kakashi closer. Lee pressed their bodies firmly together then gripped Kakashi's shoulders before suddenly shifting and wrapping his legs around, Kakashi's narrow waist.

Kakashi grunted in surprise and automatically brought his hands down and held Lee up against him. His breath hitched and he groaned against Lee's mouth as the movement made them grind together. The whine that left Lee's lips had him shivering harshly and he gripped Lee's ass harder, yanking the smaller nin against him. Kakashi groaned against, pulling back just enough to see Lee's face yet still feel Lee's hot breath against his parted lips.

He swallowed roughly at the debauched yet _pleased_ expression on Lee's face and felt an abrupt need to see Lee _wrecked_. Kakashi shook his head to try and clear it, pulling away further. There were questions that needed answers first.

Lee growled as Kakashi began to pull too far away from him and quickly shoved his hands into Kakashi's grey/white hair to yank him back.

"Lee!" Kakashi said, his voice rough and low from arousal, "You need to answer something for me." He said quickly before he could get dragged back into those distracting kisses.

Lee rumbled with irritation but stopped tugging. He looked straight into Kakashi's revealed eye and said, "Quickly then."

"You said more than one. Four… So there are three others beside me?" He said, taking a breath to focus.

"Yes."

"Then…I don't think that we should be doing this. You are better off with the other three."

Lee's eyes widened and a cat-like growl erupted from him again. His eyes flashed demonically and he dug his fingers into Kakashi's hair again, refusing to let go. "…and…why…is that?" Lee said slowly.

"I'm too old for someone like you, too damaged." Kakashi said as the first excuse, slowly trying to separate their bodies.

" **NO**!" Lee shouted, getting right into Kakashi's face, " **You** kissed **me** first! You **do not** get to decide that for me now! You are **MINE**!"

Lee moved too fast for Kakashi to track and quickly had Kakashi on his back. Lee straddled him, his demonic chakra flaring and his hair loosening from his braid and falling around them. His lips pulled back, revealing sharp canines.

"I am sick of you trying to decide what is best for me." Lee hissed, "I will no longer listen to excuses. You are mine and I am claiming you as my mate."

Lee gripped Kakashi's mask again and pulled it down further, revealing Kakashi's pale neck. He leaned down, but instead of just biting and creating his mark immediately, he did give Kakashi an out. He slowly licked a long line up until he could nip the bottom of Kakashi's earlobe. Lee felt a rush of happiness as he heard Kakashi's hitched breath and felt Kakashi grip his hips, not pushing him away, but pulling him closer.

' **He accepts his position…** ' Matatabi purred with pride and Lee echoed the purr but his with pleasure.

Lee leaned down again and attached his lips to the junction of Kakashi's neck and shoulder. He sucked hard on the skin and slowly ground down on Kakashi's still present hardness before suddenly sinking his fangs into the straining muscle.

"F-Fuck!" Kakashi cussed, his hips jerking up as pleasure/pain ran through his neck. He gripped Lee's hips tightly and yanked them down. The rough pleasure of grinding again Lee and the feeling of Lee's teeth in his neck had him shooting off like a teenager again.

Lee purred against Kakashi's neck as he smelt Kakashi's completion. He felt deeply pleased that the marking had caused his mate such pleasure, it made him feel like preening but he kept it down. Instead, he pushed some of his personal and demonic chakra into the wound before removing his teeth and lapping at the blood trickling out. It healed up quickly with his chakra and now Lee could feel the presence of his chakra inside of the bite.

' **Now we will always be able to tell where he is. Good thinking Kitten.** ' Matatabi praised, making Lee hum and slightly sway as if he had a tail to show how pleased he was.

Lee finally sat up and licked his lips as he looked down at Kakashi. His eyes flashed with pleasure as he saw the mark and he couldn't help but to possessively whisper, " _Mine~…_ "

Kakashi panted roughly then something flashed in his eye. It was the only warning Lee had before Lee suddenly found himself on his back with Kakashi pinning him down. Lee blinked in surprise then abruptly arched and cried out as Kakashi roughly palmed his own excitement. He whimpered when it was suddenly gone and blearily opened his eyes to see Kakashi ripping his glove off with his teeth. A thrum of excitement ran through his body, making his heart skip in his chest. Then Kakashi's bare hand shoved its way into his pants and stroked him.

"A-Ah!" Lee cried out, the abrupt pleasure catching him off guard again. He struggled not to close his eyes at the feeling, wanting to look at Kakashi and try and see what he was feeling. Kakashi only stared at him with a heated and intense gaze, making Lee whine again and writhe in Kakashi's grip.

"No," Kakashi said, holding Lee down firmly, "You want me to be your mate so bad…? You'll stay right there and let me do whatever I want with you."

"B-but w-we-" Lee stuttered his cheeks hot as Kakashi stroked him harder, making him emit an embarrassing sound. His legs tried to close as it was too much pleasure for him to handle but Kakashi only spread them further. Then, Lee's mouth fell open with a choked sound as he felt slightly slick fingers press against his entrance.

"K-Kashi!" Lee keened then jerked as the fingers pressed harder, slowly breaching him.

"Kashi, Kashi, Kashi, Kashi~" Lee chanted, barely breathing as he twitched and trembled. Oh how he ached inside! He tried to press closer, to get Kakashi's fingers inside faster.

Kakashi chuckled, slowly leaning down and slipping his tongue into Lee's open mouth. He frenched Lee hard just as he pushed two of his fingers inside of Lee. He groaned at feeling the tightness then crooked his fingers and stroked the inside of Lee's body.

Lee moaned loudly, his whole body arching at the feeling. Then, Kakashi's fingers hit something that made electricity flash through his body and Lee shattered. He clamped his mouth shut, muffling his soft scream. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily through his nose. Finally, when he thought that he calmed his heart just enough, he opened his eyes.

Lee's breath hitched at the _hungry_ look in Kakashi's eye. A sharp shiver ran up his spine and he licked his lips before saying, "You are my mate now. You have accepted…"

"And there are others." Kakashi said after a long moment. He suddenly looked away from Lee and Lee could immediately tell what Kakashi was thinking.

"I should not have done that." Lee hissed, making Kakashi's eye widen and shoot back to Lee, "That is what you are thinking…correct?" Lee grit his teeth together.

Kakashi didn't say anything.

Lee ripped his arms out of Kakashi's hold and grabbed the other mans' face. He yanked the man down and bared his teeth at the man.

"Too late for regrets now, Kakashi- _koi._ " he mocked, "Only death can separate you from me now."

Then, Lee suddenly pushed Kakashi away, using enough strength to send Kakashi a few feet back. He hopped upright, taking off his glove and wiping away the mess on his revealed stomach before fixing himself up and sinking into the shadows.

Kakashi's call of his name was abruptly cut off as Lee traveled through the shadows to the outside world. He took a breath of the afternoon air then ran. His feet barely touched the ground as he flew through the village, irritation and a sick sense of self- _revulsion_ running through him.

Of course Hatake Kakashi would do this to him. _Of course_ the man would have the gall to _regret_ being with him after touching him in such a way. Of course he should have expected it…

Lee came to a sharp stop in the middle of the street. He was breathing hard though he didn't feel tired, he just felt… _angry_.

' _ **He always does this…What does he always do this?!**_ ' Lee grit his teeth, trying not to scream in frustration. He lifted his hands and dug them into his hair. He forced himself to take deep breaths to try and calm himself down but it felt like something was irritating the scars on his back. Though, that shouldn't be possible considering his scars have long since healed.

Lee shook his head then began walking again, ignoring the civilian's that were staring. He yanked his hair out of its destroyed braid and roughly put it into a high ponytail.

' **Do not think of it, precious Kitten. We will deal with it later, for now, let us do something relaxing.** ' Matatabi said in a soft tone.

Lee sighed harshly but nodded. He looked around to see where his feet had taken him and a vague smile turned his lips as he noticed the restaurant that Shikamaru had taken him to just yesterday. He closed his eyes for just a moment and an ache made itself known in his chest. He wanted to see Shikamaru. Shikamaru who was the next best after his Fallen One.

Lee turned on his heel then suddenly stopped.

' _Wait…what if Shikamaru is the same as Kakashi…?_ ' Lee felt his heart squeeze with a foreign emotion.

Kakashi had acted like he liked him. He had gone along with everything, making Lee feel accepted in the beginning. Then he had acted like he had wanted Lee when Lee had claimed him with the bite. Now, he was saying that he regretted it. What if Shikamaru was the same, wanted it for now but then throwing Lee to the side later on.

Lee gasped for air, clutching the fabric over his heart. He felt like he couldn't _breathe_! He crumbled to his knees, the thought of _everyone_ throwing him away, running through his mind. What if Gaara decided that Lee was too broken. What if Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura…his _kittens_ decided that they never wanted to see him again?

Oh gods…

What if… _Itachi_ decided that he was too much trouble?

Lee choked on a sob then flinched in surprise. He raised a trembling hand and touched his cheek. When he pulled it away, his bare fingertips were _wet_.

' _C-crying?_ ' Lee opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. There was white noise in his head and he watched, detached, as his hand was shaking almost violently.

"-ee! Lee!"

Lee jolted as that voice finally broke through the white noise. He felt hands tightly gripping his shoulders and slowly lifted his head. He blinked away the blurring tears in his eyes and saw Naruto kneeling in front of him, fear twisting his features.

"Lee! What's wrong!? Come on, don't do this to me! Please!" Naruto continued as if he had been calling out for a while.

Lee felt his heart squeeze again and suddenly yanked Naruto into his arms. He cradled Naruto to him, burying his face into Naruto's neck.

"Naruto-!" Lee choked, sobbing, clutching at Naruto like a lifeline, "My Naru, my kitten, my-. Please, do not leave me! Do not throw me away! I love you, I love you…my kitten…my precious kitten…"

There was a low whine from above him and suddenly Lee felt a crushing hold around him. Naruto shoved his face against Lee's neck and Lee could feel that Naruto was saying something. It didn't matter as much as the fact that Naruto was returning his hold, not pushing him away. Then, Lee could hear Naruto's muffled words.

"-m, no, mom, mom, mom, mom, never, I swear, mom, I won't, promise, love you too, never throw you away, mom!" Naruto rambled, roughly rubbing his face against Lee's covered neck.


	24. Chapter 24

"-m, no, mom, mom, mom, mom, never, I swear, mom, I won't, promise, love you too, never throw you away, mom!" Naruto rambled, roughly rubbing his face against Lee's covered neck.

And Lee listened. He listened to Naruto's continuous stream of words with a warm feeling growing in his chest. It suddenly felt as if a huge weight had lifted off his body, leaving him feeling like he was floating. Lee held Naruto tighter to his body.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine…" Lee whispered, raising one hand to stroke Naruto's hair, "My Naru, my sun, my kit, my child." Lee purred quietly and felt his lips form a blissful smile as Naruto burrowed harder against his body. He felt Naruto's body suddenly relax as well and Lee kept purring.

"I…you really don't mind? That I…called you mom?"

"Silly kit, of course not. You are mine. Ever since I first saw you I knew that I would never let you out of my life. You are my son in all but blood. I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner." Lee sighed in content, briefly nuzzling Naruto's hair.

Naruto relaxed further, almost boneless in Lee's hug. Then he mumbled, "Are you okay? You didn't…You scared me. It was like you couldn't hear me…and you were crying…"

"Yes, I am perfect. As long as I always have you, I will be perfect." Lee said then pulled away to press a song, long kiss against Naruto's forehead.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, something settling in his chest. It was like an ache that he too used to had suddenly vanished.

Lee knew that he was speaking the truth. As long as he had Naruto, he would be okay. Lee was used to pain, to the feeling of emptiness and longing, but as long as he had Naruto…he could endure it like always. He just knew that was what was going to happen anyway.

Lee just knew that his mates were going to abandon him in the end. Itachi was dying, Kakashi kept regretting, and soon Shikamaru will come to resent him as well. Gaara…Gaara might stay but they were not from the same village. So Lee knew that he would be left lonely often.

It was better to accept it and just focus on his children, his child, _his_ Naruto. Lee purred low in his chest, ignoring the deep pang of disappointment in his heart. He pressed his cheek against Naruto's hair and nuzzled the bright strands.

No one could take his children from him.

"…Mom?" Naruto suddenly whispered, immediately snatching Lee's attention.

"Yes, my sun?" Lee spoke softly, releasing Naruto just enough that if he wanted, Naruto could look at him. Instead, Naruto just wrapped his arms tighter around Lee as if trying to merge with the other demon holder.

"Why _were_ you crying?" Suddenly, Naruto did lift his head and he looked at Lee with hard blue eyes, "Did someone hurt you?!"

Lee blinked in surprise then slowly smiled, feeling his chest warm again. He kissed Naruto's cheek before saying, "In a way, yes, I suppose someone did hurt me… It was just my heart that hurt, but you have soothed the ache, so it is alright."

Naruto's eyes widened then he grit his teeth, his voice close to a growl as he said, "Who?"

Lee opened his mouth to give Naruto the answer he sought but stopped and thought better of it. He had the feeling that Naruto would do something reckless. He shook his head and said, "It does not matter anymore, little one. Soon, that man will not mean anything to me."

He just had to wait a week. Lee was completely sure that Kakashi was going to reject his bite.

Naruto frowned, staring at Lee intently. He then grumbled and said, "I don't believe you, but fine. I'm going to kick this guy's ass when I find out who he is though."

Lee laughed even as Naruto laid against him again. He held Naruto tight to his body and pressed another kiss to his tanned skin.

"Thank you, Naru…" Lee whispered then slowly moved until they were both standing. He hugged Naruto again then said, "Now-"

"Lee-!" A voice came from behind them and Lee tensed. Slowly, Lee turned and smiled coldly at the man behind them.

"Hatake-san." Lee said coolly, making the white haired man flinch, "I am afraid that I was just about to train Naruto-kun, so I have no time for you."

Kakashi subtly flinched again. He glanced at Naruto who just looked confused but excited then looked back at Lee. He took a step towards the taijutsu user and said, "Lee, we have to-"

"Do not worry." Lee cut in, not wanting to hear anything from Kakashi. He was done, he couldn't handle this anymore, " _It_ will heal and vanish in a week. All you have to do is reject it."

Lee's smile grew into a cold grin, though it looked more like he was baring his teeth at the man. Then Lee turned to Naruto with a real grin and said, "Now, why do we not find Shikamaru-kun. He told me that he would help with training you."

"Yeah! I'm so ready! Believe it!" Naruto crowed, excited. He felt oddly suspicious but Lee was smiling happily at him so he pushed the feeling away, "See ya Sensei!"

Lee took Naruto's hand and quickly lead him away from Kakashi before the man could say something. Still, Lee felt his stare burn into his back as he walked away, but Lee didn't turn.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Naruto piped up, excited.

"Well," Lee hummed, smiling faintly, "I told you that you could sense negative emotions such as blood-lust. I am going to let you feel that emotion and have you try and find where it is."

"Is it that an easy one to feel? And is that why Shikamaru is coming? He can feel it?"

"Smart conclusion but no." Lee said, with a soft chuckle, "I have no doubt that Shika-koi could feel that way if he tried but Shika-koi will be there as safety. He will keep it so that emotion will not take over."

"Ah, I get it!" Naruto grinned, nodded. Then, he suddenly froze and his head whipped back to Lee, "W-Wait! Koi?! Why are you calling that lazy guy Love?!"

Lee raised an amused eyebrow and said, "Does that word not speak for itself?"

"B-But…" Naruto's mouth continued to move but no sound came out. Then he frowned and crossed his arms, a sulky expression on his face, "You are _way_ too good for him."

Lee blinked then smiled warmly at the one he viewed as a son. He took a step closer to Naruto's side and wrapped his arm around the slightly younger boy, "You are sweet, Little One. I do so adore you."

Naruto grinned boyishly and wrapped his arm around Lee as well, fearlessly hugging Lee back as he walked. Something he would have never had the courage to do even a year ago.

They continued walking like that until Lee's eyes caught long pale blonde hair. With that, Lee took Naruto's hand and walked faster.

"'ey, it's Ino!" Naruto said as he jogged beside the other demon holder, "She'll know where Shikamaru is! HEY INO!"

Thanks to Naruto's shout, Ino stopped and came around the corner again. With her, Shikamaru looked as well. Shikamaru's eyes widened a fraction in surprise and he was already automatically walking towards Lee and Naruto.

"What?!" Ino said. Her hands on her hips as her features twisted in irritation.

"Oh, never mind." Naruto laughed, "We were looking for him."

"Shikamaru? Why do you need this lazy guy?" Ino said, looking confused this time.

Lee smiled at Shikamaru, stepping closer to the boy. He lifted his hand to say hello but blushed and smiled wider as Shikamaru held his hand instead.

"You were looking for me?" Shikamaru asked with a half-smile, looking at Lee with warm eyes.

"Yes, I was thinking that you would not mind helping me train Naru?" Lee replied, slightly tilting his head.

"I did say I would."

"I am not interrupting anything?" Lee asked though he felt incredibly pleased with how fast Shikamaru had answered him.

"Nah, Ino just wanted me to watch her shop. She wanted a male opinion." Shikamaru said with a shrug then grinned at Lee's subtle frown, "Maybe I can watch you instead, some time."

Lee blushed softly and looked away for a moment in actual shyness before regaining his mental footing. He chuckled softly and leaned forward, lightly brushing his cheek against Shikamaru's face. He turned his head and gave Shikamaru's cheek a brief kiss before saying, "I would not mind having your opinion~"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell are you two doing?!" Ino's voice finally cut in, slightly startling Lee.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Ino though the tips of his ears were red. He shrugged and said, "Talking?"

Lee giggled softly as Ino sputtered in indignation; then quickly looked away as Ino turned her glare onto Lee. Still, Lee couldn't help but to continue to smile as he felt Shikamaru briefly squeeze his hand, never letting go.

"Is there something wrong with me talking with my…boyfriend?" Lee almost wiggled his nose at the title, it wasn't as intimate as 'mate' and didn't seem to say everything he wanted to say.

"B-Boyfriend?! When the-" Ino cut herself off then whirled on Shikamaru and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it happened yesterday?" Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome…" He knew that he couldn't get out of Ino knowing, she'd be on a war path sooner of later. He just didn't want to deal with that.

Ino whipped back to Lee and stuck her finger in his face, saying, "What are your plans with my teammate?!"

Lee wiggled his nose in annoyance and let go of Naruto's hand to push her finger away from his face. He kept his claws in, though he wanted to cut up this girl who he knew had romantic affection for his chosen. It was that knowledge that made Lee courageous enough to say,

"I plan to take this man as my husband when we are legal."

That made all three of them freeze for different reasons, but it was Shikamaru who spoke first.

Shikamaru felt his ears burn and the warmth travel to his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. He knew what Lee meant with him being a mate but hearing it this way made an excited and possessive feeling well up within him.

"Aren't I meant to be the one to propose?" Shikamaru said, not quite looking at anyone.

"You can after you are sixteen." Lee said, looking at Shikamaru calmly though his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Shikamaru didn't reject him! Shikamaru wasn't running away or abandoning him!

' **This one is quickly becoming my favorite, next to Itachi.** ' Matatabi said warmly, her purr echoing in Lee's head.

Lee almost nodded but just barely stopped himself as he saw Shikamaru lazily grin.

"Good. I'll be expecting you to say yes then." Shikamaru said, looking straight at Lee.

And that just broke Lee's restraint. Lee took one step and practically smashed his lips against Shikamaru's, his arms wrapping around the other boys shoulders immediately. Lee purred audibly as Shikamaru automatically held him close, making his heart flutter in his chest. This was the type of mate he needed, one who knew what he wanted and didn't make Lee second guess everything.

When Lee finally broke the kiss, he felt breathless and giddy beyond anything he felt while in Konoha. He smiled, feeling a little intoxicated as Shikamaru gave a quiet husky chuckle.

"Alright, I kinda approve a little more." Naruto suddenly said, his hands behind his head and his cheeks slightly read. He was looking away but looked at Lee with a boyish grin.

"Thank you, Naru. That does mean a lot to me." Lee honestly said, making Naruto grin a little wider.

"Okay! Enough with the mush! Let's go train!" Naruto shouted, making Lee giggle and Shikamaru sigh.


	25. Chapter 25

Lee looked around the training area; the afternoon sun lighting the forest up and casting plenty of shadows for Lee and Shikamaru to use. He nodded to himself and turned to look at Naruto.

' **Are you sure that this is safe, little one?** '

' _ **Not completely, but...as long as he follows my rules, this will be safer than no knowledge at all.**_ '

"Alright. " Lee crossed his arms over his hips and looked at Naruto seriously, "If we do this, I have one rule that you must follow no matter what."

Naruto gulped, getting slightly nervous. He laughed to cover up the shiver he suddenly got and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do not make me bleed." Lee looked straight into Naruto's eyes and continued, "Bruise me, burn me, even shock me, but no matter what, do **not** make me bleed."

Naruto shuddered again but this time at the fact that Lee was accepting every other injury. He didn't like the thought of hurting Lee at all, he was Lee!

"What would happen if he makes you bleed?" Shikamaru cut in, making Lee smile for just a moment.

"I could forget where I am. It is the main reason you are helping. As soon as you see me bleed, restrain me. I can be dangerous when I forget." Lee said

"You sure this is safe?" Shikamaru asked, slightly frowning.

"No, but I do not want Naruto to go out and get killed just because he could not sense who was friend of foe."

"..." Shikamaru stared at Lee then sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Alright, let's do this then. I'll do my best."

Shikamaru lazily smirked then stepped back a good distance. He stayed close enough that he could jump in when needed but far enough not to get in the way.

Naruto shifted, feeling uneasy about all of this now. He hadn't known exactly what Lee had planned but he didn't want to hurt the feminine boy. He slightly frowned, crossing his arms in thought before saying, "Lee…I don-"

Naruto cut himself off as when he looked back up, Lee wasn't there anymore. He jerked and whirled around, eyes slightly wide, "Lee! Hey!" he called out, slightly panicked.

"Pay attention Naru-kun." Lee said from right behind Naruto, shadowing the slightly younger boy's movements, "This will not just be for your demon sense. I plan to train your other senses as well."

Lee followed Naruto again, not allowing the boy to see him. Then he jumped back into the tree-line. He stared down at the other demon holder and slowly took in a deep breath. He still felt reluctance to pull up his long since buried feelings but knew that Naruto needed the training; his little Naru who was a demon holder and friends with the youngest Uchiha survivor…who was already a contractor and who life seemed to throw every hardship at.

' _I will help him…and when the time comes, I will be glad to serve under him when he becomes Hokage._ ' Lee thought to himself, softly smiling. Then he thought, ' _But I can try to get him in the mindset first._ '

Lee took another breath and closed his eyes with a nod. Instead of reaching down to his long buried feelings, he leapt from the tree. With no sound, he tackled Naruto to the ground but vanished into the tree-line once again before Naruto could do anything.

"Concentrate Naruto! Like I said, this is for your other senses as well!" Lee called out before moving to another tree, "Pinpoint me! I will not make this easy with bloodlust yet!"

"How the hell am I supposed to find you?! You're a damned cat!" Naruto burst out, making Lee grin and Shikamaru chuckle.

"You will find it difficult to hear me-"

"More like impossible." Naruto cut in, grumbling as he turned around but Lee's voice came for another area.

"Now, now Naru. You have strengths just like me. Think about it, we are animals." Lee shot out once again, sending Naruto to the ground. He kept Naruto on the ground, saying almost harshly, "We are hunters!"

Lee almost wanted to apologize but instead, he disappeared into the tree tops.

"Dammit! What am I supposed to do then?" Naruto stopped in place, getting slightly angry but it was just from frustration.

"You are a fox, a canine. Use your sense of smell. That sense is better, like my ears are better than yours. Come on, Naru, you know my scent." Lee offered, leaping to another tree before stopping and allowing Naruto to do as he said.

Naruto furrowed his brows in thought then nodded. He closed his eyes and sniffed, feeling slightly stupid. He could smell dirt, trees, and grass. His lips twisted down into a frown but then he caught a faint smell of something sweet brush past him. Naruto turned and raised his arms just as Lee pushed him to the ground. He wrapped his arms around Lee then grinned brightly as he shouted,

"I did it!"

Lee blinked in surprise then smiled. He gently pet Naruto's hair and said, "Yes, you did."

Lee then pushed himself up and said, "Okay, now let us take this a level further." He looked at Shikamaru and nodded to the young man, "Be ready just in case, please."

"Got it." Shikamaru said, looking all parts relaxed but his eyes were sharp, following everything.

Lee's lips quirked up, even as Naruto whooped in excitement. Lee subtly shook his head then walked to a tree and pulled himself up. He made his way around to the other side of the small clearing then crouched still. He took a deep breath, still feeling a bit hesitant about this. Still, he said he would help… Lee shook his head then reached deep within himself, forcing dark memories to the forefront of his mind. He made himself remember the smell of blood, the taste, the fury that once consumed him. He forced himself to remember the craving for death.

The air around Lee grew heavy and somehow dense. The boy opened his eyes, revealing demonic cat pupils, and slowly stood on the branch that he crouched on. He watched Naruto whip around with the look of an animal watching its dinner. Lee felt the urge to laugh roll up his throat but held it back.

Instead, he purred almost sweetly as he slunk from the branch.

Lee let Naruto hear him from time to time; delighting in the way the boy seemed to panic. The air around them just grew heavier, almost constricting their ability to breath. He didn't speak, something inside of him telling him that it would cross a line he did not want to cross. Though in his mind there was a steady chant of, 'Prey…'

Lee dropped down right behind Naruto and his lips stretched into a wide not-all-there grin. He gripped Naruto's arm and threw the boy to the ground. It was the only thing he could 'agree' on, but something told him that it was better than using his claws. He heard Naruto grunt with some pain and couldn't stop a giggle. He twirled around and disappeared just as Naruto turned.

"Focus Naruto! The faster you learn, the quicker Lee can return to normal!" Shikamaru called out, still holding back a cold shiver at hearing that demented giggle.

"Y-yeah, I got that!" Naruto said, feeling constricted. Everything inside him was shouting that someone dangerous was near. He swallowed roughly and suddenly whipped around just in time to catch a glance at Lee before the older boy vanished again. Naruto shuddered, feeling himself grow a bit pale. He didn't like seeing Lee like this at all…

"Dammit…I'll do this fast." Naruto muttered to himself even as the hair on his arms stood on end.

Lee clutched the branch under his feet, struggling with the urge to giggle. The bark cracked as his nails dug in and his lips parted as he vaguely panted from the strain of sinking into the past yet keeping his mind present. A soft growl vibrated his throat and his hands began to twitch.

' _F-few…just…a few minutes' m-more…_ ' Lee's breath hitched and he suddenly shot from his perch.

At the same time, Naruto whipped around, feeling that heavy cold fury rapidly come closer. Instinct took over and he forgot Lee's warning as he quickly got his kunai and held it up to protect himself. His eyes widened in horror as he watched his weapon sink into Lee's stomach.

Silence.

Lee slowly looked down as pain registered in his mind. His hands twitched and clamped down on Naruto's shoulders as the smell of his own blood filled his nose, to the point that he could taste it. It was that moment that he failed and something inside him snapped. Little manic giggles burst from his lips and Naruto gave a sudden short shout of pain. He tried to move closer but his lips twisted into a frown as he couldn't.

Instead, his fingers were being forced to move without him wanting them to. His extended claws slowly slid out of Naruto's shoulders, making Lee hiss furiously. He tried to look around but he couldn't move his head either.

"Dammit…Naruto! Go!" Shikamaru shouted as he felt Lee struggle against his shadow possession.

Naruto stumbled away from Lee, taking the kunai with him. Guilt flooded his expression as he looked into Lee's rage filled demonic gaze. The sight made him flinch and he quickly looked past Lee towards Shikamaru and shouted, "What do I do?!"

"Dumbass…" Shikamaru whispered, gritting his teeth as his legs and arms shook. Lee was fighting to move and slightly winning just like that sound ninja he fought against. Shikamaru shook his head then said loud enough for Naruto to hear, "I said go! Get the Hokage! I'll hold him back!"

"R-right!" Naruto nodded and took off sprinting towards the Hokage tower.

Shikamaru grunted as his leg felt like it was yanked forward as Lee tried to follow the other boy. He panted slightly as the air around them seemed to grow even heavier. Biting the inside of his cheek, Shikamaru slowly shortened the distance between them until he was right behind Lee. Being that close, he could hear Lee mumbling under his breath and what he heard made him shudder.

" _ **-kill them, I will kill them all, mutilate, rip, I will tear out their insides, no one hurts me, kill kill kill, how DARE they, let me, let me taste, I will drain them completely, they will be husks alone. Hehehe~**_ " Suddenly Lee turned his head, just enough to see Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye as his lips stretched into a wide smile, " _ **Let me play~**_ "

Shikamaru swallowed roughly, feeling his skin prickle unpleasantly. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly and calmly, "It's not time to play Lee. I know you don't want to, not here."

Shikamaru slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Lee to hold him tightly and securely against him. It was another way to keep him from running. He quickly noticed Lee freezing at the hug and quickly braced himself if Lee tried to struggle and run.

" _ **He is touching me…Mama, he is not making it hurt…He does not hurt…**_ " Lee said, as if speaking to himself or someone else. It made Shikamaru frown and reflexively hug Lee closer.

"Of course. You said I was your…mate, why would I hurt my mate?" Shikamaru said, going with the word that seemed to fit the most at the moment.

" _ **Mate-**_ " Lee's eye's snapped back toward Shikamaru then he kept repeating, " _ **Mate, mate, mate, mate, mate-**_ "

Shikamaru grunted as he felt the struggling begin. His own body moved with the struggles and he heard Lee _roar_ like an animal. Shikamaru choked as chakra suddenly overpowered his own, shoving his shadow possession away as if it were nothing. Then, faster than Shikamaru could see, he found himself on his back with Lee over him.

" _ **Mate~**_ " Lee purred, smiling seductively at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shivered for a different reason now. His mouth felt dry and he could feel his ear begin to burn. He quickly swallowed, trying to wet his mouth and gather himself again.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said, slightly nodding, "You-"

Lee suddenly cut Shikamaru off with a growl. He leaned down and sniffed Shikamaru's neck. A low hiss left his lips as he said, " _ **No mark…!**_ "

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise then he heard a ripping sound. He almost expected the sound to come from his arm being torn off…or his head, but instead it was his shirt. His Chunin vest zipper tore as Lee grabbed his mesh under shirt and ripped it enough to show off his upper torso and neck. His mind raced, trying to figure out what was happening then it clicked, ' _No mark-mate marks-bites. He's going to mark me as his mate by biting me._ '

Lee leaned in, dragging his tongue up Shikamaru's neck as he tried to find a good spot to bite. He purred as he set his lips against the junction of Shikamaru's neck and shoulder. He barely heard Shikamaru's breath stutter, same with Shikamaru's hands gripping his hips tightly.

Lee opened his mouth, setting his teeth against warm flesh.

' _Mine!_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, from now on it will be two weeks for every update. Sorry!


	26. Chapter 26

Lee felt something hit the back of his neck just before he was going to bite Shikamaru. His eyes widened and he made to turn and hiss but his body suddenly failed him. He made a confused desperate sound as darkness began creeping into his vision. Just before he succumbed to the darkness, Lee heard Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee woke abruptly. He didn't move or change his breathing at all, but it was like he suddenly came online. The last thing he clearly remembered was feeling pain in his stomach and seeing Naruto's horrified expression. Then it was just a blur of anger and need.

'… _ **Mother? Do you…do you remember?**_ ' Lee asked quietly, hesitant.

' **Shikamaru kept you in a possession. You broke out of it later and tried to give him the mate mark.** ' She answered after a few moments.

' _ **Tried? I did not succeed, correct?**_ ' Lee felt his heart thump, hoping that he didn't. It would be wonderful to give Shikamaru the mark but he wanted it to be when they both wanted too. Not when Lee lost his mind and tried to force it.

' **Do not worry Kitten, you did not.** '

Lee took a deeper breath in relief then mentally nodded, ' _ **Then where are we?**_ '

' **I do not know, but I had sensed the new Hokage's chakra before passing out. I am guessing she was the one to force us to sleep, and I do not feel any hostile's nearby. We must still be in Konoha.** '

Lee joined Matatabi in searching. He subtly spread his chakra, using it like another sense. In his mind's eye, the layout of the room he was in became clear. He was in a small Spartan bedroom that only held a bed and a single closet. Past that, he let his chakra travel into the next room and quickly identified it as the Hokage's office where he could feel six different people. Lee finally pulled back his chakra and opened his eyes.

' _ **Time to go out and face them.**_ ' He sighed mentally, feeling a bit guilty as he got off the bed.

' **I am sure Naruto does not blame you, nor does Shikamaru.** ' Matatabi reassured her kitten as Lee looked down at the grey yukata he was wearing. She didn't speak of the way his stomach ached or that his head pounded with dark memory.

' _ **I guess we will see.**_ ' Lee looked towards the door and straightened up after softly sighing. He padded his way over and opened the door, interrupting the mild argument that was forming in the other room. Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all looked at him; it was all of team seven that spoke first.

"Lee!" The said then Naruto ran forward, stopping just before Lee.

"I-I'm so sor-" Naruto began but Lee held a finger to his lips.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Naru." Lee said with a little smile, "If I had been a real enemy, that is exactly what I would have wanted you to do. Only, if you do get a real enemy like that, do not hesitate. Aim for the heart, not the stomach."

Naruto looked simultaneously happy yet serious. He nodded but then a moment later, his expression fell and he leapt at Lee, hugging him tightly.

Lee held Naruto close, smiling as he rubbed the subtly shaking boys' back, "Shh, it is alright, I am alright, my sun." he whispered. His lips formed a smile though…for once in a long time, it was fake.

He felt so very tired…

Sakura and Sasuke stepped closer to Lee, both looking him over for any injuries. Sakura turned her gaze to Tsunade is silent askance and the woman smiled at her, making her sigh in relief.

Lee reached out and put his hand on Sasuke shoulder in comfort as his eyes roamed from Sakura to Tsunade then back again. He made a humming noise then said,

"Sakura…how good would you say your chakra control is?"

Sakura tilted her head curiously then said, "It's been called perfect, but you know that…"

"Yes…Tsunade-sama?" Lee looked to the Hokage and said, "If I might ask a favor…Sakura is a very special shinobi. One who reminds me of many stories I have heard…on the road."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Lee in thought, "…Is that so?"

Lee's smile stretched into a grin into a slightly painful feeling grin, "Yes. Think on it, please? I believe…that arrangement could be very beneficial."

Tsunade was silent as she looked at the pink haired girl in question. She saw Sakura's confused expression suddenly sharpen and something familiar enter her eyes as the girl stared straight back at her. Tsunade huffed a slight chuckle and nodded, saying, "Alright, I'll think about it."

"That is all I ask." Lee bowed his head to the Hokage then looked at Naruto and moved his hand from the boy's back to his hair. He let his 'grin' fade as he stroked those blond locks and said, "Come now Naru, I am fine. There is no need to be so worried; I am not easy to kill."

Naruto hugged Lee tighter then finally pulled away after inconspicuously wiping his eyes. He nodded to himself then grinned at Lee, "Yeah, with our luck, you'll live no matter what!" He managed to say it as a joke yet a command at the same time.

Lee chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I have no plans to die before you become Hokage after all."

"Believe it!" Naruto grinned wider, giving Lee a thumbs up.

Lee chuckled again then turned his gaze onto Sasuke who was looking at him strangely. The Uchiha opened his mouth to say something but the next moment; he was subtly yanked back by a hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore it." Lee could hear Shikamaru whisper to Sasuke and Lee's lips turned in a tiny but real smile.

Of course Shikamaru would see _and_ understand.

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru suddenly said, standing straight and firm, "is there anything else you need of me?"

"No- actually, take Lee home and make sure he reaches home with no detours. That is all, you are dismissed." Tsunade said before looking at Team Seven, "You three are not, I wish to speak with you all privately."

Shikamaru and Lee bowed to Tsunade then left the room, Shikamaru's warm hand on the small of Lee's back. Lee smiled softly and slightly leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes for a few moments, his pounding headache calming slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked quietly, absently rubbing his thumb against Lee's hip.

"Well enough…" Lee sighed, stepping a little closer to the Nara heir. He looked at Shikamaru to see the man staring at him from the corner of his eye. The slightly disgruntled expression on his _boyfriends_ face made him giggle then give the information he knew Shikamaru wanted, "My head aches terribly but I will survive…letting go took…a lot out of me. I am a little strained right now."

Shikamaru nodded and silently moved his hand to Lee's hip to pull the boy against his side. He began rubbing his thumb against Lee's hip again, "I'll take care of you then." He said, tightening his grip just slightly, "So leave your care to me, okay?"

Lee blinked then smiled happily at Shikamaru. He leaned into Shikamaru's side, blushing softly, and nodded.

"Okay…please take care of me." Lee whispered, his heart beat quickening in his chest.

Shikamaru was so _nice,_ it made Lee fall deeper into the emotion called love _._ At least, that's what Lee thought and hoped that it was. It was so similar to how he felt for Itachi that he knew he couldn't be wrong. Shikamaru was….perfect, to him at least. For right now, Lee knew he wouldn't mind giving up everyone but Itachi and Shikamaru. They had special places in his heart; and it felt like they would't leave him.

It was because of that, that Lee wanted to share more with Shikamaru.

Lee was brought out of his thoughts when they finally stopped. He looked up and saw that they were in front of his apartment door. He quickly took out his keys and unlocked the door. He squeaked as Shikamaru suddenly picked him up. Lee quickly wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and looked at the shadow user, confused.

Shikamaru gave Lee a half grin and said, "I told you I'd take care of you."

Lee blushed then softly laughed, "That you did. Pray tell, what do you plan on doing now?"

"Well," Shikamaru began as he began walking to Lee's bedroom, "I plan to put you to bed then I'm going to get you dinner, which you will eat in bed cause I've officially put you on bed rest for the rest of the day."

Amusement danced in Lee's black pearl eyes, "Oh? You are going to _get_ me food?"

Shikamaru looked away, his ears tinting red as he set Lee onto his bed, "…Cooking is troublesome."

"You do not know how do you?"

"…" Shikamaru didn't say anything as he pulled the covers out from under Lee and set them over the boy's legs. His ears burned as Lee began laughing but at the same time, his lips quirked into a half smile. He didn't mind Lee's amusement, it made him laugh, so it was worth it.

"I will cook for you one day soon, alright?" Lee said, smiling brightly.

"I'll hold you to that." Shikamaru said, looking back at Lee and staring for a few moments. He huffed a slight chuckle and leaned down, gently pressing his lips against Lee's. He pulled back and said, "I'll be right back." Then left.

Lee stared at the spot Shikamaru had occupied, slowly blushing. He looked off to the side, pressing his fingertips to his lips. Warmth made his cheeks pink and he felt his lips turn up in a sweet smile. He laid back, sprawling on his bed comfortably. He shifted, his borrowed yukata opening as he pulled his hair over his shoulder and undid the braid. He let his hair fall in thick waves around him.

A sudden clacking against his window startled him and Lee looked to see a familiar crow standing on his window seal. Lee's eyes widened and he shot from his bed, opening the widow quickly.

"Mr. Crow!" Lee said with a smile, holding out his hand so the crow could perch on it, "You are back! And with a note? Thank you!" He continued, noticing the note. His heart skipped in his chest and in his happiness he pressed a kiss to the crow's beak before taking the rolled up note.

It said:

_-My Lee,_

_It hasn't even been a week yet but I feel like I must see you again. Two days from now, I'll be in Yume village. I will wait for you in Tsukino Bar from five to eight at night._

_Please come._

_Always yours,_

_Ita-_

Lee held the note to his chest, already thinking of how to get to Yume without too much notice. It would take a day and a half, leaving him enough time to meet Itachi with plenty of time to spare.

"Thank you again..." Lee whispered to the crow again and the crow briefly pushed its head against his cheek. Lee giggled and gently kissed its beak again before saying, "I will see my Fallen One in two days. If you can tell him that, then please do."

The crow pushed off from Lee's hand and quickly flew away. Lee grinned, staring for a few moments before discreetly hiding the letter and getting back into bed. Just as he did, Shikamaru came in through the door, a bag in each hand. Lee blinked and tilted his head in question.

"I went back to the Hokage Tower and got your clothes back." Shikamaru said, holding up one bag before putting it down next to the closet, "And I got curry, medium spice."

Lee's eyes widened then he blushed. Another favorite, really, it was almost embarrassing how Shikamaru could find out such little things about him and make him feel fluttery in his stomach. He smiled and said, "Thank you, for the clothes and for the food...and for looking after me."

Shikamaru shrugged though his ears tinted red again, "...It wasn't that troublesome."

"High praise coming from you~!" Lee laughed, his lips forming a wide warm smile. He then shifted, putting his legs under him so he could eat comfortably on the bed. He pat the space next to him and said, "Sit, you will eat with me, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru said, his tone bored but his eyes were warm and his lips were turned up in a half smile.

They ate together, making little comments and laughing quietly as they talked about the past. Lee spoke of his time traveling, before coming to Konoha –the good things that he remembered- and Shikamaru told Lee about a few of the things that happened before the Rookie Nine were Genin. As night descended, Lee took Shikamaru's hand and softly asked the boy to spend the night.

Shikamaru's ears burned and he felt his heart jump but he kept his expression as calm as he could. He nodded and removed his shirt, shoes, and pouch before slipping into bed beside Lee. He waited for Lee to get comfortable before slipping his arms around Lee and pulling the boy against his chest.

Lee felt his cheeks burn but he couldn't stop himself from smiling in glee. He brought his hands down to the arms around him and held them closer. His heart skipped as he felt Shikamaru burry his face against his hair.

' **When we get back to Konoha, we should ask Shikamaru to become our mate.** ' Matatabi suddenly said.

' _ **Yes. Before that, we will ask Itachi though!**_ ' Lee answered, excited by both thoughts. Then, for a moment, Kakashi flashed inside his head and he felt an anger and depression build inside him. He mentally shook his head, he would _not_ think of that two-faced man!

Shikamaru's arms suddenly tightened around Lee and Lee felt Shikamaru's breath brushing against the back of his neck. It brought him out of his thoughts and made him smile again. He didn't need to think of that man. Lee had Shikamaru with him, someone who spoke of marriage when they were older.

' _ **I want a happy ending Mother…do you think I will get one in the end?**_ ' Lee slowly asked, hopeful yet sad.

' **Of course little one. No matter what, I will make sure that you get one.** '

Lee smiled and pressed more against Shikamaru's chest, feeling happy with the reassurance.

' _ **Thank you, Mother.**_ '

**Author's Note:**

> Hidden Village: Cloud Village  
> Class: Demon  
> Tail Number: Nibi (Two)  
> Type: Cat  
> Imbued Within: Rock Lee
> 
> Nibi is one of the "bijuu", a tailed beast of the ancient world. Seeking a way to create a ninja with a large amount of chakra that would be an unstoppable machine, the Nibi was placed inside Hidden Cloud shinobi Rock Lee. Nibi has been refered to as an "ikiryou" or living ghost.
> 
> Little is known about the Nibi and its abilities. In mythology the two-tailed cats were said to have the ability to manipulate the dead like puppets and have been associated with strange fires and occurrences. Nibi has been shown to use fire in its attacks and its nickname brings to mind the dead manipulation abilities.


End file.
